


El Fenix y El Murcielago

by Bellleilael



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Brotherhood, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellleilael/pseuds/Bellleilael
Summary: Barbara comienza a buscar a Jason Todd después que un informante desconocido le envía una serie de videos, donde Bruce Wayne encuentra al joven aparentemente muerto entre la basura de un callejón hace seis meses; pero en esa fecha Batman estaba fuera de la tierra en una misión de la Liga de la Justicia.
Comments: 184
Kudos: 27
Collections: Los mejores fics de Jason todd





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Phoenix and The Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757514) by [erothic69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erothic69/pseuds/erothic69)



> Referencias a Supernatural y Trollhunters :)
> 
> Espero les agrade.
> 
> Gracias a los que leen, dobles a quienes dan Kundos y especiales a quien deja comentarios :)

Perdido sin saberlo

Barbara observa de nuevo el video, es una serie de metraje obtenido por cámaras de seguridad. Llegó de manera anónima a su correo electrónico, sin una dirección IP o procedencia. Todo inicia en el callejón del crimen, donde Jason entra a trompicones a una callejuela oscura. Las siguientes imágenes corresponden a una semana después, se ve a Bruce entrar, lleva una camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos a juego.

Revisa la fecha, Bruce estuvo ese día en una misión con la Liga de la Justicia, es imposible que se trate de él. Sigue observando el siguiente archivo, se ve a Bruce caminar hacia el final, mueve un contenedor de basura, comienza a mover bolsas negras y desperdicios, se deja caer de rodillas, da un alarido al precipitarse a tomar algo de entre la basura. Se trata del cuerpo de Jason. 

Barbara pausa la reproducción, se tapa la boca, observa que faltan archivos y metraje. Traga con fuerza al seguir observando. Puede leer la suplicas de Bruce quien pide a su hijo que despierte. Aprecia sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. El cuerpo de Jason se estremece, antes que el joven tosa e intente respirar. Bruce le acaricia el cabello, le pide a su hijo que se tranquilice porque va a llevarlo a un hospital. 

El siguiente video es del recorrido de Bruce cargando a Jason como si fuese un niño pequeño, hasta llegar al hospital más grande de Gotham. El siguiente video es una progresión rápida de Bruce cuidando a Jason en el hospital. Ve al último metraje, donde escucha al médico decir:  
“Señor Díaz, el joven no ha sido identificado. Pero ya puede ser dado de alta, pero se necesitaría de alguien que se haga cargo de él.” Barbara encuentra el comentario extraño. Ve a Bruce tomar la carpeta que el médico le extiende al decirle:  
“No se preocupe Doctor Drey, lo llevaré a casa.” 

El médico acepta, se marcha en silencio. Bruce le da un beso en la frente a Jason al decirle:  
“Finalmente estarás en casa hijo mío.”

El video termina, Barbara abre el último archivo es una imagen. La abre para descubrir que es una prueba de paternidad entre Bruce Wayne y Jason Todd. Ella corre una prueba para descartarlo. Ambas pruebas dan el mismo resultado, Jason es hijo biológico de Bruce. Suspira con exasperación, porque algo se llevó al chico hace seis meses y si alguien no le hubiera mandado esto jamás se habrían dado cuenta. 

Le llama a Dick, le pide que busque al doctor Drey y le muestre una foto de Jason. Ella comienza a buscar el expediente clínico. La historia clínica no es de ayuda, casi todo es desconoce, los estudios que le hicieron no muestran nada relevante, pero siempre existe el diagnóstico de hipotermia. Va por las cámaras, las cuales muestran a Jason y a un falso Bruce cuidándolo. Ella ve los toques suaves, los arullos, las sonrisas, la manera en que ese ser toma las manos de Jason, besa sus nudillos y le hace promesas de un hogar. No puede evitar preguntarse si Bruce hizo algo así alguna vez. 

Llama a los murciélagos, les pregunta si han visto a Jason últimamente. El que tuvo contacto la última ocasión fue Tim, Jason le llamó para pedirle ayuda, pero Tim estaba medio dormido y le pidió que llamara más tarde; cuando recuperó el sentido le llamó, pero Jason no respondió. 

Ella llama a una reunión esa noche en la Baticueva. Sigue indagando, pero se han terminado las pistas. Ve de nuevo la imagen, la agranda, nota que en una esquina hay un Búho diminuto. Dirige su atención a la corte de los Búhos, después de buscar por horas sigue en un callejón sin salida. Toma sus cosas y se dirige a la Baticueva.

Alfred la recibe educadamente, le indica que todos la esperan. Bajan, para encontrarlos todos con diferentes expresiones. Dick preocupado al igual que Tim, Damian refunfuña sobre el nuevo drama que Todd les arroja. Cassandra está tranquila, Stephanie está interesada. Duke está listo para ver el drama. Batwoman revisa su equipo. Barbara vuelve a preguntarle a todos:  
— ¿Alguien ha visto a Jason en los últimos seis meses? — No hay respuesta. — Alguien me mandó esto, vean la fecha. —

Ellos observan lo mismo que vio Barbara. Varias miradas van de Bruce a la persona de la pantalla. Cuando los videos terminan, ella les informa:  
— Hace seis meses alguien o algo secuestró a Jason y nadie se dio cuenta. — Damian murmura:  
— Posiblemente ya está muerto. —

Alfred le da una mirada desaprobatoria al pequeño demonio. Barbara continúa:  
— La única pista que tenemos es esto. — 

Muestra el Búho en la prueba de paternidad, sin mostrar todo el documento. Bruce le pide a Barbara que lo agrande más. Pueden ver que el Búho tiene en una pata un mensaje:  
“La corte siempre gana.”

Tim pregunta:  
— ¿Por qué la Corte de los Búhos quería a Jason? — Barbara suspira, no tiene caso esconder esto, deja que todos vean la posible respuesta. Damian comienza a gritar que es falso. — Lo verifiqué. —

Tim comienza a buscar respuestas. Dick le habla a Zatana. Damian sigue gritando que una rata de callejón no puede ser su hermano. Duke saca una barra de chocolate, mientras busca información. Stephanie le grita a Bruce mientras Cass se la lleva lejos. 

Batwoman pone la imagen del impostor que cuida a Jason en el hospital. Les dice:  
— Lo vi. — Todos le ponen atención. — Estaba siguiendo una pista, él se me acercó feliz al decirme prima. Me abrazó y me invitó un café, me dijo que estaba muy feliz por haber encontrado a su hijo. Le dije que me confundía, él me dijo. “Saluda a la corte de este mundo por mí” — Ella deja de hacer comillas. — Pensé que estaba loco. —

Barbara suspira:  
— Un Bruce que se apellida Díaz de otro universo. —

Bruce dice:  
— Owlman… — Dick se aproxima a Bruce al preguntar:  
— ¿Quién es? — Bruce revela:  
— Es Owlman, Bruno Díaz. —

Batman se aleja de ellos al comenzar a buscar entre sus cosas. Batwoman sigue con sus casos. Duke tiene que ver a algunos informantes. Las chicas van a la torre del reloj. Alfred vuelve a ver las imágenes, seca sus lágrimas. Damian comienza a correr de nuevo la prueba, quiere demostrar que está equivocado. 

Tim comienza a buscar lo que puede con la información que tienen. Dick está junto a Bruce, quien sigue buscando, mientras murmura cosas inteligibles. Finalmente toma algo, una extraña pistola. Él la apunta a una pared, donde se forma un portal, Dick intenta hablar con él sobre tener más información, la planeación, pero Bruce no lo escucha. Tim y Damian corren para cruzar junto a su padre y hermano ese extraño portal. 

La luz se disipa dejando ver una estancia, el piso es de madera, al fondo se aprecian unas escaleras, atrás de ellos hay una puerta amplia de cristal que da al patio. La sala está al frente junto a la puerta de entrada, a su derecha la cocina. Escuchan la puerta abrirse, voltean para ver a Jason sacando la llave, la pone en el llavero, se quita sus zapatos para ponerse unas pantuflas. 

Jason mira a los extraños, se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa, abraza a Nightwing, le dice:  
— Dick, se adelantó tu vuelo. — Mira al resto. — Trajiste a tus amigos del circo. — Lo suelta al sacar su celular. — Le diré a papá, para que no se sorprenda por los invitados. — Vuelve a ver a Nightwing. — ¿Por qué ese disfraz? — Sus ojos se fijan en sus zapatos. — El abuelo va a desollarte por no quitarte los zapatos. —

La contestadora se activa, se escucha la voz de Dick:  
— ¡Sal de la casa ahora! — Jason da un salto atrás, saca su cuchillo, va a pelear. — Necesito ayuda, en serio… —

Jason suspira, señala a todos antes de salir de la casa. En menos de un minuto entra de nuevo junto a Dick, quien le da una sonrisa encantadora al decirle:  
— Hola hermanito… — La puerta sobre la que se recargan es empujada, mientras la oscuridad se arremolina alrededor de la casa. — ¿Cuánto crees que les tome entrar?  
— En cuanto se convenzan que la luz no los hiere. — Jason frunce el ceño al gritar. — ¡Qué mierda! ¿Cómo pasó esto? — Dick comienza a balbucear. — Después me dices…  
— ¿Quiénes son los raros?  
— El de azul con negro es igual a ti. —

Dick se acerca a Nightwing. Sonríe al rodearlo. Le grita a Jason quien ha puesto un sillón contra la puerta:  
— ¿Crees que es una versión heroica de mí? Como dijo papá.   
— No lo sé, pero si no sabe pelear va a morir como todos. — Dick le muestra la lengua a su hermano:  
— Pesimista. —

Jason y Dick se ponen espalda con espalda al centro de la estancia. El mayor saca sus garras, mientras Jason las All Blades. Una bestia en forma de lobo entra rompiendo la puerta de cristal, se dirige a Dick, quien le lanza una de sus cuchillas al desaparecerlo, pero diez criaturas más entran. 

La batifamilia se prepara, saca sus armas, Nightwing golpea al ser más cercano, pero sólo llama su atención, dos lobos se lanzan contra ellos, sus armas atraviesan la oscuridad. Jason corta en la mitad a uno y detiene las fauces del otro con su antebrazo al ser mordido, corta en dos a su agresor al decirle a su hermano:  
— Tu versión heroica es idiota. — Dick se queja:  
— ¡Que mierda!  
— Al menos no dijiste Santa mierda. — Jason mira a aquellas personas, saca de entre sus ropas un amuleto circular reluciente, suspira, observa el objeto al decirle. — Sé que quieres luchar, pero tienes que cuidar a estos idiotas, prometo volver… —

Extiende sus manos dejando ir al objeto que comienza a girar alrededor de la batifamilia. Silva, atrayendo a decenas de gnomos de jardín los cuales se mueven y luchan contra los lobos. Se acerca a su hermano al decirle:  
— Debes irte.  
— Juntos podremos…  
— No, hay civiles, nuestra casa está rodeada, acaba de anochecer. Dick, tienes que saber cuándo haz perdido.  
— ¡No!   
— ¡Dick! Si mueres padre te convertirá en Talón. Él no me haría eso… Tienes que vivir.   
— Él bromeaba, Jay, no puedes creerle.   
— Lo siento… —

Jason le lanza un dardo con tranquilizante a Dick quien se desploma pero es agarrado por los Gnomos. Corre a una pared, dibuja un semicírculo, el cual abre un portal. Las pequeñas criaturas comienzan a entrar llevando a Dick. Voltea a buscar al Gnomo que sigue luchando, corta al lobo, al lanzar al Gnomo al portal antes que se cierre al volver a decir:  
— Lo siento. —

Su daga cae del techo, en ese momento la oscuridad cubre todo. Las fuentes de luz son sus espadas y el campo formado por el amuleto. Los lobos se lanzan contra él, los corta uno tras otro, hasta que se acerca demasiado a la batifamilia, dejando ver su sombra. Las criaturas se meten a su sombra, haciendo que una versión oscura de él se desprenda del suelo. 

Su doble se lanza contra él, comienzan a luchar, mientras los lobos de abalanzan como oleadas. Sus cuchillas chocan, detienen sus golpes, hasta que Jason logra rosar la mejilla del otro, pero la herida se ve en su carne. Jason suspira al clavar su daga en su costado derecho y cortar hasta sacarla. 

La sombra cae al piso. Batman toca la barrera recibiendo una descarga. Nightwing comienza a gritar:  
— ¡No! ¡No!… ¡Jason! —

Jason se apuñala el pecho haciendo que la sombra desaparezca. Saca la daga al sentir la sangre correr por su piel, les dice a las criaturas:  
— ¡Ya me enojé perras! —

Los ataques de Jason son más temerarios, recibe más daño, se detiene cuando jadea y siente su ira levemente saciada. Clava ambas All Blade en el suelo al recitar algo. El suelo se ilumina, forma un túnel de luz que arrasa con todas las criaturas. 

Jason sigue de rodillas, se agarra del mango de las All Blade hasta que estas desaparecen y cae bocabajo. Escucha lejanamente los gritos de aquellas personas. 

Bruno Díaz entra, corre hacia su hijo, se arrodilla, lo acuna entre sus brazos. Ve la sonrisa de Jason, lo escucha decir:  
— Viniste… — Bruno le dice:  
— Siempre iré por ti. —

Jason deja de moverse y respirar, ha muerto, alas de ceniza se forman a su alrededor. El amuleto deja de dar vueltas y cae sin brillo al suelo.

Bruno abraza con más fuerza a Jason al pedirle que regrese y repetir:  
—… Te amo… —

Pasan cinco minutos cuando el amuleto comienza a brillar tenuemente y Jason tose sangre. Bruno ayuda a Jason a sentarse, le da palmaditas en la espalda. Se levantan, Jason se recarga en Bruno, hasta que se sienta en el sillón de dos plazas, que sobrevive. 

Bruno comienza a correr de un lado al otro, trae mantas, pone la tetera, pasa su mano por la frente de su hijo varias ocasiones, al verlo pálido, con los labios blanquecinos y sentirlo frío. Jason le dice:  
— Basta… — Bruno lo arropa al irse. — Bruno… — Sus dientes se golpean. — No puedes seguir ignorando… el elefante en la habitación.   
— ¿Cuál de todos? — Jason lo piensa, no queriendo hablar de lo obvio:  
— Dick… Gnomos… —

Bruno le acaricia la frente al decirle mientras sus iris se iluminan:  
— Duerme Jason, lo hablaremos mañana. —

Jason se duerme. Batman se fuerza a salir del domino que lo mantiene en su lugar, va hacia el sillón, pero Bruno lo ve al decirle:  
— Alto, tengo cosas por hacer. — 

Bruno mira el desastre, va hacia la estancia, toca con sus dedos la impresión de alas hechas con cenizas, toma una muestra antes de chasquear los dedos y todo vuelva a su lugar. Ve a las aves de batman intentar moverse, niega al parecerle divertido. Abre un portal donde Jason lo hizo, Dick sale corriendo seguido por los Gnomos al gritarle a Jason.   
— Silencio Dick, él está dormido en el sofá. — Dick corre hacia el lugar:  
— Se ve tan pacifico, no creerías que te puede cortar la cabeza y ponerla en un costal.   
— Es mejor que lo lleves arriba, necesito conversar con nuestros invitados. —

Dick toma en sus brazos a Jason, lo lleva con cuidado arriba, como si llevara un burrito gigante. Cuando se escucha la puerta de una habitación abrirse y cerrarse, Bruno aplaude al indicar:  
— Síganme, hablaremos en privado. —

Bruno los lleva a través de una puerta secreta en la cocina, llegan al estudio de la mansión. Él se sienta tras el escritorio, indica a sus invitados que tomen asiento en las sillas, pero ellos reúsan. Batman cruza el espacio con dos zancadas, toma la camisa de Bruce al exigir:  
— Es mío. — Bruce sonríe al preguntarle:  
— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? — Batman gruñe. Bruno se suelta al sonreír. — Te pregunté si tenías un hijo, tú lo negaste. Pensé que esa era la diferencia entre nosotros. — Señala a las fotografías que están por todo el lugar. — Mi pequeño Thomas. —

Todos miran las fotografías, que Tim ya estaba viendo. Muestran a una versión de Jason viviendo desde niño con Bruno. 

— Amo hablar de mi bebé. — Batman voltea a verlo. El estudio desaparece, para mostrar una gala, llena de gente bailando y Owlman observando desde una silla en lo alto. Una pelirroja va hacia él, ella le sonríe al preguntarle:  
“El gran Owlman disfrutando de ver a tantos pendejos…”

Bruno chasquea sus dedos, para ver a él y ella pintando la habitación de su bebé. Después como ellos y un grupo de personas entran a un hospital. Luego Bruno se ve cargando a un niño. Les comenta:  
— Svetlana murió en el parto. Nuestro Thomas nació enfermo, malformación cardiaca, todos los doctores dijeron que moriría a los seis años en el mejor pronóstico. Se supone que una vampira no podría embarazarse, pero no nos importó. — 

Regresan al estudio. Tim observa que hay fotografías de Thomas hasta ser un adulto joven. Batman vuelve a gruñir:  
— ¿Cuál es el punto?  
— El punto… — Rueda los ojos. — Una noche en el hospital, los médicos me dijeron que había llegado el momento. Perdería a Thomas como a Svetlana. Pero mi pequeño se despertó llorando, gritando, me abrazó al preguntarme por qué los niños dormían en cajas. Me pareció un delirio, pero mi pequeño príncipe mejoró, pude llevarlo a casa. Sin embargo, esos delirios continuaron. — 

Tim reconoce el lugar, es un callejón junto al edificio donde Jason creció. Se ve a una versión de Jason vestida con un pijama de telas finas caminando sobre la nieve, se acerca a una caja de cartón que está junto a un contenedor. El pequeño abre la caja, donde está Jason vestido con harapos dormido. El pequeño príncipe mueve a su doble al despertarlo, extiende su mano al decir:  
“Soy Thomas.” Jason le responde:  
“Soy una rata que quiere dormir…” Thomas se ríe al negar:  
“No te puedes llamar rata.”  
“Jasón, déjame dormir.”  
“¿Puedo buscarte en primavera?”  
“Como sea…”

Thomas cierra la caja al marcharse. Ellos regresan al estudio, Dick siente que podría vomitar. Bruno comenta:  
— Mi pequeño encontró a la única persona que podría alargar su vida. — Tim observa a Bruno. — Jason alargó su vida hasta hace ocho meses. Cuando Batman mató a Jason.   
— ¡Mientes!

Se ve a Batman golpeando a Jason sobre la azotea y Arsenal llegando al rescate. El ambiente se cambia por un hospital, donde Thomas le sonríe a Bruno, al pedirme:  
“Busca a mi hermano… busca a Jason…” Toma aire. “Necesita una familia…” Ambos se abraza. “Te amo papá…”

El monitor cardiaco muestra una línea plana. Ven un callejón y a Bruno sacando a un Jason muerto de entre la basura, el video que vieron. Regresan al estudio donde Bruno toma un vaso y su licor, se sirve y se lo toma de un trago. Le dice a Batman:  
— Lo encontré entre la basura, es mío ahora. — Batman le grita:  
— ¡No es un perro!  
— Siempre lo trataste como algo remplazable. Tienes muchos niños para divertirte, yo me quedo con el muerto, tú con los vivos, fin. — Red Robin le dice:  
— No pertenece a esta dimensión.   
— Él pertenece a mi lado, como hijo mío y de Svetlana. — Mira a Tim. — La familia Díaz tiene una particularidad, todos sus miembros tienen una habilidad. Mi bebé extraía la vida de los otros, Jason revive yo puedo manipular a las personas. Él pertenece a este mundo. — Bruno muestra el objeto que Batman usó para llevarlos a ese mundo. — Esto también es mío. —

Bruno lo apunta a los intrusos, se ha cansado de ellos, son un buen publico bajo el impulso adecuado. Si ellos no quieren irse por las buenas, se irán por las malas, será una pena que su universo pierda a sus héroes, pero ellos se lo buscaron. 

La puerta se abre, Jason se recarga en el marco para no caer al exigir:  
— Déjalos ir… — Trastabilla. — Owlman… — Se recarga en la pared, sus dientes están manchados de sangre. — Yo… recuerdo… — Toma aire. — Pedirle a Batman, que lo matara… y él… él me cortó la garganta… — Tose. — Por eso… — Talla sus ojos para enfocarse. — ¿Qué harás tú?… —

Bruno corre hasta Jason, lo agarra en sus brazos, pasa su mano por su cabello al soltar un sonido que parece al de un Búho consolado a su cría. Le dice con suavidad:  
— Dejarlos ir si eso quieres. — Jason lo mira con sorpresa.  
— ¿Por… qué?  
— Eres mi hijo Jason. A diferencia de Bruce; yo no te traje a mi casa para ser el remplazo de mi hijo o por sentirme solo. — Besa su frente. — Eres mi hijo, mi precioso tesoro irremplazable o negociable. Jamás te echaré, tampoco te golpearé hasta la muerte porque haces algo que no me gusta. — Le sonríe. — Debiste saber que eso no saldría bien. — Deja escapar una risita. — Todos saben que lo único que ama Batman es al Joker. — Mira a Jason a los ojos, hace que los iris del chico refuljan como los suyos. — Él jamás te amó, te remplazó de inmediato, sólo fuiste su experimento, su fracaso… —

Batman intenta gritar o moverse, pero al igual que los demás nuevamente está siendo retenido. Bruno llama:  
— ¡Talón! — La puerta se abre unos segundos después. Deja entrar a Talón, ataviado con su uniforme, en toda su gloria. — Escolta a esta gentuza, mi tesoro está indispuesto para visitas. —

Talón hace una reverencia. Bruno apunta a uno de los libreros el aparato que le quitó a Batman, abre el portal. Obliga a la Batifamilia a marcharse. Espera a que Talón regrese para cerrar el portal. 

Batman cae de rodillas, siente que aquella fuerza a dejado de ejercer control sobre él. Se levanta de inmediato, arremete contra Talón, pero este se ha metido al portal. Su puño se estrella contra una de las paredes de la cueva. Sigue golpeando la roca, ha perdido a su hijo de nuevo. Siente que es un bucle infinito, donde Jason muere y un enemigo se lo lleva para ponerlo en su contra, pero a diferencia de Talia o la Liga, este oponente no lo mandará en su contra para destruir a la Batifamilia. Owlman desea llevarse definitivamente a su hijo, su hijo, suyo. 

Tim continúa trabajando, pasa los datos que obtuvo a la baticomputadora. Comienza a reducir las tierras alternativas, si van a ir por Jason deben ir preparados. Ahora saben que sus enemigos usan magia y poderes especiales, probablemente metas. No se enfrentarán a Batman, sino a Owlman y su corte. 

Damian decide llamar a su madre, requiere armamento adecuado para esta misión, además de informarle a Talia las infortunadas noticias. 

Bruno lleva a su hijo a su habitación, lo recuesta en su cama, prende la lámpara que proyecta estrellas mientras gira. Observa a su tesoro, le da un beso de buenas noches antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta. Sus dos hijos están en casa y nada va a dañarlos mientras él esté ahí. Sabe que Batman no va a detenerse fácilmente, no es de los que les agrade dejar que otros tomen sus juguetes, aunque no los quiera.


	2. Días Lentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Batifamilia buscando como evitar que Owlman se salga con la suya. Mientras el hombre búho realmente no se preocupa, duerme muy feliz por la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Gracias por tus comentarios ArtemisMay

Días lentos

Jason observa por la ventana del salón, su mejor amigo Tim Drake habla sobre el nuevo proyecto final. Suspira, su papá le dijo que soñó con Batman y él y sus pájaros no los molestarán de nuevo. La vida normal es lenta y suave, tanto que se pregunta si se hará blando al final del ciclo escolar. 

Mientras tanto en Gotham, Batman sigue buscando la respuesta, lee todo lo relacionado con la resurrección, pero no hay respuestas. Incluso la tumba de Svetlana dejó más preguntas que respuestas.

Al profanar la tumba la encontró hermosa, como si estuviera dormida, pero al tocarla para tomar muestras ella se convirtió en cenizas, dejando los huesos del bebé, su hijo, que enterraron con ella. Tomó muestras, las comparó con él teniendo una prueba de paternidad negativa, al compararla con Willis Todd salió positiva, ese niño era el bebé Todd. 

Busca la respuesta, cómo su hijo y de Svetlana cayó en manos de los Todd. Zatana habla con Dick, voltea a ver a Batman, le comenta con suavidad:  
— Dick, me comentó que ella se volvió cenizas. Hay una leyenda que dice que los fénix cuando mueren dejan una impresión de sus alas en cenizas. Si ella era un fénix, es posible que pusiera a su bebé en otro nido. — Batman la mira. — Hay una leyenda, dice que, si un fénix no tiene un compañero o alguien con quien dejar a su hijo, robará uno moribundo y lo suplantará con su bebé. — Batman cuestiona:  
— ¿Por qué no revivió? — Zatana responde:  
— Se dice que los fénix tienen un punto débil, para revivir deben ser amados. Si a esta mujer nadie la amaba no podría revivir. —

Batman mira los registros del día cuando Jason nació, hubo un corte de luz y los dos niños en terapia neonatal quedaron solos por una hora, uno era prematuro, el otro hijo de un drogadicto. Él puede imaginar a Svetlana cambiando a los niños en ese momento. 

Red Robin baja sosteniendo su tableta, anuncia a los presentes:  
— He podido encontrar la dimensión de Owlman, sólo falta estabilizar el portal. Por la noche podremos llegar allá. — Dick pregunta lo obvio:   
— ¿Cómo evitaremos que Owlman nos convierta en bultos? — Tim responde:  
— Hay una tecnología experimental que evita que los metas utilicen el control mental. Si él usa magia, Zatana es nuestro respaldo. —

Dick sonríe esperando que esta ocasión al menos puedan acercarse a Jason. Decide ir a entrenar, quiere sacudirse el recuerdo de ver a Jason, su hermano no muerto, llegar tan relajado, con una mochila en el hombro, saludándolo con una enorme sonrisa al abrazarlo. Como si ambos fueran los mejores hermanos, como si jamás se hubieran fallado el uno al otro. Se pregunta en secreto, si es lo correcto traer de regreso a Jason, si ellos lo merecen. Golpea el saco de arena al recordar los videos, Jason estuvo una semana en ese callejón, si Owlman no lo hubiera buscado, ellos jamás se habrían dado cuenta. Ese sigue siendo el hecho que todos eluden, que quieren ignorar, se centran en la misión de rescate. Ninguno se plantea en una solución para evitar que esto vuelva a pasar, si traen a Jason cómo se asegurarán que su cuerpo no sea olvidado en la basura. 

Dick recuerda una conversación que tuvo con él, de un momento a otro todo se torció, hasta que Jason le dijo antes de saltar del edificio:  
“…Si tu desaparecieras, ellos van a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo. Si yo muero mi cuerpo se pudrirá sin que importe a alguien. Acéptalo Goldie, jamás fuimos iguales…”

Siempre se cuestionó por qué Jason duda de su amor, ahora no le queda duda. Siente que jamás han hecho algo realmente, un acto que muestre que lo aman y no es un soldado remplazable. 

Damian lo sorprende al hablarle desde las sombras:  
— Grayson, recriminarte es improductivo. —

Ellos siguen corriendo, sintiendo que el tiempo se agota. Cada minuto que pasa es un paso que da Owlman alejando a Jason de ellos. 

Tim lanza un lápiz a la frente a su amigo, como era de esperarse Jason lo toma en el aire. Jamás ha podido sorprenderlo así, hasta el momento. El vuelve a decir:  
— Creo que debemos hacer una maqueta, es vistoso y los maestros lo aman.   
— Timbo, sé que ya tienes algo en mente. ¿Qué es?  
— Podríamos mostrar la arquitectura de un procesador más eficiente. — Jason sonríe al sugerir:  
— Más pequeño… —

Ambos inician los bocetos. Jason le propone a Tim:  
— Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa.   
— Jason, mis padres vuelven de su viaje hoy. — Tim comienza a guardar sus cosas. — Nos veremos mañana.   
— Sí, lo que sea Timbo. —

Ambos comparten una sonrisa. Es momento de ir a casa. 

Red Robin observa el portal, es momento de traer a casa a Jason. Batman es el primero en cruzar, seguido por Nightwing, Robin, Zatana y él. Lo que hay del otro lado no es lo esperado, se trata del callejón del crimen, la caja de cartón sigue ahí, rodeada de basura. Escuchan los pasos de alguien acercarse, Thomas Díaz avanza entre la basura, va a la caja, sonríe al abrirla, no le importa manchar sus manos de cenizas. Mueve a la pequeña persona que está adentro, al decirle:  
“Levántate. Lo prometiste. Haz dormido suficiente.”

Ellos ven al Jason harapiento moverse lentamente, salir de su sitio de descanso. Thomas aplaude al exigir:  
“Juguemos” Jason mira fijamente al niñato rico que ha venido a molestarlo. “Por favor…”   
“¿Crees que soy tu jodido juguete?” Thomas niega:  
“Pero contigo me siento bien… yo… mi padre…” Piensa como decirlo mientras Jason sigue viéndolo fijamente. “Estoy enfermo, muy enfermo. Mi padre no me deja caminar mucho, tampoco jugar o cortar mi comida.” Mira al cielo gris. “Si quiero jugar, trae a los niños de la corte, ellos van a moverse como les diga, no es divertido.”

Thomas infla sus mejillas al cerrar sus puños. Jason dice:  
“Eso es muy jodido.” 

Jason camina hacia las escaleras de incendios, salta sobre el contenedor de basura, se queja por lo brillante del sol. Voltea para ver al otro chico, el cual no se ha movido:  
“¿Qué?” Thomas dice:  
“El sol, quema mi piel.”  
“Que pendejada.”

Jason toma la mano de Thomas, no le importa sentir que su energía disminuye. El otro chico retira su mano al decirle:  
“No… Te mataré si me tocas.” Jason se ríe al extender su mano. “Mi familia es rara… tenemos poderes… Mi papi controla a las personas, mi abuelo las curaba, yo les quito su vida…” 

Jason escupe al piso. Le toma la muñeca a Thomas al decirle:  
“Si me matas no importa… a nadie le importan los niños de este lugar apestoso.”  
“Me alegra que estás vivo…”

Jason se detiene por un momento, limpia una lágrima traicionera. Sonríe al decirle:  
“Lo que sea…”

Thomas ve como el sol no hiere su piel, se siente cálido, por primera vez puede sentir el amanecer. Mira a Jason quien salta a la escalera de incendios. Se sube con puede al contenedor de basura, luego a la escalera de incendio y van al techo.   
“¡Jason somos casi iguales!”   
“¿Qué?”  
“Yo soy más alto…” Thomas muestra su sonrisa. “¿Cuántos años tienes?”  
“Cinco”  
“Igual yo… tal vez somos gemelos…”  
“No lo creo.”

Los dos se ríen, mientras la escena comienza a desvanecerse. Red Robin, escucha la voz del joven adulto que conocen, de Jason Todd:  
“Tim… necesito ayuda…” Red Robin reconoce el tono, es lo mismo que Jason le dijo antes que le pidiera hablar más tarde. “Pronto…”

Ellos ven una habitación en perfecto orden, con libreros, un escritorio, la cama distendida. Jason da vueltas sin saber qué hacer con el enorme par de alas que tiene en su espalda, son rojas como si fueran hechas de fuego; entre más se mueve más cosas tira y se estresa más.

El joven abre el armario, comienza a sacar sus cosas y lanzarlas al suelo, después se mete dentro y cierra las puertas. 

La batifamilia nota que Robin y Zatana no están, pero al menos ellos siguen juntos. Batman intenta abrir el armario, para notar que sus manos atraviesan el metal. Red Robin maldice, porque se han quedado en un punto intermedio entre dos dimensiones. 

Se ve la punta de una escalera aparecer en la ventana, unos segundos después Tim entra por ahí. Se detiene para ver el desastre, va al armario donde encuentra a Jason en un ataque de pánico. Abraza a su amigo al decirle palabras suaves y calmantes. Escucha a su amigo decir:  
— Soy un monstruo…   
— No, no… Jason, debe haber una explicación. Respira conmigo… —

Ambos comienzan a hacer respiraciones y contar a diez. Pasan veinte minutos para que Jason se calme y sus alas desaparezcan. Tim le sonríe al decirle:  
— Tal vez eres mitad criatura mágica.  
— Que jodido tu entusiasmo. — Tim cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho:  
— No puedes aceptar alas, pero si revivir… — Él levanta su dedo índice. — Somos un par de idiotas… —

Saca su portátil de su mochila, busca algo y le muestra a Jason, quien niega:  
— ¡Un puto Fénix!… ¡Vamos!  
— ¿Tienes otra teoría?  
— Mis viejos no eran criaturas legendarias.   
— ¿Y si ellos no eran tus padres? — Jason mira a Tim y después la pantalla. — Deberías decirle a Bruno, él puede tener más información.  
— No, hasta que sepa más… —

Tim vuelve a tomar su portátil, mientras Jason sigue resguardado dentro del armario. Le comenta a su amigo:  
— Si tu madre fue el fénix… ella… — Jason lo mira fijamente. — Hay una leyenda, dice que las mamás fénix que no pueden garantizar la supervivencia de su cría, tomarán un bebé moribundo de un nido para sustituirlo con el suyo. —

Jason mira a la pared, procesando todo esto. Dick toca la puerta al llamar:  
— Jason, papá hizo el desayuno. Baja pronto. —

Jason suspira, comienza a recoger el desastre de su habitación. Tim se sienta en la cama, mientras inicia su investigación. En menos de diez minutos ha terminado y ambos bajan a desayunar. 

Bruno sonríe, lleva un delantal blanco con letras violetas que dice: “El mejor padre del multiverso.” Saluda a los chicos al poner frente a ellos un desayuno inglés. Tim agradece mientras Jason murmura algo.   
— ¿Pasa algo Jason? — El joven mira al hombre al decir:  
— Son los finales… es muy jodido. — Dick le da un pequeño golpe en la nuca al reprender:  
— Idioma… —

Jason le responde con un puñetazo en el brazo. Los dos comienzan una guerra de puñetazos amistosos. Los dos se ríen, mientras Tim roba el jugo de ambos. 

Nightwing siente su corazón anhelar aquella familiaridad, esa hermandad que Jason tiene con estas personas. Batman y Red Robin buscan una forma para recatarse, rescatar a Jason y encontrar a Zatana y Robin. Él lo ve como la oportunidad de tener información, de encontrar respuestas de lo que han hecho mal con Jason. 

Los chicos terminan de desayunar y salen corriendo. Bruno escucha la puerta cerrarse, mira a su hijo, le pregunta:  
— Ricardo, ¿qué opinas del joven Drake?  
— Es agradable, Jason confía en él. — Se sirve más jugo de naranja. — Pero… ambos sabemos que si se acercó a Jason fue porque sus padres lo obligaron.   
— Después de cómo lo trató Thomas en últimos años. — Dick da un trago a su bebida, después mueve el vaso para escuchar el sonido de los hielos contra el cristal.  
— Thomas, me dijo cierta ocasión que iba a matarlo. Nunca lo escuché tan serio respecto a ejecutar a alguien. Me dijo que no hablaba del niño Drake sino del bastardo que remplazó a su hermano. —

Bruno termina de lavar los platos, vuelve a cuestionar:  
— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? — Dick pone su codo sobre la mesa al recargar su mejilla derecha sobre su puño, sonríe:  
— Sigo esperando que traigas a más niños. Tía dijo que tendrías una familia enorme con muchos herederos elegibles. Por mucho tiempo sólo fuimos Thomas y yo, ahora tenemos a Jason. Además, Batman cuántos Robins ha tenido… ¿Cien o mil? Los remplaza más rápido que un niño una idea. —

Bruno se ríe al secarse las manos. Le pide a su hijo:  
— No me compares con ese adorador de villanos. Sé que soy mejor que eso. —

Dick salta sobre la mesa, abraza a Bruno al decirle:  
— Te amo papá.  
— También te amo mi estrellita. —

El teléfono de Dick suena, sonríe al ver que es su nueva conquista, le dice a su padre:  
— Volveré, mañana… — 

Bruno levanta sus dos pulgares, ve a su hijo marcharse. Él cuelga el mantel, lo alisa para que quede impecable, se asegura de nuevo que todo está en orden, recoge el vaso que ha dejado Dick, lo lava con premura. Sube a su cuarto para cambiarse, baja de nuevo en menos de cinco minutos ataviado con un traje azul marino de tres piezas, zapatos de vestir a juego y camisa blanca. Entra al estudio, donde llevó a la prole de Batman.

Nightwing ha abierto todas las puertas, ventanas, llama a Robin, pero es inútil. Abre la puerta principal, da un paso afuera y nota que está en un espacio blanco, es infinito. Le parece ver a Jason parado en la lejanía, está por ir hacia allá, pero Red Robin lo jala al interior de la casa. Ven la puerta cerrarse con un portazo.   
— Nightwing, debemos permanecer juntos.  
— Necesitamos encontrar a Robin y Zatana. —

Batman observa las fotografías que están por la casa, hay muchos retratos familiares, de Dick o Thomas solos, juntos. Incluso hay fotografías de Jason y Dick o de los tres. Hay fotografías de Alfred. Siente que es extraño, porque en la mansión no hay fotografías de Jason. Su hijo ha pasado seis meses aquí, pero hay veinte veces más momentos capturados en imagen aquí que en la mansión. 

Batman camina hacia la siguiente habitación, ve un departamento pequeño, hay paquetes de heroína sobre la mesa. Lo reconoce como el de Felipe Garzonas, ve a Jason llegar por el balcón, pero Felipe le dispara en la frente haciéndolo caer por el balcón. Se escucha un rugido, Felipe ve una sombra monstruosa ir hacia él asustándolo, obligándolo a caer. Batman ve a Thomas, quien salta por la baranda, para ir hacia Jason.

Thomas se arrodilla junto a Jason, le pide que se levante. Cuando Jason se sienta tomando una bocanada de aire, para luego toser hasta escupir la bala, el otro chico lo abraza. Ambos ven el cuerpo del asesino de Jason tirado en el pavimento.

Jason mira a Thomas quien dice:  
“No podía dejarlo así…” Jason abraza más fuerte a Thomas. “¿Qué le vamos a decir a Batman? Él va a culparte.”  
“Le diré la verdad, que el bastardo se asustó.”  
“Te acompañaré…”

Batman ya sabe que sigue. La pelea con Jason, donde él lo quita a Robin y lo echa a la calle. Después de ello sigue a los chicos por las calles del callejón del crimen. Su hijo se dirige al edificio abandonado donde vivió antes que lo sacara de ahí. Thomas dice una vez dentro:  
“Lo siento… por mi culpa estás en esta situación.” Jason niega:  
“Bruce me iba a echar de todos modos. Él ya estaba harto de mí, sólo estaba buscando un pretexto.” Le da un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo a Thomas. “Yo sabía que él me lanzaría, sólo no sabía cuándo.”  
“¿Qué harás?”

Jason saca de su chaqueta una hoja doblada, con la impresión de su acta de nacimiento. La muestra a su amigo:  
“Hace unos días alguien me mandó esto. Mira.” Thomas observa que el nombre de la madre en el papel está tachado, sólo se ve una S. “Voy a buscar a mi madre, tal vez ella puede amarme. Estaré muy jodido si ella también me echa.”  
“¿Tienes una pista?”  
“Sheila Haywood” Jason sonríe con esperanza. “Tengo suficiente dinero para ir allá.”  
“Sólo cuídate… tengo un mal presentimiento.”  
“Lo prometo, estaré bien. Finalmente tendré una familia.”

Batman da dos pasos para darse cuenta que está de nuevo en la casa de Bruno Díaz. 

Red Robin observa a os Gnomos limpiando la casa, los sigue por curiosidad. Ve a uno salir corriendo de la habitación de Jason llevando una pluma fulgurosa. Los otros Gnomos van corriendo en hileras. 

Red Robin, ve a uno subirle al escritorio y decirle algo a los otros entre gruñidos y chillidos. Los seres hacen fila para sacar las plumas que han quedado en el suelo. Él se encuclilla, los observa, toma una de las plumas, en ese momento los Gnomos voltean a verlo y se lanzan sobre él como lo hicieron contra los lobos. 

Red Robin nota que la pluma desaparece y los Gnomos dejan de tocarlo, lo atraviesan como si fuera un fantasma. Se aleja un poco de los seres, ve una pluma que se deslizó al baño. En se lugar la toma de nuevo y toca empuja la puerta, esta se cierra, no es como Nightwing abriendo puertas etéreas, abre la puerta real, y la pluma desaparece. Mientras tanto Nightwing sigue buscando a Robin.

La puerta de entrada se cierra con fuerza. Puede escucharse la voz de Tim:  
— ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?  
— Fue una mañana estresante. —

Ambos suben las escaleras, entran a la habitación de Jasón, donde dejaron los adelantos de su trabajo final. Tim lo agarra al decir:  
— Es mejor si me quedo con esto. — Tim pasa su mano por la orilla del escritorio, mira a sus pies. — Yo… debo… Jason por favor no te enojes. — Jason sigue esperando. — Jason, yo… al inicio, no ahora… — Jason se sienta en la cama mientras espera que Tim deje de murmurar, toma un libro y lo comienza a leer. — ¡Estoy tratando de confesar algo!  
— ¿Qué? ¡Estoy esperando!   
— Yo me hice tu amigo porque mis padres me obligaron. Bueno, eso fue al inicio.  
— ¿Eso es todo? — Tim mira a su amigo.  
— Sí…  
— Lo sabía, cuando nos invitaron a cenar los escuche murmurando.   
— ¿Por qué me dejaste acercarme?  
— Sin importar los jodidos que sean tus padres, no significa que seas jodido. —

Los dos sonríen y comienzan a reír. Tim le dice a su amigo:  
— ¿Vas a participar en la obra?  
— Sí. Quiero ser Hamlet. —

Los dos comienzan a ensayar, aunque se ríen más que ser serios. Uno de los Gnomos salta sobre Jason y le muerde el dedo. El chico quita al enanito al preguntarle:  
— ¡Diablos! ¿Qué pasa pequeño hijo de perra? —

El Gnomo salta y comienza a saltar, gruñir y hacer ademanes. Tim sonríe al decirle a su amigo:  
— Creo que quiere que lo sigamos. —

Los chicos van tras el Gnomo, quien los guía al sótano, de ahí a una puerta que los conduce a otra escalera. Bajan para llegar a la cueva que mandó a hacer Bruno para el Gnomo mascota de Jason. Ya no sólo hay una casa de muñecas al centro, sino una ciudad que se extiende por las paredes de la cueva, con cientos de Gnomos. Lo más curioso son las plumas rojas que iluminan la cueva mejor que las pequeñas luces led que usaban los Gnomos. Tim comenta:  
— Eso parecen tus plumas. — El chico toca una la cual se apaga explotando en polvillo fulguroso. — Toca una Jason. —

Jason toca una de las plumas, pero en lugar de desaparecer brilla con mayor fuerza. Todos se asombran, incluso Red Robin que los sigue de cerca. Los Gnomos comienzan a cantar y bailar alrededor de la pluma. Tim le dice a su amigo:  
— Vámonos antes que nos muerdan.  
— ¿Trajiste el libro? — Tim asiente.

Los dos van a la cocina, donde ponen el libro sobre la mesa. Tim pone la página que marcó, le lee a su amigo:  
— Puedo deducir que dice que… Los fénix son seres de gran furia, entre más quieran ser domados más violentos se vuelven. Por eso eran adorados… pueblos buscaban su favor y protección, evitando su ira. Creo que dice aquí que si un fénix se enoja matará a todos.  
— La imagen de gente masacrada creo que lo ilustra bien.   
— Tal vez en esta parte dice que son temperamentales… —

Red Robin no puede evitar reír, se imagina a Jason como un ave con casco rojo quemando la ciudad, de manera cómica. Tim saca otros libros al decirle a su amigo:  
— Bien, busquemos. —

Red Robin se asoma, lee lo que puede, pero aquellos libros parecen estar en alguna lengua muerta. Los chicos escuchan la puerta y rápidamente guardan los libros, unos van a la mochila de Tim y otros bajo el sofá. 

Bruno deja las llaves sobre la mesita junto a la puerta, pone su maletín sobre el sofá al ir a la cocina, saluda a los chicos al mostrar bolsas de comida:  
— Es tarde, así que traje la comida. — Tim saluda:  
— Buenos días, señor Díaz.   
— Timy, ya es tarde. Dime Bruno, ya eres parte de esta familia.   
— Lo agradezco. — Jason le da un pequeño empujo a Tim al decirle:  
— Deja la solemnidad Timbo. — Jason comienza a hurgar entre las bolsas.  
— Jason. — Bruno mira a su hijo quien se queda con un recipiente entre sus manos. — Pon la mesa, volveré pronto. —

Tim y Jason sacan los cubiertos y los acomodan. Bruno no tarda en llegar, se sirven y comienzan a comer. Tim mira a Bruno, Jason mira a Tim y Bruno los mira a los dos. Finalmente, el padre cuestiona:  
— ¿Cómo va su trabajo final?   
— Bien, todo es genial. ¿No es así Timbo?  
— Sí, va muy bien. Vamos a necesitar una impresora 3D, pero aún no es seguro que se pueda imprimir la arquitectura adecuadamente. — Jason comenta al lanzar un guisante a la orilla de su plato:  
— Sería un desperdicio de dinero pedirlo a china.   
— Están haciendo un procesador. Si me dan los planos lo puedo mandar a construir en la compañía.  
— No, eso sería mucho para un proyecto escolar. Tienes mejores cosas qué hacer viejo.  
— Jason, si es importante para ti, lo es para mí. — Jason mira la sonrisa en el rostro de Bruno, se levanta, comienza a recoger los platos al decir:  
— Pero que tarde es, creo que debería seguir haciendo eso, lo que estaba haciendo, ya saben… — Deja los platos en el fregadero antes de salir corriendo.

Bruno suspira un poco desanimado. Mira a Tim, luego a los platos, vuelve a suspirar. Le pregunta al chico:  
— ¿Quieres café?  
— ¡Me encantaría! —

Batman observa por la ventana como Jason sale corriendo sin rumbo aparente, mientras el sol se pone en el horizonte. Cinco minutos después el chico regresa con la misma velocidad, abre la puerta y la arroja violentamente, regresa a la cocina y lo que pensó en decir se esfuma, frente a su lugar hay una taza de chocolate esperando. Bruno y Tim hablan, amablemente lo esperan; mientras su puesto sigue ahí, vacante, sólo para él. 

Jason se sienta, toma la taza entre sus manos mientras tiembla, muerde sus labios, agacha su mirada mientras las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas. Pone su bebida de nuevo sobre la mesa. Bruno deja su taza, se levanta, no hace lo que Jason esperaría, en lugar de irse, abraza a Jason y le dice:  
— Finalmente estás en casa hijo. Ya no tienes que correr, porque estás en casa… Yo… me alegro tanto que estés vivo. —

Jason comienza a llorar abiertamente, se siente como un niño que después de perderse en un lugar aterrador ha regresado a su hogar.

Jason se sienta, toma la taza entre sus manos mientras tiembla, muerde sus labios, agacha su mirada mientras las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas. Pone su bebida de nuevo sobre la mesa. Bruno deja su taza, se levanta, no hace lo que Jason esperaría, en lugar de irse abraza a Jason y le dice:  
— Finalmente estás en casa hijo. Ya no tienes que correr, porque estás en casa… Yo… me alegro tanto que estés vivo. —

Jason comienza a llorar abiertamente, se siente como un niño que después de perderse en un lugar aterrador ha regresado a su hogar.


	3. El Murcielago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason lleva a Thomas a cruzar la luz, mientras caminan entre los recuerdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por tus comentarios y por recomendar esta historia ArtemisMay, Muchas gracias.
> 
> Gracias a quienes dejan comentarios :) ArtemisMay, atala71c , lavimlaica57 , OrquideaSalvaje, erothic69.
> 
> erothic69 gracias por traducir esta historia ^^

El murciélago

Batman observa a Jason llorando, quiere aproximarse, sacar a su hijo de los brazos de Owlman para llevarlo a casa. Bruno Díaz no tiene derecho de tomar a su hijo y robarlo. Da un paso con decisión para encontrarse en aquel apartamento, con Jason sosteniendo a Joker y apuntándole, gritándole que tiene que elegir. Se ve a sí mismo lanzar el Batarang y cortar el cuello del chico. Ve las bombas, extiende su brazo para sacar a su muchacho, pero al estar afuera escucha la risa del payaso. Voltea para ver el edificio explotar y derrumbarse sobre sí mismo. Va hacia allá, mueve los escombros como lo hizo en el pasado, para ver que no puede tocar las piedras. 

Una rata pasa cerca de sus pies, la sigue para ver como seres creados con sombras y ratas retiran escombros y sacan a Jason. Llevan el cuerpo pálido y maltratado a un edificio cercano, donde ve a quien puede deducir es Thomas Díaz. Es igual a su hijo, pero un poco más alto, su piel es blanca y carece de cicatrices. 

Thomas abraza a Jason al ordenarle a las alimañas irse. Le pide que regrese, le dice cuanto lo ama, cuanto ama a su hermano. Jason abre los ojos al abrazar a su hermano al gritar:  
“¡Él me mató! ¡Batman me mató!”

Thomas toma el teléfono de Jason al marcar a la única persona de este mundo, la cual ayudará a su hermano:  
“Talia, necesito extracción. Batman me mató.” Jason le quita el teléfono a su hermano al lanzarlo contra la pared:  
“¿Qué diablos haces?”  
“Requieres respaldo. Batman no se va a detener hasta asegurarse que estás muerto. La liga puede esconderte. Necesitas sanar Jason, tal vez regresar con All castle.”  
“¡No!”  
“Jason…” Jason le pide un papel a Thomas, garabatea algo y se lo entrega a su hermano. “Dáselo a ese maldito infeliz.”

Batman recuerda ese papel, un mensaje escrito con premura, dos palabras: “Tú ganaste”. Quiere quitarse la capucha, hacer que el chico lo vea a los ojos e intentar enderezar este desastre. Intenta tocar a Jason, pero no puede, está de nuevo en la cocina, donde su chico sonríe con los ojos enrojecidos mientras toma su chocolate. 

Tim mira su reloj al decir que debe irse a su casa; pero Bruno le dice:  
— Puedes quedarte, tengo una habitación para ti. — Jason murmura:  
— Viejo espeluznante. — Bruno sonríe aún más al continuar:  
— Le avisaré a tus padres.  
— Gracias señor Díaz. — 

Bruno le indica a Tim que lo siga. Jason sigue tomando su chocolate en silencio, mira a su lado, le parece escuchar algo, pero decide descartarlo. Mientras tanto Batman está ahí, inseguro de poner su palma sobre el hombro de su hijo, al decirle:  
— Jason… yo… Lo… sien…to… — Nightwing se para junto a Batman al decirle:  
— Vamos a recuperarlo. Bruce, todos volveremos a Gotham. —

Jason se levanta, pone la taza en el fregadero al salir de la cocina. Sube corriendo las escaleras para entrar a su habitación y cerrar con un portazo. 

Bruno baja penosamente las escaleras, toma su maletín, va al estudio y sale con una pila de informes. Comienza a trabajar, su compañía no seguirá adelante si la deja caer en pedazos, tampoco la auditoria será exitosa. 

Tim abre la puerta de su habitación, va al cuarto de Jason, toca la puerta y el otro chico lo deja entrar. Cierra tras de sí, al preguntar:  
— ¿Puedo dormir aquí? — Jason se sienta al recargarse en la cabecera, sin dejar su libro:  
— No voy a apagar la luz. — Tim sonríe al lanzarse a la cama y acomodarse. Jason cuestiona al pasar la página. — ¿Por qué te gusta dormir cerca de mí? — Tim se cubre hasta la cabeza al declarar:  
— Es cálido. —

Jason deja de leer y ve al chico que ya ha cerrado los ojos. Sonríe, decide leer un rato más. Red Robin los observa, está esperando el momento en que Jason saque sus alas, intentó robar la pluma de los Gnomos, pero no pudo tocarla. No pasa mucho antes que el libro caiga sobre el regazo de Jason, sus alas salen rato después cuando Tim se inquieta. 

Red Robin se aproxima, extiende su mano, toca las plumas, pero estás brillan hasta cegarlo. Cuando recupera la visión, escucha a Tim decir:  
— ¡Jason! —

Tim corre hacia el petirrojo caído. Robin (Jason) está sentado recargado en la puerta. El chico con pijama se aproxima, no sabe dónde tocar:  
— ¿Qué pasó Jason? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué te ves así?… — Jason intenta sonreír sin mostrar sus dientes ensangrentados:  
— No importa… no hay tiempo. — 

Tim intenta abrir la puerta, pero es imposible. Jason saca una esfera de cristal de entre sus ropas.  
— ¿Cómo te llamas?  
— Tim Drake  
— Timbo, mira. — Le muestra la esfera. — Necesito que la tomes en tus manos y la rompas, no va a cortarte.  
— ¿Qué pasará contigo?  
— Te llevará a casa. — Tim espera la respuesta. — Soy un callejero, sin casa.  
— ¡No! El señor Díaz te quiere y Ricardo también. Eres mi amigo, no te voy a dejar.  
— Hagamos una cosa. Pon tu mano sobre la mía, ambos la romperemos. Cuando despiertes yo estaré ahí. —

Tim sonríe al hacerlo. Red Robin ve al chico desvanecerse en destellos, mientras la imagen deja de ser tan vivida, nota que se encuentra en un recuerdo. Ve a Jason mirar los pedazos de cristales en su palma, después la bomba, no llora ni suplica, tampoco cierra los ojos, observa la cuenta regresiva. Hay un horrible estruendo, fuego, pedazos y humo. Red Robin escucha a alguien gritar:  
“¡Jason! ¡Jason!”

Thomas Díaz levanta los escombros, saca a Jason al llevarlo lejos de las llamas. Retira el cabello de la frente de su hermano, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Jason sonríe al decirle:  
“Cansado… tan… cansado…” Tose. “Gracias por venir, hermano…”

Red Robin puede ver la batimoto a lo lejos. Cuando Batman está cerca, Thomas le da un beso en la frente a Jason, lo deja sobre la arena al prometerle:  
“Nos veremos en seis meses… hermano…”

Red Robin ve la imagen desvanecerse para estar de nuevo en el presente. Tim se sienta en la cama con un grito. Jason se sobresalta, sus alas han desaparecido, ve como Tim se abalanza a él, lo abraza mientras llora y grita montones de incoherencias. 

Jason deja al chico llorar, le dice que todo fue una horrible pesadilla hasta que se ha quedado de nuevo dormido. Deja al chico en la cama. Va al escritorio, toma un libro, lo abre donde el señalador le indica que lo dejó, pero antes de iniciar ve a la ventana. Se levanta, se hinca sobre el escritorio al ver las estrellas. Red Robin conoce esa mirada, es Red Hood eligiendo un objetivo, con el cual va obsesionarse hasta la muerte. 

Jason salta, se sienta en la silla, toma una libreta y comienza a escribir velozmente. Red Robin se aproxima, observa sobre el hombro de Jason, nota que son ideas sobre viajes espaciales. 

Jason sale de su habitación, baja saltando las escaleras, llega hasta le mesa donde Bruno se ha quedado dormido entre sus papeles. Owlman se despierta encontrando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo. Jason comienza a preguntarle sobre la tecnología desarrollada por las empresas Díaz. Bruno le responde al dejar a un lado su trabajo, finalmente pregunta:  
— ¿Qué pasa Jason? — Jason extiende sus brazos al decir:  
— Quiero viajar al espacio.  
— ¿La conquista espacial? — Jason muestra un libro de Isaac Asimov:  
— Sí. —

Ellos comienzan a planear una nueva rama de las empresas Díaz, la rama espacial. Ricardo llega, deja las llaves con desanimo, se deja caer en una silla al quejarse del amor. Jason le dice:  
— Dick, deja el drama. — Bruno pone una taza de café frente a Dick (Ricardo) y chocolate para Jason. — En una semana lo olvidarás. — Dick se estira sobre la silla al decir:  
— Respeta mi dolor… — Mira que hay muchos papeles y dibujos sobre la mesa. — ¿Qué hacen? — Bruno responde:  
— Viajes espaciales.  
— ¿Vacaciones? — Bruno acaricia el cabello de Ricardo, lo abraza al decirle:  
— Pronto, creo que todos necesitamos un descanso. —

Tim baja, los ve laborando, se sirve café al unirse a la plática. Batman los observa trabajar, no puede recordar que trabajara así, con todas sus aves, en alguna cosa que no se trate del combate al crimen. 

Tim pregunta:  
— ¿Por qué le dices a Ricardo Tapia ‘Dick’? — Jason se ríe al decirle:  
— Me recuerda a alguien, alguien que se llama así, es muy gracioso en realidad. — Ricardo hace un puchero al decir:  
— ¿Al menos puedes llamarme Ric?  
— No, Dick. —

Jason y Ricardo comienzan a discutir amistosamente sobre por qué Ricardo merece llamarse Dick. 

Al amanecer, todos se han quedado dormidos sobre la mesa, entre los papeles. Jason se despierta, se estira, sonríe, todo ha sido muy divertido, se siente cansado, pero feliz. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que fue feliz. Sube las escaleras, llega a su cuarto, arrastra sus pies y se deja caer sobre la cama. 

Red Robin se acerca, espera a que Jason extienda sus alas. Nightwing se aproxima, ve a una sombra comenzar a materializarse tras Red Robin, se apresura, pero la puerta se cierra con un portazo. Bruno Díaz se despierta al escuchar el ruido y decide ir a revisar. 

Jason se levanta, agarra a Red Robin al cubrirlo con sus alas, lo jala y ambos caen al suelo. Red Robin se sienta, mira a Jason que está inconsciente. Se hinca a un lado, golpea las mejillas de Jason al pedirle que despierte. La puerta se abre, ve a Bruno Díaz, quien tiene la expresión sería y furiosa que Batman da a sus enemigos:  
— Deja a mi hijo en paz. — 

Red Robin salta, va a pelear contra Owlman, pero recibe un golpe en el pecho, el cual lo catapulta de nuevo a la dimensión intermedia donde se encontraba. Siente que ha golpeado contra alguien, escucha la voz de Robin quejarse de él. 

Nightwing corre hacia ellos, abraza a Robin al decirle cuán preocupado estaba. Red Robin los observa, escucha una voz, podría jurar que se trata de Jason, pero no es lo que Red Hood diría:  
— Míralos. Finalmente, Batman encontró el remplazo para su primer pájaro. — La voz se ríe. ¿Es a lo que se llama Karma? —

Batman viene hacia ellos. Red Robin lo ve pasar directamente hacia Robin, le pregunta dónde ha estado.  
— Te dijo hijo… pero te ha desechado también. Acéptalo Drake, jamás pudiste ganar, siempre estuviste destinado al fracaso. —

Red Robin intenta buscar el origen de la voz, da un paso. El lugar cambia por el cementerio, están frente a la tumba de Jason, Red Robin se ve a sí mismo, parado frente a la tumba de su héroe, se encuentra dentro de un recuerdo.  
“Yo, no es fácil decirlo. Ahora soy Robin.” Thomas lo ve desde lejos, murmura molesto:  
“¡Vamos! ¡Lárgate!”

Ratas comienzan a correr, pasan junto a la imagen de Red Robin del pasado, como si escaparan, son tantas que hacen al chico ir a investigar. Thomas camina hacia la tumba de su hermano, se recuesta sobre la lápida al decirle:  
“Tu tumba es horrible. Tu funeral fue una vergüenza. Me hubiera gustado que vinieras conmigo, dejar a Bruce Wayne, su locura de ser Batman y a ese estúpido sonriente. Jamás he despreciado a alguien tanto. Él te remplazó… ¿Lo viste? El mocoso imbécil que estuvo molestándote hace un rato. ¡Me enoja tanto! Quiero matarlos a todos… yo, realmente quiero matarlos.” Toma aliento. “Ese imbécil, furro gigante, puso tu uniforme en un estúpido tubo, dice ‘Buen Soldado’. Te lo dije, para él sólo fuiste un empleado más. Te despidió en cuanto vio un nuevo proyecto. Estoy casi seguro que ya tenía sus ojos el en niño Drake antes que te fueras.” Susurra. “Regresa… por favor. Hermano… ¡Tienes que volver!”

Thomas siente que alguien toma su tobillo, lo lanza contra el monumento de la tumba de enfrente. Ve a una mujer baja, de cabello rubio, la cuan sonríe, mientras sus ojos son totalmente negros:  
“No. Él se queda muerto.” Thomas se levanta, se abalanza contra la mujer:  
“Él vive.” La mujer se ríe:  
“Su luz se tiene que apagar.”  
“¡No!”

La mujer toma la cabeza de Thomas al arrastrarlo por el piso. Da un puñetazo a una cruz cercana, la levanta para acabar con el joven, ha comenzado a llover copiosamente. Thomas dice:  
“Te necesito… hermano”

La mujer no ve la mano que sale de la tumba de Jason, tampoco lo ve arrastrarse por la tierra. Ella está por clavar la cruz como estaca improvisada, pero no puede, Jason toma su muñeca al lanzarla lejos. Thomas sonríe al mostrar sus dientes ensangrentados. 

Jason y la mujer comienzan a pelear. Ella parece más hábil que Lady Shiva. El ex Robin muerto bloquea sus ataques, logra asestar algunos y recibe otros. Thomas recupera el aliento, decide intentar ayudar, pero es recibido por un puñetazo que lo lanza a una dimensión oscura. 

Jason le da un puñetazo en el rostro a la tipa, le pregunta qué pasó con Thomas. Ella sonríe al mostrar sus dientes negros, da un golpe a Jason en el pecho, separa su alma de su cuerpo. 

El cuerpo de Jason cae al piso, la mujer lo arrastra hasta lanzarlo contra un auto para luego desaparecer. El alma de Jason corre, intenta regresar a su cuerpo, pero le es inútil. La imagen es tragada por la oscuridad. 

Red Robin siente una afilada garra sobre su garganta, escucha la voz de Jason decirle:  
— Ya sabes porque vas a morir. Nadie va a evitarlo como pasó en la torre de los titanes. —

Robin se lanza contra la sombra con la katana que su madre le envío. Thomas suelta a Red Robin, sonríe al saltar hacia atrás. Toma con una mano la cuchilla, mientras se aproxima al niño:  
— Un chico valiente, pero tonto. Tu padre te va a extrañar. —

Thomas saca sus colmillos, extiende sus alas negras de murciélago, se comerá al chico y lo convertirá en un sirviente. Escucha una voz igual a la suya:  
— Déjalo. ¡Ahora! —

Todos ven a Jason, no es el del recuerdo, sino el actual, quien extiende sus alas iluminando la oscuridad. Thomas cuestiona mientras una lágrima de sangre rueda por su mejilla izquierda:  
— ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué! —

Se encuentran en la sede de la Liga de Asesinos, pero todo es color sepia, donde todos observan como un hombre musculoso ahoga a Damian (de 3 años) en un estanque. Se escucha un grito lleno de furia. Los asesinos se enfrentan a quien se abre paso como un huracán de violencia. Jason avanza golpeando y pateando a quien intenta detenerlo. Llega cerca del hombre, salta al agarrarlo por el cuello y hacer que ambos caigan de espaldas. 

El niño permanece en el agua, bocabajo, mientras flota sin moverse. El hombre grande y musculoso, lanza un puñetazo a Jason, quien lo recibe, es lanzado varios metros hasta que se estrella contra una columna. Se levanta al correr con sus pies descalzos contra el asesino, al estar cerca evita ser agarrado, da medio giro y lo golpea en un costado. El sujeto se inclina al frente, el chico aprovecha para darle un rodillazo. Rompe la nariz de su enemigo, pero este no va a detenerse. Agarra el brazo de Jason, lo dobla antinaturalmente dislocándolo, vuelve a lanzarlo lejos. 

Jason se levanta, se reacomoda el hombro con un crujido grotesco. Grita al correr hacia el hombre, salta y golpea con el codo la clavícula de su agresor, asesta un rodillazo y por último se deja caer al suelo enganchando el tobillo del asesino haciéndolo caer.

El muchacho avanza tambaleante hacia la laguna, saca al niño, comienza a darle reanimación, mientras los demás dan la espalda y se marchan. Grita al dar un puñetazo en el pecho del niño, por un segundo parece haber un destello, después el niño toma una bocanada del aire, se sienta al toser el agua y vomitarla. Ra regresa, ve a su nieto vivo, señala a Jason al gritar:  
“Cien latigazos por su insurrección.”

Los asesinos encadenan a Jason, lo llevan hacia una piedra donde lo enganchan, mientras es lapidado. 

El recuerdo los lleva a una celda oscura, donde puede escucharse una gota de agua caer y cadenas. El niño Damian entra, lleva una antorcha, ve al juguete de su madre, quien está hincado, con la cabeza inclinada y sus muñecas en alto sostenidas por cadenas.

Damian se aproxima, ve la mirada vacía del paria que su padre una vez acogió como juguete, como su madre lo hace ahora. No sabe qué decir, se aproxima, observa al otro muchacho sin encontrar algo extraordinario o digno. El lugar es tranquilo, se recuesta en el suelo, deja la antorcha en el suelo, permanecen en silencio. 

Alguien entra, se trata de Ra, quien con una seña indica a uno de sus escoltas llevarse a su heredero. Sonríe al acercarse al chico, toma entre sus dedos la barbilla de Jason, le dice con una sonrisa:  
“Tú, tienes el secreto…”

La imagen parpadea, se escucha a Batman decir:  
“¡Tú tienes el secreto! ¡Jason! Tú puedes hacerme ese regalo.” Miran alrededor, están en el Valle de Santa Helena, todo se ve a colores de nuevo. “¡Merezco ver a mi hijo crecer!”

Batman le da un puñetazo a Red Hood que lo lanza a la arena. El forajido se levanta, mientras deja que Batman lo golpee. El escenario cambia, es de noche, se encuentran en una azotea de Gotham. Batman le da una patada a Red Hood que está en el suelo, mientras le grita:  
“¡Confié en ti! ¡Pero siempre serás lo que eres! ¡Siempre serás un asesino!”

Levanta a Jason, quien observa a quien llamó padre a través de su casco roto. Sonríe mientras la sangre escurre por las comisuras de sus labios:  
“Jamás te vi golpear tan fuerte al Guasón.” 

Batman se enfurece aún más, le da un puñetazo, avanza pesadamente hacia su enemigo. Red Hood intenta levantarse, pero ya no puede. Una flecha se clava frente a Batman, una cortina de humo se levanta. Arsenal toma a Jason, al llevárselo. 

Arsenal lleva a Jason a un edificio cercano, mientras ve pasar a Batman por los techos buscándolos, es como un perro negándose a entregar a su objetivo. Entran con premura al ver pasar la pesada sombra sobre el techo.

El pelirrojo pone a Jason sobre la cama, mientras va por el Kit de primeros auxilios. Cuando regresa nota que su amigo ha dejado de respirar. Roy comienza los ciclos de reanimación, pero es inútil. 

Thomas agarra la muñeca de Jason, no le permite alejarse de su cuerpo al decirle:  
“No puede terminar así.”  
“Se acabó. ¡Estoy harto!” Se suelta. “Cansado de creer, de querer y perder al final. ¡Se acabó!” Thomas niega:  
“No. Tú no puedes.”  
“¿Qué? ¡Acéptalo! ¡Siempre fui un fracaso! No tengo a donde correr, ni a donde ir. ¿A quién le importa?”  
“A mí, a Roy… nos importas. Incluso si eso no es suficiente para hacerte seguir.”  
“Sólo… quiero que todo termine. Por favor… por favor… déjame…”  
“No.”

Roy da un alarido al llorar sobre el cuerpo de Jason. Thomas aprovecha la distracción, para tomar el regalo que Jason le dio tiempo atrás, devolverlo y hacerlo vivir de nuevo. Red Hood respira al comenzar a toser. Roy lo ayuda al sonreír. 

Ahora se encuentran en una pradera de flores, con un lago cercano. Thomas abraza a Jason, le dice:  
— Gracias por venir. — Su sonrisa cae, cuando se da cuenta de algo, se suelta al dar dos pasos atrás. — ¡Moriste! ¡Estás muerto! — Jason responde:  
— Era la única manera.  
— ¿Por qué? — Jason mira a las flores, se rasca el oído derecho al decir:  
— Lloras mucho.  
— ¡Yo no! —

Los dos se sonríen para reír después. Jason jala una de sus plumas, la cual se transforma en un listón rojo, lo ata a su muñeca y el otro extremo a la muñeca de Thomas, quien dice:  
— ¡Voy a mostrarte algo! Yo no pude hacerlo antes, pero en este lugar, donde los recuerdos se proyectan yo puedo… — 

Jason le dice a la Batifamilia:  
— No se alejen mucho o caerán a la oscuridad. —

El campo cambia por un enorme salón de baile, donde sentado en una silla alta está Olwman, quien los observa. La luna llena puede verse tras los ventanales. Una mujer con un largo vestido negro, piel blanca, labios rosados, ojos verdes y cabello rojo entra, como si fuese la dueña del lugar. Thomas la señala:  
— Ella es mi madre. Es muy pálida por ser vampira. — Todos voltean a verla, ella se para junto a Olwman al decirle:  
“El gran Owlman disfrutando de ver a tantos pendejos…”

Thomas suelta una risita, le dice a Jason:  
— Papá, dice que ella era un verdadero terror. — Jason observa a ambos bailar. — Ella es mi madre Jason, tu madre debió ser parecida a ella, con algunas diferencias. — Thomas agarra las manos de Jason. — Tú eres hijo de Svetlana y Bruce Wayne de tu dimensión, puede ser que ellos no te amaron, pero son o fueron tus padres. — Jason aleja sus manos de Thomas, le dice sin dejar de ver a la madre de Thomas:  
— Eso no importa. No cambia ni un carajo lo que pasó. — Thomas intenta:  
— No el pasado, pero podría ayudarte en el presente. — 

Jason niega, le sonríe a su hermano al pedirle:  
— ¿Qué más quieres enseñarme? —

Red Robin observa el gesto de Jason, no le agrada, es la misma expresión resignada que ha visto cuando algo malo pasa. 

Thomas jala a Jason, lo lleva por sus recuerdos, le enseña su habitación, cada uno de sus juguetes, las fotografías. Cosas que le encanta compartir. Robin nota que las alas de Jason poco a poco se decoloran, volviéndose blancas. 

Thomas sigue parloteando, hasta que Jason lo detiene:  
— ¡Suficiente! ¿Qué diablos pasa? — Thomas mira a Jason, después a sus zapatos:  
— Tengo miedo.  
— Estoy aquí, puedo llevarte por un día soleado, creo poder ayudarte ahora. Pero hay alguien de quien debes despedirte. —

Ellos avanzan, llegan frente a la mansión Díaz, entran, es lúgubre y oscura; pero hay cientos de fotografías en sus paredes. Jason se detiene frente a una imagen, extiende su mano, es: él, Ricardo y Bruno, cuando fueron a ver un juego de The Blades. Junto a esa fotografía hay otra, de él con Alfred, un centímetro más allá puede ver otra. Intenta ocultar sus lágrimas, le comenta a su hermano:  
— Bruce jamás puso una fotografía mía a la vista… — Thomas le comenta:  
— Mi padre no es Bruce, ellos pueden ser la misma persona en diferente dimensión, pero son muy diferentes. Como tú y yo… Yo soy mitad vampiro, tú mitad Fénix, aunque técnicamente representaríamos a la misma persona. —

Jason se aleja de las fotografías, aunque les da una última vista. Bajan las escaleras, donde se encuentra la habitación de Thomas. Ellos se paran frente a la puerta negra de madera.  
— Adelante. — Jason anima a su hermano. — Él podrá verte. —

Thomas asiente, extiende su mano, toca la perilla fría, se maravilla cuando abre la puerta, entra y cierra tras de sí. 

Jason se recarga en la pared mientras toma con fuerza el listón, suspira al concentrarse. Batman se aproxima cuando ve a Jason comenzar a resbalarse hasta quedarse sentado:  
— Jason… — El chico levanta su mano al pedirle:  
— Ahora no… viejo… — Las alas de Jason se destiñen con mayor premura. Red Robin cuestiona:  
— ¿Qué pasará cuando tus alas sean blancas?  
— Todo terminará… — Jason sonríe. — Finalmente… todo terminará. — Robin le da un puñetazo a Jason, quien permanece en el suelo, mientras sonríe. — ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Los estoy esperando. —

Nightwing aleja a Robin al pedirle a todos darle espacio a Jason. Jason se sienta, mientras dobla sus rodillas y recargar su barbilla en ellas. Batman quiere acercarse, abrazarlo y llevarlo a casa, pero como siempre, permanece de pie en su lugar observando. Llega un muchacho, vestido con botas, pantalón de mezclilla con estoperoles, una playera son mangas con un estampado que dice “Soy un ángel”, se sienta junto a Jason, se recarga a lo cual Red Hood le enseña el dedo medio, él dice:  
— ¡Vamos! No es mi culpa que pases más tiempo muerto que vivo. Nos acabamos de ver hace seis meses, ¿cuánto estuviste muerto? ¿Una semana? Te dije que si te volvía a ver antes del año no podrías seguir sosteniéndolo. ¡Pero no! Creíste que estaba mintiendo. ¡Yo no miento! — Jason le dice al recién llegado:  
— Cállate Miky…  
— ¿Qué has dicho?  
— ¡Cállate! — Miky sonríe al confesar:  
— Me agrada que estés aquí. — Jason voltea a verlo al sonreírle. — Siempre eres bienvenido. ¿Cuánto crees que estarás aquí?  
— Thomas está muerto, supongo que ya nadie va a buscarme.  
— ¿Qué pasa con Bruno Díaz?  
— No lo sé… — Mira al techo. — Temo… tengo miedo que él se dé cuenta que no valgo y me lance a la calle como todos.  
— Amigo, tienes que vivir el presente. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, deberías darle una oportunidad a Bruno Díaz y a Ricardo Tapia.  
— Thomas ha intentado convencerme. Estoy tan cansado. Cansado de correr, luchar, intentar y que al final todo termine mal para mí. Me gusta aquí, no hay dolor, ni furia, miedo… el Joker jamás va encontrarme aquí, estoy a salvo. ¿Crees que me permitirá quedarme? — Miky suspira:  
— Va a dejarte. Pero… ¡Tienes la oportunidad de vivir entre los humanos!  
— Experiencia sobrevalorada. — Miky toma el listón también, las alas de Jason dejan de decolorarse. — ¿Qué haces?  
— Ayudar. — Miky ve a Robin quien lucha contra Nightwing. — ¿Qué le pasa al chico?  
— Me odia… todos ellos me odian.  
— ¿La batifamilia? — Jason asiente. — ¿Por qué los ayudas si eso piensas?  
— Por imbécil… —

Miky se levanta, sonríe:  
— Nos vemos luego.  
— Lo que sea. —

Se escucha un aleteo y Miky ha desaparecido. La puerta se abre, sale Thomas, quien cierra con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ve a su hermano en el suelo, lo ayuda a levantarse, en ese momento ve la diferencia de alturas, lo que se le ocurre decir es:  
— Soy más alto. — Jason le muestra la lengua. — ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
— Los mismos que tú, imbécil.  
— Lo digo en serio. ¿Ya te viste?  
— No me quiero ver. — Thomas agarra a Jason por los costados al levantarlo.  
— Eres muy delgado. — Jason se retuerce al tirar patadas y manotazos. — Tienes como unos diez.  
— ¡Púdrete Thomas! — Thomas abraza a Jason, lo mese de un lado al otro. Mientras Jason patalea e intenta arañarlo como si fuese un gato callejero.  
— Eres tan lindo.  
— ¡No soy lindo! — Thomas se ríe al decirle a Jason:  
— Mis alas salieron cuando tenía diez años, tú debes tener unos diez.  
— ¡Soy grande y puedo cuidarme solo! —

Batman sonríe al recordar cuando encontró a Jason robando las ruedas del batimovil. Él reflexiona sus sentimientos, hay una calma inducida, como si estuviera adormecido, es como si él y sus hijos estuvieran bajo el influjo de una droga, algo que les impide reaccionar normalmente. Es como dijo Jason, no hay ira o dolor, es demasiado pacifico. Se aproxima a Thomas, intenta ser cortes:  
— ¿Puedo hablar con mi hijo? — Thomas voltea a verlo, lo observa como si estuviera viendo algo repugnante:  
— Sus hijos están atrás de usted. — 

Thomas camina con más premura para alejarse de Batman y su prole. Llegan al callejón del crimen, llegan al viejo departamento de Jason, quien entra al armario para cambiarse, por unos pantalones desgastados de su tamaño, una sudadera con capucha en color rojo y unos tenis. Jason se para frente a Thomas al cuestionar:  
— ¿Y bien?  
— ¿Qué?  
— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no vas a la luz? Esa mierda.  
— No puedo ver una luz Jason. — 

Jason toma la mano de Thomas, al llevarlo lejos de los recuerdos. Llegan a un sitio donde es un espacio blanco, hay escaleras eléctricas, un par va hacia arriba, las otras hacia abajo. Thomas dice como una ocurrencia:  
— ¿Sabes? Ricardo dice que papá tiene un video porno del Joker con Batman, podríamos ir a ver si es cierto. — Jason enarca su ceja derecha mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Thomas sonríe. — No tenemos que hacer esto tan pronto, hay muchas cosas que quiero que veas. — 

Las aves de Batman voltean a verlo, mientras el murciélago niega la acusación. Jason niega:  
— No, tienes que ir. Thomas, no quiero que termines como un fantasma, vagando eternamente.  
— No quiero ir abajo. Jason, no quiero. — Jason le dice:  
— Podría revivirte, Timbo dijo que un Fénix puede revivir a una persona.  
— No, Jason, si me revivieras tú morirías.  
— Pero tú estarías vivo, con tu familia. Además, aquí es agradable.  
— Tú no entiendes. Yo moriría a los cinco años. Este tiempo que he vivido es extra. Te lo agradezco, de corazón. Pero es momento que tú vivas, que desees despertarte y salir sin esperar que venga Batman a golpearte, sin esperar el dolor. Con una verdadera esperanza, con alegría. Es tu momento de vivir Jason Todd. —

Jason asiente, se aproxima a una de las escaleras, ésta comienza a ir hacia arriba. Da un salto, le indica a su hermano que suba y la escalera va hacia abajo. Thomas salta, señala acusadoramente a las escalinatas.  
— Espera aquí. —

Thomas se sienta en el piso, mientras espera. Jason se acerca a las escalinatas que van hacia abajo y grita:  
— ¡Quiero hablar con Lucy! — 

La mujer que lo atacó en el cementerio sale, sus ojos siguen siendo negros, sonríe al mostrar que le faltan dientes. Se abalanza contra Jason, pero él la corta con las All Blades. Por las escaleras suben decenas de personas, las cuales atacan a Jason a la vez. Batman da un paso para ir ayudar, pero Thomas le dice:  
— Le estorbarás. Ninguno de nosotros se entrenó para derrotar demonios. — Red Robin cuestiona:  
— ¿Es por qué él es un Fénix? — Thomas carcajea:  
— ¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio? — Sonríe. — Remplazo. — 

Nightwing se pone frente a Red Robin. Thomas regresa su atención a la pelea al decirles:  
— Vienen de un mundo lleno de luz, jamás lo entenderían. — Red Robin vuelve a intentar:  
— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Thomas sonríe suavemente cuando Jason le da una patada voladora a un demonio:  
— Nuestros mundos se complementan. Su mundo es luminoso, lleno de esperanza, bendecido. Mi mundo era oscuro, condenado a ser cruel y frío. La corte tiene un Oráculo, quien lee tu destino cada 11 años. El oráculo le dijo a mi padre que su destino podría ir por dos caminos: destruir el multiverso o tener muchos herederos elegibles. Él conoció a mi madre y eligió el segundo camino. Batman sólo jugó con Svetlana, la abandonó y siguió por la oscuridad. La siguiente ocasión que el oráculo leyó el destino de mi padre, le dijo que su hijo atraería la luz a nuestro universo, pero él debía elegir: tomar el ave de fuego y llevarla a casa o hundirse en la podredumbre siguiendo una esperanza engañosa. Padre llevó el fénix a casa, mientras Batman lo golpeó hasta la muerte desterrándolo. ¿Lo comprendes? — Hay silencio. — Somos complementarios. Mira a Jason, siempre errante, despreciado, lapidado, sin que nadie lo ame realmente, un perro callejero al cual todos patean cuando ya no les sirve. Mírame a mí, soy amado, un príncipe al cual su padre le daría el universo si se lo pidiera. Jason no tiene eso. Yo nací enfermo, débil, todos pensaron que moriría a los cinco años. Jason es fuerte, valiente, capaz de ir en contra de la muerte. —

Los demonios dejan de salir, algunos se arrastran de regreso cuando emerge un hombre alto, con un traje negro de tres piezas y camisa blanca, apuesto. El sujeto dice:  
— ¡Hola pequeño! ¿Puedes dejar de golpear a esta basura? — Jason guarda las All blades al correr hacia el sujeto y abrazarlo rápidamente. — Me alegra que te acordaras de mí. ¿Qué pasa?  
— Quiero ayuda para un amigo. —

Lucy camina junto a Jason, llegan frente a Thomas. Voltea a ver a Jason al decirle:  
— Tu amigo no tiene alma propia. Lo que vemos fue desarrollado por un medio externo. — Jason mete su mano a su pecho, se inclina hacia adelante, saca un trozo brillante y rojo que lo entrega a Thomas:  
— Te lo regalé, te lo regreso. — Sonríe. — Gilipollas. —

Thomas agarra entre sus manos el fragmento del corazón de Jason, el cual le regresó y ahora le es devuelto. Lucy comenta:  
— Ahora no veo razón para que su alma tenga cabida abajo. Te lo advierto, no te aseguro que lo acepten arriba. Ahora debo irme. — Despeina el cabello de Jason. — Espero no verte tan seguido por aquí. — Jason sonríe al decirle con descaro:  
— No cuentes con eso. — 

Lucy se aleja, pero Jason va hacia él, se arranca una pluma al dársela. El hombre la acepta, da un asentimiento al irse corriendo. Jason va hacia la otra escalera, grita:  
— ¡Hola! ¡Miky! —

Miky baja por las escaleras, mira a Jason, va hacia él al abrazarlo. Jason mueve los brazos al pedir que lo baje. Miky lo mira.  
— ¿Quiero saber si Thomas puede entrar? — Miky responde al ladear su cabeza como si fuera un ave:  
— No sé, tienes que preguntarle a él.  
— ¿Puedes cuidarlos en lo que vengo? — Miky asiente. 

Jason sube las escaleras. Miky le dice a Thomas:  
— Él me habló mucho de ti. Realmente te estima para estar haciendo todo esto.  
— Lo sé, también lo amo. — Miky sonríe.  
— Yo también. — Thomas indaga:  
— ¿Cómo se conocieron?  
— Ya lo has deducido, no es necesario entrar en detalles.  
— ¿El misterio? — Thomas y Miky sonríen. — Gracias…  
— De nada. Además, Jason pasa más tiempo muerto que vivo. Alguien como él suele conocer personas a donde va. —

Red Robin se aproxima, cuatro ojos se fijan en él, se sacude el estremecimiento.  
— Hola… — Traga. — Quiero saber cómo llevar a Jason a casa.  
— Él está en casa ahora. No tienes que hacer algo más joven ave roja. — Thomas se ríe.  
— ¿Crees que él quiera regresar? — Miky niega:  
— Puedo sentir su dolor, necesita un descanso. — Thomas mira al suelo:  
— Pero… papá estará triste por perdernos a ambos. — Miky le guiña el ojo al decirle:  
— Confío, él hará lo correcto al final. — Red Robin cuestiona:  
— ¿Por qué no puedo pensar?…  
— Ustedes no deben estar aquí, no están muertos. Cuando sea su hora no sentirán esos efectos. — Nightwing grita:  
— ¡Jason está muerto! —

Miky sonríe, ve a Jason bajar con una sonrisa y saltando de dos en dos los escalones. Jason abraza a Thomas al decirle:  
— Tienes permiso, van a acogerte. — Miky dice:  
— Thomas Díaz es bienvenido. Debes acompañarme ahora. — Jason le dice a su hermano:  
— Nos veremos después. — Lo suelta al dejarlo ir con Miky. 

Thomas pone sus pies sobre las escaleras. Miky pone su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Jason al decirle:  
— Cuídate. — 

Ambos se sonríen y Miky sube por las escaleras. Jason los despide al mover su mano. Cuando se han dejado de ver da la espalda al alejarse. Los Bats ven la mansión, la cual se acerca, después están en uno de los pasillos, para finalmente estar ante la puerta de Alfred. 

Jason abre, entra, se dirige al baño, donde abre la llave del agua caliente, escribe en el espejo:  
“Adiós Alfi” Sale al cerrar las puertas tras de sí. Martha Wayne encuentra a Jason en el pasillo, lo abraza al preguntarle:  
— ¿Tomarás el té con tus abuelos? — Jason sonríe al negar:  
— Lo agradezco, pero le he dicho cientos de veces que no son mis abuelos realmente. Sólo fui un experimento fallido de su hijo. — Martha le pellizca las mejillas:  
— Tonterías. —

Batman se acerca a su madre, le habla, ella no lo escucha. Intenta tocarla, pero su mano atraviesa la imagen de Martha. 

Martha toma la muñeca de Jason, mientras avanzan por la mansión. El joven aprovecha para ver los retratos y fotografías en las paredes, todos los pájaros y murciélagos están ahí, pero a diferencia de la mansión Díaz no hay imágenes suyas. Red Robin nota lo qué está buscando Jason. Llegan al comedor, donde Thomas Wayne los espera con tres tazas de té servidas. Todos se sientan, Martha pide emocionada:  
— Cuéntanos, nieto mío, ¿dónde has estado esta vez? — Jason toma un pequeño sorbo de la bebida:  
— Bruno Díaz me encontró en la basura y me llevó a su casa. — Martha se escandaliza un poco:  
— ¿Cómo pasó? — Jason sonríe al recordarlo:  
— Hubo un cargamento, llevaban niñas, trata de blanca. Eran muchos, entrenados, armados, yo estaba solo. Peleé contra ellos, hasta que sólo yo quedé en pie. Le hablé a los policías, abrí el contenedor y me marché. Recibí una bala en el estómago, una en el hombro, otra en la pierna que dio en la femoral. — Mira al techo. — Hacia frío, estaba cansado… muy cansado. La noche estaba despejada. Me recargué en un contenedor de basura, en uno de los callejones… Pensé en la ironía. Moriría en el callejón del crimen, como siempre fue mi destino. Me fui adormeciendo, hasta que me quedé dormido. — Da otro sorbo. — Bruno me encontró ahí, aún muerto una semana después. — Thomas Wayne pregunta:  
— ¿Él es bueno para ti? ¿Es bueno contigo?  
— Él no me ha golpeado aún. — Martha suspira:  
— ¿Cómo es él?  
— Es el jefe de la corte de los búhos de su mundo.  
— ¿Cómo es él contigo? Es lo que quiero saber Jason. ¿Él te quiere?  
— No lo sé. Una vez creí que Bruce me quería, pero jamás fue así. Realmente ya no quiero ilusionarme. — Thomas Wayne pregunta:  
— ¿Te ha tratado mal Bruno Díaz?  
— No. — Jason sonríe. — Tiene fotos mías en su casa. Es la primera vez que alguien se esfuerza tanto en tener fotos mías. —

Thomas Wayne se levanta, abraza a Jason. Martha se limpia las lágrimas. Le dice a su nieto:  
— Tal vez deberías darte una oportunidad. — Martha sonríe:  
— Jason, espero que nos visites.  
— Sí, yo lo haré. Debería irme en realidad, tengo que buscar una caja. — Thomas Wayne suelta a su nieto al cuestionar:  
— ¿Para qué quieres una caja?  
— Ya es otoño, necesito una caja para dormir. — Martha se va y momentos después llega con una caja grande:  
— ¿Te gusta esta?  
— ¡Es perfecta! — Jason toma la caja. Los Wayne lo abrazan al desearle lo mejor:  
— Descansa, Jason. Todo va a mejorar.  
— Siempre has sido valiente. Debes levantarte de nuevo. Mil veces o más. —

Jason se despide, sale de la mansión, lleva en alto su caja. Camina hasta llegar al campo de flores, los árboles ya no son verdes, sino marrones con tonos dorados, tampoco hay flores y un copo de nieve desciende del cielo hasta la nariz de Jason. El chico lo toma al soplarlo. Pone la caja en el suelo, la abre al meterse y cerrarla.

Robin se aproxima, le grita por ser un cobarde indigno. Nightwing se acerca, habla con dulzura:  
— Little Wing, sal, por favor. Necesitamos volver a casa. — Jason le grita:  
— Son la batifamilia, así que pueden resolverlo. ¡Dejen a una rata callejera dormir en paz! — 

Batman se para frente a la caja, pero al intentar decir algo se queda callado. Sigue golpeado por la charla que tuvo Jason con sus padres, con Martha y Thomas Wayne. 

Red Robin nota algo extraño en el viento, hay un murmullo que se parece a gritos. 

Roy sale de entre los árboles, se dirige a la caja, se sienta a un lado, dice:  
— Jay Bird, no puedes esconderte por siempre. Eres mejor que esto. ¿Vas a dejar que Batman gane? — La mano de Jason se asoma para mostrar una seña obscena y volver a entrar a la caja. — ¡Vamos! Jay Bird, tienes que volver… alguien te está llamando.  
— ¡Debí quedarme muerto!  
— Pero viviste, no importa que todos los demás lo odiaran… que Batman odie el hecho que no te quedaste muerto. Siempre me alegré que vivieras.  
— También te amo imbécil. — 

Roy sonríe, se levanta:  
— Nos veremos después Jaybird. —

Thomas Díaz sale de entre los árboles, saluda a Roy, se para frente a la caja y le da una patada sacando a Jason. Lo agarra por la sudadera al lanzarlo al suelo:  
— Basta de lloriqueos. — Jason se levanta:  
— ¡Qué diablos quieres! —

Thomas pone su mano sobre la boca de Jason, le dice:  
— Escucha. — Escuchan el llanto de Bruno Díaz, su voz decir desde la lejanía:  
— Yo… yo tenía un cactus… — Llora. — Yo tenía un cactus… porque son resistentes… y… se murió… yo quería que… estuviera bien y… y… le puse mucha agua… ¡y se ahogó! —

Jason se ríe sin poder evitarlo. Thomas lo suelta al pedir:  
— Mi padre llora por ti. Nadie lloró tu muerte antes, aparte de Roy y Kory, pero ahora alguien te llora. Por favor, no hagas que mi padre siga llorando. —

Jason asiente, mientras los gritos y el llanto de Bruno se arremolina alrededor. Thomas junta sus manos. Jason corre hacia él, el campo se llena de flores con cada uno de sus pasos, la primavera regresa. Él salta y es impulsado por su hermano. 

La batifamilia es rodeada por una luz, escuchan el sonido de la porcelana romperse. 

Bruno sostiene en sus brazos a Jason, el agua corre por el piso al evadir los trozos de la bañera. Jason escupe el agua, tose, toma aire, sonríe al decir:  
— No soy un puto cactus. — 

Bruno lo abraza con fuerza al decir:  
— Gracias… gracias… —

Bruno ayuda a Jason a levantarse, le da una toalla, no decide si salir o quedarse, pero su hijo necesita un poco de espacio para cambiarse. Prepara chocolate, lo sirve, regresa a la habitación de su hijo, lo encuentra sentado en la orilla de la cama. Jason le dice:  
— Viejo… yo… lo siento. — Bruno asiente al darle la taza de chocolate. — Yo quería quedarme. — Bruno espera, pero al no haber más, se sienta junto a su hijo, lo abraza al decirle:  
— Volviste, regresaste. Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo. Estoy tan agradecido. —

Jason asiente, no le importa que esté llorando como un niño. Realmente quiere creer lo que Bruno dice, por una vez, quiere creer que no le tocará la mano perdedora.


	4. La luz perdida I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruno le cuenta historias para dormir a Jason. Algo suave y esponjoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias ArtemisMay, OrquideaSalvaje, LadyBue , Agnes00 , LuzBell16, erothic69  
> Espero este capítulo les agrade xD no sé cómo el capítulo final terminó dividiéndose en dos.
> 
> :D este te lo dedico a ti ArtemisMay

Nota: No sabía como iniciar esto, así que lo dividí en dos...

Yo viendo la página sin saber como iniciar... 

Yo en resignación al ver como se desarrollaba la cosa...

**La luz pérdida: historias antes de dormir**.

Bruno suspira aliviado, permanece abrazando al chico hasta que se ha quedado dormido. Lo recuesta, arropa y da un beso en la frente. Sale dejando la luz encendida. El Gnomo mascota de Jason entra, sube a la cama escalando la sábana, se recarga sobre la almohada al permanecer ahí vigilante. 

Batman está de pie junto a la cama, observa al chico, quien luce tranquilo, demasiado joven para haber vivido tantas cosas. Estira su mano para tocar su frente cuando escucha un ruido, ve las puntas de una escalera, después Tim Drake entra, salta por la ventana, lleva una mochila, se para junto a la cama de Jason, sonríe al tomar una almohada y ponerla sobre la cara de su amigo.

Jason se despierta de inmediato, toma la almohada al lanzarla a Tim, quien se ríe al decirle:

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hoy es la lluvia de estrellas! — Jason se sienta, mira al chico, luego a sus pies, escucha a su Gnomo gruñir al lanzarse contra Tim, lo agarra al decirle:

— Está bien… Rambo. — Mira a Tim. — Timbo, estás muy emocionado.

— ¡Sí! Llevo mis cámaras, juegos de lentes y quiero probar un nuevo zoom. ¡Va a ser fantástico! — Saca de su mochila una cámara vieja. — ¡Encontré esta cámara profesional analógica! Es tan hermosa. —

Jason se levanta, va a buscar ropa, pero esta no es su habitación, es una de invitados, va a su cuarto. Red Robin observa a su contraparte, se pregunta si él es así cuando se trata de fotografías.

El Gnomo persigue a Tim por toda la habitación, quiere morderlo por despertar a Jason. Tim se ríe, salta y le parece un juego divertido. Jason regresa, viste unos tenis, pantalones de mezclilla, una playera con un zombie estampado y una chaqueta. Ellos van a la ventana, cuando Ricardo aparece, está colgado del canto del techo, con los brazos extendidos, se balancea al cuestionar:

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Tim dice al evitar que el Gnomo le muerda el tobillo:

— ¡Hoy habrá una lluvia de estrellas! — Jason comenta:

— Espero que no nos caiga un meteorito. — Ricardo salta para quedarse parado en la escalera:

— ¡Vamos! ¡Estamos escapando de casa! — Tim le hace una seña para que guarde silencio:

— El chiste de escapar es ser sigiloso. —

Jason lleva un libro, lo cual hace que Tim comience a discutir la utilidad de un libro de noche, al ver una lluvia de estrellas.

Los tres bajan por la escalera, mientras Bruno los observa por una ventana cercana. Él toma su teléfono, llama a los contratistas para los arreglos necesarios.

Red Robin se reúne con su familia, les dice:

— Estamos estancados, es un hecho. Debe existir una manera para llegar a Jason y Salir de aquí. — Robin deja escapar un ruido molesto. Nightwing asiente al complementar:

— También, necesitamos buscar una manera para que Jay deje de morir. — Batman de pie aun lado de la cama, repasando las palabras que está planeando decir, sigue intentando encontrar un discurso adecuado, un curso de acción que lo lleve a acercarse a su hijo. Nightwin se aproxima. — Todos vamos a volver a casa. —

Batman quiere creerlo. Todos se reúnen, comienzan a planear como robar las plumas de los duendes. Bajan las escaleras, escuchan a Bruno hablar por teléfono:

—… Sí, puedes venir con tu esposa e hijo. Alfred regresa hoy, estoy planeando una fiesta de bienvenida. Nos vemos a las ocho. — Él cuelga y marca a otro número. — ¡Diana!… —

La batifamilia continúa, bajan las escaleras, llegan a la villa de los Gnomos, los cuales están festejando algo. Caminan entre las casitas, cuidan de no pisar algo. Intentan tocar las plumas, pero es inútil, sus manos las traspasan. Tim se pregunta:

— ¿Por qué no funciona? —

Robin los observa sentado a un lado de la entrada, parece que esto no funcionará. Decide salir, vaga por la casa, observa las fotografías, jamás lo dirá en voz alta pero esta casa es cálida. Sonríe al ver una Jason con restos de comida, al igual que Dick, ambos sonríen. Se aproxima a la ventana, ve las estrellas fugaces pasar por el firmamento, cuando ha pasado la última decide seguir vagando. Encuentra a Bruno recostado sobre la mesa de la cocina rodeado de informes, ahora sobre proyectos espaciales, los cuales parecían aún etéreos.

Va a la segunda planta, ve al personal trabajando en los desperfectos de la habitación de Jason, camina por ahí, intenta buscar una pista. Entra al armario, en una esquina ve una pluma roja, estira su mano para tomarla, pero antes de tocarla una mano pálida sale de la pared llevándosela. Se aproxima, intenta encontrar algo, pero sólo hay una pared.

Sigue merodeando, en el escritorio hay libros de termodinámica y diseño aeroespacial. Las notas fueron escritas con premura, hay muchos aspectos marcados como preguntas, como los motores, una plataforma de lanzamiento dibujada con rapidez sin cuidar su estética.

Observa la habitación, no hay espadas ni armas, luce ordenada, llena de libros, imágenes de paisajes, pequeñas figuras talladas en madera. No se parece a alguna otra donde ubique a Red Hood; es demasiado personal, incluso más que la que tuvo en la mansión.

Escucha risas, va a la habitación de invitados, donde Ricardo, Tim y Jason entran por la ventana. Jason se sienta en la cama, dice al dejarse caer de espaldas:

— Estoy muerto. — Los otros chicos se ríen, los tres se acomodan en la cama, no tardan mucho en quedarse dormidos.

Robin se recarga en la pared mientras los observa, es una vista extraña. Jason convivir con el resto de las aves como si fuera normal, es muy extraño; lo es más cuando Tim de alguna manera tira a Jason al suelo. Robin no puede evitar sonreír y luego reírse. Jason voltea a verlo adormilado al decirle:

— Cállate… no es divertí… — Jason vuelve a dormir. Robin se aproxima, extiende su mano, está harto de traspasar las cosas, pero lo intenta, afortunadamente puede tocar a Red Hood:

— Jason… Jason… ¡Despierta maldita deshonra! — Jason manotea, da media vuelta para intentar seguir durmiendo. — ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

— No. —

Bruno Díaz entra a la recamara, ve a su hijo en el suelo, lo levanta y lleva a su habitación, las reparaciones han terminado, lo recuesta. Pone su mano sobre la mejilla de Jason, le dice mientras sus ojos refulgen:

— No conoces a Robin; Jason, tampoco a Batman. Jamás has visto a esas personas. — Robin ve como su hermano abre sus ojos, los cuales lucen igual a los de Bruno, recuerda que ese tipo ya hizo ese truco cuando los regresó a su dimensión antes. — Ellos no merecen ser recordados. —

Robin observa como los ojos de Jason destellan hasta volver a la normalidad. Toma la muñeca de Bruno al mirarlo a los ojos, le dice:

— Basta. No quiero esto. — Bruno intenta acariciarlo, pero Jason se lo impide. — No seas como los otros, siempre intentando manipularme, llevarme por los caminos de sus propias ambiciones. — Bruno responde:

— Yo quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo. Tengo miedo, temo que si los recuerdas quieras volver a ellos y me dejes. —

Robin ve que la ira de Jason se desinfla hasta dejar una sonrisa encantada. Jason mira al techo por un momento:

— ¿Qué habría en ese lugar para mí? — Bruno sonríe y ambos comparten una mirada.

— ¿Te quedarás? — Jason suelta la muñeca de Bruno, le extiende la mano al decirle:

— Hagamos un trato. Volveré a ti, hasta que me lances a la calle como todos lo han hecho. — Bruno toma la mano, luego abraza a su hijo al decirle:

— Eso no pasará. Debes resignarte a regresar. — Ellos se sueltan. Bruno le dice a su hijo. — Voy a contarte una historia. — Bruno suspira. — Conocí a Svetlana en una fiesta de la corte, ella entró sin invitación. — Él sonríe. — Ella se acercó a mí, me miró fijamente a los ojos y me hizo perseguirla. Yo me dije que ella sería mía; pero siempre es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ¿Cierto? — Jason asiente. — Ella comenzó a aparecer de pronto, por las noches me veía saltando por la ciudad, parecía divertirse. No me ayudaba, sólo me observaba, como si yo fuera un animalito de zoológico. Le pregunté la razón, ella me dijo que era un niño divertido. Me ofendí al inicio, pero seguí dándole vueltas al asunto. Hasta que una noche, mientras golpeaba a un tipo, me di cuenta. Yo seguía siendo ese niño parado junto a los cadáveres de sus padres. Meré hacia arriba, ella me estaba observando. Comprendí que debía crecer, ser algo más, dejar de ser ese niño lleno de dolor y furia, por los hijos que aún no tenía, si deseaba tener a Svetlana y un futuro; debía dejar de ser ese pequeño, para ser un hombre. Si seguía por ese camino, no tendría nada que ofrecer a mis hijos, ¿acaso les daría el mismo destino?, salir en la noche, casi destruir su cuerpo y su alma por una empresa muerta desde un inicio.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Comencé a tomar terapia, aún la tomo. Colgué el traje y dejé de salir por las noches a desquitar mi ira. Ahora tomo acciones más duras e inteligentes, mientras cuido a mis hijos. Pude convencer a Svetlana de casarse conmigo, pero aún estaba inseguro. Sin embargo, cuando nació Thomas, cuando lo pude tener en mis brazos, era tan pequeño y frágil. En ese momento supe que haría cualquier cosa por él, por mi familia. — Jason sonríe al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué intentas decirme?

— La terapia y el pedir ayuda no te matará. — Jason se ríe. Bruno lo ve a los ojos. — Tienes esa mirada, la mirada de Svetlana y Thomas, esa que tienen las almas viejas. ¿Sabes? Una ocasión Thomas me pidió que le comprara un país. Me dijo al sostener un globo terráqueo y poner su dedo sobre un diminuto país de África. Pensé que era un capricho, como una vez pensé que se encaprichó con Ricardo. Pero él continúo, me veía como si yo no entendiera, como si fuese un niño que no comprende lo que se le pide. Me puse el traje, contraté mercenarios y fui para allá. Era un lugar paupérrimo, sin recursos, utilizado por grupos guerrilleros de países cercanos. Fue una lucha encarnizada y terrible; muchas ocasiones me pregunté por qué, por qué… hasta que vi cómo se llevaban a los niños de las aldeas para hacerlos soldados. Pequeños de seis años con armas y una adicción a las drogas. Conquisté y compré ese país. Al regresar Thomas me abrazó, me dijo que sabía que yo lo lograría. Una semana después, mi equipo de científicos me dijo que había en ese lugar un elemento no identificado, muy peligroso. Miré a mi hijo de cinco años, el cual estaba dibujando, mientras me veía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Hay ocasiones que tú me miras así, también. — Jason cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo se encaprichó mi hermano con Dick? — Bruno recuerda:

— Fuimos al Circo Harley, donde los Tapia voladores eran la atracción principal. Ellos cayeron, pero Ricardo sobrevivió. Thomas me dijo mientras observábamos al chico: ‘Papi, yo lo quiero. Jason quiere un hermano mayor y yo también. Me gusta él. Tráelo a casa.’ Le expliqué, que Ricardo no era un perrito al cual podríamos llevar a casa por capricho. Thomas me dio esa mirada y un tratamiento silencioso. Una semana después, vi que Talon tenía un aprendiz, me lo presentó como si nieto. Vi que trataba mal al chico, incluso le estaba dando drogas inductoras para transformarlo en un secuaz obediente. Thomas me dijo cuando llegué a casa al darme el teléfono: ‘Dile a Talon que mande al pequeño, que entre por la ventana abierta. Dile que necesitas el rollo con el sello.’ No muy convencido hice lo que mi príncipe pedía, tuve la esperanza tonta que él dejar su idea. — Jason se ríe.

— No lo hizo.

— No. — Bruce rueda los ojos. — El pequeño entró por la ventana de la habitación de mi príncipe. Cuando me di cuenta corrí hacia allá, pero encontré a Ricardo llorando mientras abrazaba a Thomas. Mi hijo me miró, me dijo: ‘Le hiciste daño padre.’ Yo no sabía por qué, pero se sintió terrible. Así que tuve un duelo con Talon para quedarme con Ricardo.

— Siempre parecía como si fuera un paso delante de nosotros.

— Lo sé.

— Lo extraño.

— Yo también. — Bruno se levanta para irse, pero Jason le pide.

— Quédate un rato más. —

Bruno vuelve a sentarse, toma uno de los libros de Jason y comienza a leerlo; no le importa que se trata un tomo de física. Su hijo se ha quedado dormido, se levanta, le da un beso de buenas noches al salir de la habitación, mira el reloj del pasillo son las tres de la mañana. Talla sus ojos, tal vez debería adelantar algo de trabajo, va a la mesa y toma un trago de su café que se ha enfriado al volver a trabajar.

El sonido de una discusión despierta a Bruno, sus tres chicos están alrededor de él, mientras discuten sobre el motor más adecuado para una nave espacial. Ricardo sonríe al gritar y agitar los brazos:

— ¡Un robot gigante! —

Bruno se despierta, mira a sus chicos y sus papeles. Ellos se sientan, mientras siguen hablando, discutiendo sobre cómo debe ser la nave espacial. Ricardo va a la televisión, para hacer una lista de reproducción con películas y series con robots gigantes, está decidido a convencerlos.

El reloj marca las cuatro de la mañana, los chicos se han quedado dormidos de nuevo. Las alas de Jason se despliegan de pronto. Bruno se despierta, observa a su hijo, no le sorprende porque lo había visto antes, se levanta para darle espacio, pero al mover la silla Jason se despierta, sonríe. Jason mira a Bruno, luego la pluma que cae frente a él, se levanta, mira a los lados, después sus alas, corre y se mete al armario del corredor. 

Bruno abre la puerta, abraza a Jason, quien no quiere ser visto por sentirse como un fenómeno. Bruno le dice:

— No, eres un fenómeno. Eres maravilloso.

— ¡Mírame!

— Jason, Thomas tenía alas, no me asustaré si tú también tienes alas. — Jason mira a Bruno. — En este mundo no es castigado ser diferente. — Ricardo se asoma, le dice a Jason al tomar una de las plumas que se convierte en destellos entre sus manos:

— Son muy bonitas. —

Jason se toma un momento, ve sus alas, sin temor, por primera vez se toma el tiempo. Debe aceptar que sus alas son bonitas. Ricardo se une al abrazo, después Tim que se despertó por el alboroto. Ellos permanecen así, hasta que Jason se calma y sus alas desaparecen.

Bruno arrastra a Jason fuera del armario, van todos a la mesa de la cocina. Él va por su investigación, les muestra todo lo que ha conseguido de los fénix, en su mayoría son relatos y leyendas sin comprobación. Casi todos coinciden que el fénix es un pájaro, unos dicen que gigante, otros mediano, unos más diminuto. Incluso hay una leyenda de Kripton.

Ellos vuelven a quedarse dormidos hasta que la alarma del microondas suena, todos se despiertan adormilados, para luego salir corriendo a alistarse, les queda menos de una hora para recoger a Alfred en el aeropuerto.

Robin observa las notas que quedaron sobre la mesa. Ve a Red Robin, Batman y Nightwing regresar, no pudieron conseguir algo. Ellos se aproximan a ver lo que Robin observa. Nada parece útil, casi todo se reduce a lo que saben, los fénix son aves enojonas y violentas.

Nightwing confiesa mientras se sienta en el suelo:

— Esta no es la idea que tenía. Esperaba… no sé… una guarida. Un tipo loco experimentando con Jay o que él estuviera cautivo. Algo como casi siempre pasa con alguno de nosotros. Pensé que sería entrar, golpear y salir. — Batman dice:

— Todos lo pensamos, amigo. — Red Robin comenta:

— Las diferencias son lo que no me agrada. Sería fácil convencer a Jason si se tratara de algún villano. Pero Jason siempre ha querido una familia. — Robin mira a Red Robin. — Mira esto… — Todos pueden ver que es un hogar, tal vez un escenario montado, pero se siente cálido. — ¿Creen que Jason quiera regresar a Gotham? — Robin responde:

— Es su deber.

— ¿Lo es? —

Batman sigue mirando los textos en la mesa, sin responder la pregunta que Red Robin dejó en el aire.

Red Robin y Robin comienzan a pelear, Nightwing intenta separarlos. Batman mira las fotografías, se siente culpable, no puede evitar repasar el viaje que Jason les dio, no quiere ser honesto, desea creer que Jason regresará y de algún modo todo volverá a la normalidad. El problema es la normalidad, que los ha llevado a estancarse en este mundo y en un ciclo de dolor.

Ellos no pueden notar como el tiempo se desacelera para ellos.

La puerta de la casa se abre, Alfred entra, seguido por su hijo y nietos. Manda a los chicos a dejar su equipaje. Alfred cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, mira a Bruno al decirle:

— Maestro Bruno, cuando me fui era dos chicos, paso dos semanas fuera y son tres. Espero que esto no se vuelva una normalidad. — Bruno asiente al decir:

— No prometo nada. —

Alfred se dirige a la cocina, donde en la mesa están aún los papeles. Bruno intenta desesperadamente levantarlos todos, abrazarlos y salir corriendo. Alfred le permite marcharse, no sin antes decirle:

— Espero que esté durmiendo adecuadamente. — Bruno sonríe al salir corriendo. Jason entra a la cocina, comienza a sacar utensilios al decir:

— Haré el desayuno. — Alfred toma la taza de té que Jason pone frente a él:

— ¿Cómo se encuentra maestro Jason?

— De maravilla.

— No juegues conmigo muchacho. ¿Ha solucionado sus sospechas con el maestro Bruno?

— Sí, lo hicimos. Él no me borra la memoria y yo no me voy.

— Me alegra saberlo. — Jason comienza a batir. — Maestro Jason, puedo preguntar ¿Cómo era su relación con Batman?

— Complicada en el mejor de los casos. — Alfred sigue tomando su taza de té.

— ¿Él te golpeaba?

— En ocasiones. — Jason suspira. — Aún estoy algo confundido… realmente no quiero hablar de esto. —

Alfred asiente, mira hacia donde Bruno se fue. Le dice a Jason:

— Tenga paciencia con el amo Bruno. En el fondo él sigue siendo un niño, el cual corre intentando hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Puedo ver en usted esa mirada profunda como la del señorito Thomas.

— Lo tendré en consideración.

— Mi querido muchacho, dime, ¿qué es eso de los viajes espaciales? —

Jason comienza a hablarle a Alfred, incluso toma un plátano para ilustrar una nave interplanetaria o interplatanaria. Tim entra a la cocina para continuar la conversación cuando Jason regresa su atención al desayuno. Ricardo sigue insistiendo que necesitan robots gigantes.

Alfred se siente dichoso de que su hogar se llene nuevamente de felicidad. Mira hacia el patio, sintiendo el sol más brillante y la primavera más colorida. Ellos desayunan, aun hablando de viajes espaciales.

El resto del día se va en preparativos para la cena de esta noche, donde recibirán visitas. Ricardo los anima, mientras sigue viendo programas sobre robots gigantes. Jason cocina con afán mientras Tim ayuda a Alfred a poner la mesa, mientras Bruno se encarga de las decoraciones.

Diana es la primera en llegar, Bruno y ella van al estudio mientras Ricardo da un silbido en tono de burla. Clark y su familia es el siguiente, el pequeño Jon le entrega a Alfred una tarta. Kate entra en silencio, dando una caja con pastelillos franceses. Wally es el siguiente, finalmente llega Arthur y Mera. Todos saludan a Alfred, se sientan a la mesa, hablan animosamente.

Al terminar de cenar los adultos van al estudio, mientras los chicos se quedan en la sala. Ricardo pregunta:

— ¿Alguien sabe una historia de Terror? — Tim levanta su mano, dice:

— Me dijeron los chicos de la escuela, que el tanque de agua de Ville Green está embrujado, que se ve a una mujer saltar desde lo alto. — Jon dice:

— Eso no da miedo. — Jason resopla, sonríe al preguntarles:

— ¿Saben por qué me tiño el cabello de negro? — Los chicos incluido Nightwing que se sentó sobre uno de los asientos, dicen:

— No… —

— Yo me crie en el callejón del crimen. Una vez vi por la ventana que un pelirrojo corría, se escondía, pero al dar la vuelta lo escuché gritar. Poco a poco los pelirrojos del callejón fueron desapareciendo. Una mujer vestida de negro, con un velo oscuro y la piel pálida, salía de la oscuridad y los tomaba. Te perseguía por los callejones, se reía, mientras te daba esperanzas de perderla, para que apareciera frente a ti, te abrazara y te llevara a la oscuridad. Pero ella pasaba sin ver a los pelinegros. Así que, robé un tinte y le pedí a una vecina que me tiñera el pelo. Esa noche la mujer de negro vino por mí, entro al apartamento, comenzó a buscarme, hasta que me encontró en el armario. Ella me arrastró por el piso, cuando agarró mi tobillo con su mano huesuda. Pero cuando vio mi cabello me dejó, salió furiosa. — Tim pregunta:

— ¿Ella sigue ahí? — Jason responde:

— Por supuesto. Ella ama el color rojo y se llevará a todos los pelirrojos que pueda. — Kon mira hacia la cocina.

— ¿Se llevará a Mera?

— Sí, si ella la encuentra. — Ricardo se levanta:

— ¡No podemos permitirlo! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla! — Jason resopla:

— Ella no está en este universo. — Robin recuerda la mano que salió de la pared. — Además Mera no vive en Gotham. — Ricardo abraza a Jason al decir:

— Pero no podemos dejarla… — Jason se ríe:

— No puedes luchar contra Gotham… —

El Gnomo mascota de Jason salta de la oscuridad gruñendo y mordiendo a Jason. Mientras los chicos se levantan corriendo al ir por diferentes lugares gritando. Jason sacude su dedo índice, al decirle al Gnomo:

— ¡Ya! Déjame de morder pequeño hijo de puta. — El Gnomo se ríe al soltarse y correr abajo del sofá.

Nightwing pregunta:

— ¿Para qué quería ella a los niños? — Jason responde sin verlo:

— No lo sé, creo que buscaba algo o alguien. —

Jason va a la alacena, donde encuentra a Ricardo comiéndose las galletas. Los chicos vuelven a reunirse, mientras Ricardo acapara los dulces. Ponen una serie, que es Voltron. Jason y Tim se quejan, ya se cansaron de ver cosas de Robots gigantes. Mientras tanto, en el estudio, Clark dice:

— Bruno, desde hace seis meses no me siento como yo. Sino más fuerte. — Wally comenta:

— Yo corro más rápido. — Mera sonríe al afirmar:

— Las criaturas marinas son más felices. — Diana señala a Bruno, le dice:

— Más te vale no ocultar cosas. Dime una vez más, cómo encontraste a Jason. —

Bruno suspira, tiene que sacar de la cabeza de los miembros de la liga que Jason es el culpable.

Kate ve a Jason entrar a la cocina, le ofrece un pastelillo, el chico lo toma. Le pide que se siente.

— Jason, pronto será tu onceavo cumpleaños. — Jason está por protestar. — No sé cómo o por qué, es lo que marca tu predicción. Ya le dije esto a mi primo, ahora te lo digo a ti. Tienen que presentarte ante la corte. No te asustes, todo saldrá bien.

— Gracias… Kate

— Tía, dime tía.

— ¿Quieres más té? Tía.

— Por favor. —

Ellos hablan animosamente, mientras el resto de los chicos y las aves de Batman ven el programa.

La noche llega a su fin, todos se despiden. Ricardo pausa la serie, va a despedir a sus tíos. Alfred va a descansar. Jason termina de limpiar la cocina. Ricardo secuestra a Tim y lo obliga a seguir el maratón, para después atrapar a Jason.

Bruno regresa dentro de la casa, antes de asegurar de nuevo a sus compañeros que no deben preocuparse. Ricardo lo invita a sentarse. Jason y Tim se han quedado dormidos. Pausa la serie, al decirle a su padre:

— Creo que Jason se parece a Shiro, por la rayita blanca de su pelo. — Bruno mira el dibujo y a su hijo, niega:

— No, una línea blanca no es suficiente. — Ricardo se ríe, mientras da play mientras lo imagina.

Después de un rato en silencio Ricardo cuestiona:

— ¿Qué te preocupa?

— Mi poder ya no tiene efecto en Jason, él no se da cuenta, pero su poder aumenta.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa si se da cuenta que no quiere estar aquí?

— Ese es parte de tus temores, no los de él. Él es libre de elegir, como te dije desde el primer día. Que esto se estrelle en tu cara es tu culpa.

— Lo sé… — Mira a Jason. — Mañana me ausentaré… la corte está presionando con que presente a Jason.

— Te acompañaré. —

Bruno le da una palmadita en la espalda a Ricardo, para indicarle que es hora de dormir. Ricardo se desparrama en el sillón al decir poniendo el dorso de su mano derecha sobre su frente:

— Si los llevas cargando, debes llevarme a mí también. —

Bruno sonríe, no le disgusta arropar a sus hijos. Lleva primero a Jason, después a Tim y por último a Ricardo. Se recuesta en su cama, mira al techo pensando en qué equipo de mentes brillantes reunir, hay muchos aspectos del viaje espacial que deben ser limados.

Jason abre los ojos, prende la lámpara de su escritorio, toma un libro y comienza a leer, cuando termina va por otro, después el siguiente. Tim entra a la habitación, se recuesta en su cama. El sol entra por la ventana, Ricardo llama a la puerta para indicarle que es momento del desayuno. Tim se levanta, Jason dice que irá después.

Alfred entra, deja un emparedado y una taza con té. Él agradece, espera a que la puerta se cierre, silva para que los Gnomos aparezcan y se coman todo. Tim regresa, ellos hablan sobre sus planes, escriben cosas, conversan sobre otras. La hora de la comida llega, Tim baja, pero Jason sale por la ventana.

Jason regresa después de las doce de la noche, con los nudillos ensangrentados, un labio partido y múltiples contusiones. Bruno está sentado en la cama de Jason, con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Espera a que su hijo se bañe, luego comienza a tratar sus heridas.

Jason espera las preguntas, los gritos, pero estos no llegan. Bruno trabaja diligentemente.

— ¿Preguntarás algo viejo espeluznante?

— ¿Serviría de algo? ¿Te haría sentirte mejor si te asfixio? — Jason mira hacia los libros, pronto necesitará comprar más. — Pronto será tu cumpleaños. — Saca debajo de la cama una caja de regalo negra, con un moño blanco. La entrega a Jason. — Sé que pelearemos, no siempre todo será tranquilo. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas, que no importa lo que pase. Siempre serás mi hijo. — Jasón está por protestar. Bruno levanta su mano. — Ábrelo. —

Jason quita la tapa de la caja. Dentro hay papeles de una cuenta bancaria, con ganancias en interés compuesto y las llaves de una casa.

— No importa lo que pase, si quieres irte o quedarte. Sé que amas Gotham, ahora tienes una casa ahí, a la cual no entraré si no me invitas a pasar. También, tienes dinero, lo que hagas con él es tu decisión. — Jason pregunta al poner la caja sobre la mesita de noche:

— ¿Por qué?…

— Thomas, me contó que cuando Bruce te lanzó a la calle… Regresaste al apartamento donde murió la mujer que te crio. El dinero que tenías era porque lo habías ganado en el póker contra Superman, ahorros y algo que te llevaste. Quiero… que, si decides irte, tengas un lugar seguro al cual ir y los recursos para vivir como decidas. Recuéstate hijo y te contaré una historia.

— Soy mayor para esto.

— ¿Crees que me importa? —

Jason resopla, se recuesta al meterse bajo las mantas. Bruno lo arropa y se sienta al borde de la cama.

— Yo nunca quise ser Olwman, a diferencia de Batman. No era mi plan correr por el mundo buscando maneras de aprender a luchar. Dos semanas después de la muerte de mis padres; Alfred y yo regresamos de mis lecciones de música, él insistió que necesitaba una rutina. Las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas, al abrir la puerta y encender la luz, vi a mis sirvientes muertos, esparcidos en el piso. Los talones estaban ahí, sosteniendo sus espadas contra Alfred. El Talon se me acercó, me dijo: ‘La corte exige la presencia de su príncipe.’ Los talones golpearon a Alfred, me dijeron que si no iba él moriría como los demás. El Talon me arrojó contra el piso, podía ver las gradas y la silla del rey vacía. El trono que perteneció a mi padre, mi abuelo antes que él y mi bisabuelo. La corte sabía que, si me mataba, alguien asumiría el trono, pero ninguno de ellos era como nosotros, ninguno era especial como lo somos nosotros.

— ¿Cómo son?

— Criaturas miserables, las cuales piensan que con su dinero y algunos asesinatos pueden regir el mundo. Crédulos que duermen tranquilos, confiando en que los talones siempre van a soportarlos. —

Jason y Bruno se sonríen, como si compartieran una broma secreta.

— La corte le ordenó a El Talón adiestrarme como un talón, como lo hizo el primer rey. Uno de mis antepasados, el cual ascendió de ser talón a reinar sobre la corte. Me prometieron que si era obediente y digno mantendrían a Alfred vivo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Comencé a entrenarme como Talon, mientras hacía esporádicamente apariciones para que nadie sospechara. La corte se hizo con las empresas Díaz y la fortuna de nuestra familia. Sin que ellos lo supieran, comencé a buscar, pronto supe quiénes eran los culpables de mi desgracia. Fui ganando aliados y amigos, pude recuperar a Alfred. Cuando él estuvo a salvo en Inglaterra, estaba en una de las reuniones de la corte, oculto entre los talones. Uno de mis aliados anunció que habría un duelo. Él me eligió como su campeón, mientras su oponente a El Talón. Dejé en el piso a El Talón, salté sobre las gradas y rasgué las gargantas de quienes conspiraron, los artífices de la muerte de mis padres y mi tortura. En ese momento no me sentía como el niño desvalido, me sentí en control, invencible; pero en el fondo seguía siendo el niño que lloraba en aquel callejón. La corte aplaudió, había demostrado ser digno heredero de mi padre. — Bruno besa la frente de Jason. — Buenas noches hijo. — Jason sonríe:

— Buenas noches, viejo espeluznante. —

Bruno sonríe, sale de la habitación, deja la luz de noche prendida. Jason sale de la cama con un salto, se sienta frente al escritorio, prende la lámpara y sigue leyendo. Tim entra a su habitación, se recuesta en su cama. La mañana llega, Ricardo toca la puerta y le dice que ya está el desayuno, esto se convierte en un siclo que dura una semana.

Jason se levanta molesto, viéndose cansado, con ojeras, pálido, algo flaco después de no comer ni beber a pesar de los intentos de la familia. Empuja su librero contra la puerta, luego la cama, está por mover el escritorio, pero Ricardo está parado arriba de la madera.

Ricardo baja sin hacer ruido. Jason está por gruñir, pero se detiene cuando el trapecista le enseña un batarang. Ricardo toma la mano de Jason, deja la pequeña cosa afilada con cuidado.

— Lo siento. Creo que piensas que olvidaste algo importante. Tal vez, es esto. — Jason mira el símbolo de Batman y después a Dick:

— ¿Por qué?

— Thomas… — Eso parece explicar más de lo que debería. — Él me dijo que cuando papá te trajera, debía pedirle a Tía aquello. — Saca un objeto igual al que usó Batman para llegar a esa realidad y después Olwman le quitó. — Me dijo que con esto podría ir a tu mundo. Debía buscar las imágenes de Bruno encontrándote y cuidándote. La siguiente parte de mi misión era regresar seis meses después, entrar a la torre del reloj, enviar ese material al oráculo de ese mundo y tomar el batarang. Ella no es como tía, no puede ver el futuro. La última parte de la misión: entregarte esto, antes de que te autodestruyas. — Ricardo mira a la puerta. — Acompañaré a papá a la corte, regresaremos mañana. Tim fue con sus padres. Alfred tiene la noche libre, sus amigos del ejército, están en Gotham. — Ricardo está por irse por la ventana. Jason lo abraza. — Regresa con bien hermano. Mañana, sin importar lo que pase te sacaré de esta habitación. —

Jason asiente, deja ir a su hermano. Cuando Ricardo se ha marchado, puede suspirar. Toma la pistola interdimensional del escritorio, mira de nuevo el Batarang, ahora puede recordar la cosa importante que ha intentado atrapar en su mente. Toma su daga, dibuja un semicírculo con la punta, pone su puño sobre la pared y el portal se abre.


	5. La luz perdida: La Corte y el príncipe rojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason se enfrenta a Batman y sus pájaros en la Baticueva. Mientras Bruno se encarga de burlarse de Bruce en su cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus amables comentarios :D  
> ArtemisMay, erothic69, Agnes00 y LadyBue.
> 
> Gracias por los kundos:  
> nomomi, erothic69, atala71c, OrquideaSalvaje, lavimlaica57, calixtolixto, RiceBullet, LadyBue, Gala18, Esfinge69, Beliat, Agnes00, Catbell10, and ArtemisMay y guests
> 
> Gracias por subir a sus Bookmarks: ArtemisMay, DBrianda, Esfinge69 y Agnes00
> 
> Espero que esta historia les gustara, este es el final, el siguiente capítulo es el epilogo, Jay como siempre metiéndose en problemas.
> 
> Hasta este momento son 51 páginas de word :D es lo que has leído hasta terminar este capítulo, gracias.

**La luz perdida: La Corte y el príncipe rojo**

Jason nota que el lugar donde se encuentra es su habitación, pero es la dimensión intermedia, la de los fantasmas. Quiso creer que ver a la Batifamilia siguiéndolo a Thomas y él fue un sueño, pero de una manera estúpida fue cierto. Comienza a maldecir, por su suerte tan torcida. Deja de murmurar, cuando ve a Robin entrar, señala al chico:

— Dile a todos que vengan aquí. ¡Ahora!

— ¿Qué demonios Todd? ¡Alguien inferior no me manda! — Red Robin entra al escuchar a Robin. Ve a Jason reírse y decirle:

— Estás en mi habitación, puedes salir. — Muestra la pistola interdimensional. — Pero te quedarás aquí, como un fantasma no muerto. —

Red Robin sale corriendo, va a buscar a Batman y Nightwing, los lleva a la habitación, donde Robin amenaza con su katana a Red Hood. Batman ordena.

— Robin baja el arma. — Intenta acercarse a Jason, pero el chico da un paso atrás. Ve la sangre correr por la mano de su hijo, intenta ver la herida, sin embargo, Jason pone su mano tras su espalda.

— No. — Batman se detiene cuando ve la furia y el odio en la mirada de Jason. — Si mis sueños son recuerdos, tú me mataste… ¡Dos veces!… Mantén tus manos lejos de mí. — Jason suspira, intenta mantener su carácter controlado. — Bruno dijo que sólo era un sueño… así que voy a darte el derecho a la duda. — Nightwing intenta acercarse cuando ve a Jason tambalearse, pero se encuentra con la hoja de una espada. — No. No me enviarás a Arkham. Aléjate de mí. —

Jason desaparece la espada, saca su daga, se acerca a la pared de enfrente, se recarga antes de comenzar a dibujar el portal. Antes de poder poner su puño en el centro, cae de rodillas, pasa el dorso de su mano por su frente y ojos, debe enfocarse. Red Robin se aproxima, ayuda a Jason a levantarse.

Jason golpea con furia el centro del semicírculo que dibujó, el portal de abre. Les dice a los murciélagos:

— Rápido… entren. Ya… se están congelando… — Jason ve que no se mueven. — ¡Ahora!… ahora… — El portal se vuelve inestable y comienza a cerrarse. — No podré mantenerlo… por mucho tiempo. —

Robin es el primero en pasar, seguido por Nightwing y Batman. Finalmente, Red Robin, quien ayuda a Jason. Zatanna voltea a verlos, se fue un momento y ahora la batifamilia entra por un portal mágico, ve que han regresado con Jason, eso la hace sonreír, hasta que ve que lo recuestan sobre una camilla.

Jason extiende su mano, el batarang cae, rebota y tintinea con cada movimiento, como si fuera un monstruo que muestra sus dientes picudos cubiertos de sangre. Jason mira a Red Robin, le dice con una sonrisa:

— Ese hijo de perra… me drogó. —

Red Robin toma el batarang y lo lleva a analizar. Zatanna busca algo mágico, pero no puede encontrar algo, sin embargo, siente que hay algo fuera de lugar. Ella decide subir, necesita la opinión de Constantin.

Red Robin se aproxima, le dice a Jason:

— Estás en casa… — Jason niega:

— No… nunca… — Red Robin se quita la capucha y la máscara. Jason se comienza a reír delirante, saca su teléfono, mira algo y lo compara con Red Robin. Busca algo entre sus bolcillos, pero no lo encuentra. Gruñe, una de sus plumas aparece en su mano, la cual se transforma en un teléfono. Pone el segundo teléfono a un lado de Red Robin, luego toma una foto con su teléfono. Arroja el celular que hizo con su pluma, el cual se desliza debajo de una estantería.

Jason marca por teléfono:

— Timbo… te pareces al de Voltrón. — Envía la fotografía al reírse. — Sí, claro que sí… Ya sé que no eres tú, bueno, no lo sé… todo es tan confuso. Me cuesta pensar… ¿Drogado? ¡Sí! — Jason vuelve a reírse. — Es tu versión heroica, Ricardo y Bruno también tienen una… Pero no son agradables. — Mira a Red Robin. — Timbo te manda saludos. — Vuelve la atención a su llamada. — No, estaré bien. ¿Yo?… No… Es verdad… No hay una versión heroica de mí. —

Jason mira su teléfono, la señal se ha cortado. Suspira, ve a Red Robin, luego a su alrededor:

— ¡Esta es una alucinación muy jodida! — Red Robin pregunta:

— ¿Tú nos veías?

— Sí… Siempre constipados y tratando de robar a los Gnomos. — Jason se ríe. — Ellos muerden. — Nightwing intenta acercarse, dice con suavidad:

— Little Wing… yo… — Jason le gruñe al mostrarle los dientes. Red Robin dice:

— Debemos darle su espacio. — Nightwing insiste:

— Little Wing me alegra que estás en casa.

— No es mi casa. Nunca lo fue. — Red Robin se aleja, decide ir por Alfred, si alguien puede detener a Jason es él mayordomo.

— Eso no es verdad Little Wing, siempre serás bienvenido. — Jason mira a su alrededor, comienza a recordar este lugar.

— No.

— Little Wing, eres mi hermano.

— ¡Mentira! —

Jason salta de la camilla al lanzarse contra Nightwing y darle una patada en el pecho que lo manda al suelo. Robin y Batman corren para detenerlo, pero logran alimentar su ira. Red Hood da un puñetazo en el estómago a Robin, el cual lo deja en el suelo. Batman sabe que no puede sedarlo, debe descubrir que hay en el sistema de Jason, así que intenta noquearlo.

Red Hood recibe un puñetazo de Batman, pero no cae al piso, sino mira fijamente a su antiguo empleador, le sonríe al darle un cabezazo. Batman da un paso atrás, logra evitar un gancho al hígado, pero no la patada que asesta en su costado, no recuerda que Jason fuese tan fuerte. Su mente regresa a la azotea, donde su hijo no se defendía de sus golpes.

— Jason… lo siento…

— ¡Es tarde para sentir! —

Jason le da otra patada que lo lanza al suelo. El muchacho mira hacia el ascensor y las escaleras, alguien se acerca, extiende su mano y las entradas se cierran. Batman intenta:

— Jason… ellos te hicieron algo. Tienes que luchar, esto no eres tú… —

Batman ve una sonrisa horrible en el rostro de su hijo, él se encuclilla al decirle:

— Tú no me conoces. Jamás quisiste conocerme. Sólo fui tu experimento social.

— Jay… soy tu padre…

— Eso no te detuvo antes.

— ¡Soy tu padre! — Jason lo mira como si fuese un bicho que está comenzando a impacientarlo:

— No hace una diferencia. —

Nightwing se lanza contra Jason, lo tira al piso y le da un puñetazo en la nariz, después otro y otro. Jason detiene su mano al preguntarle:

— ¿Eso dura tu amor? ¿Menos de cinco minutos? — Red Hood arroja a Nightwing, se levanta con un salto. — Nunca te interesé Wing, al igual que todos pensaste que yo era basura. —

Robin salta al esgrimir su espada, pero es desarmado con un rápido movimiento de manos, queda suspendido en el aire al ser agarrado por el cuello mientras es asfixiado, hasta quedar inconsciente. Jason lo suelta dejándolo caer sin ceremonias. 

Batman ve a su hijo menor caer inconsciente al piso, eso lo hace levantarse y ver nuevamente en Jason un enemigo. Cierra sus puños, va a darle otra paliza a Red Hood. Jason se mueve hábilmente, no permite que Batman lo golpee.

Batman intenta golpear a Red Hood, pero después de unos minutos recibe un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha que lo lanza al suelo de nuevo. Escucha la voz de Dick, la cual sale de la oscuridad, tras uno de las vitrinas con trofeos:

— Jason, es suficiente. — Batman ve que Nightwing sigue inconsciente en el piso, voltea para ver a un talón salir de las sombras. Lleva su vestimenta negra, las navajas y unos googles dorados que lo hacen ver como si fuese un búho. — Es hora de ir a conocer a la Corte de los Búhos. — Jason da dos zancadas rápidas al gritar:

— ¡Me drogaste hijo de perra! —

Talon acepta el golpe, el cual lo lanza contra la vitrina que está a unos metros. Se limpia la sangre que sale por la comisura de su labio, sonríe al esperar el siguiente ataque, pero no llega. Jason respira profundo, intenta reinar sobre su temperamento.

— Eres blando. — Jason mira a Talon. — Thomas me dijo que eres blando.

— No es verdad…

— Sí. —

Olwman aplaude, llama la atención de sus niños, ambos dejan de discutir. Batman ve a su contraparte, su traje gris con negro, su indumentaria que semeja a un búho. Talon se pone firme, pero Jason estira su brazo y le retira la máscara, revelando a Ricardo Tapia. Ricardo voltea a ver a su hermanito, al cual le sonríe antes de recuperar sus googles y volver a ponérselos.

Olwman se encuclilla junto a Batman, le sonríe al decirle:

— No puedes tenerlo, le temes. ¿Qué harías con él? Llevarlo a Arkham y decir que él estaba loco. ¿Ese es tu plan?

— ¡Él es mi hijo!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por llevar tu ‘Sangre’? — Termina de hacer comillas con sus dedos. — Lo desterraste y olvidaste. Además, si él y yo nos hacemos una prueba de ADN también dirá que soy su papá. ¿Comprendes la ironía?

— ¿Cuál es tu plan?

— Llevarlo a casa y darle lo que tú nunca estuviste dispuesto a dar. — Batman mira fijamente a Olwman. — Confianza, una familia, un hogar.

— ¿Entregándolo a la corte de los búhos?

— No, no lo entregaré. Él les mostrará que es un heredero digno y ellos se arrodillarán ante él, como lo hicieron ante Thomas y Ricardo. — Talon asiente, voltea y ve algo que llama su atención, camina hacia allá. — ¿Qué le ofreces tú?

— Este es su hogar.

— Hogar del cual lo has desterrado. — Talon grita:

— ¡Santa mierda en la cara! ¡Olwman! —

Olwman camina hacia donde está su hijo. Talon saca una barra de luz negra, la enciende y pueden ver lo que está escrita sobre esa vitrina donde está el traje del robin muerto. Olwman extiende su mano, toca el cristal al sonreír:

— Thomas… —

Batman observa con horror que el cristal, el traje, la placa, todo está rayado con legras violetas, con mensajes como: “Mío” “La corte siempre gana” “Amado hermano” “Olwman” “Te Jodí Batman”. Lo que le revuelve el estómago, es ver el enorme búho dibujado, el cual es igual al de la prueba de paternidad, sonriente y giñando un ojo. Talon canturrea:

— Thomas se jodió a Batman. — Mira a Jason. — ¡Jason! ¿Lo sabías? —

Jason se aproxima con calma, sonríe al asentir. Le dice a Owlman:

— Él fue quien me mandó la imagen de mi acta de nacimiento. Me escondió de Batman cuando vagaba zombi. Él permitió que Talia me llevara para que me entrenara, quería que yo fuese su talon. Él me impulsaba a buscar venganza. — Olwman mira a Jason, le pregunta:

— ¿No lo odias por planear tu muerte? — Jason mueve su cabeza:

— No, jamás estuve enojado por morir, sino porque eso no significó nada. Morir en vano y sin justicia; saber cuán insignificante era para quienes juraban amarme, eso me llenó de odio y sed de venganza.

— Pero… Thomas…

— Él no lo hizo por ser malo, él era maquiavélico. Si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta lo poco que valía para Batman, jamás me habría ido de esta casa. — Talón abraza a Jason, le dice:

— Él planeó todo para que termináramos juntos. — Extiende su mano a Owlman para que se una al abrazo. — Como familia. —

Batman se levanta tambaleante. Va hacia Jason al negar. Jason le dice a Talon:

— Mueve esa cosa, que quede con una parte de su base levantada. —

Talon suelta a su hermano, hace lo que le pide. Jason se agacha, estira su mano para despegar algo de la base, se levanta al lanzárselo a Owlman. Owlman lo toma, ve que se trata de una libreta encuadernada en cuero, (recuerda haber visto a su hijo escribir en ella muchas ocasiones, la abre, ve que se trata información sobre Jason, el fénix) y unos googles rojos de talon. Jason comenta al ponerse los googles y sonreírle a Ricardo:

— Yo era su rata de laboratorio favorita.

— Gracias, Jason. — El chico asiente, sonríe como si compartirá una travesura:

— A Thomas le gustaba venir aquí, pasar por la puerta y ver que nadie podía ver la diferencia entre nosotros. — Jason mira a Owlman al cruzar sus dedos tras su espalda. — Le gustaba hacerse pasar por mí y hacer travesuras. Yo también aprendí a imitarlo, aunque jamás fui a su mundo cuando él vivía. —

Batman salta sobre Owlman, va a dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe, pero no cuenta con talón, quien le lanza un dardo somnífero. Owlman se hace a un lado, deja que Batman se estrelle contra el suelo, le permite intentar levantarse sin éxito.

Batman ve a su contra parte apuntar a una pared y el portal abrirse. Observa a Talon ponerse tras su hijo y como esa copia de Nightwing inyecta algo en el cuello de Jason. Aprecia con horror a Red Hood desplomarse en los brazos de Talon y ser arrastrado al portal.

Las puertas se abren. Red Robin observa a Batman, Nightwing y Robin en el suelo. Constantin mira alrededor, aún hay energía residual, piensa en qué clase de criatura pudo haber hecho esto. Zatanna le dijo que era Jason, pero él conoce a Jason y el chico es un humano. Camina hacia la vitrina del robin muerto, estira su mano, puede sentir otra energía. Escupe al suelo, odia cuando hay vampiros implicados, aunque el rastro es viejo sigue ahí.

Mientras tanto:

Jason se despierta cuando es arrojado al suelo. Intenta levantarse, pero logra sentarse. Observa alrededor, su mirada aún es borrosa, escucha un zumbido y tiene vértigo. Está en medio de lo que podría ser una arena circular, hay gradas, personas con máscaras de búhos y frente a él la silla del rey vacía. Escucha una respiración a pocos metros, tras él está El Talón, con su capucha de búho con lentillas rojas, su traje negro y su capa con plumas.

El Talon avanza silenciosamente, saca una de sus navajas, pero antes de tocarlo, el chico extiende su pierna y le da una patada en el tobillo. El Talon no cae, salta y evita desplomarse, le agradan los peleadores; no como Thomas quien lanzó contra él ratas y sombras. Espera que este muchacho no tenga un “Poder”.

El Talon lanza navajas contra su objetivo, el cual las evita al correr. Jason le da una patada a El Talón. El Talon no se desploma al suelo, sino que comienzan a intercambiar golpes y patadas.

El Talon no es estúpido, reconoce el estilo de La Liga de Asesinos, ve esa sonrisa de lado. Saca su cuchilla oculta, intenta apuñalar al muchacho, pero el niño salta sobre su muñeca, da un salto mortal hacia atrás y le da una patada. El Talon cae al suelo, se gira para levantarse, pero Jason ya está sobre él con una daga lista:

— Quédate en el piso viejo. —

Las personas que observaban el combate se levantan, aplauden y hacen una reverencia. Kate se pone frente a la silla del Rey, levanta sus brazos al decir:

— Corte, deben saludar a su nuevo príncipe: El príncipe Rojo. Hoy se le dará su predicción. —

Jason deja levantar a El Talon, el cual hace una reverencia al marcharse. Pone su atención en Kate.

— El príncipe Rojo traerá prosperidad nunca antes vista. Las arcas de todas las familias de la corte se verán bendecidas al igual que este universo. Él y sus hermanos llevarán a la Corte de los Búhos a conquistar el espacio. Sin embargo, es la misión de todos amar y cuidar a El Príncipe Rojo, para que él pueda encontrar el camino de regreso a casa cuando nos sea arrebatado. Príncipe Rojo, bienvenido a tu hogar. — Termina Kate con una sonrisa. — Haga el favor de subir aquí, a mi lado. —

Jason corre, salta y se agarra del borde de la primera grada, escala con saltos fuertes y precisos hasta pararse junto a Kate. Ella continúa:

— En el orden de la noche, debemos juzgar al prisionero, por descubrir la existencia de la corte. —

El Talon arroja a Damian, un chico de no más de siete años, el cual se desploma sin oponer resistencia. La corte espera a que el niño se despierte, pero este no responde. El Talon saca su espada, va a cortarle la cabeza al infante.

Jason salta, toma la espada con su mano derecha, se la quita al sujeto al darle un puñetazo. Mira a Kate:

— Damian es mi hermano. ¡No permitiré que lo maten! —

Escucha los murmullos de la corte. El Talon se levanta lentamente, mientras intenta enfocar su vista. Kate asiente, le dice al joven:

— ¿Aceptas ser el paladín de este infante? 

— Sí. Yo seré el paladín de cualquiera de mis hermanos. —

El Talon saca su otra espada, se enfrenta a Jason. Ambos golpean sus cuchillas en una rápida sucesión de movimientos. Los miembros de la corte están satisfechos, había pasado un tiempo que no había enfrentamientos, sólo ejecuciones, incluso corren una nueva ronda de apuestas.

El Talon intenta usar su experiencia conseguida a lo largo de las décadas, pero no es suficiente. Los golpes del chico son cada vez más fuertes, más rápidos y precisos. Lo comprende, Jason aún está drogado y está superando su estado.

Jason desarma a El Talon con una patada giratoria, pone el filo de la espada en el cuello de su oponente. Sonríe, aproxima un poco más la cuchilla:

— Ríndete y perdonaré tu existencia. —

El Talon muestra sus manos, se arrodilla ante su nuevo amo:

— Sí… mi señor… —

La corte aplaude emocionada, están complacidos con las dos nuevas adquisiciones de la familia real; desde el bisabuelo del rey actual, no habían tenido un posible gobernante que no ganara sin usar su poder.

Jason toma entre sus brazos a Damian, va hacia el túnel que es la salida, donde Owlman y su talon aguardan. Los cuatro se van a casa.

Batman se despierta en su cama, se sienta, mira alrededor. Está en su habitación. Se levanta, sale corriendo, va a la vieja habitación de Jason, su hijo. Abre la puerta, las paredes no tienen el tapiz que eligió para su ave, tampoco están los libros o el cobertor rojo sobre la cama, todos sus tesoros, los indicios que él estuvo ahí, están borrados. Queda una habitación blanca genérica. Vaga por la mansión, busca fotografías, pero no las hay. Regresa corriendo a su cuarto, saca el álbum que dedicó a su hijo, todas sus imágenes no están.

Sale, busca a Alfred, lo encuentra en la cocina. El resto de sus hijos están ahí. Richard tiene un morete en su mejilla donde Jason lo golpeó. Damian no tiene marcas en su cuello. Le pregunta a su mayordomo:

— Alfred… ¿Tienes alguna fotografía de Jason? — Alfred se disculpa con los chicos, va hacia su habitación seguido de Bruce.

Alfred abre la puerta. Bruce puede ver en la mesita de noche la fotografía que el mayordomo tomó, de Robin y Batman, Jason y su padre. Bruce toma el marco, está por llevársela. Alfred se interpone:

— Lo siento, amo Bruce, no puede llevársela.

— ¿Qué?

— El señor Díaz, él me advirtió que si cualquiera de las fotografías de amo Jason salía de aquí se perdería. Él no quiere que recuerden el rostro del Amo Jason.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mi muchacho, por mucho que me duela, el amo Jason no es feliz con nosotros.

— Alfred… Él es mi hijo… debe estar aquí, con nosotros.

— Sin embargo, él no lo cree así. —

Los dos escuchan la conmoción del resto de las aves, toda imagen de Jason ha desaparecido, incluso los dibujos que Robin hizo. Bruce se pone ropa civil, sale en un auto hacia el cementerio.

Bruce llega corriendo a la lápida de Jason, donde el ángel lo observa acusadoramente. El mensaje ha cambiado, ya no dice: amado hijo y hermano; sino, “Jason Todd Rata callejera que murió entre la basura y el olvido”. Él golpea la roca, se siente ultrajado, la lápida, la vitrina, las fotografías; no ha podido defender a su hijo ni sus memorias. Toma su teléfono, va a mandar a cambiar esa lápida (sin saber que no importan sus esfuerzos, la lápida volverá a escribirse: “Jason Todd Rata callejera que murió entre la basura y el olvido”).

El sol entra por la ventana de Jason, frunce el ceño antes de levantarse. Mira a su alrededor, su habitación está de nuevo ordenada. Ricardo está sentado en la silla a un lado de la cama, observa a Jason con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué me ves?

— Bruno le hizo la prueba de paternidad al heredero de la Liga de Asesinos, él su padre. Bruno dice que nunca se acostó con Talia.

— Ella obtuvo material genético e hizo al niño en una máquina. Eso pasó en mi universo.

— Bruno le hizo un escaneo mágico. El pequeño no tiene una habilidad especial.

— No tengo idea. — Ricardo asiente.

— Abuelo hizo el desayuno. ¿Me obligarás a cargarte?

— Puedo ir solo. —

Ricardo sonríe, no le importa porque toma a Jason entre sus brazos al sacarlo del cuarto, a pesar de las protestas del menor.

— Te prometí sacarte. —

Ricardo permite a Jason saltar, para que ambos corran escaleras abajo. Llegan a la cocina, donde Tim ya se encuentra y Damian observa a todos alrededor como si estuviera raptado. Alfred le dice al niño:

— Maestro Damian, ¿qué apetece de desayunar? — Damian se enfurruña más. Jason sonríe al decirle al abuelo:

— Permíteme Alfred. —

Damian observa a los otros chicos desayunar, al sirviente de Bruno sentado junto a ellos. No puede pensar en algo más indigno.

Bruno entra, sonríe al ver su mesa llena incluso si la silla de Thomas está vacía, porque su hijo le ha dado a otras aves para que no se sienta solo y tenga a quien amar.

Damian reconoce el aroma, es su comida favorita, algo que sólo alguien de la liga puede conocer. Cuando ve el plato frente a él, no puede creerlo, aun menos cuando lo prueba, es maravilloso. Mira a Jason, quien pone frente a él una daga de la liga, pero no la de un asesino de bajo nivel, sino una entregada por su madre a alguien estimado. Exige:

— ¿Por qué tienes esto? — Jason se sienta, pone sus codos sobre la mesa, guilla el ojo al decir:

— Conocí a tu madre de otra dimensión, antes de conocer a Batman… —

La familia escucha atentamente la historia de Jason; mientras tanto, en otra dimensión, Dick Grayson corre buscando fotos de Jason. Tim hace un rastreo en la red al igual que Oráculo. Batman se ha ido a una reunión urgente de la Liga de la Justicia.

Batman entra a la sala de Juntas, todos están en sus lugares. Linterna Verde espera a que Batman se siente, para iniciar:

— Fui llamado con urgencia. Todas las linternas están buscando por todos lados. — Batman se siente impaciente. La mujer maravilla indaga:

— ¿Qué pasa Linterna Verde? — Linterna Verde suspira, les dice:

— Los monitores no encuentran al Fénix, la última ocasión que sintieron su energía fue en la tierra. — Flash pregunta:

— ¿Cómo un pájaro gigante de fuego?

— Sí. — Hal vuelve a recuperar la compostura. — También pensé que se trataba de una leyenda, pero al parecer no lo es. Los Monitores dijeron que existen cuatro elementos, representados por criaturas de diferentes mundos, los cuales se encargan de filtrar la energía, son guardianes del equilibro universal. Sin embargo, pueden morir, siempre hay quien desea cambiar el orden. Si estos guardianes perecen el quinto elemento se despierta, un ave gigante: sus alas representan el aire, su sangre el agua, su forma corpórea la materia y su forma incorpórea de fuego las ondas o energía. — El detective marciano cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasará con el fénix si llegamos a encontrarlo?

— Debe ser llevado al centro del universo, donde (según la leyenda), será sacrificado para hacer renacer a los cuatro elementos. Los monitores dicen que: será cuidado y retenido hasta que tenga la fuerza de ir a buscar a los otros elementos. — Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasará si no lo encontramos?

— El universo se congelará, perderá su luz y la vida quedará en un estado de hibernación. — Acuaman pregunta:

— ¿Por qué ahora?

— Los monitores sintieron la energía del Fénix, hace poco más de seis meses. Ellos creen que el ave desplegó sus alas por primera vez. Así que fueron a buscar a los guardianes. Vieron que ellos murieron hace aproximadamente veinte de nuestros años. Eso quiere decir que el Fénix es muy joven y aún no desarrolla sus capacidades. Quien mató a los guardianes podría hacerle lo mismo. — Flash infla sus mejillas, deja salir el aire al preguntar:

— ¿Estamos buscando un ave bebé? — Linterna verde lo piensa un instante antes de responder:

— Más como un polluelo. Uno que tiene mal carácter y es propenso a la ira abrazadora capaz de acabar con todos. — Acuaman comenta:

— Si es un ave de fuego, es posible que esté durmiendo en algún volcán. Lo buscaré por los mares. — Flash se recarga en la silla al decir:

— No debe ser difícil encontrar un polluelo gigante hecho de fuego. — El detective marciano les comunica su preocupación:

— ¿Qué pasaría si no se ve como un ave? ¿Si se ve como cualquier otra criatura de este mundo?… Incluso un humano. — Hal mira al detective, les dice:

— No podremos encontrarlo a menos que despliegue sus alas. — La mujer maravilla pregunta:

— ¿Por qué es tan importante que despliegue sus alas? — Linterna verde responde:

— Al parecer… es cuando libera su energía. Entre más tiempo tiene sus alas desplegadas, más luz llega al universo, así alimenta la luz de esta parte del multiverso. — Linterna verde se sienta. — Los monitores estaban preocupados. La energía que sintieron venía de un polluelo que ha muerto en muchas ocasiones, triste, desesperado, lleno de dolor… Ellos temen que si el fénix vuelve a morir no quiera revivir de nuevo. — Niega. — Ellos se niegan a creer que eso pasó. — Flash levanta las manos:

— Lo que nos faltaba un pollo posiblemente huérfano y en depresión. Como un pollito emo. — Diana cuestiona:

— ¿Hay alguna otra manera de encontrarlo?

— Cuando muere, el fénix, deja una impresión de alas de ceniza. — El detective marciano mira a Batman:

— ¿Sabes algo Batman?

— No. —

Al mismo tiempo, Constantin, Zatanna y toda persona con poderes mágicos o especiales recibe una carta, con una misión: Encontrar al Fénix a cualquier costo. Talia también recibe el mensaje, ella sonríe al lanzarlo al fuego, responde su teléfono:

— Hola Jason… —

Jason termina su llamada, cierra su teléfono. Ya tiene listas sus cosas, todos van a ir a Gotham de este mundo, se siente tan emocionado, finalmente conocerá el Gotham de Thomas. Abre la ventana, respira el aire fresco, todo se ve más brillante y esperanzador. Su Gnomo, Rambo, salta intentando morder su dedo. Bruno toca la puerta, se asoma al preguntarle:

— ¿Estás listo?… Hijo. — Jason toma su bolsa al caminar a la salida, le da un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro a Bruno:

— Siempre estoy listo, viejo espeluznante. —

Bruno le devuelve el pequeño golpe a Jason, le sonríe al decirse que el joven algún día le llamará padre, cuando esté listo. Ellos salen de la casa, llegan a la mini van, donde Damian, Ricardo y Tim ya están sentados, mientras Alfred está ante el volante. Piensa en conseguir un auto más grande, tal vez va a necesitar más espacio pronto. Cierra la puerta, el auto arranca rumbo al aeropuerto, donde tomarán un vuelo privado a Gotham: donde Talia al Ghul los espera para resolver la cuestión de su hijo.


	6. Tiempos inexistentes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason colapsa al sentirse aplastado por aquello que Bruno intentó borrar en sus recuerdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios :D  
> ArtemisMay, Catbell10 (chocala), calixtolixto
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les agrade el capítulo, aunque aún no llego a donde pensé llegar, espero que en el próximo sean más visibles los talones, el lugar de aparecer como sombras por toda la mansión Díaz xD
> 
> El nombre en negritas indica de quién trata ese fragmento. La Talia del inicio es de la dimensión de Batman :P Aquí ella no se acostó con Jason xD

**Tiempos inexistentes**

**Talia** al Ghul siente el reconfortante peso del teléfono celular en su mano, el registro que indica que Jason le habla al menos una vez por semana. Mantiene su cara seria, mientras su padre le ordena poner todos sus recursos para encontrar al fénix. Ella asiente, mientras jura encontrar al ave gigante mitológica. Su padre se va decidido a encontrar la fuente de la inmortalidad.

Ella espera a que la puerta se cierre, suspira con cansancio. Ella se alegra porque su hijo mayor ya no está en esta dimensión, se encuentra a salvo; todos pueden correr buscándolo infructuosamente. Mira la fotografía de ella con Jason, el chico catatónico que la defendería a cualquier costo. Sus sospechas iniciaron cuando él salvó a Damian, para casi confirmarse cuando echo a perder uno de los pozos de Lázaro, el cual se convirtió en aguas claras.

Sonríe por si insensatez, cuando en aquel hotel intentó seducirlo para negar sus sentimientos de madre. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada dolida del niño, ella sólo le acarició la mejilla y él la abrazó con fuerza; en ese momento supo que estaba jodida, el niño ya la tenía entre sus dedos.

Ha sido cuidadosa, para que todos piensen que ha usado a Jason, un fin mayor, el hacerlo ver como una herramienta misteriosa para sus planes. Sonríe, no importa si jamás vuelve a verlo, el saber que está bien es suficiente. Cuando desapareció aquella semana, hace poco más de seis meses, sin importar cuanto sus lacayos buscaron, la volvía loca y más asesina que de costumbre. Recuerda haber seguido a quien pensó que era Bruce, hasta que lo vio llorar y suplicar para que su hijo viviera. Su amado habría hecho cualquier cosa por Damian o Grayson, pero jamás por Jason. Su mente divaga, se pregunta si su amado ya sabe la verdad, una de tantas que ignora. Siguió a ese extraño, lo confrontó en aquel hospital donde su hijo estaba inconsciente. 

Ambos estaban parados en el techo. El sujeto se presentó como Bruno Díaz. Lucharon, fue divertido, él la respetaba, pero no se dejaría vencer, al terminar en empate; ambos se sentaron a ver las estrellas. Deseó, realmente y de corazón, que Bruno fuese su amado, alguien que comprende la necesidad de muerte y justicia, alguien maduro capaz de reconocer su debilidad y fuerza. Lo hizo jurar que cuidaría a Jason y no le permitiría regresar; él se arrodilló ante ella, le besó la mano al poner su puño libre sobre su corazón y jurarlo por su vida hacer todo en su poder para mantenerlo a salvo.

Mantuvo a las aves de su amado lejos de Jason y el extraño. Cuando Jason estuvo listo para irse, se acercó. Quitó el flequillo de la frente de su hijo, le dio un beso. Observó al caballero usar una pistola para abrir un portal y lo vio llevarse a su ave muerta. Decide iniciar la misión, fingir que desconoce la verdad e impulsar a sus tropas a una búsqueda fallida.

**Batman** observa los resultados del batarang, a diferencia de lo que su hijo pensó, no se trataba de drogas sino un potente veneno que debió matarlo. Intenta mantener la compostura, tiene que sacar a Jason de ahí, espera que siga estando vivo; pero traerlo sería posiblemente entregarlo a los linternas para que lo sacrifiquen. Se lamenta, porque con Jason siempre parece perder, sin importar lo que haga todo se torcerá para peor. Nadie ha comentado sobre lo que vieron, tal vez piensan que fueron alucinaciones inducidas por Thomas Díaz, actúan como si no hubiese pasado.

Linterna verde entra seguido por un ser con una armadura que no permite ver su rostro, posiblemente un monitor, lo cual se confirma cuando Hal lo presenta. Linterna pide permiso para investigar en la ciudad y visitar la tumba de Svetlana. Al preguntarle al militar cómo obtuvo la información, le dice que Zatanna le informó.

Batman recuerda por qué no le gusta involucrar a personas ajenas; no pueden mantener la información para sí mismos. Al menos Zatanna no sabe que Jason es su hijo, ese secreto no se ha filtrado más allá de la familia.

Los tres llegan ante la tumba de Svetlana. Linterna Verde se encarga de mover la lápida y sacar el ataúd. La caja es colocada con gentileza sobre el pasto, la tapa es levanta. El monitor se aproxima, toca las cenizas y saca un papel que tiene una orden escrita en un idioma extraño. El monitor informa:

— Esta mujer no era un fénix, sino un Golem. — Linterna espera una explicación. — Estuvo viva, pero fue reanimada por un motivo, este papel dice su orden, la cual fue tener un hijo.

— ¿Qué pudo hacer esto?

— Muchos seres en realidad, yo sospecharía del alma de este planeta. Lo más seguro que el producto es un recipiente para una semilla estelar. — Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Si ese recipiente muere puede revivir?

— No, se inactivará y deberá ser instalada en otro receptáculo. — Hal interviene:

— ¡Déjame ver si entendí! Esta mujer, lo que sea, murió, algo o alguien la revivió para ser la incubadora de “una semilla estelar”.

— Básicamente, es una posibilidad, pudo ser para algún otro ser. — Hal cuestiona:

— ¿Qué sería el menor de los males que pudo salir de esto?

— Una semilla estelar.

— ¿Qué es una semilla estelar?

— Es la futura alma de un cuerpo estelar. El alma de un planeta. — Hal teme preguntar de nuevo, es Batman quien lo hace:

— ¿Qué sería lo peor?

— Un ser de infinita maldad, peor que los demonios, tan antiguo y terrible que su nombre ha sido borrado. —

Linterna verde no siente confort después de dicha declaración. Cierra el ataúd y lo regresa, vuelve a dejar la sepultura como si no hubiera sido profanada. Se pregunta si deberán buscar al hijo de la muerta. El monitor le dice a Linterna Verde:

— El fénix ha dejado este lugar hace poco. Continuaré la búsqueda en otro sector. —

Batman ve al Monitor desaparecer, hay algo en ese sujeto que no le agrada, siente que oculta información importante. Hal le da una palmada en la espalda a Batman al decirle:

— Yo sé que tú sabes. ¿Lo que salió de ahí es peor que un demonio? — Batman le da una mirada a su compañero al responder:

— No, un protector salvaje. — Hal lo piensa:

— ¿Qué clase de criatura crees que sea? —

Batman se niega a pensar en su hijo como una “criatura”, porque a pesar de todo, Jason es su hijo y lo quiere de vuelta en casa.

**Jason** está muy emocionado, no puede ocultarlo, va a ver Gotham, la Gotham de Thomas Díaz, su hermano; la urbe que él le presumía por ser hermosa y ordenada. Bruno se sienta junto a Jason, le dice:

— Va a ser divertido. —

Jason mira a Bruno, ve su sonrisa honesta, su mirada tranquila, su rostro relajado. Le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué este mundo es tan diferente?

— ¿Al de Batman?

— No. Yo viajé por el multiverso. En uno de ellos, existía Owlman y él era malvado, amo y señor del crimen, atemorizando a los inocentes. Congelando y torturando a sus talones. Un cabrón de primera. Era un lugar oscuro, con un ambiente ominoso, era como una capa de mugre que se pegaba a la piel dejando una sensación desagradable. Talon, Dick, era malvado, disfrutando de matar y torturar.

— ¿Quisieras qué yo fuera así?

— No. Sólo me gustaría saber qué es diferente.

— Ustedes. — Jason mira a Bruno. Bruno observa como el joven mueve su cabeza al hacerla de lado como una avecilla observando algo interesante. — Tú y Thomas. —

Jason sabe qué la manera en que lo dice no es incidental. Bruno se recarga en el asiento, suspira al meditar lo que dirá, finalmente revela:

— Mi pequeño príncipe no era amor, soy su padre, conozco lo que tengo. A diferencia de Svetlana, que era una malvada dulce, podía ser capaz de atrocidades, pero también de ser muy dulce. — Sonríe, se pierde por un momento en sus memorias. — Thomas no era así, él nació sin alma y corazón. El oráculo me dijo… que esa era la razón por la cual mi bebé moriría. La malformación era la razón física, pero el equilibro exigía su destrucción. Él era todo lo que la vieja corte de los búhos soñaba en sus anhelos más salvajes; alguien implacable, con una ambición desmedida, capaz de todo para lograr su objetivo. ¿Él te dijo que no lo dejaba cortar su comida ni jugar?

— Sí.

— Era por el bien del mundo, si los niños se aproximaban ellos morían, si un perro intentaba obtener amor terminaba con el cuello torcido, incluso una vez casi Alfred muere por permitirle a mi príncipe usar un cuchillo de plástico. Él me retiró definitivamente de ser Owlman, era muy casado ir tras él por las noches evitando una masacre, dirigir un imperio de día y evitar morir de cansancio. Él nació siendo malvado, pero yo lo amo, lo amo malvado o benevolente, jamás me importó. —

Bruno mira a Jason, intenta sonreír, sólo son sus músculos siendo obligados a formar algo, una expresión que no siente.

— Cuando él tenía cinco años, enfermó, estaba muriendo. Yo había encontrado la manera de alargar su vida, yo podía salvarlo al sacrificar el universo. Sabía que él sería un ser terrible… como lo que me describes. Él sería la manera en que yo destruiría el multiverso, no por mi mano sino por la de mi amado heredero… él, era el Thomas Wayne de otros universos. Entré a la habitación, no lo dejaría ir sin importar el precio… pero… pero él me sonrió… — Jason ve una lágrima seguida de otra correr por la mejilla de Bruno. — Él me sonreía por primera vez en su vida… — Bruno se limpia las lágrimas, cubre su rostro con sus manos, intenta reprimir sus sollozos. — Él mejoró, pude llevarlo a casa. Él hablaba conmigo, me abrazaba, comenzó a tener sentimientos y hablar de ti. Yo pensé que eras una especie de guía espiritual, algo así. Gracias Jason… Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. —

Jason se sonroja, intenta negar. Bruno le revuelve el cabello.

— Pronto llegaremos. — Jason pregunta:

— ¿Qué quiere la Corte?

— Lo normal, dominar el mundo y tener poder; esas siempre han sido sus motivaciones.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— No en su forma ni ambición; pero no soy un idealista estúpido, sé que el mundo debe tener un orden. Si no detenemos a los humanos, estos van a destruirse.

— Bruno, ¿qué pasará si no estoy de acuerdo?

— Respetaré tu decisión, como la de Ricardo o Tim. Mis elecciones no tienen que ser las suyas. —

La azafata (Isabel, Jason la reconoce, pero no interactúa con ella; ella tampoco lo intenta Bruno Díaz es conocido por ser poco amable con quienes se acercan a sus hijos) les indica que están por aterrizar. Todos toman un lugar, sin embargo, no todos están listos para lo que aguarda.

**Dick Grayson** sube presurosamente las escaleras, le importa poco que sea medio día, debe asegurarse, tiene que saber que queda algo de Jason en este mundo. Llega al techo, va a la repisa donde la gárgola favorita de Jason debe estar. Ve la piedra, se acerca, pero no está la gárgola de su hermano, pero hay una enorme estatua de un búho guillando un ojo. Él grita, golpea a la maldita cosa, quiere destruirla, se detiene cuando ve su sangre manchar la roca. Se da la media vuelta, recarga su espalda sobre el ala del búho, se resbala hasta quedar sentado. Mira la ciudad, no ha sido lo mismo desde que Jason fue exiliado; ya no puede desviarse de su ruta de patrulla para visitar a Jason, tampoco entrar a una de sus casas seguras para llevar la cena, encontrarlo quejándose por el horrible orden de su cocina. El callejón del crimen tampoco es el mismo, se ha tornado más violento, cruel, es como si sus habitantes se llenaran de ira. La furia ha comenzado a filtrarse a otras partes de Gotham, es como una enfermedad que amenaza por consumir el mundo.

Mira al cielo gris, eleva una plegaria, quiere creer, desea que un ser superior le de otra oportunidad, una oportunidad más para ser el hermano que Jason necesita; un mejor hermano para todos sus hermanos.

**Red Robin** revisa los datos, horribles asesinatos en el callejón del crimen, una estela de sangre y letras escritas con sangre sobre los muros, horribles palabras: “Devuelve a mi príncipe”. La gente ha comenzado a abandonar sector, temerosas de terminar desmembradas. Mira las imágenes captadas por una cámara de seguridad, parece verse la figura fantasmagórica de una mujer vestida de negro.

Red Robin toma otro sorbo a la taza de café, tiene que concentrarse en algo, debe tener un objetivo, tiene que sentir que avanza. Siente que todo se desmorona a su alrededor, pero ellos no actual, es como si la sensación gélida de la dimensión en la que estuvieron se filtró a sus huesos. Toma más café, necesita sentir calor más allá del entumecimiento.

**Jason** observa el aeropuerto, es limpio, ordenado, con bandas transportadoras. Sigue a la familia de Thomas hacia un salón. Al entrar escucha el sonido de las cámaras, se trata de una rueda de prensa, donde Bruno con una sonrisa da a conocer a los dos nuevos integrantes oficiales, del clan Díaz, a la prensa.

Jason y Damian permanecen en silencio, se aproximan a Ricardo quien sonríe al aceptar la atención de los medios. Ellos se sienten incómodos, intentando no captar demasiada atención. Bruno responde todas las preguntas, incluso las impertinentes, el evento dura diez minutos.

Salen del lugar, se dirigen al auto, donde una limosina los espera. Suben presurosamente, antes que las admiradoras de Ricardo lleguen. El vehículo sale del estacionamiento subterráneo. El sol es refulgente, se abre paso entre los edificios de arquitecturas góticas llenas de gárgolas y arcos. El cielo es azul, con algunas nubes blancas. Las personas caminan por las calles, sus ropas son de colores, sonríen y comparten como si fuese el mejor lugar para vivir. No hay basura por las aceras, existen muchos botes de basura donde se marca qué materiales poner en el interior.

Jason se asombra por los dirigibles que navegan entre los edificios conectados al piso por enormes cables. Saca la cabeza para verlos, puede notar que sus estructuras están hechas de paneles solares. Sonríe al pensar que Ivy amaría ver esto.

Bruno le hace una seña a Alfred para que pare frente a una heladería, la cual conserva su aire de los años cuarenta. Hay chicas con patines y charolas que sirven las mesas, son recibidos por una señorita que toma su orden y les cobra, mientras hay otras jóvenes sirviendo los helados.

Jason toma el suyo, por un momento quiere llorar. Sería hipócrita si negara que no extrañaba esta normalidad. Cuando se presentó como vivo, Batman fue a reclamarle; ahora está aquí, en Gotham (otro, pero Gotham), una chica le sonríe al darle un helado, mientras su padre y hermanos están aquí compartiendo. Prueba el sabor, la crema suave y dulce, escucha la música que viene de la rockola del fondo mientras los abanicos de techo giran. Agacha su cabeza, no puede evitar estremecerse y tener miedo. Terror de que sea el inicio de una pesadilla, en principio de un espiral de tragedias que lo llevarán de nuevo al suelo, destruido, moribundo y olvidado.

Siente la mano de Bruno acariciar su espalda, lo escucha preguntar:

— ¿Necesitas algo Jason? — Percibe las miradas preocupadas de los otros chicos. Intenta responder, un nudo se ha atascado en su garganta, doloroso y gélido como el helado. Niega y sale presuroso, llega junto al auto, se recarga, toma aire, respira profundo.

No huele a Gotham, no hay contaminación, smog, hollín, sangre y derrota. Su aroma es suave, leve olor a gasolina del auto que acaba de pasar, productos de limpieza y algo dulce. Esta no es su ciudad, cruel y sucia, con una sonrisa llena de dientes ansiosa de triturarlo. Bruno no es Batman, no es ese juez listo para ejecutarlo. Ricardo no es Dick Grayson, amante de decirle hermano, pero dispuesto a arrojarlo a Arkham. Tim no es Red Robin, no es heroico y lleno de perdón. Él no es Thomas, quien es imperioso, siempre seguro, el amo de los planes y aprovechar las crisis. Mira su reflejo en la ventanilla reluciente, el helado cae de su mano cuando pone sus palmas sobre el cristal y cae de rodillas. Se repite que no es Thomas, porque Thomas está muerto.

Se desploma de rodillas, con las manos sobre la puerta del vehículo, llora al recordar a Thomas y Roy. Ellos están muertos, no deberían estarlo. Ambos merecían vivir, deberían estar vivos en lugar de él; el lugar de una rata callejera a la cual nadie ama realmente, porque sus mejores amigos están muertos. Se pregunta la razón. El motivo para que Roy no pueda disparar una flecha de nuevo. La razón para que no sea Thomas quien acompaña a su familia a la heladería.

Deja de sostenerse para yacer en el suelo. Un horrible pensamiento llena su mente: Él es la razón. Roy murió por salvarlo de Batman. Thomas murió porque él no quería vivir, su hermano pereció por devolverle su corazón. Él los mató… Es su culpa, si se hubiera quedado muerto… ¡Si se hubiera quedado frío ellos estarían vivos!

Recuerda a Catherine cuando una ocasión, entre la bruma del alcohol y las drogas, le dio una cachetada al gritarle que él era la razón de su desgracia. Lo golpeó al vociferar como Jason destruyó su futuro sumiéndola en la pobreza y la adicción.

Bruno lo levanta, lo sube al auto. Los otros chicos suben. Olwman acaricia el cabello de Jason, intenta darle palabras de consuelo. Abraza a Jason, lo escucha llamar a Thomas y a Roy. Muerde sus labios por dentro para no comenzar a llorar también, su hijo no volverá, sin importar sus esfuerzos, su príncipe debe descansar.

La mansión días se levanta sobre la colina, con sus torres y arquitectura imponente. Los sirvientes ya los esperan en fila afuera. Bruno baja apresuradamente, lleva cargando a su hijo a su habitación. Ricardo y Alfred se encargan de los otros niños.

Lleva a Jason a una de las habitaciones con un enorme ventanal, más cercana a una de las torres. Lo recuesta sobre la cama, se aleja un momento para sacar otra frazada, pero el chico lo toma por la camisa. Lo escucha susurrar:

— Lo siento. — Bruno regresa al lado del joven, le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? —

Jason intenta verbalizarlo, abre la boca, mueve sus manos, intenta forzarse, traga, respira, sin éxito. Bruno permanece tranquilo, espera pacientemente como si todo pudiera esperar.

Odia su cerebro, cuando en lugar de responder le lanza más mierda. Recuerda la ocasión que Bruce se sentó con él en el sofá, vieron una película porque Jason estaba enfermo, un simple resfriado. Sin embargo, ese momento fue el más feliz de su vida, de su patética vida… Ahora Bruno está aquí, esperando pacientemente, sin la intensión de irse, viéndolo como si fuese importante.

Tapa su rostro, quiere controlarse, dejar de ser un chillón, débil y quejica. Bruno lo abraza de nuevo, le dice:

— También lo extraño. A diferencia de ti, yo sabía que moriría, cada día era un regalo, un preciado presente que alguien me hacía al extender su vida. Intenté… intenté hacer lo mejor… vivir como si fuese el último día. —

Jason siente el llanto de Bruno caer sobre su frente, deslizarse entre sus dedos como si intentara convencer a sus manos de retirarse.

— Debo agradecer cada día… todas esas oportunidades… —

Jason mira a Bruno, vuelve a intentar decir lo que estruja su corazón y garganta. Owlman sonríe entre los lamentos.

— Jason, sin ti él hubiera muerto hace mucho.

— Pero tú dijiste…

— Lo que encontré era algo temporal para alargar su vida. Mi hijo debía consumir a un millón de personas para vivir un día. ¿Cuánto crees que duraría esa locura? — Traga e intenta no desviar su mirada, respira. — Tú nos salvaste de la oscuridad. No puedes verlo, tal vez no sabes cómo tus acciones impactaron en mi hijo y en este mundo.

— ¡El murió de todos modos! ¿Qué puto caso tiene? —

Jason se aleja de Bruno, salta de la cama, grita, lanza la lámpara, patea la mesita de noche. Arranca las sábanas y las lanza contra la pared. Le da un puñetazo al armario, seguido de otro, tira una estantería.

— ¡Qué puto significado tiene si muere al final! ¡Si todo muere a mi alrededor como si fuera una maldición! ¡Si me hubiera quedado muerto nada de esto había pasado!… si estuviera muerto… Thomas… Roy… ¡Ellos estuvieran vivos! ¡Batman no tendría un fracaso en su vida! ¡Todo sería mejor! —

Bruno camina hacia Jason, lo braza, lo detiene hasta que los golpes disminuyen y ambos quedan de rodillas en medio del caos.

— Si te hubieras quedado muerto, ellos habrían muerto antes. Hubieran perdido tantas oportunidades y amaneceres. — Recuerda la sonrisa encantada de Thomas al ver cada amanecer. — No hubieran conocido tantas cosas. — Thomas comiendo helado y viendo un petirrojo pasar por el bosque. — No serían una herida sangrante, sino una mal curada que jamás desaparecerá… lo llevaremos hasta el final de una manera u otra. — Mira a Jason a los ojos. — Ellos no hubieran vivido tantas cosas contigo, con las personas a su alrededor… y… y yo… Jamás te hubiera conocido. Es tan triste pensar que jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de amarte. —

Ellos permanecen mudos, compartiendo su dolor. Finalmente, Jason ha encontrado personas con quienes compartir su pérdida; alguien que ve su presencia como una oportunidad y no como una obligación o maldición. Bruno interrumpe la afonía:

— Yo debo disculparme. Si no hubiera usado mi poder para borrar tus recuerdos, tú ya habrías afrontado está pérdida. Lo siento Jason, me equivoqué. —

Jason asiente, Bruno le da un beso en la frente. Se hacen compañía en su dolor, hasta que Jason se duerme presa del agotamiento. El hombre saca al chico, lo lleva a otra habitación, mientras la que se ha destruido es reparada.

**Ricardo** ordenó que la sala de estar fuese preparada, esa noche tendrán una fiesta de pijamas, verán películas, contarán historias de terror, la familia permanecerá junta. Él se asegurará de ello, sin importar a quién deba asesinar para lograrlo.

Damian se aproxima a Ricardo, le sonríe al niño. El pequeño le pregunta:

— ¿Todd está loco?

— ¿No lo estamos todos al menos un poco? — Damian sigue viendo al sujeto. — Nuestro hermano Thomas murió hace poco, ellos eran gemelos y muy unidos.

— ¿Todd es mi hermano de sangre? — Ricardo asiente, extiende su mano y toma la del infante:

— Debo mostrarte algo, el juicio de la corte. — Ellos se alejan del pie de las escaleras para ir a la biblioteca.

**Tim** recorre la mansión con su cámara en mano, está preocupado por su amigo, pero no soporta estar ocioso, así que va a buscar las mejores fotografías.

Los sirvientes se mueven en silencio, ordenados, haciendo a la perfección cada una de sus tareas, incluso si eso precisa de desaparecer los cuerpos de los ninjas que intentaron tomar la mansión.

Tim camina por los pasillos, por momentos le parece ver algo moverse muy rápido. Al inicio cree que es una ilusión óptica, hasta que esto se repite, así que comienza a seguir aquello. Sin quererlo se adentra más y más a corredores retorcidos, los cuales parecen un laberinto lleno de trampas. Antes que caiga a un foso con púas, Ricardo aparece, lo jala del cuello hacia atrás y le muestra la salida.

Ellos avanzan en silencio unos minutos, antes que Tim se atreva a preguntar:

— ¿Bruno es Owlman? — Ricardo se detiene, tiene lista su cuchilla en caso de necesitarlo. — Al inicio era una sospecha, él es fuerte y poderoso. Luego vi la facilidad con la que carga a alguien tan pesado y voluminoso como Jay. Sin embargo… — Señala a Ricardo. — Tú. Tú eres muy hábil, silencioso como dicen los rumores son los talones. — Ricardo sonríe al sacar su cuchillo y ponerlo cerca del cuello de Tim. — Una noche fuiste a mi casa, le diste algo a mis padres, saliste por la ventana e hiciste un salto triple mortal hacia atrás. Durante la lluvia de estrellas hiciste el mismo movimiento, cuando estabas teniendo una pelea amistosa con Jay. Así lo supe.

— ¿Quieres un premio?

— No. Yo quiero que sepan que lo sé y no voy a traicionarlos. — Ricardo regresa el cuchillo a su manga, sonríe al revelar:

— Jason te aprecia, yo te aprecio y sería una desgracia si tuviera que matarte. — Ricardo pasa su brazo por los hombros de Tim, le dice mientras caminan: — Bienvenido a la familia, pequeña ave. —

Tim sonríe, no puede evitarlo, tal vez por fin dejará de estar solo en aquella mansión, olvidado por sus padres.

**Damian Wayne** (Robin) juega con el teléfono, quiere hablarle a su madre. Se pregunta si debe informarle que fracasaron en traer a Todd a este mundo. Lo reflexiona, no quiere traer a Todd a la conversación, le desagrada. Intenta pensar en otra cosa, pero el horrible sentimiento saca su cabeza: Celos.

Tiene celos de Jason, no por el amor de su padre sino de su madre. Cualquier extraviado podría ganar el amor de Batman, lo ha visto en repetidas ocasiones. Su padre tiene la manía de recoger niños, como él la de acoger animales. El amor de su madre es el que le quema.

Talia Al Ghul, no regala su amor como si fuesen las flores que caen de un árbol. Ella incluso ha intentado matarlo, lo ha amenazado, lo ha golpeado, siempre impulsándolo a ser más para ser digno. Sin embargo, ella no es así con Todd.

Recuerda, más de una vez, haber visto a su madre interactuando con Todd. Ella no es implacable y loca, sino algo suave, sonriente, paciente, animándolo en lugar de torturándolo por ser digno. Es como si se convirtiera en una mamá, como la de Jon, como las de los parques y las películas. A pesar que ella asegure tener un plan malvado y horrible para Todd, no puede creerle.

Le duele saber que ella parece descongelar su corazón cuando se trata de Jason. Siempre se preguntó qué tenía de especial un plebeyo, una ser común y remplazable, indigno del legado de Batman y Robin, una mancha horrible e inicua. Ella tomará el té con él, ella matará por él y lo salvará de ser necesario. ¿Por qué? Siempre se lo ha preguntado.

Mira de nuevo al teléfono mientras se encoge más, hasta ponerse en posición fetal. La pantalla oscura se burla de él, por no tener el valor de llamar y cuestionar a Talia. Se pregunta si es por qué Talia sabe que Todd es un Fénix y ese es su plan; darle el cuerpo de una criatura inmortal al abuelo.

— ¿Por qué?… — Cuestiona al teléfono, como si fuera a darle una razón. — ¿Por qué duele?… —

**Batman** regresa a su cueva, comienza a investigar más a fondo a Svetlana, para descubrir que no hay rastros digitales. Una terrible idea acude a su alrededor, baila, se aproxima y se ríe de él. Mira la vitrina del traje de Jason. Hace una llamada:

— Constantín, necesito interrogar a alguien muerto. —

Alfred mira también la vitrina, la cual se burla de ambos. Deja la charola junto a Batman, le aconseja:

— Debe dejarlo ir, señor. Tal vez, esto es lo mejor para el amo Jason. — Batman da un puñetazo:

— No. —

Batman se levanta, para alejarse de Alfred y su charola con comida. Camina más profundo dentro de la cueva, para adentrarse aún más en la oscuridad.

**Jason** se despierta, cubre su cabeza con la frazada roja, se siente avergonzado por mostrar su debilidad. Colapsó en medio de la calle, se maldice por ser estúpido. Piensa que será genial que todos actúen como si nada hubiera pasado, sin lástima o compasión. Comienza a poner atención a su entorno, escucha el sonido de un instrumento de cuerdas, alguien canta, se pregunta si Bruno está cantando.

Se destapa lentamente, mira al hombre que está sentado en la silla junto a la cama, lo ve tocar un ukulele mientras canta, intenta recordar el nombre de la canción, era algo sobre el arcoíris. Ve al hombre sonreír, no puede evitar responder el gesto.

Mira al techo, sigue escuchando a Bruno, hasta que se detiene. Hay un silencio cómodo entre ellos.

— Gracias… — Dice Jason. Bruno asiente. — No sabía que cantaras… — Bruno sigue jugando con el instrumento, responde:

— Nuestra familia ha amado las artes. Mi padre fue un pianista, su padre un chelista, mi bisabuelo un cantante de ópera.

— Y tú tocas el ukulele. — Bruno mira al pequeño instrumento:

— Más que eso. También la batería, el piano, sintetizadores, guitarra, bajo, violín. Me gustan mucho los instrumentos de cuerdas. Estudié teatro.

— Pero no actúas.

— No, desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Desde cuándo no cantas?

— Desde Thomas…

— Lo siento.

— Creo que todos en esta casa lo sentimos. — Jason mira al techo, ambos permanecen callados. — Jaso, ¿crees poder comer algo? —

Jason mira por la ventana, es más pequeña que la otra, pero puede ver el crepúsculo. Asiente, ve a Bruno sonreír. Se sienta, se pone unas pantuflas que lo esperaban al lado de la cama. Ambos se levantan para salir de la habitación.

El chico observa las paredes, aún están las pinturas de la familia Díaz, pero hay múltiples fotografías, entre las cuales hay suyas. Bajan por las escaleras, ven a Ricardo colgarse de un candelabro, dar un giro mortal y caer con toda gracia al centro del recibidor. Tim sale arrastrándose de un pasadizo secreto, lleno de telarañas y tierra, sonríe al seguir tomando fotografías. Damian ya los espera en el comedor, descontento por las personas con las que tiene que compartir.

Alfred se sienta como el resto de la familia alrededor de la mesa. Bruno mira a Ricardo, ambos comienzan a cantar, Alfred los sigue, Tim sonríe al unirse al extraño comportamiento. Damian permanece en silencio por no conocer la canción. Jason podría escribir esa letra en su piel, es la melodía favorita de su hermano.

Al entonar la canción, se siente como si un velo gris se levantara, permitiendo entrar aire fresco, una esperanza y la curación a la herida sangrante. Los sirvientes aguardan, cuando terminan de cantar sirven la cena. Tim pregunta a la mitad:

— Así… qué… ¿En realidad eres Bruno Díaz? — Ricardo mira a Tim. — Todos decían que Bruno Díaz es un anciano, el nombre y apellido son comunes. Pensé que eras su contador o director general. ¡Algo así! — Termina desanimándose. — Ricardo le dice:

— Bruno es súper rico. — Jason complementa:

— Huraño y extraño. Es un viejo espeluznante, pero no debes temer Timbo, yo protegeré tu honor. — Tim mira a Jason, quien comienza a carcajearse. Bruno sólo le da una mirada, le dice al joven:

— Tim, no soy tan viejo, rico sí. Más rico que Estados Unidos, sí. — Tim se emociona:

— ¿Es cierto que la familia Díaz es una de las últimas familias mágicas? ¿Tienes un poder especial? ¿Cuál es? ¿Puedes volar? ¡Volar es tan genial! — Jason se ríe por el entusiasmo. Bruno pide:

— Tim respira, hay tiempo para responder todo lo que me preguntas. Sólo debes jurar no divulgarlo. Tú también Damian. — Damian cruza los brazos sobre su pecho al ver a otro lado. — Si no lo juras, no te diré hasta que lo jures.

— Bien, lo juro.

— Lo Juro Bruno. ¡Ya dime! — Bruno responde:

— Sí, sí, manipular, no. — Tim se queja.

— ¡Vamos! Eso no es divertido. — Bruno se ríe, les dice:

— ¡Voy a contarles una historia! — Los chicos se interesan, mientras Alfred sonríe. Bruno se levanta, estira sus brazos. — Hace mucho tiempo, el mago Merlín tuvo una hija, la cual heredó sus poderes; pero la brujería era penada, así que guardó silencio. Ella tenía un poder especial, podía saber… —

El relato es interrumpido por una de las criadas, la cual anuncia:

— Mi señor, la Dama Talia Al Ghul está en el recibidor.

— Hazla pasar al estudio, iré hablar con ella. — La sirvienta se marcha. Bruno aplaude al decirle a su familia:

— Lo siento chicos, debo hacer esto. —

Damian se levanta corriendo, va al recibidor, ve a su madre y se lanza a sus brazos. Ella lo recibe con un beso. Permanecen así unos momentos, antes que Bruno aclare su garganta. Talia ve a ese hombre, su hijo le pide:

— Vamos a casa madre. — Talia mira a su hijo, le asegura:

— Estaremos bien. Debo hablar con este sujeto, después nos iremos. — Bruno le dice a Damian:

— Ve con tus hermanos. — El niño grita:

— ¡Esos marginales no son mis hermanos! — Bruno aprieta sus labios hasta que son una línea. — ¡Hice este estúpido viaje porque amenazaste con matar a mi madre!

— No lo dije en serio. Estaba enojado porque ella me ocultó tu existencia. Soy tu padre y tenía derecho a saberlo. — Talia responde:

— ¡No es verdad! ¡No usé tu material genético! —

Bruno saca un papel, se lo da a Talia. Ella lo ve, comprende lo que significa. Sabe quién hizo esto, fue su padre. Él lo había sugerido, ella no quería hacerlo, no soporta a Bruno Díaz. Sin embargo, lo comprende. Su padre le dijo que era la única manera, si su hijo se convertía en el heredero de la familia Díaz, podría destruir a la Corte de los Búhos desde sus entrañas.

Talia acaricia a su hijo, le da un beso en la frente al decirle:

— Ve con los otros chicos. Debo hablar con este tipo.

— Pero…

— No hay peros Damian. Lo sabes. —

Damian se suelta, de mala gana se aleja de ellos. Vuelve al comedor, donde los otros chicos se asoman espiando. Le parecen desagradables. Ricardo intenta disimular, les dice a sus hermanos:

— Vamos a la sala de estar, tengo todo planeado. — Tim se queja:

— No más productos de robots gigantes. — Ricardo niega:

— Es noche de películas de terror. — Damian asegura:

— Esos monstruos baratos no pueden asustarme. — Ricardo asegura:

— Sólo es diversión. —

Ricardo mira a Jason, lo siente callado, pero lo dejará pasar por lo pronto. Tomará el consejo de Bruno y le dará espacio.

Talia espera a que Bruno cierre la puerta para tirarle un puñetazo, comienzan una lucha. Recuerda cuando conoció a este hombre. Ellos se encontraron peleando a fuera del cuarto del hijo de Bruno. Como parte del último clan de cazadores de demonios y criaturas malignas, era su obligación, su deber eliminar al monstruoso hibrido.

Ella intentó hacerlo comprender, la necesidad de acabar con el niño, él era un vórtice que estaba trayendo oscuridad al mundo. Él le gritó lo poco que le importaba, porque él sacrificaría al mundo por su hijo. No lo entendió, le pareció insensato.

Le da una patada al hombre y él logra asestarle un puñetazo. Ella da un paso atrás antes de volverse a lanzar a la lucha. La liga de asesinos de criaturas malignas, la liga de las sombras tenía que matar a Thomas Díaz, era su deber. Jamás imaginó, que seis años después la orden fuera retirada, alguna criatura mágica había puesto parte de su corazón en el niño, haciéndolo traer parte del poder de aquel ser, luz. Fueron tontos en albergar esperanzas. El equilibrio prevalece.

Talia lanza uno de sus cuchillos contra Bruno. Lo distrae antes de darte una sucesión de puñetazos y lanzarlo al suelo. Toma aire. Ella recuerda la horda de criaturas infernales, la cual atacó su sede, el día que Thomas Díaz murió. Con él se apagó la luz y la oscuridad se hizo más poderosa. Tiene pesadillas con los gritos, la lluvia de sangre y trozos de carne. Su padre, la ayudó a salir junto a Damian, él le dijo que mandara a su heredero a Gotham.

Ella luchó incluso cuando sus nudillos se rompieron y se quedó sin armas. En ese momento comprendió qué impulsó a Bruno Díaz muchos años antes. Lograron sobrevivir, caminaron por días entre la nieve hasta que su hermana los encontró. La ciudad amurallada fue tomada por varias semanas, hasta hace seis meses las criaturas se retiraron, regresaron para enterrar a sus muertos y honrarlos.

Si ellos hubieran sabido, si lo hubieran imaginado, no habrían permitido que Thomas Díaz muriera. El clan estaría bien, sonreirían, entrenarían, lucharían y vivirían.

La puerta se abre, uno de los chicos entra. Talia lo tomará de rehén, en represalia por lo que Bruno le dijo a su hijo. Cuando está por tocarlo, se detiene, se dice que no puede ser Thomas, es casi igual, pero este muchacho parece más humano y un poco más joven. Lo escucha hablar:

— ¿Pueden dejar esta mierda? Sus gritos y pleito no dejan escuchar la película. —

Talia mantiene su daga en alto, la ve brillar en un tono rojo vivo. En ese momento lo sabe y comprende, por qué su padre quería a Damian en Gotham.

Recuerda que hace quince años entró a la habitación de Thomas Díaz, iba a matarlo, él se sentó en la cama mientras la luna llena los iluminaba. Él le sonrió, mientras la daga mostraba una luz de un rojo tenue, como si viniera de un lugar muy lejano. Confirmó los rumores, guardó su arma al marcharse en silencio. La daga no se puso negra, como lo hizo la primera vez, ya no podía matar al heredero de los vampiros.

Baja su daga, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué y quién eres? — Jason mira a Bruno, quien asiente:

— Soy Jason Todd y vengo de otra dimensión. — Talia insiste:

— Eres una criatura mágica, no juegues conmigo.

— Al parecer soy mitad humano, mitad pájaro de mierda. —

Bruno no puede evitar sonreír. Talia contrae un poco sus músculos antes de regresar a su compostura. Ella le dice a Jason:

— Bien, pájaro de mierda. El señor Díaz y yo tenemos que continuar nuestras negociaciones. —

Jason asiente al salir, porque sabe que Ricardo no puso pausa. Ella le dice a Bruno cuando se cierra la puerta:

— Damian está en peligro. — Bruno asiente. Ella comprende que si ama a su hijo debe dejarlo, tiene que asegurarse que estará protegido mientras ella pelea. — No me detendré, debo vengar a mi padre. Me embarcaré en un viaje brutal, al cual mi hijo no puede ir.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

— Cuidar a Damian y al pájaro de mierda. —

Los dos comparten una sonrisa, levantan las sillas al comenzar a formular las reglas de la custodia compartida.

de la custodia compartida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goner Twenty one pilots


	7. Gotham, los talones y las aves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason sale a pasear con Ricardo y Timbo por Gotham, visitan sitios interesantes como a los talones, una pista de patinaje y la comisaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los comentarios: ArtemisMay, Agnes00, LadyBue, OrquideaSalvaje.
> 
> OrquideaSalvaje amo tu comentario. Tienes mucha razón, en esta historia se juega mucho con la luz y la oscuridad. Mil gracias.

**Gotham, los talones y las aves**

Bruno ve a Talia, ella no es su tipo y cuando su novia se entere de todo esto lo va a casi matar. Suspira derrotado al pensar en el drama que le aguarda. Se pregunta qué cosas horribles, que sabe hizo, son las que está pagando. Le dice a la asesina:

— Puedes quedarte esta noche. — Talia lo observa fijamente. — Entre más tiempo pase contigo, antes que te marches, será mejor. — Ella dice:

— Me lo llevaré esta noche, mañana alguien lo traerá de regreso. —

Bruno quiere negarse, sin embargo, ella tiene razón. Él ha pasado unas cuantas horas con el niño, un infante que necesita a su madre. Intenta de nuevo:

— ¿Puedo ir a recogerlo? — Ella medita un momento, después asiente.

Talia acompaña a Bruno, van a la sala de estar, donde hay muchas almohadas, el piso está alfombrado, existe una enorme pantalla donde se proyecta El Exorcista. Damian se levanta con un salto, corre hacia su madre, la abraza. Ella le susurra algo, ambos salen de la mansión, suben al auto negro que los espera afuera.

Ricardo camina hacia la salida, sigue a Bruno. Ambos ven a los asesinos marcharse, cuestiona a su padre:

— ¿Los dejarás irse?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué harías para poder tener una noche más con tu madre? —

Ricardo asiente al alejarse en silencio. Bruno está por irse con sus hijos, cuando su teléfono celular suena, piensa en no responder, ve el número, se trata de Lucius. Rueda los ojos, va a la biblioteca, porque el estudio quedó destruido.

— Lucius…

— Señor Díaz, disculpe la hora, pero la junta directiva se ha reunido de emergencia. Están en pánico.

— ¿Cuál es la razón?

— Las cosechas. — Bruno espera más datos. Sabe que el informe de agricultura se dio esta tarde. — Es un nuevo record, hay demasiado producto que se teme colapsará el mercado. — Bruno suspira, masajea su frente al cuestionar:

— ¿Temen a la abundancia?

— Básicamente. — Bruno le dice a uno de sus sirvientes que prepare su auto, le indica a Lucius:

— Estaré allá en veinte minutos. —

Bruno le manda un mensaje a Ricardo, le informa que tal vez esté toda la noche fuera de casa.

Ricardo sonríe, ve a Alfred que se ha quedado dormido en el sillón. Sin embardo, escapar de Alfred es imposible, así que apaga la televisión, prende la luz. El mayordomo se despierta. Ricardo le dice:

— Alfred vamos a salir. Bruno fue a una junta. — Alfred se levanta, les dice a los tres muchachos:

— Tengan cuidado señores. —

Ricardo aplaude, mientras Alfred se dirige a su habitación. Tim cuestiona:

— ¿A dónde iremos? — El mayor abre los brazos al decir con alegría:

— ¡A recorrer Gotham! —

Los chicos caminan tras Ricardo, van a la biblioteca, se acerca al busto de Shakespeare. Mueve la cabeza de la escultura, deja al descubierto un enorme botón rojo que sobresale del cuello. Lo presiona con su pulgar. Sus nuevos hermanos ven al librero tras él moverse, se sume para luego desaparecer al deslizarse a la derecha. Tim es el primero en correr, entra al pasadizo secreto, observa que hay un tubo como el de las estaciones de bomberos.

Jason al ver el tubo enarca su ceja izquierda, le pregunta a Ricardo:

— ¿Estás bromeando? — Ricardo mueve su cabeza al negar:

— Hay otras entradas, pero esta es la más divertida. —

Los chicos se deslizan por los tubos, llegan a la cueva de Owlman. Es enorme, bien iluminada. Al centro está el auto purpura, a la derecha la enorme computadora, a la izquierda la bahía médica y alrededor múltiples trofeos de sus victorias. Jason no reconoce la galería de objetos, son muy diferentes a los de la Baticueva. Le parece ver al fondo unas escaleras y posiblemente un ascensor.

Ricardo teclea su clave en la computadora, la cual muestra de inmediato un mapa de la ciudad. No hay señales de crímenes importantes, todos pueden ser manejados por la policía y las garras. Entra una llamada, la pantalla es invadida por la imagen de Bruno, quien está en el baño de su oficina. La risita de Tim se escucha en el fondo. Bruno advierte:

— No destruyan el auto ni atemoricen demasiado a los pobladores. — Ricardo sonríe, pone sus manos tras su espalda, se inclina un poco al decir con una sonrisa:

— Santa seriedad Owlman.

— Lo digo en serio. — Bruno sonríe. — Los veré en el desayuno. —

La llamada termina. Jason mira a los otros dos al preguntar:

— ¿Nos dejó usar el auto? — Ricardo asiente. — ¡Yo manejo! — Tim salta al discutir:

— ¡Yo! ¡Yo! — Ricardo les dice con calma:

— Tim conducirá hasta la entrada de Gotham, Jason en Gotham y yo traeré de regreso al auto. — Eso parece ser aceptable para todos. — Sería bueno ponernos algún disfraz. —

Los chicos comienzan a caminar por la cueva, buscan algo que se acomode a ellos, pero sólo hay trajes de Owlman y Talon. Tim termina poniéndose ropa negra y unos lentes oscuros. Jason toma un casco violeta que estaba olvidado en un rincón. Ricardo piensa en ponerse su equipo de Talon, luego piensa en qué pasaría si mucha gente los ve, toma otras gafas negras.

Tim pone sus manos por el volante, lo acaricia, le encanta el tablero con tantos sensores, botones y cosas brillantes. Los asientos son cómodos, es algo tan futurista. Ricardo presiona un lado del tablero mostrando el arsenal. Jason se inclina sobre el asiento del copiloto, observa toda la artillería.

Tim presiona el acelerador. Jason cae sobre el asiento de atrás. Ricardo se pone el cinturón de seguridad, comienza a pensar que esto fue una mala idea. Observan los edificios acercarse vertiginosamente; la luna llena cuida la urbe desde el cielo, parece deslizarse entre los edificios.

Llegan a la entrada de Gotham, las puertas se abren. Ricardo sale, se detiene en la carrocería. Jason respira profundo, fue un viaje algo vertiginoso, pero él puede ir más rápido. Tim salta al gritar:

— ¡Es increíble! —

Jason se sienta tras el volante, no se parece al batimovil. Sus acompañantes entran. Él gira la llave del encendido, que tiene un búho de llavero. Presiona el acelerador tres ocasiones, luego pone su mano derecha sobre la palanca de los cambios, ama que este auto tenga una trasmisión manual. Mete el primer cambio, seguido por el segundo, así hasta llegar al último.

Ricardo no puede evitar gritar cuando ve un tráiler venir hacia ellos. Comienza a rezar y murmurar santos. Ve la sonrisa maliciosa de Jason, comienza a enumerar todas sus malas decisiones. Observa como los carros pasan a los lados, siente en su cuerpo la gravedad de las vueltas a toda velocidad que da Jason. Si el viaje con Tim fue molesto, ahora sabe que esto es una locura. El semáforo cambia a rojo, en lugar de detenerse aceleran más.

Ricardo grita cuando ve tantas luces venir a ellos y el chirrido de los neumáticos al frenar. Recuerda con nostalgia, como Thomas odiaba los vehículos, siempre pedía que fueran despacio. Pide:

— Detente Jason… por favor. —

Ellos frenan bruscamente. Ricardo se desabrocha el cinturón, respira profundo, trata de no perder la cena. Tim está muy emocionado, le pide a Jason que le enseñe a pasar así entre el tráfico.

Ricardo suspira, se inclina al pedirle a Jason:

— ¿Puedo conducir? Quiero mostrarte sitios de interés. —

Jason murmura algo mientras baja y se dirige al asiento del copiloto. Se detiene antes de subir, observa hacia el techo del edificio que está junto a ellos. Él sube por la escalera de incendios, llega a la azotea. Una persona con un antifaz de Búho lo espera ahí, al escuchar su voz sabe que es una chica:

— ¿Por qué tienen el auto de Owlman? — Jason finge sorpresa:

— ¿Es el carro de ese tipo? El negocio donde lo rentamos nos dijo que era de un friki.

— ¿Dónde lo rentaron? —

Jason observa que ella está lista para atacarlo, puede notar el brillo de cuchillos entre los delgados dedos de la mujer. Se burla de ella:

— En Minnesota, en una exposición de comics. — La chica entrecierra los ojos al decirle:

— No ha habido convenciones en Minnesota los últimos tres meses. —

Ella está por iniciar su ataque, cuando un cuchillo en forma de pluma se clava a centímetros de su pie derecho. Con su mirada busca al asesino fantasma, qué los murmullos de la ciudad nombran como Talon. Ella se marcha corriendo, salta entre los techos al alejarse.

Ricardo y Tim llegan junto a Jason. Ricardo al ver la pluma de metal clavada en el hormigón, pone sus manos sobre su cabeza al decir:

— Santas aves cagonas. El Talon nos está vigilando. — Jason pregunta:

— ¿Quién era esa? — Tim explica:

— Es parte de una organización, se les llama garras. Son una clase de seguridad privada, guardia vecinal, hibrido-quimera con mercenarios. Se dedican a proteger sus ciudades. — Ricardo les pregunta:

— ¿Quieren ir a su base? — Tim cuestiona:

— ¿Sabes dónde está?

— Claro. ¿Sabes de dónde vienen todos los millones para financiar algo así? — Jason comenta:

— Las empresas Díaz. — Ricardo asiente:

— La institución fue creada por Thomas. Vamos. —

Ellos bajan del edificio, suben al auto. Avanzan a una velocidad que no rompe las leyes de tránsito, para disgusto de Jason y Tim. Los callejones pasan lentamente, les permite ver las callejuelas, estructuras, la gente. Llegan a un enorme almacén en los muelles, por fuera se ve poco iluminado y su estructura metálica oxidada. Ricardo presiona un botón, se abre el portón, permite al auto entrar. Para el vehículo al centro, una plataforma lo baja hasta detenerse varios metros bajo el nivel del suelo.

Bajan del vehículo. Ricardo aplaude, las luces se encienden. Hay un enorme lugar de almacenamiento de diferentes secciones, con comida, armas, vehículos, objetos que desde la lejanía son indeterminados.

— Thomas, es uno de sus almacenes. — Comenta Ricardo. — Hay autómatas que se encargan de reabastecer a las Garras, hacer inventarios, pedidos y auditorias. —

Tim sigue con su vista a un Dron que transporta una caja de madera. Es parte de la visión que tiene del futuro: sustituir a los humanos en las líneas de producción por autómatas.

Ricardo les indica el camino, hay una banda transportadora, la cual los lleva por un túnel, salen por una puerta a un corredor. Escuchan múltiples voces. Ellos siguen avanzando, observan las diferentes áreas: vestidores, una habitación de esparcimiento, espacios de entrenamiento, una probable sala de interrogatorios, celdas, dormitorios, la cocina, una biblioteca y aulas.

— Se divide principalmente en dos grupos. Menores de edad y mayores de edad. Los menores entrenan si quieren, pero deben educarse y no tener vicios. Los mayores son quienes han optado ser garras, protectores de su ciudad. Existen garras de inteligencia, informantes y los operarios. — Ricardo les pide que se detengan, por el siguiente pasillo pasan un grupo de garras. — Todos reciben un sueldo en base a sus resultados. Son una comunidad unida que se protege los unos a los otros. — Jason interroga:

— ¿A quiénes reclutan?

— Huérfanos, niños sin hogar, padres desesperados sin dinero. Principalmente huérfanos, que en otro tiempo hubieran sido tomados para convertirlos en talones. — Tim y Jason se sorprenden. — Thomas no quería que se produjeran más talones; pero con su muerte, el hecho que Bruno tiene de nuevo un representante y no está tan al pendiente. La corte ha comenzado a reclutar en países donde Bruno no tiene influencia. Cuando ellos me reclutaron, pasó algo similar. Bruno no estaba al frente de la corte. — Tim pregunta:

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Ricardo responde:

— Convencerlo o uno de los príncipes tomar el lugar. — Jason sonríe al decir:

— Vamos Dick, sólo tienes que ponerle ojos tiernos y él lo hará. — Ricardo rueda los ojos, al decir:

— Tú tienes más oportunidad. — Tim se queja:

— Basta muchachos. No es un concurso para ver quién es más bonita. —

Los chicos mayores se ríen. Ricardo revuelve el cabello de Tim. Siguen adelante, las instalaciones son acogedoras y lujosas para un niño sin hogar. La calefacción es silenciosa, hay electricidad, mucha comida, es un espacio seguro lejos de los peligros de la urbe. Jason observa una muñeca dejada sobre una mesa:

— Dick, quiero verlos. Quiero ver a los Talones. —

Ellos están por irse, cuando las Garras salen, los rodean. Ricardo sube sus manos en señal de rendición:

— Está bien chicos. Soy yo, Ricardo. — Se quita los lentes. Una de las garras pregunta:

— ¿Quiénes son?

— Mis amigos. — Ricardo mira a sus acompañantes. — Jason el casco. —

Jason se quita el casco. Las garras al ver su rostro, se inclinan ante él, dicen:

— Lo sentimos mi señor Thomas. — Jason rueda los ojos al decirle a estos sujetos, al parecer los lacayos de su hermano:

— Me llamo Jason, soy hermano de Thomas. — Las garras dicen:

— Lo sentimos mi señor Jason. — Jason dice:

— Levántense. Yo no soy tan inflado de mi propio ego como Thomas. — Las garras se levantan. — Hay algo que les falte. — Todos responden:

— No, mi señor. — Jason comienza a cansarse de esto:

— Bien, vendré otro día a visitarlos en forma. — Una de las garras se aproxima, le dice:

— Lo esperaremos mi señor. —

Jason asiente. Él y sus compañeros salen, al inicio con pasos lentos, para después correr a toda velocidad. Cuando están cerca del carro, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué les pasa? — Ricardo sonríe. Tim le dice:

— ¿No lo sabes? — Jason lo mira fijamente. — Thomas era hijo de Svetlana. — Jason sabe eso. — Ella era la princesa de la oscuridad, de los vampiros, descendiente de los últimos Zares de Rusia. Sangre real. Él era el príncipe gobernante de un pequeño país de África. — Jason se ríe. Ricardo agrega:

— Ahora el título de príncipe también se extiende a ti.

— ¿A mí? — Ricardo asiente:

— La corte de los búhos te nombró su príncipe Rojo. — Jason pone una mano sobre su frente:

— ¡Mierda! ¿No estaban bromeando?

— No. —

Jason comienza a caminar dando vueltas, suelta maldiciones. Escucha a Dick decirle:

— A mí me nombraron el Príncipe Azul. — Tim y Ricardo se ríen. Cuando Jason logra calmarse, sube al auto.

Ellos se marchan, se alejan de las zonas pobres de las orillas para ir al centro, donde los edificios son rascacielos modernos entreverados con robustas estructuras antiguas.

Tim nota que Jason está muy silencioso, se pregunta si es por tantas revelaciones. Él jamás se imaginó descubrir tantas cosas en una noche, se siente feliz, como si estuviera dentro de una serie de televisión.

Ricardo presiona un botón, el portón de un estacionamiento subterráneo se abre. Ellos llegan al parqueadero, hay un bloque de cajones de estacionamiento reservados cerca del ascensor.

Ellos bajan, caminan hacia el elevador, pero Ricardo se desvía hacia una puerta camuflajeada con un número pintado. Hay un corredor largo, alfombrado de color rojo, con columnas y tapetes colgantes púrpuras, a los lados hay múltiples ataúdes. Algunos están vacíos.

Ricardo se detiene, sus acompañantes miran alrededor. Tim pregunta:

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

— El antiguo almacenamiento de los talones. — Jasón pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Ricardo responde:

— La corte desde su fundación ha necesitado asesinos. No se sabe cómo se inició, pero aquí estamos. La corte quiere abastecer los ataúdes vacíos. — Jason pregunta:

— ¿Tú estuviste dentro de uno? — Ricardo niega:

— Yo no, pero Bruno sí. — Jason siente un escalofrío, recuerda su ataúd. — Cuando terminas tu entrenamiento te haces acreedor a un lugar. Yo no lo terminé, Thomas no lo permitió. — Ricardo se sienta sobre una de las cajas cerradas, cruza las piernas, recarga su codo derecho sobre su rodilla derecha y su rostro sobre su puño. — Ellos no han sido arreglados. — Tim cuestiona:

— ¿Arreglados? ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Thomas pensaba que las venas azules resaltando en la piel anormalmente pálida, las pupilas doradas… eran antiestéticas. Él se obsesionó con arreglarlo, por hacer que Bruno dejara de tener esas características. Él me dijo que consideraba un problema el gusto de los talones por matar, torturar y hacer el mal. — Sonríe. — Le dije que estaba bien, no podía sentir, sin dolor; sólo podía sentir felicidad al matar. Él me abofeteó y se fue corriendo. Era un mocoso. —

Jason recuerda a su hermano sonreírle, tomarlo de sus manos al preguntarle: “¿Me ayudarás hermano?”

— Él comenzó a experimentar con talones, personas, animales y seres mágicos. Salíamos por la noche a cazar, yo me divertía, aunque él no me dejaba herirlos. Un día, regresó con una jeringa cargada con un líquido rojo, me lo inyectó y me dijo que estaría mejor. — Tim cuestiona cuando Ricardo hace una pausa larga:

— ¿Qué te pasó? — Ricardo mira a Jason, después a Tim:

— Al inicio me enfermé, me dio fiebre, vomité algo negro, pensé que me moriría. Él me cuidó mientras anotaba sus observaciones. Cuando me sentí mejor, noté que la palidez se había ido, podía sentir de nuevo los sabores, apreciar los colores y sentir dolor. Una semana después regresó con otra jeringa, en total me inyectó unas cien veces, perdí la cuenta. Al preguntarle cómo lo estaba haciendo, me dijo: “Mi rata de laboratorio favorita me ayuda. Calla y duerme.” — Tim cuestiona:

— ¿Volviste a ser una persona normal?

— Soy fuerte y rápido. No me disgusta la idea de matar si es necesario, pero ya no hay la necesidad ni la felicidad de hacerlo. —

Ricardo se levanta, camina hacia la puerta que está al fondo. Jason mira insistentemente los ataúdes. Tim pregunta:

— ¿Por qué no los arregló?

— Su fórmula no pudo ser replicada, siempre hubo un elemento desconocido. Él me dijo que no podía obtener grandes cantidades. Sólo había una fuente única, la cual no arriesgaría por seres insignificantes. Creo que a él no le interesó hacerlo. —

Entran a otra habitación. Hay maquinaria que extrae un líquido negro del subsuelo. Ven aquella sustancia pasar por diferentes tuberías y procesos, hasta ser metida en ampolletas listas para inyectarse. Se acercan a dos áreas, en una se almacena la sustancia oscura, a un lado hay un pequeño refrigerador con diez frascos de líquido rojo. Ricardo comenta:

— Es lo único que queda de lo hecho por Thomas, no es suficiente para un talon. —

Jason ve que hay otra puerta, va hacia allá. Llega a una habitación gélida, hay cientos de tubos criogénicos. Se acerca a uno, limpia lo empañado, ve que dentro hay un niño de no más de siete años, con un catéter subclavio por donde es bombeado el líquido negro.

Ricardo se fija en el panel de control, comenta:

— Hoy a iniciado su tratamiento. — Jason cuestiona:

— ¿Están llenos?

— No, sólo este. Tienen que probar los efectos, desde el abuelo de Bruno no se han creado talones. —

Escuchan una alarma, entra un grupo de personas que los sacan del lugar. Tim mira a Ricardo al preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Mucha fórmula es venenosa. Además, no todos los organismos son compatibles. — Jason cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo los detenemos? ¡Dick! — Ricardo saca su celular, lo entrega a Jason:

— Llama a Bruno. Dile que venga. —

Jason toma el teléfono, presiona sobre el contacto, tres timbres y Bruno responde:

— Ricardo ¿Acontece algo?

— Soy Jason. Ellos están haciendo talones, tienes que detenerlos o voy a explotar este puto lugar por los aires. ¡Escuchaste!

— Estaré ahí en cinco minutos. —

Jason escucha el sonido del fin de la llamada. Devuelve el celular. Ricardo lo toma. Uno de los sujetos sale, Jason lo agarra por la camisa, le dice:

— ¡Paren esta pendejada! — El tipo responde:

— Sólo el rey puede hacerlo. —

Jason gruñe, piensa en matar a estos tipos, todos y cada uno. Ve el rostro aterrorizado de Tim, lanza al hombre al suelo. La persona se levanta, acomoda su ropa para ir por otro experimento. Ve a una mujer traer a una chica asiática, vestida de negro. Él la reconoce, es Cass. Le dice a Ricardo:

— Saca a Tim de aquí. Te veré a fuera. —

Ricardo asiente, toma la muñeca de Tim al jalarlo por donde vinieron. La puerta se cierra, Jason saca sus pistolas, le apunta al tipo:

— Te dije que te detuvieras. — Le dispara entre los ojos.

Cass salta sobre las esposas, ahorca a la mujer que la escoltaba. Jason le dice con señas, esperando que ella comprenda, que saque a los niños. Ella salta a un ducto de ventilación.

Jason ve a los tipos, los cuales estaban dispuestos a luchar contra él, pero quedaron tranquilos al recibir un balazo. Murmura por no haber traído explosivos, no pensó que los necesitara, se recrimina de nuevo por comenzar a caer en el confort. Observa la maquinaria, comprende que varias balas en los puntos adecuados pueden hacer esto ir al infierno.

Dispara en los puntos que considera adecuados, las alarmas se encienden, las puertas se cierran para aislar el daño. Él corre, logra salir antes que quede sellado el bloque. Al levantarse puede ver a Bruno, quien observa con los brazos cruzados:

— Te pedí cinco minutos. — Jason se prepara para pelear. Bruno respira profundo, cierra sus párpados al pedir con un tono derrotado. — Ve con tus hermanos, me encargaré de esto. Traten de no meterse en muchos problemas. —

Jason parpadea un par de ocasiones, sigue esperando los gritos y reclamos por no obedecer una orden. Sin embargo, es libre de marcharse. Decide salir, antes que Bruno entre en modo Batman, cuando está afuera se da cuenta que Bruno no puede tener ese modo, así que se ríe. Ricardo toca el claxon del auto, va hacia el callejón donde están escondidos. Sube con premura, cierra la puerta y el vehículo arranca para alejarse.

Ricardo sonríe, les dice a sus acompañantes:

— Vamos a tomarnos las cosas con más calma, vamos a patinar, luego comeremos algo en algún puesto. ¿Qué les parece? —

Tim asiente. Jason mira por la ventanilla, sin comprender cómo pudo escapar tan fácil. Llegan a un parque, el cual es una gran extensión de hectáreas de bosque, el cual tiene en uno de sus lados una pista de patinaje.

La pista está bien iluminada, los árboles alrededor tienen focos navideños. Hay bastante gente disfrutando del espacio, sonríen, comen algodón de azúcar o aperitivos. Familias, parejas y personas solas respetando el espacio de cada quien. Tim comenta:

— Todos están contentos por no haber tenido un desastre en poco más de seis meses. — Ricardo entrega a cada uno un par de patines con cuatro ruedas, nuevos, mira a Tim al asentir:

— Es verdad, no hemos tenido terremotos, pandemias, plagas o algún ataque de monstruos. Es raro tener tanta paz. —

Jason los mira, desde que llego a este mundo no recuerda tales cosas, sólo sol y paz. Mira a sus amigos al preguntarles:

— ¿Es común que pasen desastres? — Tim responde:

— ¡Sí! Es como si el universo nos odiara en ocasiones. — Jason los mira, luego a las estrellas y la gente:

— Pero donde está la casa es muy pacífico, nadie parecía preocupado. — Ricardo pasa su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Jason, le explica:

— Esa ciudad fue mandada a construir por Bruno. Ahí los más ricos pueden tener a sus familias, debajo de cada casa hay un refugio de lujo. Cuando tú llegaste estábamos a la mitad de una pandemia, se trataba de una enfermedad parecida a la gripa, pero con mocos de sangre. — Tim se estremece:

— Muy desagradable. — Ricardo aplaude:

— Menos plática y más patinaje. —

Jason mira los patines, él nunca se dio el tiempo para usar unos de estos juguetes. Sonríe al murmurar una maldición. Los chicos se ponen los patines.

Jason no se sorprende cuando Dick es diestro, como un profesional, ve las piruetas y acrobacias que hace. Tim puede mantenerse recto y avanzar sin caerse. Desafortunadamente, para él, no es diestro, se siente como un cervatillo que camina por primera vez. Sin importar lo que intente no puede salir del piso, se alegra por tener el casco, al menos su cabeza está segura.

Se arrastra hasta una de las orillas, se recarga hasta quedar colgado de la barda de cincuenta centímetros de alto, la cual sirve también como banca. Ve a una rubia, la cual lleva el rostro cubierto por un paliacate violeta, ella está pintando algo alrededor de la pista. Ella lo mira, le sonríe como si ambos estuvieran haciendo travesuras.

El momento es interrumpido por la voz de una mujer y la luz de una lámpara.

— ¡Arriba las manos donde pueda verlas! —

Jason ve a la mujer policía pelirroja, la reconoce, es Bárbara Gordon. Ella se aproxima, esposa a la rubia y a Jason. Tim y Ricardo vienen al rescate, para que los cuatro terminen en la parte trasera de una patrulla.

Tim está muy emocionado, es su primer arresto. Comienza a tomarse fotografías, sonríe, muestra las esposas, hasta que nota a la rubia. Él pasa sobre Jason para ir más cerca de ella y comenzar una plática. Ricardo le dice a Jason:

— Crecen tan rápido. —

Jason se ríe, a pesar de la situación estúpida es muy divertido. 

Llegan a la comisaría, salen. Hay muchos policías a pesar que es tarde. Son llevados a una celda donde hay otros infractores menores. Bárbara golpea las barras con su macana, al decirle a Jason:

— Quítate el casco. —

Jason sonríe, cumple la petición. Bárbara deja caer la macana, el resto de los presos se alejan de Jason. A un policía que pasaba se le cae el café. Un murmullo general pasa por la comisaría, antes que todos comiencen a moverse frenéticamente. Bárbara sale corriendo, debe ir con el comisionado.

El comisionado ve entrar a su hija, al momento que cuelga el teléfono, se quita los lentes, masajea su frente al decirle:

— ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? — Bárbara traga. — Tenemos en nuestras celdas a los herederos del director general de las empresas Díaz, al heredero de la familia Drake y afuera de la comisaría al rey vampiro. — Bárbara intenta explicar, pero los chicos no parecían conocer a la rubia, así que no tiene una buena excusa. — Quédate aquí. —

Bárbara se aproxima a la ventana, puede ver la larga fila de autos negros con pequeñas banderas. Sin importar que sea la mejor de su clase, deberá suplicar clemencia a los Díaz para que no le digan a su padre (Bruno Díaz).

El comisionado manda a liberar a la rubia y los chicos que trajo su hija. Ve entrar al hombre alto, vestido con gabardina negra, un traje sastre negro y camisa tinta, el cual lleva en su mano un bastón, lo saluda:

— Buenas noches señor Romanof… — El hombre muestra su palma:

— Vengo por los herederos Díaz. — Gordon asiente. Ricardo aparece, sonríe al levantar su palma y chocar la del hombre, le dice:

— Hola Abuelo Bor. — Bor asiente:

— Hola Nieto Ricardo. — El chico sonríe. — Nos retiramos. —

El sujeto da media vuelta, su gabardina se eleva al formar un giro dramático. Ricardo le lanza un beso a la cámara antes de salir. Jason y Tim los siguen en silencio. Suben a la limosina. Bor mira directamente a Jason, quien voltea al preguntarle:

— ¿Quieres matarme con la mirada?

— Eres muy parecido a mi nieto Thomas. — Jason sonríe:

— Vengo de otra dimensión. — Bor asiente:

— Eres mi nieto de otra dimensión. —

Jason no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve a Bor hacerlo.

**Red Robin** camina por las afueras del callejón del crimen, es más oscuro y frío que de costumbre. Los ruidos no son de peleas o pláticas, tampoco niños escabulléndose; sino el viento gimiendo entre los edificios, gritos que provienen de lo profundo de esa área de la ciudad. Está por ir hacia allá, cuando su teléfono suena, es el de la oficina:

— ¿Lucius? — El hombre responde:

— Disculpe que lo llame a esta hora, pero tenemos una situación urgente. Mañana se dan los resultados oficiales de las producciones agrícolas. Todo el mercado entrará en pánico, nuestros datos demuestran que los resultados son pésimos. La producción sólo logró el 1% de lo esperado. Se ha convocado a una junta urgente por los inversionistas.

— Voy para allá. —

Red Robin se aleja del callejón, le da la espalda al edificio que está enfrente, no puede ver a la mujer de negro observándolo desde una ventana.

**Batman** revisa los archivos viejos en la comisaría, necesita encontrar las respuestas. Si logra esclarecer lo ocurrido con Svetlana, es posible que encuentre la verdad. Suspira, porque toda la información parece haberse esfumado. La carpeta donde debería estar el expediente se encuentra vacía. Alguien parece haber eliminado todos los datos.

**Los autos negros llegan a la mansión Díaz** , las puertas se abren, les permiten entrar. Casi amanece, por lo cual deberán ser hospedados. Alfred tiene todo preparado para las visitas. Los sirvientes aguardan en fila frente a la mansión, saludan e instalan a los recién llegados.

Bor acompaña a los chicos. Bruno pasa junto a ellos, los saluda velozmente al subir corriendo las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto. Bor comenta a los chicos:

— Es raro ver a mi yerno tan furioso. —

Jason no sonríe, se siente algo culpable, tal vez no debió explotar esa parte de la corte de los búhos. Alfred anuncia:

— El desayuno está servido. —

Ellos van a comedor, donde un hermoso desayuno bufet se sirve. Tim está maravillado con el café y la plática. Ricardo se ríe, porque le parece lindo el entusiasmo de Tim. Jason juega con el pan, come pequeños bocados, intentando pensar en qué debería hacer; piensa en que tal vez debería irse antes de que lo echen.

**Red Robin** , vestido con su traje elegante está harto. Los inversionistas están en pánico, gritan sobre la pérdida de miles de millones. Él ve los datos, en los últimos seis meses los desastres naturales se han multiplicado, lo preocupante son las víctimas, a lo largo de los meses estas aumentan. Le duele la cabeza, quiere café, necesita café.

**Superman** levanta una enorme loza, debe evitar que la presa colapse. Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, no es tan fácil. Ha cargado cosas mil veces más pesadas, pero se siente fatigado. Este sentimiento se asentó en su cuerpo hace seis meses, pero hasta ahora lo entiende: su poder se está agotando. Mira al cielo, el sol parece menos brillante. Convoca de manera urgente a una reunión de la Liga de la Justicia.

**Batman** observa su comunicador, ignora el llamado. No le agrada salir de día como Batman, pero esto es importante; Constantin dijo que era más seguro si era de día. El mago lo espera en una esquina mientras fuma. Ambos caminan por las calles desiertas del callejón del crimen, el cual luce más sombrío y silencioso.

Constantin lanza el cigarrillo al suelo, lo pisa al comentar:

— Comprendo la urgencia. — Mira a los cientos de fantasmas que los observan. — ¿A quién quieres interrogar?

— Thomas Díaz, hijo de Bruno Díaz. —

Constantin asiente, no le suena el nombre. Cuestiona:

— ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

— Fue un híbrido, mitad vampiro, mitad humano. — Constantin mira al hombre vestido de murciélago, le dice:

— ¡Estás bromeando! Esa clase de híbridos no tienen alma.

— Éste la tiene. —

Constantin no espera sacar más información. Llegan a un viejo edificio, suben por las escaleras desvencijadas. Entran a un espacio abandonado hace tiempo. Se pregunta si el híbrido vivió aquí. Limpia la zona donde va a trabajar, comienza a dibujar la trampa y los símbolos necesarios. Batman permanece en silencio, hasta que toma una llamada, aunque el murciélago sale, aún puede escucharlo:

— No puedo ir en este momento. Estoy ocupado… Esto también es importante. —

Constantin ve a Batman regresar, comienza a encender las velas. Superman, en otra parte, talla su frente, siente que le duele la cabeza. El resto de la liga lo ha sentido, sus poderes se están apagando.

Batman escucha las extrañas palabras que salen de la boca del mago. Una imagen borrosa comienza a delinearse al centro de los símbolos, hasta que es nítida, corpórea. Thomas Díaz está de pie ahí, vestido con un traje sastre de tres piezas y camisa tinta, sin zapatos o calcetines. Constantin ve a quien ha invocado:

— ¿Jason? — El joven niega:

— No… Soy Thomas. Tiempo sin verte Constantin. — Constantin se sobresalta:

— No nos conocemos.

— Claro que sí, pero te contacté haciéndome pasar por mi hermano Jason. — Batman pregunta:

— ¿Se conocen? — Constantin niega mientras Thomas afirma:

— Vamos Constan, ¿recuerdas qué te pregunté? — Constantin ve al fantasma que ha invocado. — ¿Cómo podría atrapar un fénix? — Thomas se ríe. — Tú me dijiste que había algunos en el Himalaya. Fuimos allá, sí, había aves de fuego, conocidos como Fénix; pero no eran El FÉNIX. — Batman mira a Thomas:

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Thomas pone sus manos tras su espalda al inclinarse hacia atrás. Batman recuerda esos movimientos, son los mismos que hacia Jason cuando estaba interesado. — ¿Hay más de un fénix? — Thomas sonríe:

— ¿No es para lo que hablaste? Para hablar sobre El Fénix. —

La liga de asesinos se regocija, cuando encuentra un grupo de aves gigantes de fuego, sobre el Himalaya. Es una pena que los linternas también quieran ese botín.

Thomas se ríe de Batman. Mira a ambos hombres, aún no comprende lo que ellos quieren.

— Es como los Dragones de komodo, son dragones, pero no vuelan. Los vampiros, hay pequeños murciélagos vampiros y nosotros. — Extiende sus alas negras de murciélago. — En diferentes partes de universo hay seres llamados como fénix, pero no son el que necesitan. — Constantin asegura:

— No se puede encarcelar a un fénix a menos que él lo quiera. —

La liga de asesinos y Linternas se dan cuenta de eso, cuando una parvada de pájaros de fuego los ataca. Luego ven a las criaturas dispersarse causando estragos. La liga de la justicia recibe una llamada de emergencia, tienen que detener a las aves furibundas

Thomas le dice a Constantin:

— Vamos Constan. Hay monstruos a los cuales llaman fénix por el parecido, pero no lo son. — Constantin se ha perdido en la conversación. No cree que Batman tuviera esto planeado. — Batsy, siempre lo pensaste. Una criatura malvada se adhirió al chico que mató el Guasón, por eso él mataba. — Thomas se ríe, le parece algo muy cómico. — ¡Oh! Batsy… ¿Te vas a quedar callado? En ese caso voy a cantar. —

Thomas abre la boca para cantar su canción. Batman gruñe al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué sabes de Svetlana?

— ¿Mi Mami? — Al escuchar esa pregunta, Constantin casi podría pensar que no están frente a un monstruo.

— No.

— ¿La mujer que usaron como incubadora de mi hermano? — Batman gruñe de nuevo. Thomas abre los brazos, da dos giros disfrutando de la atención.

— No te hagas el tonto.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Vas a matarme? ¡Es cierto! ¡Tú sólo matas a Jason! — Thomas se ríe. Batman da un paso, pero Constantin lo detiene, si borra algún símbolo el espíritu quedará libre. — Ella murió dos veces en el callejón del crimen. — Todos guardan silencio, hasta que Batman gruñe. Thomas mete su dedo meñique derecho a su oído para rascarlo:

— ¿Quién la mató?

— Tiene cabello verde, piel pálida, una gran sonrisa roja y mató al segundo Robin. El Robin al que nadie ama en esta dimensión. Mi papi tiene una grabación porno de este sujeto con Batman de algún universo.

— ¿Por qué la mató? — Thomas canturrea:

— No haces las preguntas adecuadas Batsy. — Batman gruñe. — Crimen pasional. El payaso quiere a Batman sólo para él. Vio en Svetlana competencia, tal vez. La mató la primera vez una semana antes que tú y su cuerpo hicieran a mi hermano, en tu oficina. La segunda ocasión los atacó cuando iban rumbo al aeropuerto, ella y el niño Todd. — Batman mira fijamente a Thomas, le causa incomodidad la manera en que dice “papi”, es un niñato mimado. — ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres saber?

— No. ¿Ella era un fénix?

— No, era huérfana. — Thomas se ríe de su chiste. Batman vuelve a gruñir.

— ¿Qué era?

— Fue reanimada como un Golem, pero con su conciencia.

— ¿Quién la reanimó?

— La mujer de negro… ya sabes… pálida, con un velo que cubre su cabeza y busca a un pelirrojo. ¿Ya dedujiste a qué pelirrojo? ¡Eh! Batsy… — Batman recuerda la historia de Jason.

— ¿Qué y quién es ella?

— Eres un detective, ya deberías saberlo. — Thomas se queja. Sonríe al mostrar sus colmillos y sugerir. — Pronto la verás. Ella sigue buscando a alguien con la cabeza roja. — Constantin cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué lo busca? — Thomas gira los ojos:

— Porque lo perdió… Daaa… Ella no quería estar dentro del recipiente, por eso dejó la personalidad de Svetlana intacta, para que ella siguiera moviéndose sin levantar sospecha. Las cosas no fueron como pensó. El papá del niño no quiso hacerse cargo y Svetlana regresó a Rusia. La mujer de negro quería que su hijo naciera aquí, así que hizo a Svetlana volver y parir a la criatura aquí.

— ¿Se trató de un híbrido?

— ¡Bingo! Constan… — Sonríe al señalar con su dedo índice. — Tú sí sabes qué peculiaridad tienen la mayoría de los híbridos.

— No tienen alma. Son recipientes. — Thomas aplaude al preguntar:

— Sí… ¿y si ella lo perdió?

— No pudo completar el proceso y otra cosa entró al recipiente. — Thomas felicita:

— Eres muy inteligente Constan, si pudiera te daría una estrellita. — Constantin cuestiona:

— ¿Qué entró a ese recipiente? — Thomas forma un ave con sus manos:

— Una avecilla mágica, por así decirlo. — Mira a los adultos. — Les voy a contar un cuento. — Batman gruñe. — Será muy divertido. Papi siempre ha dicho que soy un buen cuenta cuentos. — Batman no está ilusionado. — Al inicio todo era oscuridad, entonces se hizo la luz, pero todo era frío. Así que le dio a la luz el calor… pero estaba solo. Le dio a la luz una consciencia y una misión. La avecilla tendría que viajar por el multiverso, llevando calor y luz. Sin embargo, el multiverso es basto y sólo había una avecilla mágica. Por ello, creó a los cuatro elementos, para que custodiaran la energía de la avecilla en cada universo, para que no se detuvieran. —

Thomas hace ademanes y marca los énfasis en su voz, como si les contara su historia a niños.

— La avecilla tenía un universo favorito, porque los cuatro elementos eran amables con ella y el templo era acogedor. Solía regresar más de una vez a este lugar en sus rondas. Los elementos de este universo notaron que la luz decaía cuando la avecilla no estaba, ellos tenían que trabajar más y no podían tener aventuras, tampoco salir fuera del templo sin el ave. Se reunieron e idearon un plan, junto a otros seres que no deseaban la oscuridad. Esperaron a la avecilla… cuando ésta volvió la engañaron. Le dijeron que había una mejor manera de vivir aventuras. A la avecilla le encantaban las aventuras y ellos eran su familia, su familia no lo lastimaría… ¿Verdad? —

Batman siente un escalofrío. Thomas continúa:

— La avecilla estaba muy ilusionada con nuevas experiencias. Confió en su familia de este universo. Jamás se imaginó lo que pasaría. Los elementos con ayuda de otros, encerraron a la avecilla en un recipiente mortal. La avecilla ya no podría viajar a otros universos, se quedaría en este al ser arrastrada por diferentes recipientes… sólo despertando cuando los cuatro elementos estuvieran inactivos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, de la frustración, el dolor, la furia y la traición la avecilla los ama. Cada ocasión que los elementos caen, despierta para salvarlos y regresar el equilibro, para cumplir su misión. — Constantin mira a Thomas.

— Esa avecilla está dentro del hijo de esta mujer Svetlana.

— Sí. Pero la avecilla ahora es libre de irse, pero sigue dormida. — Batman pregunta:

— ¿Cómo?

— Tú. Traicionaste a la avecilla, la heriste, la mataste. Lo que hizo la magia es que la desterraste. Así pude robarla. Yo sabía que si el Guason lo mataba, tú jamás harías algo, todo seguiría igual. Así le mostré que tú no lo amaste nunca, que no le importaba a este universo. Todo fue fácil desde ahí. Su familia y él hiriéndose, un ciclo continúo que lo llevó en espiral a la soledad y desolación. ¿Sabes quien estuvo siempre ahí?

— ¿Tú?

— Aja… Siempre le hablé de papi, de cómo papi podría amarlo y darlo lo que quería.

— ¿Qué?

— Una familia. —

El silencio cae entre los tres. Constantin lo rompe:

— ¿Por eso querías saber cómo atrapar un ave mágica? — Thomas asiente:

— Sí, pero intentar domar a la avecilla sería encolerizarla. — Mira a Batman. — Tú sabes algo de eso. — Sonríe. — Su furia, esa mirada llena de odio. ¿te preguntaste por qué en él los efectos de pozo fueron diferentes? ¿Por qué su furia sigue, pero no la locura? —

Una voz se escucha tras ellos.

— Hermano… —

Jason va hacia Thomas, pasa junto a Batman. Entra borrando los símbolos con sus pisadas. Ellos se abrazan. Jason se asegura que Thomas está bien, lo revisa, le dice:

— Te escuché cantar y salí corriendo. — Thomas se ríe al ver a su hermano sin zapatos y vestido con un pijama rojo:

— Es de día. — Jason sonríe:

— Fue una noche de locos. Vi tu Gotham, es muy bonito. Exploté parte de la corte de los búhos y me arrestaron porque una chica hacia grafiti. Tu abuelo llegó a sacarnos, “desayunamos”. Estaba cansado y fui a dormir. Timbo me tiró de la cama, de nuevo. — Resopla. — Te escuché cantar y vine de inmediato.

— No debiste venir. Es una trampa. Quieren matarte.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Todos! Lo que me preocupa, son los que acabaron con los cuatro guardianes. — Jason rueda los ojos al resoplar:

— Ser pesimista es lo mío. —

Jason jala a Thomas. Se paran junto a la pared. Saca su daga y crea un portal. Le dice Thomas:

— Miky te espera. Tienes que irte. Prometo que estaré bien. —

Thomas asiente, le da un último abrazo a Jason al entrar al portal. El portal desaparece. El chico le dice al mago:

— Constantin saca a Batman de aquí. Esto se va a poner feo. —

Constantin se acerca a la ventana, puede ver demonios, cientos rodeando el edificio. Es como si estuvieran por todo el sector. Saca un cigarrillo, lo pone en sus labios, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué harás niño? — Jason aparece en sus manos las All Blade que están en llamas:

— Lo único para lo que soy bueno. — Constantin asiente:

— Volveré con refuerzos. — Jason asiente.

— Voy a hacer un camino para ustedes. —

Jason abre la puerta con una patada, masacra a todos los que se aproximan. Batman piensa que es mejor ir por los techos; pero Batman no puede ver a las enormes serpientes que se arrastran sobre los edificios.

Constantin, ve como Jason se queda a tras cuando ellos salen del conocido callejón del crimen. No puede regresar como le gustaría, porque toda la ciudad parece estar siendo asediada por criaturas demoniacas. Llama a los refuerzos, esperando que esto no sea un mal general.

Red Robin se ha escapado de la junta cuando la alarma sonó. Corre y se desplaza entre los techos. Algo le dice que la respuesta está en el callejón del crimen. Si quiere resolver esto, debe ir ahí.

La batifamilia intenta detener a las criaturas, pero los ataques físicos no son efectivos. Ellos no causan daño, pero esos seres sí lo hacen. Batman se aleja de Constantin, se dirige de nuevo hacia donde Jason está, tienen asuntos que resolver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Esto se está alargando, falta la parte que Damian se escapa para ir con Talia cazadora de demonios.


	8. El Fénix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman lleva en dos ocasiones a su hijo rebelde a la cueva para recibir atención médica. Bruno llega para exigir a su hijo, la dama de negro también y el fénix también quiere parte del botín llamado Jason Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que leen y dobles a los que dejan comentarios.  
> Gracias ArtemisMay por tu comentario, que sí pensaba que esto sería rápido. QueenLips, Gracias por tu comentario, esperemos que todo se resuelva antes del epilogo xD  
> LadyBue gracias por tu comentario y aún nos falta más enrollado esto xD jajajaja  
> Las imágenes que han aparecido a lo largo de esta historia no son mías U.U no sé dibujar xD jajajaja, las encontré en google, pero me faltó ponerlo. 
> 
> Espero les guste este capítulo, cuando lo inicié sólo sabía que el fénix aparecería, pero todo lo que pasó fue para mí una sorpresa xD

**El fénix**

Batman corre por los techos, ve el humo saliendo de los edificios. Hay fuego, pero no gritos, tampoco civiles huyendo. Es como si El callejón del crimen estuviera muerto. Siente una ráfaga de viento, busca a su enemigo el cual no puede verse. Cambia los espectros de luz en su capucha. Sigue escuchando aquello serpentear a su alrededor. Su capucha logra ajustarse para permitirle ver sombras difusas. Está rodeado de una serpiente gigantesca. Lanza batarang, los cuales vuelan sin rumbo por el espacio. Escucha a Jason decirle:

— Ricos estúpidos. — Jason salta de una azotea cercana, sonríe. — Pensaba matarlos después. ¡Vengan hijos de perra! ¡Vengan a comerme! —

Jason corre, se lanza por el borde, mientras gira en el aire cortando las serpientes a su alrededor.

Batman observa la sangre oscura correr por las calles, los cuerpos descuartizados, los monstruos que llenan las callejuelas. Su hijo jamás mató a tantos humanos. Lo observa blandir las espadas, la manera experta en que parecen ser una parte de él. Nota la forma que cubre su flanco derecho, como se para en la punta de su pie izquierdo y la sangre que escurre por su frente. Da un paso cuando escucha una ráfaga de balas, uno de los demonios humanoides sostiene una metralleta.

Jason salta dentro de un callejón. Pone su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, recibió un impacto. Suspira al recargarse en la pared de ladrillos, tiene que terminarlos. Respira profundo, mira al cielo al preguntarse cómo pudo pasar esto. All Castel le dijo que esto no pasaría, las puertas del infierno no pueden abrirse sin un ser legendario.

Una bala impacta cerca de su cabeza, sale de su escondite. Corre al dirigirse al corazón de la zona. Tiene que ser rápido. Recuerda a Druga, la anciana que le decía que debía calmar su alma, no escuchar a la furia ni al pozo. Le da una patada a un demonio que se acercaba, lo corta en el aire. Gira, su mente regresa al presente, donde está rodeado y sus enemigos parecen lentos e incompetentes.

Salta para clavar una espada en el ojo derecho de una criatura verde, corta con su otra cuchilla a un par que se acercaba. Recuerda lo que dijo Thomas: “Es una trampa.” Se pregunta quién o qué está tras esto.

Red Robin puede ver a Batman saltando entre los techos, él sigue a alguien. Va tras él. Busca la mejor forma de ver lo que está alrededor, puede escuchar gritos, gruñidos, risas, pero no corresponde a lo que pueden sus ojos apreciar. Toma un atajo entre los edificios.

Jason saca sus pistolas, comienza a disparar a todo lo que se mueve. Está harto de esto, no parecen disminuir los demonios. Golpea a uno que se acercaba con la cacha de su arma, patea a otro, se impulsa y da un salto mortal hacia atrás.

Red Robin observa a Jason pelear. Ve como las criaturas se arremolinan a su alrededor, la forma en que salen de sus escondites con un objetivo: Red Hood. Se pregunta la razón, si es porque Jason puede ser el fénix, por las all blades o algo más.

Los ojos de Jason logran apreciar a Red Robin en el techo, el chico no puede ver a la sombra que se acerca con sus agarras listas. Niega, debe hacerlo ahora. Levanta sus espadas, las clava al mismo tiempo en el pavimento, crea una oleada de fuego que se extiende por todo el lugar.

Batman observa el fuego avanzar con premura hacia él. Se detiene, piensa en buscar refugio, pero su cuerpo se queda inmóvil. Sus ojos observan como las flamas desaparecen a los monstruos que tocan. Siente la energía pasar a través de él, es cálida, los buenos recuerdos de su vida lo golpean en un instante. Respinga cuando el viento gélido lo golpea, el presente es como una sombra la cual estruja su corazón.

Red Robin da un paso atrás, se obliga a permanecer en pie. Lo que ha hecho Jason, es lo que hizo contra los perros; sin embargo, no sintió esto en ese momento. Todos sus recuerdos felices regresando a su mente, llenando su corazón, haciéndolo caer en una sensación esponjosa, como si las aguas del mar lo acariciaran con gentileza. Al irse el fuego, su dulce momento se convierte en cientos de fragmentos como su vida. Vuelve asomarse, Jason está aún hincado, sosteniéndose en sus espadas.

Red Robin baja, va hacia su hermano. Jason le grita:

— ¡Vete! — Red Robin intenta:

— Jay… puedo ayudarte. — Ve a Jason mover su cabeza en negativa. — Yo…

— Esto no ha terminado. — Jason respira profundo al incorporarse. — Ellos volverán si no detengo al invocador. — Red Robin insiste:

— Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo. — Jason voltea a ver a Red Robin, aprieta los dientes al rechinarlos. Vuelve a gritarle:

— ¡No! ¡Vete! — Red Robin siempre ha sido insistente:

— No tienes que cargar con esto solo.

— ¿Tú sabes pelear contra los untitled?

— Jason no estás en condiciones de pelear, no tienes tu equipo y…

— ¡No! — Jason da un paso hacia delante, deja de ver a Red Robin. Traga al decir. — Druga… yo… — Red Robin intenta interponerse en el camino de Jason, ellos están solos:

— Jay, mírame. Jason, dime qué estás viendo. ¡Jason!… —

Jason parpadea, aparta a Red Robin antes de comenzar a correr. El vigilante persigue al joven descalzo. Avanzan entre las callejuelas vacías, nota que su hermano pisa vidrios rotos, las huellas se tiñen de escarlata.

— Batman. — Red Robin intenta comunicarse con su padre adoptivo. — Batman, algo malo le pasa a Red Hood. Puede estar drogado. — Batman responde:

— Reporta la situación Red Robin. — El chico continúa:

— Él está buscando al invocador. Batman, ¿sabes quién es Druga? —

Red Robin nota que ha perdido a Jason. Suelta una maldición, cuando ve los rastreadores que le puso a su hermano tirados. Escucha una ventana romperse, levanta su mirada, ve a Jason caer mientras golpea a un sujeto vestido como un policía. Ambos se desploman y golpean el pavimento.

El policía se levanta sin heridas, le da una patada a Jason. Red Robin intenta intervenir, pero el tipo lo toma por el cuello. Jason aprovecha la distracción para quitarle la inmortalidad al ser. Red Robin golpea en las costillas al ser, quien lo libera.

Jason apuñala en el corazón al sujeto. Red Robin está por gritarle. Batman cae del tejado, levanta su puño para golpear a Jason, se detiene al ver que el policía se vuelve cenizas.

Jason mira a ambos, su furia se esfuma, respira profundo, se aleja de ellos tambaleando. Si tiene suerte podrá esconderse y lo dejarán en paz. No tiene esperanzas, sabe que su suerte es mierda. Se detiene en una pared, mientras comienza a vomitar, desearía que fuese su desayuno, pero es sangre.

Batman corre al ver que su segundo hijo se inclina sobre sí mismo. Está por decir algo, ve a su hijo vomitar sangre. Logra agarrarlo antes que golpee su frente contra el muro de ladrillos. Lo toma entre sus brazos, llama al Batimovil. Él y Red Robin comienzan a clasificar las heridas.

Batman llama a Alfred, le pide que tenga listo el equipo médico. Sus manos temblorosas intentan acariciar el rostro de su hijo. El hijo del cual desconfía, cuyas heridas son tan grandes que se han separado, es como si fuesen dos líneas paralelas destinadas a jamás reunirse. Intenta impulsar las palabras que se atoran en su garganta, forman un nudo que amenaza con sofocarlo. Sigue intentando infructuosamente, sus labios forman una línea.

Llegan a la Baticueva, baja a Jason al ponerlo sobre una camilla. Alfred pone le pone una intravenosa, comienza a realizar una inspección detallada. Aplica presión sobre la herida en el hombro, la limpia, comienza a sacar la bala. Trabaja diligentemente, mientras Batman camina de un lado al otro incapaz de ayudar.

Red Robin sigue buscando respuestas. Ahora nuevas cosas se agregan a su caso: All Caste, Invocadores, demonios. Escucha unos pasos venir del fondo de la cueva, va hacia allá, se aproxima lentamente. Ve una silueta, alguien con tenis, pantalones de mezclilla, una playera gris y una chaqueta con capucha de color negro. Le dice al intruso:

— Sal con las manos en alto. —

El sujeto avanza hacia la luz de una lámpara, tiene sus manos en alto. La boca de Red Robin se abre al ver al intruso. Es él mismo, pero unos años más joven y con una cámara colgando de su cuello. Se pregunta si es Tim de la dimensión de Olwman.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

— Soy Tim Drake, el mejor amigo de Jason. — Red Robin siente que esa declaración es un golpe. — Lo busqué por toda la mansión y… no pude encontrarlo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — Tim saca de uno de los bolcillos internos de su chaqueta una pluma luminosa:

— Le pedí que me trajera y lo hizo. — Red Robin da dos pasos al frente, intenta tocar la pluma. — ¡No! ¡Él me la regaló! —

Red Robin se detiene, recuerda lo que pasó con los Gnomos. Se pregunta si toca la pluma desaparecerá. Los gritos atraen a Batman, quien observa a su hijo y una versión joven de él.

Tim levanta su cámara al fotografiar a ambos héroes. Mira la imagen en la pantalla al exclamar:

— ¡Es tan genial! ¡Hay una versión heroica de mí! — Tim se acerca más a Red Robin, sonríe al tomarle otra fotografía. — ¿Eres amigo de Jason? —

Red Robin da un paso atrás, algo sorprendido por el entusiasmo. Se aclara la garganta:

— Es mi hermano. — Tim da un salto emocionado:

— ¿En serio? — Red Robin sonríe:

— Sí. — Batman mira al intruso, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estoy buscando a Jason. Bruno fue por Damian, Ricardo dijo que traería una sorpresa para nosotros. Yo busqué a Jason, pero él no estaba. Ninguno de los sirvientes pudo encontrarlo tampoco. Le pedí a su pluma que me llevara a él y estoy aquí. — Batman extiende su mano. — ¡No! Es mía, como Jason es mío, me pertenece. Es mi presa. —

Las cejas de Red Robin y Batman se elevan. Batman gruñe al cuestionar:

— ¿Tu presa?

— ¡Alto! — Tim toma otra fotografía. — ¿Esto es un interrogatorio? — Batman gruñe de nuevo. — ¡Mi primer interrogatorio! ¡Mi primer interrogatorio hecho por héroes! ¿Me van a llevar a una sala de interrogatorio? —

Red Robin siente un estremecimiento recorrer su espalda. Le disgusta la alegría de esta versión suya, es como ver un fan muy espeluznante. Batman lleva al chico a una silla, pone una mesa y le coloca una lámpara enfrente. Tim se queja:

— ¡Por favor! Esto no se siente como una sala de interrogatorio. — Batman no sabe si sonreír o enojarse. Le dice al punk:

— Vas a responder mis preguntas.

— Claro, mientras te tomo muchas fotografías. — Red Robin rueda sus ojos. Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué Jason es tu presa? — Tim mira a Batman, le sonríe al decir:

— Porque debo matarlo. — Batman se crispa.

— ¿Por qué vas a matarlo?

— Porque es mi amigo. — Red Robin intervine:

— Eso no tiene sentido. — Tim encoge sus hombros:

— Para mi familia lo tiene. Es la tradición familiar, nuestro glorioso legado de mierda. —

Tim resopla. Red Robin recuerda haber visto al chico poner una almohada sobre el rostro de Jason cuando dormía. Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Cuál es la tradición familiar? — Tim mira a Red Robin:

— ¿Tu familia no son invocadores demoniacos? — Red Robin niega al mover su cabeza. — ¡Oh! La familia Drake es una antigua familia de pactantes infernales. La tradición establece que, para comenzar nuestro entrenamiento, debemos matar a alguien cercano para no tener debilidades, el primer sacrificio para el pacto inicial. — Toma con más fuerza su cámara. Mira a la mesa. — Tengo trece años y no he matado a nadie. Mi padre dijo que cuando encontrara a mi presa, sería especial. — Mira a Red Robin. — Así fue cuando vi a Jason. —

Red Robin intenta no sobresaltarse. Batman gruñe:

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

Tim busca algo en su cámara, retira la correa de su cuello, desliza su tesoro a Batman. Batman pasa las fotografías, son cientos de Jason, sonriendo, en la escuela, comiendo, saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, estudiando, leyendo, sobre un árbol, bajando un gato, mirando hacia un lado mientras carga cuatro cachorros de perro.

— Hubo una excursión en metrópolis, fuimos a visitar las instalaciones de la corporación Lutor, Todo iba normal, nos dieron gafetes, una asistente nos dio un recorrido por los puntos más relevantes. Fue aburrido. Muchos planes para obras de caridad y eso. Cuando íbamos a salir, las alarmas sonaron, todos comenzaron a salir. Uno de los chicos me tiró al piso. Cuando me levanté todo se caía alrededor, había fuego y explosiones. —

Tim sonríe. Red Robin traga y Batman vuelve a gruñir.

— Jason me tiró al suelo, una varilla atravesó su pecho. Yo estaba horrorizado. — Lleva sus manos a su cabeza. — Siempre me negué a participar en rituales para no ver personas morir. Estábamos en un lugar oscuro, enterrados. Él sacó su encendedor, prendió la flama y me lo dio. — Tim saca el pequeño rectángulo plateado. — Me dijo que todo saldría bien. —

Tim guarda en encendedor, respira profundo. Continúa al suspirar:

— Fueron los veinte minutos más hermosos de mi vida hasta ese momento. — Red Robin no puede evitar exclamar:

— ¿Qué?

— Lo escuchaste. Si hubiera muerto hubiera sido feliz. Alguien pensó que valía la pena salvar, sin críticas, sin decirme que soy cobarde por no ir asesinando personas. Alguien intentando llenar el silencio, pensando que yo necesitaba sentirme acompañado. Ahí, sentí por primera vez el frío alejarse de mi alma. — Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo saliste de ahí?

— Bruno Díaz, él llegó con todos sus recursos. Nos sacaron y se llevaron a Jason lejos de mí. Él estaba muerto, lo vi apagarse. — Toma su cámara, busca algo y la vuelve a deslizar a Batman.

Batman observa las fotografías, Jason está recostado en una cama hospitalaria con Bruno a su lado.

— Él regresó a la escuela al día siguiente, como si nada hubiera pasado. En ese momento, yo supe que no podía escapar de la tradición familiar. Comencé a seguir a Jason. Mis padres me ordenaron acercarme a Jason, pero no era necesario. Él es mi elegido. — Golpea la mesa con sus manos. — Él aleja el frío. Cuando estamos juntos es como si hubiera una esperanza. ¡Puedo ser yo! No tengo que ser el heredero Drake, silencioso, callado, de modales impecables, olvidado por sus padres en una casa enorme. — Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué quieres matar a Jason si es tu amigo? — Tim bufa, respira profundo, explica lentamente:

— En mi mundo, las familias sólo tienen un hijo. — Levanta su dedo índice. — Uno, no más. La familia que pierde a su hijo o dicho hijo no quiere seguir la tradición, es como si esa familia muriera, ya no hay continuidad. Mi familia son invocadores infernales, con una inclinación a ser acosadores implacables. ¡Todos!, sin excepción han matado al objeto de dicha obsesión. ¡Debo matarlo! — Batman cruza los brazos sobre su pecho:

— Evades mi pregunta.

— ¡Bien! ¡Yo no quiero matarlo! ¿Está bien? — Tapa su rostro con sus manos. — Sería para mí una tragedia perder a mi único amigo. — Solloza. — Pero debo hacerlo… — Se escucha una voz desde el ala médica:

— Entonces no lo hagas. —

Tim se levanta de la silla, corre hacia allá, se lanza contra Jason para abrazarlo. Llora, mientras habla atropelladamente. Jason mira al techo, acaricia la espalda del chico:

— Está bien Timbo. — Tim mira a Jason, ambos se ven en ese momento. Los dos sonríen. — Debiste decírmelo.

— ¿Decir qué? ¡Qué tengo que matarte por el bien del mi legado familiar!

— Sí. — Tim mira a Jason, espera que sea una broma, pero él no sonríe. — He muerto muchas veces. — Batman se detiene al escuchar esto. — Para Thomas era un experimento interesante, para Batman justicia, para los maleantes de Gotham una victoria, para el Joker un juego. Para ti al parecer, es una especie de salvación. No es la gran cosa… — Tim cuestiona:

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Morir es algo horrible! ¡Todo termina! — Alfred le da una mirada desaprobatoria a Jason:

— Eso no es cierto maestro Jason. — Tim mira al mayordomo. Jason los presenta:

— Tim este es Alfred, Alfred Tim del mundo de Bruno. Tú lo sabes Alfred. Cuando el Joker me mató fue irrelevante, no cambió nada, una muerte más, un número, alguien que no merecía justicia como todos los que ese loco ha matado. Morí en ese callejón y a nadie le importó. Jamás he dejado de ser una rata del callejón del crimen, la cual ha muerto como todos ahí, sin que importe, sin un significado, sin una razón. — Alfred niega:

— Maestro Jason, me duele que pienses de esa forma.

— Lo siento Alfred, nada me ha llevado a pensar lo contrario. — Le sonríe a Tim. — Si necesitas matarme está bien, si servirá de algo, si significará algo. —

Tim sonríe, promete:

— Será la mejor muerte que puedas tener. — Jason asiente:

— Vuelve a casa, planea todo. Sin embargo, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

— ¿Qué?

— Necesito que distraigas a Bruno. Debo terminar una cosa aquí, pero no quiero que él venga a buscarme.

— ¿Estarás bien?

— Si me voy pronto, tal vez llegue a la cena. — Tim asiente, se aleja de Jason al extender sus brazos y decirle:

— Bien. Verás que será la mejor muerte que puedas tener. — Tim mira a su amigo. — ¿Puedes abrir un portal? No sé cómo regresar. —

Jason se sienta. Alfred intenta persuadirlo para que se recueste.

— Maestro Jason usted debe permanecer en cama. Tiene multiples…

— Está bien Alfred. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

— Su salud es importante, Maestro Jason. —

Jason se levanta, se acerca a la pared más cercana. Dibuja un medio círculo con su daga, pone su mano al centro y el portal se crea. Tim sonríe, entra al portal. Jason sigue parado ahí. En menos de un minuto Tim regresa corriendo, se abalanza sobre su amigo y lo abraza, llora:

— ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que mueras Jason! — Mira a Jason. — No quiero matarte ni a ti ni a nadie.

— No lo hagas. Hablaremos con Bruno, si él no nos ayuda entonces nos iremos. — Le muestra su daga a Tim. — Con esto, podemos irnos a cualquier parte. Tan lejos como quieras.

— ¿Construiremos naves espaciales?

— Sí. — Tim se limpia las lágrimas, respira profundo, intenta calmarse. — Ve a casa, distrae a Bruno y Ricardo. Cuando regrese hablaremos con ambos. —

Tim se suelta, asiente al regresar al portal, el cual se cierra cuando ha cruzado. Batman se para frente a Jason, le ordena:

— Debes descansar. — Jason le muestra una seña obscena. — No estás en condiciones para salir.

— No eres mi padre para que me digas qué puedo o no hacer. — Alfred se aproxima:

— Maestro Jason, le pido que regrese a la cama. Tiene múltiples fracturas, una conmoción cerebral, sangrado interno y…

— Lo siento Alfred, debo irme. — Red Robin pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan importante?

— Se trata de invocadores tratando de abrir las puertas al infierno. ¿Sabes lo jodido que es eso? — Red Robin responde:

— No Jay, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no te sientas y me lo explicas? — Jason da un paso atrás, pone distancia entre Red Robin y Alfred:

— No hay tiempo. —

Constantin sale de un portal, mira a su alrededor, no le agrada inmiscuirse en dramas familiares. Decide volver por donde vino, cuando un chico se aproxima, le extiende su mano como saludo:

— Soy Jason Todd. — Constantin acepta el saludo.

— John Constantin. Me dijeron que era urgente que te encontrara. — Jason asiente.

— Sí, les pedí que te dijeran.

— Ellos no suelen hacer caso a nadie. — Jason sonríe.

— En eso somos parecido. También en que estamos muertos. — Constantin pregunta:

— ¿Ese es tu poder? Hablar y con los muertos. — El joven responde:

— También puedo verlos y tocarlos.

— ¿Qué es tan urgente? — Jason responde:

— Ellos están exorcizando a los mestizos.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que escuchaste viejo. Encuentran un mestizo, le sacan lo que tiene dentro y lo rellenan con un ser infernal. Están trayendo invocadores para abrir las puertas del infierno.

— No pueden sin un ser legendario.

— Es como si buscaran uno de esos dentro de cada mestizo que atacan. —

Constantin juega con su cigarrillo. Mira al joven que lleva pantalones rojos y una playera blanca. Le pregunta:

— Tú eres un mestizo. ¿Qué te hace creer que no van a atacarte?

— Atacan a los buenos. — Señala a Batman. — Ellos creen que son malo, así que estaremos bien. — Constantin gruñe:

— No lo siento así. —

Mira a Jason, recuerda al fantasma de Thomas. A su mente viene cuando conoció al chico en aquel bar, le sonrió, por un momento pensó que estaban ligando. A diferencia de Thomas, no puede ver algo en este joven, no hay esa aura sobrenatural ni la tensión alrededor. Todos pasaron de vista a Red Hood, incluso si lo observas con detenimiento no parece algo más que un humano. Recuerda a Chad, jamás sospechó de él. Se estremece al pensar que Jason sea como Chad, algo tan bien empaquetado que puede pasar frente a cualquiera. Finalmente dice:

— Debo saber, qué tan humano eres.

— No dejó mucho el Joker, pero adelante. —

Constantin se pone frente a Jason, a unos metros de distancia. Pone su mano sobre el piso, recita palabras antiguas. Levanta su vista, no encuentra lo que espera, no hay un monstruo revelando su forma, un angelino u otra sorpresa. Un chico de tal vez diez años, el cual lleva una enorme playera blanca y un pantalón rojo que agarra para que no se caiga. Lo escucha decir:

— Te odio. —

Constantin sonríe, no puede creer que la forma secreta del chico es ser un infante, humano, el chico no es un mestizo sino un humano ordinario. Sin embargo, su cigarrillo cae cuando ve la sombra que proyecta Jason; se trata de una luz blanca, la cual comienza a extenderse, pronto lo ha rodeado, avanza por la cueva sumiéndola en el fulgor. Entre más grande es esa energía, mayor es la presión, su cuerpo se siente inmóvil, su piel parece quemarse. Sus rodillas ceden, lo hacen desplomarse, el sudor comienza a caer por su frente, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué eres? — No hay una respuesta a la pregunta. Grita. — ¿Qué eres? —

Batman observa a su hijo, comprende lo que dijo Flash, es un infante, un polluelo, el cual no debería estar solo. Alfred habla:

— Maestro Jason. — El niño lo ve. — ¿Puede detener esto? — Jason cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa Alfi? — Red Robin le dice a Constantin:

— Detenlo, deshaz lo que hiciste. —

Constantin abre su boca, intenta recuperar el aliento. Jason camina hacia el exorcista, la luz desaparece y vuelve a verse como un joven adulto. Le extiende su mano a Constantin quien la toma para levantarse. El chico pregunta:

— ¿Podemos irnos ahora? — Constantin niega:

— Ellos vendrán por ti. Si están buscando a los no malos van a venir por ti. — Jason sonríe, se aleja unos pasos del exorcista al decirle:

— De eso se trata. Yo seré el cebo. — Constantín lleva sus manos a la cabeza, mira a Jason:

— No, tú no debes ir allá. — Jason cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. Constantin avanza, agarra los hombros del joven al decirle. — ¡No deben tenerte! — Jason se suelta al quejarse:

— Por favor… Ellos necesitan un ser legendario para abrir las puertas del infierno. ¿Crees que una rata callejera como yo es algo así? ¡Un puto mito de cuentos de hadas! — Constantin saca otro cigarrillo, lo toma con su mano temblorosa, ve al muchacho al decirle:

— Lo creas o no, eres lo más cercano que he visto a algo así. No me voy a arriesgar. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué cosa tan jodida pasó para que un ser legendario ande suelto? — Jason se está cansando de esto:

— La muerte de los cuatro guardianes… ¿Eso contaría? — Constantin deja caer otro cigarrillo:

— ¿Qué? Me dijeron que hace veinte años quedaron fríos. — Constantin mira a Batman:

— Enciérralo, amárralo, drógalo, pero no lo dejes salir. — Jason frunce el entrecejo al decirle al exorcista:

— ¡No te llamé para esta mierda! ¡Deja de comportarte como un hijo de perra llorón! No sabes cómo detenerlos. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Hacer tus rituales, mostrar tus tatuajes, un poco de mágica.

— ¡Tengo más experiencia que tú!

— ¡Soy el último All Caste! Si intentas detenerme no voy a esperarte. —

Jason comienza a caminar a la salida. Saca la pistola de agarre que le ha robado a Batman. Sonríe al disparar al techo, cerca de la cascada. Batman toma otra pistola para seguir a su hijo rebelde. Red Robin mira a Constantin, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué es eso de seres legendarios? —

Constantin toma otro cigarrillo, lo enciende. Alfred le quita el cigarro y lo aplasta con sus dedos. El exorcista mira a ambos al decirles:

— Seres multidimensionales. Su función es mantener el equilibrio en los multiversos. Los conocidos son el fénix, el silencio y el infinito. Es posible que existan otros, que desconocemos. — Alfred cuestiona:

— ¿Qué son las puertas al infierno? ¿Cómo afectan al maestro Jason? — Constantin mira al mayordomo:

— Son portales, como lo dice su nombre. Puertas al infierno, partes bajas de los multiversos, donde viven las peores abominaciones. Para abrirlas se necesita colocar a un ser legendario en el centro del universo oscuro. No se sabe qué pasará, sólo que el mal será regurgitado sobre todo lo existente. — Red Robin cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que Jason es uno de esos seres?

— ¡Él no es! — Respira. — Él lo tiene adentro. Él es un recipiente, cuando esa cosa salga va a rasgarlo de adentro hacia afuera, como un alien. — Alfred se cubre la boca, no se atreve a verbalizarlo como lo hace Red Robin:

— Jason morirá permanentemente. —

Constantin tiene que salir, debe encontrar al chico e intentar salvarlo. Le pide a Alfred que lo lleve a la salida.

Red Robin se pregunta si Batman tenía razón, si Jason está poseído y es por eso que mataba. Mira la vitrina con el traje del Robin muerto.

Batman llama al batimovil. Jason subió a un taxi, el cual “casualmente” pasó frente a la mansión. Los rastreadores no se pegaron a la carrocería, debe encontrar por qué sus rastreadores están defectuosos. Red Robin le habla por las comunicaciones, le rebela la información dada por Constantin. El sol de mediodía no calienta su corazón, siente como si su hijo fuese a perderse inexorablemente.

Recorre las calles de la ciudad, las cuales están silenciosas, las personas parecen haberse resguardado. Llega al callejón del crimen, avanza entre sus callejuelas hasta que encuentra el taxi. Desciende del batimovil, se acerca, se asoma por las ventanillas, no parece haber pistas. Abre la portezuela, se fija en el crucifico que se ha caído del espejo retrovisor, abre la guantera y mira en las aletillas donde no hay documentos de identificación. La revisión de las placas del vehículo como número de serie marcan su inexistencia.

El estruendo de las coladeras lo hacen ponerse en guardia, se cubre con su capa. Observa columnas de fuego emerger del sistema de drenaje. Sus ojos se percatan en algo que se desploma, escucha un grito, cerca de él cae Jason abrazando a otro joven. El chico que protegió Red Hood de la caía se levanta, comienza a mover y gritarle a su amigo:

— ¡Jaz! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos amigo! — Batman ve a su hijo sonreír, entre abrir sus ojos al decir:

— Estoy bien… Chad… — Intenta sentarse, pero el dolor en sus costillas se lo impide. — Estoy bien. — Chad sonríe:

— Claro que sí viejo. —

Chad se ríe, mientras Jason tose. La sombra de Batman los cubre. Los chicos ven al hombre. Chad dice:

— Mierda… Tu padre.

— Él no… es… mi padre… — Chad mira a Batman y luego a Jason. El taxista le dice a su amigo:

— Una línea consanguínea los une. No me vengas con esa mierda. —

Batman se arrodilla junto a su hijo. Busca heridas, puede encontrar costillas, clavícula derecha, humero y tibia izquierda fracturadas, múltiples contusiones, su conmoción cerebral tal vez empeorada. Lo que le preocupa es el ruido que hace al respirar. Pregunta al joven vestido con tenis, pantalón de mezclilla, playera blanca, saco café y boina:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Chad responde

— El invocador estaba en el alcantarillado. Entramos, interrumpimos su ritual, pero nos esperaba. Tenía una multitud de demonios. Peleamos, pero nos superaban en número. Jaz le disparó al invocador y corrimos. Ellos venían tras nosotros. Jaz me miró, asentí. Sacó sus espadas en llamas y provocó que todo se quemara. Los gases del drenaje explotaron y salimos volando. —

Batman habla por su comunicador. Va por la camilla al batimovil, recuesta a Jason en ella. Chad lo ayuda a subir a Jason al batimovil. Pierde por un instante de vista al taxista. Al regresar su atención el taxi y Chad han desaparecido.

Batman sube a su auto, se alejan del callejón del crimen. A la salida de Gotham le parece ver a una mujer vestida de negro, con ropas victorianas. Regresa a la cueva. Nightwing ayuda a Batman a llevar a Jason al ala médica.

Alfred comienza su inspección, no encuentra huesos rotos, algunas contuciones. La respiración de Jason se ha normalizado, sólo está inconsciente. La alerta de intruso se activa. La imagen de la puerta principal aparece, hay un hombre con traje sastre azul marino parado. El sujeto mira a la cámara, sonríe al decir:

— He venido por mi avecilla muerta. — Ellos ven que se trata de Bruno Díaz. — Bats entrégame a mi hijo y me iré. —

Batman aprieta sus puños. Quiere subir y partirle la cara. Ellos ven como la puerta se abre y el intruso entra. Red Robin aparece frente a Bruno, pero el muchacho cae al suelo dormido. El mismo resultado obtienen Cass, Duke y Robin.

Bruno baja por el ascensor. Llega a la cueva. Mira alrededor, ahora que tiene un poco más de tiempo. Nightwing se lanza sobre él, pero extiende su mano y le ordena dormir. El héroe se desploma dormido al suelo. Batman gruñe, se pone entre Bruno y Jason. 

Bruno sonríe, espera el puño de Batman, cuando conecta con su mejilla derecha le ordena:

— Quédate inmóvil. — Bruno talla su mejilla, le dice al héroe. — Te lo dije. Tú sigues siendo ese niño que llora en el callejón sucio. —

Bruno avanza hacia Jason. Saluda amablemente a Alfred. Golpea con suavidad las mejillas de su hijo al decirle:

— Jason… despierta pequeña avecilla. —

Batman gruñe, usa su voluntad para moverse. Obliga a sus músculos a movilizarse. El sudor recorre su piel. Logra girar para ver a su hijo abrir los ojos y observar al impostor. Bruno ayuda a Jason a sentarse:

— Debemos ir a casa. — Jason recarga su frente sobre el hombro de Bruno:

— ¿Tengo una casa?

— Tienes una y una familia. —

Jason mira más de cerca al hombre, sonríe al reconocerlo. Ve a Batman venir corriendo hacia ellos. Bruno se aparta un poco, salta para darle una patada giratoria en el costado derecho a Batman, lo lanza unos metros adelante al piso. Batman se levanta, Bruno le dice a su hijo:

— Ve arriba cariño. Iré tras de ti. — Jason dice:

— No. — Bruno intenta:

— Él no va a herirme. Pero debemos hablar.

— Debemos irnos. — Jason saca su daga. Bruno le dice:

— No, Jason. Si abres un portal ahora este lugar colapsará. — Jason mira a Bruno. — Gotham no permitirá que te marches. Ella está presionando contra las paredes de la realidad. Si abrimos un portal este mundo va a destruirse.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ella te quiere vivo o muerto. — Jason mira a Bruno. — Jason, ella es tu madre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

— Cuando la Svetlana de este mundo murió. Gotham la reanimó como un Golem al encapsular su último aliento. Ella quería un hijo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, lo siento Jason. No lo sé. —

Alfred mira a Jason. Su nieto siempre ha sido la mayor representación de Gotham, él lleva a la ciudad en sus venas. Bruce tal vez intentó arreglar al muchacho, como intenta con la ciudad, fallando miserablemente. Se pregunta si alguien podría comprender a la caprichosa Gotham. Se aclara la garganta:

— Maestro Jason, acompáñeme a tomar el té. —

Jason mira a Batman y Bruno. Ve a Olwman sonreírse, le hace una promesa silenciosa. Batman gruñe, está dispuesto a todo para recuperar lo que es suyo.

Alfred y Jason desaparecen en el ascensor. Batman lanza sus Batarang, pero estos no logran golpear al hombre. Su enemigo levanta su mano y una barrera mágica aparece. El murciélago sigue lanzando cosas contra su enemigo, el cual mantiene su barrera. Bruno pregunta:

— ¿Ya terminaste de hacer berrinche? Debo ir arriba a enfrentar a Gotham. Ella llegará pronto y no puedo perder mi energía contigo.

— Pelea.

— No lucho contra mocosos. No me da satisfacción. —

Batman mira a Bruno, el cual sigue esperando paciente. Su mirada va a Nightwing, recuerda a sus otras aves, a las cuales también debe proteger. Batman pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Bruno sabe que pregunta por Jason:

— Jason necesita un papá, una familia. No un comandante que sólo le ladre órdenes y lo castigue. — Mira a la vitrina. — Pusiste en su placa soldado. Mi hijo pensaba que eras su empleador. Tú jamás lo cuídate.

— ¡Mientes! Yo lo saqué de las calles, lo alimenté, le di educación. — Bruno niega:

— No le diste amor. Lo trajiste porque te sentías solo, cuando sentiste que perdiste a tu hijo, entonces viste a este chico como si fuese un perro. Un perrito al cual lo sacaste de la calle, le diste comida e intentaste educarlo para que no mordiera tus juguetes.

— No.

— Un perrito que cuando ya no era lindo, sacó los dientes y mordió le diste una paliza y tiraste a la basura.

— ¡No es cierto! —

Batman lanza un puñetazo. Bruno lo detiene con su mano izquierda, mira a Batman:

— ¿En serio? Lo trataste como una mascota a la cual abandonaste cuando fue demasiado para ti. — Sonríe. — Yo lo encontré en la basura, lo llevé a recibir atención médica, le he intentado dar un hogar y una familia, un lugar como mi hijo. Él es mi hijo ahora. — Batman contrataca verbalmente al alejarse de su enemigo:

— ¡Lo quieres para remplazar a Thomas! — Bruno niega:

— Nadie puede remplazar a Thomas. El hueco que mi hijo ha dejado en mi corazón nadie va a llenarlo. Cada uno de mis pequeños tiene su propio lugar, uno por el cual no tienen que competir, ni mostrar que son superiores para ganar mi amor. No soy como tú, no voy por la vida intentando llenar mi vacío acaparando niños. Ellos no merecen eso, sino lo mejor que pueda dar. —

Batman vuelve intentar atacar, pero su doble detiene cada ataque. Bruno le dice al bloquear una patada:

— No molestes. —

Batman siente su cuerpo mantenerlo inmóvil, de pie. Ve a Bruno subir por el ascensor. La cueva permanece en silencio, mitras él lucha por moverse. Observa las cámaras por la pantalla. Jason toma té en la cocina, sonríe a Alfred mientras toma una galleta. Su hijo debe quedarse, él pertenece aquí, a su lado. Camina pesadamente hacia el ascensor, no está dispuesto a rendirse.

Bruno llega a la cocina, le dice a Jason:

— Volveré, iré a hablar con Gotham. —

Jason ve que Bruno no parece golpeado, más allá del moretón que se está formando en su mejilla derecha. Asiente, ve al hombre que le ha demostrado más amor en seis meses que cualquier otro irse.

La mujer de negro, Gotham camina hacia la casa, avanza decidida. Su príncipe va a volver con ella, a ella. Ve al impostor bajar las escalinatas de la entrada. Enredaderas salen para estrujar al hombre. Él corta las plantas con una daga larga que saca de sus pantalones. Rocas gigantes se elevan de la tierra, son lanzadas hacia él. Bruno salta, gira y las esquiva.

Ella extiende su mano. Bruno es arrojado contra la pared. El hombre sonríe, se levanta al limpiar con el dorso de su mano la sangre que escurre de su nariz. El cielo se oscurece, el viento corre entre ellos al arremolinarse, gotas de lluvia caen y rayos se desploman intentando alcanzar a Bruno.

Alfred ve como la taza cae de la mano de Jason. Su nieto pierde su expresión relajada para tener una seria. Lo ve levantarse y su cabello volverse rojo. Nota que los ojos del chico son de un verde refulgente. Él ve al joven alejarse, sin atreverse a molestarlo.

Batman ve pasar a Jason, va hacia la puerta principal. Lo sigue al sentir que su cuerpo vuelve a ser suyo.

Gotham golpea a Bruno con una roca en su brazo derecho rompiéndolo. El hombre se desploma al suelo, gira sobre si para evadir los rayos. Ella sonríe, va a eliminarlo. Él llega a sus pies, la hace caer. Ambos se levantan cubiertos de lodo. Son conscientes de los monstruos que se aproximan hacia la mansión, pero no les importa, uno de ellos debe prevalecer. Ella lo arroja a su oponente a un costado, con un ademan de su mano.

Los dos se detienen, ve a quien baja las escalinatas, notan que el agua parece dibujarle alas. Bruno ve sus ojos verdes refulgentes. Gotham hace una mueca de disgusto, le grita:

— ¡Devuélvemelo! — El joven dice:

— No. —

Bruno sabe que no se trata exactamente de Jason, pero se siente como él. Se levanta mientras ve a Batman salir por la puerta, sonríe porque el sujeto no puede darse por vencido.

Gotham va a recuperar a su Jason, su pequeño y dulce príncipe. Los monstruos la rodean, ella va a eliminarlos. Se gira para enfrentarlos, pero los ve convertirse en cenizas. Todas las criaturas arden de adentro hacia afuera. Mira hacia el joven, él tiene su mano extendida.

El joven llega al último escalón, extiende sus alas invisibles, la lluvia se detiene y el sol sale de nuevo. Le dice a Gotham:

— Vete. — Ella le grita al lanzarle una roca:

— ¡Insolente! — La roca se detiene frente al joven y se vuelve polvo.

— Márchate. —

Ella está por cargar contra él, pero se detiene, siente la presión que él ejerce a su alrededor. Vuelve a intentar:

— Quiero a Jason de vuelta. Red Hood es mío.

— No. Me pertenece a mí.

— Yo lo engendré.

— Él estaba destinado a mí. —

Gotham sabe que no va a llegar a ningún lado. Comienza a recitar un antiguo canto, pero se detiene cuando una fuerza invisible la levanta al presionar su cuello. Escucha la voz de Jason:

— He dicho que me pertenece. Largo de mi presencia. —

La dama de negro es soltada sobre un portal, es lleva de regreso a las entrañas del callejón del crimen.

Bruno sostiene su brazo herido, camina hacia Jason. Se frente al joven, se miran fijamente. Le pregunta:

— ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

— Mis amigos me llaman Jaz. — Bruno asiente. — Thomas y yo hicimos un trato. Si él me liberaba yo escucharía lo que tuvieras que decirme. —

Bruno reflexiona un momento. ¿Qué puede decir más allá de las suplicas? Respira profundo y comienza a cantar:

— Yo nunca renunciaré a ti. Veo el verdadero tú, incluso si no lo hago, lo hago… —

Jaz ladea su cabeza, no esperaba esto. Se acerca a Bruno, extiende su mano, lo toca y cura al hombre. Sigue escuchándolo cantar. Pregunta:

— ¿No vas a gritar, pelear o suplicar? — Bruno mira al ser, niega al cuestionar:

— ¿Serviría de algo? Si quieres que me humille y suplique por Jason lo haré. Hare cualquier cosa que pidas. — Jaz pregunta al inclinarse hacia un lado:

— ¿Lo que sea? — Bruno asegura:

— Lo que sea. —

Jaz parece meditarlo. Bruno espera pacientemente. Batman observa el intercambio obteniendo la mayor información posible. El joven dice al caminar alrededor de Bruno:

— ¿Sabes? El sacrificio ya fue hecho. — Se detiene frente al hombre. — Puedo tomarlo si quiero, he podido desde hace mucho tiempo. — Bruno cuestiona:

— ¿Cuándo?

— Hace años. — El joven mueve su mano, ellos son transportados a la sede de la liga de los asesinos, cuando Damian era un niño al cual ahogaron. Regresan al presente. — Pero podría considerarlo. — Bruno cuestiona:

— ¿Qué deseas para considerarlo? — Jaz responde:

— Tres cosas.

— ¿Cuáles?

— No irás tras el Joker, ni tú o alguien de tu gente. Él es peligroso ahora, Jason se sentiría culpable cuando alguno de ustedes cayera y yo tendría más trabajo. No permitirás que Jason caiga en la oscuridad. La última, jura por tu vida que vas a cuidarlo. Él es mi recipiente, pero es muy joven. Si no tengo con quién encargarlo es mejor que lo consuma de inmediato.

— Lo juro por mi vida. ¿Consumirlo? — Jaz asiente:

— Mientras estoy dentro de un recipiente, no puedo alimentarme. Así que me alimento del recipiente, de sus memorias, sus emociones, su ser. —

El joven extiende su mano, el recuerdo más preciado para Jason aparece. Batman sentado con él, viendo la televisión, su padre cuidándolo, ambos sonriendo. El chico cierra su puño rompiendo el recuerdo, lo convierte en energía la cual usa para impulsarla a la tierra y el universo.

Batman niega, siente que el aire le falta. Esa criatura es la responsable de dañar los recuerdos de su hijo. Siente como si alguien estrujara su corazón. Grita:

— ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Devuélvele sus memorias a mi hijo! —

Batman ve al rostro de su hijo mirarlo fijamente, sin emociones, con ese maldito fulgor verde, lo escucha decir:

— Imposible. Él pagó dos veces con ellos la vida de tu amado Damian Wayne y ahora la supervivencia de este universo. Él es tan malvado, un horrible egoísta que no puede pensar en los demás, no es alguien de confianza, una basura que jamás debiste acoger bajo tu ala. ¿No es eso lo que pensaste mientras lo masacrabas a golpes? —

Batman se detiene, observa a la criatura y sabe que el pozo no ha sido del todo responsable, la criatura también ha influido en su hijo. El joven se acerca a Batman, le dice con una sonrisa fingida:

— Pero debo agradecerte Batsy. Si no hubieras desterrado a Jason de estas tierras yo no estaría libre. Es por eso que no voy a matarte ni a tu prole. — Batman asegura:

— No fue el pozo, fuiste tú. — Jaz asiente:

— Definitivamente. — Sus ojos iris cambian a azul. — Yo utilicé al pozo para que todos le echaran la culpa, nadie sospechó de mí en años. Nadie se preguntó por qué el pozo afectó a Jason así, por qué él era tan diferente. No les pareció importante. El pozo me hizo un poco más consciente y esa conciencia se filtró a tu pajarillo. Yo tomaba el mando en ocasiones, masacraba y cuando él se despertaba lleno de sangre y tripas gritaba desesperado. Todo este tiempo fui yo y tú lo castigaste a él, gran detective. —

Batman da un paso, levanta su puño, pero se detiene. La criatura no recibirá daño, su hijo sí. Escucha lo que podría ser una disculpa:

— No puedo dejártelo. Tú odias a los metas y sólo le harás daño. No estás calificado para cuidarlo. — Batman pide:

— Quiero una oportunidad.

— Tuviste demasiadas. No quiero darte otra. — El joven regresa su atención a Bruno, le advierte. — Tienes un año. En un año el sacrificio será hecho. — Bruno abraza al joven al decirle:

— Gracias. — Bruno suelta al joven, lo escucha preguntar:

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? Me llevaré a tu hijo, soy una amenaza ineludible.

— Puedes llevártelo ahora, pero me das tiempo. Oportunidades para convencerte a ti y él de quedarse. — Jaz le recomienda:

— No le ocultes información, los secretos sólo harán que todos salgan heridos. Ten cuidado con Bob.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

— Sí.

— Cuando estoy cerca de Jason, escucho cierta persuasión para cuidarlo. No es necesario, yo lo amo, es mi hijo. ¿Puedes desactivarlo?

— Sí. — Bruno pregunta:

— ¿Para qué es? ¿Puede obligar a las personas?

— No, es sólo una idea que puede ser rechazada. Los recipientes jóvenes lo usan para asegurar un mayor éxito de supervivencia.

— ¿Por eso Talia cuidó a Jason?

— Es una posibilidad. —

Bruno y Jaz sonríen. El hombre dice:

— Tú eres Jason y no lo eres. —

Jaz le sonríe, cierra los ojos y regresa a dormir. Bruno sostiene a su hijo, lo lleva hacia las escalerillas de la mansión. Ambos se sientan. Miran al atardecer. Jason se recarga sobre el hombro de Bruno, se siente tan cansado, le dice al hombre:

— ¿Te gusta recargarte en mí viejo espeluznante? — Bruno sonríe al responder:

— Sí, es muy cálido. —

Ven el sol meterse entre los edificios dando lugar a la noche. Bruno pregunta:

— ¿Alguna vez me llamarás papá? — Jason niega:

— No quiero que desaparezcas. Sólo sigue siendo real… Quiero algo como esto… —

Bruno saca su teléfono, busca una canción, la pone a sonar, ambos se ríen. Bruno le da un beso en la cabeza, le canta:

— …Alguien que pueda besar… — Jason dice:

— Lo siento… — Bruno cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué?

— No quise hacerte enojar. Debí esperarte… yo…

— No Jason, tesoro, está bien. No estoy enojado contigo. La gente de la corte suele darme ganas de matarlos a todos. —

Jason mira a Bruno a los ojos, espera ver mentira, furia, rechazo, pero no lo encuentra. El hombre sigue sonriendo. Jason ya no recuerda su más preciado momento, pero este bien podría serlo.

Bruno sabe que no puede llevarse a Jason, se perdería en el viaje interdimensional. Debe esperar unas horas en el mejor de los casos. Saca su teléfono, le marca a su Ricardo:

— Ric… Sí, estamos bien. Traten de no hacer travesuras, no pelees con el abuelo Bor y no le des mucho trabajo a Alfred. Regresaremos mañana. También te amo pájaro de la primavera. —

El hombre cuelga, está por poner de nuevo una canción. Sabe que deben moverse, Batman no permanecerá inmóvil por mucho tiempo más. Puede sentir su mirada sobre su espalda. Su paz se ve interrumpida cuando un grupo de Linternas Verdes llegan, levitan frente a ellos. El Monitor aparece a unos metros de Bruno, el ser señala a Jason al decir:

— Tomen al fénix. —

Bruno abraza con más fuerza a Jason, le dice:

— Estaremos bien tesoro. —

Batman exige una explicación a Hal, mientras Bruno se prepara para pelear. Jason mira al Monitor, levanta su mano al saludarlo:

— ¡Hola Bob! —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Real You - Three Days Grace  
> Something Like This - Colplay


	9. Los reyes del terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El fénix extiende sus alas para salvar al silencio mientras todos luchan contra el impulso de reír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por sus comentarios :) y por leer esta historia. Espero que este capítulo les agrade.
> 
> Gracias ArtemisMay, LadyBue y Gala18.

**Los reyes del terror**

El monitor observa al chico, sonríe, dice en su mente el nombre de aquella molesta anomalía: Jason Todd. Él debe morir para traer equilibrio al universo. Va hacia él.

Bruno acaricia el rostro de su hijo, le da un beso en la frente al decirle:

— Eres mi hijo. — Jason ve a Bruno. — Ambos somos ruidosos Jason. — Observa la sonrisa del hombre, no puede evitar compartirla. — Thomas era silencioso, en ocasiones yo intentaba decir un chiste y él no se reía… pero tú eres ruidoso. Sin importar lo que pase, hay cosas que compartimos. Trata de no olvidarme mi avecilla. —

Bruno se levanta, saca sus gafas de Olwman, se las pone y su traje lo reviste. Corre hacia sus enemigos. Salta al esquivar el poder de los policías espaciales, pasa junto a Batman quien discute con Hal, se dirige al Monitor.

El Monitor sonríe, un patético humano no es rival para él. Va a golpearlo, pero no espera que Olwman se desvíe al gritar un hechizo y un enorme dragón azul emerja de un portal. El hombre búho sigue haciendo invocaciones de criaturas mágicas. Los policías espaciales se ven luchando contra unicornios, minotauros, esfinges, hadas, una multitud de duendes.

El duende mascota de Jason se pone a su lado, blande una pequeña lanza, está dispuesto a todo por su señor.

Jason mira a Rambo, le sonríe. Sigue sintiéndose exhausto, como si esto fuese un viaje ácido sobre el cual no tiene control. Hay sensación cálida y esponjosa a su alrededor, como si estuviera flotando en el mar. Mira al cielo, no puede ver las estrellas por el humo de la batalla. Sus ojos van a Bruno, quien lanza una daga contra el Monitor asestando. Su mente sabe que Olwman no puede con todos, sigue intentando moverse, tiene que ir a ayudarlo. Él debe levantarse y pelear. Observa algo verde y morado acercarse, se escabulle entre la pelea, se dirige a él.

El Monitor golpea con fuerza el rostro de Olwman, lo manda volando varios metros, usa su poder para azotarlo. El hombre Búho se levanta, escupe sangre al preguntar:

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes perra? — Jason no puede evitar sonreír.

Owlman lanza cuchillas al monitor, se aproxima alistando su siguiente arma. Ve al ser burlarse, pero siempre ha sido subestimado por todos, por la corte, por sus amigos, los accionistas, sus enemigos. Saca una pistola y golpea en el centro al Monitor, lo lanza lejos al hacerlo caer al suelo electrocutándose.

Las aves de Batman comienzan a despertarse, porque el poder de Owlman se debilita con cada golpe que recibe.

Batman escucha la risa maniaca que lo ha perseguido desde hace años. Voltea hacia la mansión. El joker está ahí, levanta una barra de metal, va a golpear a Jason. Lanza Batarangs, los cuales se desploman entre la batalla, corre, pero no llegará a tiempo.

Talón detiene la barra, apuñala al Joker en el estómago repetidamente al darle una patada. Jason intenta decirle algo importante a Ricardo, él debe saberlo, pero no logra moverse, observa las gotas de sangre negra que emergen del Joker.

Olwman intenta soltarse del agarre del Monitor, pero este le tuerce el cuello al dejarlo caer al suelo.

Talon salta sobre el Joker, le da una patada en la cara, gira, para asestar otra en la espalda del monstruo. No comprende por qué no cae, por qué se sigue riendo.

El Monitor da un paso hacia Jason, está tan cerca. Ve una cuchilla salir de su pecho, se gira veloz, ve a Olwman de pie, encorvado y jadeante, pero vivo. Gruñe, se arranca la cuchilla al lanzarla a su dueño. El hombre Búho se hace a un lado, deja que su espada golpee a un Linterna.

Los policías espaciales terminan con la última criatura. Levitan para ir por Jason. El Monitor se burla:

— Haz perdido. — Olwman le responde:

— Al contrario. —

En una de las paredes de la mansión se abre un portal, por donde salen los súper amigos, acompañados por un ejército de Vampiros. Clark y Diana de la dimensión de Owlman vuelan de inmediato hacia el Monitor, dejando el resto a sus compañeros.

Talon esquiva el ácido que el loco le lanza de una flor, evita las bombas y disparos. No siente que está ganando, a pesar que ya le ha cortado la cabeza al tipo y esta sigue en su lugar. La bala que le puso entre los ojos tampoco resultó efectiva. Siente una voz abrirse paso por su consciencia, incitándolo a reír.

Clark usa su visión de calor para golpear al Monitor. Diana lo recibe con un puñetazo. El chico elástico juega con un Linterna, mientras los Gemelos Fantásticos se burlan de otro. Canario Negro deja que su voz se haga sentir. Flecha verde y Flecha Roja prueban sus nuevas flechas.

Un Linterna que estuvo en contacto con la sangre del Joker comienza a reírse, sale de control a comenzar a atacar indiscriminadamente.

El Monitor crece en tamaño, va a aplastar a todos. Clark y Diana no se amedrentan, siguen atacando. Owlman se concentra, va a invocar a la mayor de las criaturas a su alcance.

Talon cae de rodillas, lleva sus manos a su cabeza al comenzar a reír. El Joker saca un cigarrillo, observa a todos a su alrededor, todos están infectados ahora, pronto estarán a su disposición.

Rambo se pone en guardia, amenaza a Talon, quien se aproxima carcajeando. Recibe una patada que lo manda contra la puerta, se levanta y corre para intentar clavar su lanza, pero recibe un golpe más.

Jason observa a Ricardo levantar la barra, lo ve luchando, intentando recuperar su control. Recuerda su sueño, donde él volvía a verse como Robin y había una versión adulta con él, le advirtió que se mantuviera lejos del Joker.

Jason siente que el tiempo se detiene, frente a él ve a esa versión adulta de él, lo escucha decir:

— ¿Y Bien?

— ¿Qué?

— Mira a tu alrededor. —

Jason ve como todos tienen enormes y espantosas sonrisas rojas, mientras el Joker observa su obra maravillado. Su vista va a Batman, quien cubre su boca para no reír. Owlman aún parece sereno. Busca al abuelo Bor, sigue luchando como los otros vampiros, parecen inmunes o al menos resistentes. Su atención se fija en Flecha Roja, Roy de la dimensión de Owlman. El Jason adulto le pregunta:

— ¿Los dejarás ganar? — Jason pregunta:

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Tus recuerdos, tu ser. —

Jason observa al ser frente a él, intenta recordar cuándo alguien le pidió permiso. Saru, una vez, le pidió como pago sus recuerdos; Jason sintió que estaba timando al pobre tipo, con sus memorias de mierda. Observa al tipo mostrarle su memoria más preciada:

— Puedo intentar salvar tus recuerdos, pero no puedo prometer resguardar todos. —

Piensa en decir algo mordaz, pero su vista va hacia Owlman quien sigue luchando por él. El ser le dice:

— Si uso mucho poder, no quedará suficiente para hacerte ver mayor. —

Jason resopla. ¿Cuándo alguien se ha preocupado por su dignidad? Su mente se dirige hacia Alfred. Le dice al ser:

— Haz lo que quieras… sólo… sálvalos… —

El tiempo vuelve a correr. Owlman ha invocado a un dragón aún más grande. Clark le da un puñetazo en el ojo al monitor. Canario Negro comienza a gritar hacia todos; mientras algo en su ser le dice que los destruya. Jason levanta su mano al detener la barra de metal. Talon sigue riendo, las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas.

Se escucha el tintineo del metal. La barra se desploma por las escalinatas. Talon siente la calidez que quema a la oscuridad. Mira a quien lo abraza, ve a Jason, sonríe, observa sus alas. La mirada de ambos se encuentra. Ricardo sabe que no se trata de Jason, sino del fénix al admirar sus ojos refulgentes. Intenta moverse, pero su cuerpo parece flotar en aguas claras.

Ricardo siente como el Fénix lo pone en el piso. Extiende su mano, intenta decirle que huya. No puede emitir sonido. Se arrastra, obliga cada uno de sus movimientos. Va a defender a Jason.

El Joker se ríe, observa a su Robin favorito. Mete la punta de sus dedos a los bolcillos de su abrigo. Toma los dardos especiales. Le dice a su pajarito:

— Te daré un trato especial. — El fénix le exige:

— Basta de apariencias. Ninguno de los dos es como se ve. — El Joker se ríe, lanza los dardos. El fénix extiende su mano, los evapora. El Joker se queja:

— Antes eras divertido. — El fénix le responde:

— Jamás lo he sido. —

El fénix extiende su mano, puede sentir la oscuridad dentro del Joker, fue parasitado. Mantener esto por más tiempo es peligroso, debe terminarlo, aunque desea información. El Joker le dice:

— No puedes contra ellos. —

El Joker se ríe al lanzar contra su robin favorito granadas. Lo ve sonreír, es su sonrisa de lado, tiene varias fotografías de esa sonrisa. Disfruta viendo esos ojos, llenos de decisión y fuego. Sigue riendo mientras se quema. El Joker se convierte en cenizas.

El fénix mueve sus alas, hace que las plumas llenen el domo que ha creado. La lluvia de destellos cubre a los combatientes, la mansión y sus ocupantes. Avanza. Pasa junto a Batman, Owlman, Acuaman, los gemelos fantásticos y la chica halcón. Se detiene junto a Diana. Señala al Monitor al decirle:

— No permitiré que una sombra del pasado cree caos en mi presencia. —

Las All Blade aparecen en las manos del Fénix. Él clava las puntas en el pie del Monitor, corre ascendiendo, lo corta conforme avanza. Lo calcina de adentro hacia afuera. Bob grita, intenta golpear a su atacante, pero se desmorona en segundos. El Fénix da un salto mortal hacia atrás, pone sus pies en el pasto, su atención va a los Linternas.

— ¡Basta! — Los Linternas observan al Fénix. — Esta conducta es inaceptable. — El fénix extiende su mano derecha. El brillo de los anillos escapa, va hacia la palma de su amo.

Los policías espaciales se desploman, ya no hay luz que les brinde poder. El jaleo llama la atención de los monitores, los cuales aparecen. Ellos no esperan encontrar al fénix esperándolos, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y palabras mordaces:

— ¡Finalmente se dignan a aparecer! — Un monitor intenta hablar. — ¡Silencio! ¡No quiero excusas! ¿Quién fue el imbécil que permitió que la sombra de un monitor se corrompiera? —

Los monitores se miran los unos a los otros. No comprenden qué les reclama el fénix. Lo escuchan decir:

— ¡Oh! ¡No lo sabían! No tenían idea que uno de los Reyes del Terror parasitó la sombra de uno de ustedes, la cual fue con Linterna Verde y pidió que me mataran. ¿Qué han estado haciendo? — Uno de los monitores dice con seriedad:

— Observando.

— ¿Observando? ¿Qué estabas observando? — El Monitor responde:

— Mi universo.

— ¿Ya viste lo que está pasando en tu universo? — El Monitor responde:

— Paz y tranquilidad.

— ¡Mis alas! — El fénix muestra zombies corriendo por las calles de Berona. — ¿Esto es paz y tranquilidad? ¡Uno de los reyes del terror está hundiendo a tu universo! Uno de esos hijos de… y no te has dado cuenta. ¿Qué has hecho al respecto? — Otro monitor dice:

— No podemos intervenir. Para eso están los guardianes. — El fénix rechina los dientes:

— Monitor de este universo. Dime… ¿Dónde están los guardianes? — El monitor da un paso al frente, responde:

— Desaparecieron hace veinte años, pero ellos suelen… — El fénix asegura:

— No lo sabes. — El monitor trata de excusarse:

— Regresarán, ellos…

— ¡No! No, monitor. ellos no volverán a menos que se les traiga de regreso. ¡Fueron asesinados! — Los monitores se sorprende, se miran los unos a los otros al murmura. El Fénix les pregunta. — ¿Qué harán al respecto? — Los monitores responde:

— No podemos intervenir. — El fénix les grita al hacer que sus alas refuljan más:

— ¡Entonces son inútiles! ¡Largo antes que los mate a todos por su insolencia! —

Los monitores comienzan a irse. Uno de ellos se queda, hace una reverencia al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué pasará con el escuadrón de Linternas?

— Son policías ¿Cierto? — Los linternas se estremecen por el tono. El monitor responde:

— En efecto.

— ¡Son inútiles! No investigan, vienen a mí para capturarme. ¿Crees que eso es sabio?

— En absoluto.

— No juzgo necesaria su existencia en ese caso.

— Pero… — El fénix advierte:

— No excusas. —

El monitor asiente al desaparecer. Hal se aproxima, está por decir algo, pero se detiene al ver la mirada fija de Jason sobre él. Da un paso atrás y se aleja.

El resto de la liga de la justicia llega, después de caer la barrera que cubrían la mansión Wayne pudieron pasar. Los súper amigos miran acusadoramente a Owlman, pero en ese momento no pueden hacer más. Todos los combatientes se sientes exhaustos.

Talon se levanta, corre hacia Jason. Lo atrapa en sus brazos cuando este cae inconsciente de espaldas.

Nightwing observa a su hermano caer, al atestiguar a alguien más tomarlo entre sus brazos, con tanto amor y delicadeza, se queda de pie. El pasado y sus errores nuevamente muerden su corazón. Cierra sus puños al seguir avanzando. Ve a Owlman esconder bajo su capa a su hermano.

La liga de la justicia detiene a todos los pertenecientes a una dimensión diferente. Los lleva a su cuartel general para interrogarlos. Los colocan en celdas.

Batman y Nightwing buscan a Jason. Intentan encontrar a Owlman y Talon, pero son escondidos por la multitud.

Nightwing se detiene celda a celda, pregunta desde el cristal transparente:

— ¡Jason! ¿Mi hermano está aquí? —

Los vampiros se burlan de él, cuando todos comienzan a llamarse hermano. Con los súper amigos tampoco hay suerte, ellos sólo sonríen al desearle suerte. Batman observa las imágenes de las cámaras, los encuentra en la quinta celda. Ve a Owlman abrazar a Jason, quien está inconsciente, sus mediciones de temperatura lo muestran con hipotermia.

Batman corre, entra a la celda número cinco. Aparta a quienes no le permiten pasar. Nota que la mayoría han quedado sin abrigos o capas. Encuentra a Jason arropado en una cama hecha con las prendas, hay algo extraño, pero con tantas capas de tela es difícil colocarlo. Extiende sus brazos para tomar a su hijo. Talon se interpone al empujarlo hacia atrás. Nightwing llega, se pone frente a Talon, va a pelear con su doble.

Owlman le dice a su hijo:

— Es suficiente Talon. No gastes tu energía con ese ser inferior. — Talon sonríe, hace una reverencia burlona al hacerse de lado.

Bor observa de cerca, atacará a los mortales si intentan algo. Batman se arrodilla, retira la capa de Owlman para ver el rostro de su hijo. Siente que se corazón se detiene un segundo. Jason se ve como cuando se encontraron en aquel callejón, cuando tenía once años. Escucha a Owlman decir:

— Es una semana es su cumpleaños. Aún no tiene once. — Batman ve al hombre búho, lo observa fijamente. — Puedo leer la mente de quien me apetezca. — Owlman cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. — No es la gran cosa. —

Batman carga a Jason, va a llevarlo a la enfermería. Nota la tensión en los ocupantes de las celdas. Owlman levanta sus manos, les dice a sus camaradas:

— Dejen al murciélago. —

Batman odia la sonrisa del hombre, su piel pálida y las venas azules que surcan su piel. Su actitud relajada y pedante. Es como si todos ellos supieran que fallará. Como si todos pudieran ver que cuando se trata de Jason, tiende a equivocarse de la peor manera.

Siente que la piel de su hijo se vuelve más pálida, sus labios azules al igual que la punta de sus dedos. Apresura el paso, es como si lo perdiera a cada segundo. Su mente vaga a aquel horrible momento, cuando cargó el cuerpo destrozado de su hijo al sacarlo de los escombros.

Pone a Jason sobre la mesa, los robots médicos de inmediato comienzan a trabajar. Colocan compresas calientes sobre su paciente, proceden a realizar la inspección. Superman entra, pone su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, no sabe qué decir cuando ve a Jason. Diana entra, mira a sus amigos, después al niño, se aproxima, comienza a acariciarle la cabeza.

Superman pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó? —

Batman lo piensa, se enfoca en responder la pregunta: “¿Qué pasó?” No encuentra una respuesta. Él invocó a un fantasma, llegó Jasón, hubo demonios, luego un invocador, después los linternas, el monitor, la gente de otra dimensión. Respira, porque sabe que no inició así, tampoco cuando recibieron los videos o regresaron de la dimensión de Owlman. Intenta pensar en el inicio de este desastre. Su mente lo lleva al Valle de Santa Elena. Sale de sus pensamientos, cuando las alarmas suenan.

El personal médico trae el equipo de resucitación. Preparan todo. Owlman entra por la puerta, canta:

— “Oh, ángel enviado desde arriba. Sabes que haces que mi mundo se ilumine. Cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba herido, tú viniste a levantarme…” —

Talon entra llevando varios recipientes de metal y objetos en sus brazos. Los coloca sobre el suelo, dibuja un círculo. Owlman levanta a Jason, lo pone en el centro. Talon enciende los cigarrillos que le dio un vampiro. Coloca el agua que Arthur le brindó. La tira de la suerte del gorro del Gnomo mascota de Jason. Olwman crea un pequeño torbellino que gira en un extremo.

Las voces desde las celdas son audibles, todos cantan. Talon mira a Olwman, ambos asienten. Siguen cantando. La piel de Jason va recobrando el color, parpadea al ver a Owlman y Talon. Ellos le sonríen y él responde, se siente muy confundido.

Jason se sienta, lleva su mano derecha a su cabeza, quiere aclarar sus ideas. Observa su alrededor, alguna clase de instalación médica. Mira bajo él, ve que hicieron alguna clase de ritual, antes de exaltarse, Bruno le dice:

— Tienes un agotamiento o estrés mágico. —

Jason mira fijamente al sujeto, quien se retira la capucha, le permite ver su rostro. Encuentra unos iris anormalmente dorados, piel blanca surcada por venas azules. Talon se retira su capucha y lentes.

Jason va hacia Ricardo, lleva sus manos al rostro de Talon, observa aquellos ojos azules, demasiado profundos y hermosos. Sonríe al decir:

— No lo recuerdo… estoy confundido. ¿Dónde estamos? — Owlman responde:

— En la guarida de la Liga de la Justicia. Ellos nos han apresado, porque nos consideran malvados. — Jason observa a ambos sujetos al preguntar:

— ¿Qué? ¡Somos malvados! — Superman interviene:

— Eso no es verdad Jason. —

Jason mira a los héroes, se aleja de Owlman y Ricardo. Bruno chasquea los dedos, todo regresa a su lugar. Jason va hacia la mujer maravilla, la observa, le pregunta con mucho entusiasmo:

— ¿Realmente eres la Mujer Maravilla? — Ella siente. — ¡Wow! Eso es fantástico. ¿Puedo tener un autógrafo? —

Owlman aparece entre sus manos una libreta, se la entrega a Jason junto a Bolígrafo dorado.

— Toma hijo. —

Jason mira a Owlman, lo ve sonreír. Toma lo que se le ofrece. Le entrega ambos objetos a La Mujer Maravilla, quien le da su autógrafo. Owlman toma fotografías de ese emotivo momento. Jason los observa, frunce el ceño al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué se traen conmigo? — Owlman le revuelve el cabello al decirle.

— Eres tan adorable. Sólo estaba inmortalizando este momento. Esta fotografía la pondré en la estancia. Diana va a estar tan furiosa. — Ricardo suelta una risita al imaginarlo.

— ¿Y ustedes son? — Ricardo salta al frente, le da la mano a Jason:

— Soy Ricardo Tapia-Díaz, tu hermano. — Owlman hace una leve reverencia:

— Soy Bruno Díaz, tu padre adoptivo. Puedes llamarme papá. — Jason mira a un lado al decir:

— No. — Bruno pregunta sin perder su sonrisa:

— ¿Por qué no?

— Si lo digo vas a desaparecer. — Ricardo se ríe, le dice a Jason:

— Bruno no haría eso. Es como un papá helicóptero. — Jason le dice a Ricardo:

— No me importa. — Bruno se queja:

— Amigo, soy el papá de Thomas. — Jason pone más atención a Owlman, aplaude al cuestionar con entusiasmo:

— ¿Tú eres el papá de Thomy? — Lo apunta al cuestionar. — ¿Cómo me llama Thomas?

— Él te dice Jaz cuando está emocionado, generalmente te dice Jason y tú lo llamas Thomas. — Jason mira alrededor:

— ¿Dónde está él? —

Talon mira hacia sus pies. Bruno se arrodilla, se pone al nivel de Jason. Le dice con suavidad:

— Él está en el otro lado, con su mamá. — Jason pregunta, mientras las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas y se desploman para explotar en el suelo:

— ¿Le dolió?

— No. Se fue sonriendo. —

Jason asiente, se abraza, busca reconfortarse. Bruno lo rodea, deja al niño llorar en su hombro, se levanta cargándolo. Se dirigen hacia su celda. Owlman se detiene, mira hacia un rincón oscuro, camina hacia allá, se para mirando fijamente al rincón, ordena:

— Tim Drake, sal de ahí en este momento. —

Tim sale de las sombras, mientras sostiene su cámara. Toma la mano de Bruno al decir:

— Lo siento. — Bruno cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — Tim saca la pluma que Jason le dio. — Es peligroso Tim.

— Lo siento. — Bruno suspira, les dice a sus hijos:

— Vamos a esa celda. —

Ricardo carga a Tim. Van hacia la salida. Batman se interpone al decir:

— Jason debe quedarse en la enfermería. — Jason responde:

— No quiero. — Batman advierte:

— Estás herido. — Bruno interviene:

— Sólo es estrés mágico. Es normal en toda familia mágica. Tiene que descansar, alimentarse, dormir y jugar. —

Bruno lanza hacia arriba a Jason, quien se sorprende. Al inicio no lo disfruta, hasta el tercer empujón hacia arriba. Batman siente su corazón detenerse cada vez que Jason asciende, le dice a Owlman:

— Debemos hablar. — Bruno entrega a Jason a Ricardo, les dice a sus avecillas:

— Volveré. — Jason pregunta:

— ¿A dónde vas? — Bruno le sonríe:

— Estos héroes quieren interrogarme. — Jason indaga:

— ¿Cómo la policía? — Bruno asiente. — ¡No! Tenemos que irnos. ¡No puedes ir con ellos!

— Ellos no podrán evitar que regrese a ustedes. — Jason insiste:

— ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Batman te va a golpear hasta matarte en una azotea! — Batman se estremece. Bruno le da un beso en la frente a Jason, le dice:

— Batman no podrá evitar que regrese a casa con mis avecillas. Sin importar lo que pase, voy a enfrentarlo. Me arrastraré por el infierno y resurgiré de mi tumba para estar con ustedes. —

Jason suelta a Bruno, permite que Ricardo se lo lleve. Bruno se pone la capucha, voltea a ver a los héroes, les dice con una sonrisa de lado:

— ¿Dónde quieren hacer esto? —

Superman los guía hasta la sala de interrogatorios. Owlman se sienta en la silla asignada, tamborilea sus dedos sobre la mesa. Batman gruñe. Bruno aplaude al golpear sus palmas sobre el metal. Batman le dice:

— Deja de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué?

— Deja de golpear la mesa — Owlman lo hace, recarga su codo derecho sobre la superficie, sobre su mano su mejilla, sonría al decir:

— Por un instante pensé que me pedirías que dejara de robar a tu hijo. — Batman cierra los puños. — Ahora que hiciste tu petición pudo llevarme al chico. Es tan lindo, cualquier pedófilo pagará buen dinero por él. —

Batman levanta a Owlman de la tela que recubre su pecho, levanta su puño para golpear. Escucha una exclamación, voltea para encontrar a Jason ahí, parado, viéndolo como si observara a un monstruo. El chico grita:

— ¡Déjalo! ¡No lo mates! —

Batman suelta a Owlman como si quemara. Jason corre hacia el hombre búho lo abraza, le dice:

— Tienes que irte. Todos deben irse. — Owlman acaricia el cabello de Jason, le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué debería irme mi avecilla?

— Viene. Está cerca y no está bien. — Bruno le dice:

— Hemos venido a pelear a tu lado mi tesoro. El abuelo Bor, los vampiros, Rambo, tus tíos y tías.

— Pero… todos van a morir si esto falla. — Bruno sonríe:

— Moriremos en familia. — Jason mira a Bruno. Bruno se quita uno de sus guates, muestra un anillo formado por siete bandas de diferente color, lo entrega al chico. — Hace mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho, las familias mágicas se reunieron. Un ser excepcional de otra dimensión llegó con una petición. Una de las familias debía prepararse para proteger al fénix cuando fuese liberado. Las familias preguntaron por un pago, una recompensa por la misión. El ser negó, no habría recompensa, sólo una misión. La misión de ayudar a la luz y el calor a regresar al multiverso. — Jason pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Todos guardaron silencio. El ser estaba por irse, cuando una joven dio un paso al frente. La última de su línea, sus padres habían sido asesinados, su abuelo sacrificó su vida por su rey. Ella se comprometió a hacerlo. El ser se acercó. — Toma la mano de Jason, le indica que extienda su palma. — Le dio este anillo, le dijo que: cuando el último de su línea de sangre quedara sin heredero, el fénix aparecería en el final de una línea, debía darle este anillo con un mensaje: “Te amo y lo siento”. —

Jason mira el anillo, después a Bruno. Asiente al empuñar la joya de cristal. Bruno le dice:

— Somos familia ahora Jaz. Te apoyaré en todo lo que esté dentro de mi poder. — Jason pregunta:

— El final de la línea. ¿Crees que se refieran a que soy el último All Caste? — Bruno reconoce:

— No lo sé, pero lo descubriremos juntos. — Bruno sonríe, hace que Jason también le corresponda. — ¿Qué es lo que viene sobre nosotros? — Jason levanta los brazos al decir:

— El silencio. —

Bruno asiente. Jason se aproxima a la pared, saca el plumón que Bruno le dio, comienza a dibujar en la pared una columna con muchos niveles, en uno de los superiores dibuja lo que representa una maquinaria de engranes. Señala al explicar:

— Hay tres seres legendarios en este nivel. Trabajan como engranes, cada uno con una misión. Aquí están El Silencio y El Fénix. — Dibuja un pajarillo revoloteando. — El fénix es un arma y el silencio un escudo. — Bruno cuestiona:

— ¿Cuál es la función de esta “máquina”?

— Purificar la oscuridad. Si se detiene la oscuridad aumenta y hay desequilibrio.

— ¿Serían los reyes del terror?

— Sí. Ellos serían representaciones del mal. Como la triada representación del bien. El fénix es la luz y el calor, el silencio es el tiempo y el frío. — Bruno cuestiona:

— ¿Sabes cuántos Reyes del Terror hay? — Jason niega. — Bien, cruzaremos ese puente cuando estemos ahí. —

Owlman saca de uno de sus bolcillos un casco rojo, se lo entrega a Jason, le dice:

— El cuerpo de Jason no es resistente al espacio. Él sólo es un chico huérfano. — Jaz pregunta:

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Owlman responde al desviar un poco su mirada:

— Jason no es cooperativo. Tampoco le gusta jugar a ser lindo y adorable. Se hubiera lanzado contra Batman como una fierecilla. — Jaz se ríe, extiende sus alas al decir:

— Eres interesante Bruno, me diviertes. ¿Cómo planeas entrar a la batalla?

— Formaré un escudo, para evitar que la tierra y esta guarida queden destruidas. — Jaz interroga:

— ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Cómo entran en tu plan?

— Ellos me proporcionarán su energía.

— Los usarás como baterías.

— Si lo dices de esa manera suena desconsiderado. —

Jaz le muestra una sonrisa llena de dientes antes de irse corriendo. Owlman lo sigue. Las alarmas se encienden. La liga de la justicia se reúne en su curto de mando. Observan en las pantallas una enorme masa amorfa se aproxima a gran velocidad, está rodeada por meteoros.

Las rocas incandescentes se estrellan contra una barrera transparente. Batman teclea, las cámaras muestran las celdas donde los prisioneros cantan. Busca, encuentra a Owlman parado sobre la parte más alta del cuartel, sigue intentando no hay rastro de Jason.

Ciborg señala la pantalla principal, lo que parece un proyectil se estrella contra la masa, la atraviesa e incendia. Batman enfoca las cámaras, intenta captar con mayor cercanía lo que pasa. Ven una masa oscura ser atravesada por la luz en múltiples ocasiones.

El rayo de luz regresa al cuartel. Segundos después vuelve a salir. Superman y La Mujer Maravilla van a investigar. Batman dirige las cámaras al hangar, ven a Talon cargando a una joven, sigue el recorrido hasta que regresa a las celdas.

Batman sonríe, al ver que se trató una misión de rescate. Puede intuir que la joven es el silencio. Sus ojos siguen al fénix, quien aumenta su flama, ya no es un rayo sino una marejada la cual se traga toda la masa y la destruye. La luz cegadora hace que las cámaras se descompongan.

Batman activa las cámaras de repuesto, busca a Jason, pero es imposible verlo. Llama por su comunicador:

— Superman, busca a Red Hood en… —

Una estela roja y azul sale del cuartel, se dirige a algo específico. Batman respira, ve a aquel Superman vestido como granjero toma entre sus brazos a Jason. Clark lleva dentro a Owlman y a Jason.

Owlman se obliga a mantenerse erguido, se retira la capucha. Jason permanece inmóvil en los brazos de Clark. Bruno le dice a su amigo:

— Gracias… Clark. —

Diana sostiene a Bruno, lo carga estilo novia. Van hacia las celdas. En su camino se encuentran a La Mujer Maravilla y Superman. Se miran. La Mujer Maravilla dice:

— Deben ir a la enfermería. — Diana responde:

— Vienen con nosotros. — Clark se pone en medio al indicar:

— No debemos pelear entre nosotros. Si supiéramos que su enfermería va a ayudarlos, los llevaríamos. — Mira a su contraparte heroica. — Tienen agotamiento mágico. —

Diana mira a Owlman, lo revisa con su vista. Se hinca, pone con cuidado a Bruno en el piso, busca lesiones. Le pregunta con preocupación:

— Bruno, ¿estás bien? No vas a actuar raro ni hacer cosas raras. ¿Verdad? — Owlman mira a Diana, se obliga a levantar su pulgar al decirle:

— Estoy bien cariño. —

Bruno se sienta. La Mujer Maravilla le lanza su lazo al cuestionar:

— ¿Estás bien? — Bruno se muerde su labio, deja escapar un quejido al decir:

— Eres tan malditamente sexy cuando te preocupas. — Diana se levanta, se pone frente a La Mujer Maravilla al reclamarle:

— ¡Deja a mi prometido! Busca a tu novio. — Diana le quita el lazo a Bruno. Owlman hace un puchero al decir:

— Diana, cásate conmigo y tengamos hijos.

— No, ya te lo dije Bruno. Quiero una relación libre, quiero los hijos, pero no el matrimonio.

— Te amo, pero sólo soy un mortal. No puedo esperarte por siempre. — Clark se aclara la garganta, al decir:

— Es oficial. Bruno está sufriendo agotamiento mágico. — Diana ayuda a Bruno a levantarse, lo señala al decirle:

— Hablaremos de esto cuando estés bien. Ahora debemos irnos a casa. — Owlman niega:

— No puedo. Me quedaré con Jason. — Clark reclama:

— ¡Debemos irnos! No puedes quedarte en ese estado. — Owlman se acerca a Clark, le dice al arrastrar las palabras como si estuviera borracho:

— Eres un buen amigo… Clarky… Es mi deber… como padre y parte de la familia Díaz. ¿Qué harías si fuese tú y Jon? —

Talon sale de una esquina oscura, le dice a su padre:

— Me quedaré contigo. — Owlman va hacia Talon, lo abraza al decirle:

— Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Ricardo. Siempre has sido y serás mi prodigio. Mi amado hijo. Llévalos a casa.

— Bruno… ¿Volverás?

— Me arrastraré por los infiernos para ir a casa. — Ambos sonríen. — Tú eres el patriarca de la familia Díaz, el rey de la corte hasta que regrese, Owlman. Sé que lo harás mejor que yo. —

Ricardo le da un último abrazo a su padre y un beso a su hermano. Clark le entrega a Jason a Owlman. Diana le da un beso rápido a su novio. Los tres se van sin mirar atrás. Bruno suspira, les dice a los héroes:

— Tienen que irse. No podré aguantar mucho. —

Las alarmas están sonando. Owlman se dirige de nuevo al hangar. La Mujer Maravilla cuestiona:

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Bruno le dice:

— El Fénix liberó a El Silencio. El Silencio es un escudo, capaz de contener ataques y enemigos. — Ella dice:

— Lo que contenía está libre. — Ciborg dice por el comunicador:

— Hay una situación. — La Mujer Maravilla responde:

— Ciborg, evacua. Todos deben evacuar. — Superman le dice:

— Si ellos caen no habrá a donde escapar. — Bruno se burla:

— Héroes de poca fe. —

Tim sale de una sombra que está tras Superman. Le dice a Owlman:

— Me quedaré. — Bruno se para frente al niño. Ambos se miran:

— No, Tim tienes que ir a casa.

— Me quedaré.

— Tim tienes que volver con tus padres, tu familia. — Tim mira a Bruno, una lágrima rueda por su ojo derecho:

— Estoy con mi familia. — Bruno intenta:

— Debes volver con tus padres. — Tim grita:

— ¡No! ¡Ellos no me aman! Me quedaré. —

Tim mira a Bruno. Toma aire, aprieta los puños. No va a guardar silencio, no se encogerá en un rincón mientras todo se desmorona alrededor. Señala a Owlman al acusarlo:

— Tú lo sabías. Sabías que pertenezco a la familia maldita Drake y no te importó. — Frunce el entrecejo, quiere dejar de llorar. — Me dejaste acercarme a Thomas. Usted me abrió su casa, me trató como si valiera la pena. Me escabullía a tu casa, me preparaste una habitación, donde siempre podía encontrar todo lo que necesitara. No dijiste nada y yo tampoco. Usted mandó a Mana para que me cuidara en la mansión Drake y ella lo ha hecho. — Tim solloza. Bruno pone en el suelo a Jason, se aproxima a Tim y lo abraza. — Thomas murió y yo pensé… pensé que tu amabilidad se acabaría… no fue así. Jamás me cerraste las puertas. Jasón llegó, él murió por mí… — Traga. — ¡Yo tenía miedo, pero no más! Finalmente puedo reconocer que mi familia no vive en la mansión Drake. — Tim se abraza con fuerza de Owlman. — Si ustedes mueren… yo no tendré un hogar y no quiero vivir así. ¡No quiero! —

Owlman mueve en círculos su mano sobre la espalda de Tim. Le promete que volverán a casa. Talon llega corriendo, sonríe al decir:

— Hagamos esto en familia. —

Bruno asiente. Le dice a Tim:

— Tim saca la pluma que Jason te dio. — Tim lo hace. Bruno toma su mano y ambos se aproximan al pelirrojo. — Desea que despierte. —

Tim se concentra, la pluma brilla por un instante. Jason tose, se levanta al tomar una larga inhalación. Tim ve que los iris de Jason son de un azul refulgente. Bruno le dice:

— Jaz, tenemos compañía. —

El fénix se levanta, murmura en un idioma extraño. Bruno sonríe. Jaz mira a Tim:

— ¿Tú qué? — Tim le pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien Jason? — El fénix responde:

— No soy Jason. — Tim dice al pasar la pluma por su mejilla:

— Yo deseé que Jay despertara. Si no eres Jay no debiste despertar. — Jaz aprieta los puños. Bruno aparece un espejo, lo entrega al Fénix:

— Esta es tu respuesta. Una pieza del misterio. —

Jaz se mira en el espejo. Jason con su cabello negro, vestido de Robin (con su traje con pantalones) le devuelve la mirada. El fénix reconoce que siempre ha imaginado así a Jason, como el héroe caído. Mira a Bruno, sabe qué insinúa, pero no comprende la razón. Toca la superficie, el robin muerto imita la acción. Siente la superficie, la energía acaricia la punta de sus dedos. Sonríe, quita el marco al tirarlo al suelo. El cristal se vuelve traslucido y colorido. Lo abraza al absorber su energía. Le pregunta a Owlman:

— ¿Tienes más? — Bruno sonríe al aparecer otro espejo el cual da a Jaz. — ¿Tienes otro? — Owlman niega:

— Están en la mansión. Una de las misiones de mi familia fue reunirlos para ti, por eso viajamos por el multiverso. —

Jaz asiente. Se acerca a Bruno, lo abraza para curarlo. Suelta a Owlman al irse corriendo para afrontar a su siguiente oponente. Talon pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien Bruno? — Bruno mira a sus hijos, responde:

— Sí. Estoy bien amigo. — Tim cuestiona:

— ¿Jason estará bien? — Bruno asiente. Ricardo toma las manos de Tim al darle vueltas y decirle:

— Claro que sí. —

Bruno sonríe, aunque le encantaría que Thomas estuviera con ellos, se siente afortunado. Ni en sus sueños más dementes pensó en tener una familia tan grande. Ricardo comienza a cantar la canción de Thomas, Tim lo secunda y Owlman los sigue.

Ciborg observa por los monitores junto a Batman. Ambos ven al Fénix, una enorme ave de fuego. Ciborg intenta calcular su nivel de amenaza, pero sus sensores no logran clasificarlo. La Mujer Maravilla y Superman llegan, al observar la batalla entre El Fénix y la oscuridad, saben que el cuerpo de Linternas jamás tuvo una oportunidad.

Los planetas y estrellas vuelven a verse en el firmamento, el sol ha dejado de ser cubierto por la oscuridad. Jason se desploma, golpea contra la barrera de Bruno, la escucha agrietarse. Cierra los ojos, siente como si se hubiera peleado contra un cactus y hubiera perdido. Respira y traga, enfoca su mente. Se voltea para obligarse a arrodillarse, se levanta.

La barrera se rompe, se desploma, pero su caída es detenida por algo peludo. Mira los cabellos multicolores, escucha un rugido. Sonríe, sabe que Bruno le mandó un dragón.

El dragón entra al hangar, deja su preciosa carga en los brazos de su amo. Desaparece entre destellos. La puerta de metal se cierra, los separa del espacio, les da un momento de paz.

Bruno se sienta, abraza a Jason. Tim se sienta a un lado y Ricardo del otro, ellos se abrazan a él. A pesar de la situación, precaria, en la que se encuentran. Todos deben descansar. Cierra sus párpados al sucumbir en el sueño sin poder evitarlo. Sabe que todo estará bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hymm For The Weekend- Coldplay


	10. La línea final y el sello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las líneas de sangre mágicas son como máquinas que llevan la energía vital del planeta uniforme. De ellas sale un gobernante, el cual pone orden o carga con el deber de las líneas. Si el gobernante o alguna de las líneas es desterrada, se quedan sin un hogar al cual volver, hasta que encuentre alguien que le ame incondicionalmente. 
> 
> Bruno sólo quiere ir a casa, dormir, cuidar a sus hijitos y no tener que aguantar las preguntas pesadas de Batman y sus amigos. ¿No pueden dejarlos en paz por un minuto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los kundos, subir a favoritos y sus comentarios que me dan ánimos para seguir ;)
> 
> Gracias por sus hermosos comentario a: ArtemisMay que me ha apoyado desde el inicio de esta loca historia, Gala18, LadyBue, lavimlaica57 y Agnes00
> 
> Espero les agrade este capítulo.

* * *

**La línea final y el sello**

Batman encuentra a su rival dormido rodeado por Ricardo, Tim y Jason. Los cuatro parecen tranquilos. Ciborg toma una foto y la manda a Nightwing. Superman pregunta:

— ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? — Batman dice al agacharse para tomar a Jason:

— Llevarlos al ala médica. —

Superman toma a Owlman, La Mujer Maravilla a Tim y Ciborg a Ricardo. Ellos avanzan tres pasos, cuando Talon se despierta, golpea con una cuchilla a Ciborg en el cuello, salta, da un giro mortal hacia tras, se lanza contra La Mujer Maravilla al gritar:

— ¡Capturaron a Tim y Jason! —

Owlman saca de uno de los compartimentos de su traje una nudillera de Keiptonita, con ella golpea a Superman. Va hacia Batman, se para enfrente, extiende su mano al exigir:

— ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo! — Batman gruñe al decir:

— No es tu hijo. —

La Mujer Maravilla entrega a Tim a Ricardo. Talon toma al niño lo revisa, se asegura que se encuentre bien. Batman y Owlman se miran, va a comenzar a pelear, pero La Mujer Maravilla se interpone:

— Alto los dos. Debemos ir a que todos sean revisados, para tratar sus heridas. — Owlman dice:

— Nosotros estaremos bien. Sólo debemos descansar, comer y jugar. — Ella insiste:

— Pueden quedarse como nuestros invitados. — Owlman declina:

— Gracias, conocemos el camino a las celdas. Batman, dame a MI HIJO. —

Superman sacude su cabeza, comienza a levantarse. La Mujer Maravilla, trata de mediar:

— Owlman, pelear sólo dañará a Jason. — Eso parece desinflar a Bruno. — Lo importante es que todos estemos bien. —

Ricardo mira a la mujer, él no puede confiar en ellos. Ve a su padre hacerle una señal afirmativa. Guarda sus armas, esperará el momento de escapar. Owlman advierte:

— Si dañas a alguno de mis hijos yo iré por tus hijos. —

Owlman guarda la nudillera en su lugar. Sigue a Batman, jamás quita su atención del murciélago. Llegan al ala médica. Jason es recostado en una camilla. Owlman aprovecha cuando Batman se aleja. Ricardo salta para quedar parado junto a su padre. Bruno extiende sus manos al conjurar una barrera, la cual los rodea, crece y les da espacio.

Ricardo se coloca su capucha, se pone al frente, muestra sus dagas. Batman toca la barrera, busca alguna fisura. Superman la golpea sin éxito. Ven a Talon sonreír. Ciborg pregunta:

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Talon responde:

— Todos ustedes tienen debilidades muy estúpidas. —

Ricardo ve a Rambo, el Gnomo mascota de Jason, venir corriendo, el pequeño se estrella contra la barrera. Nota que el pequeño lleva algo abrazado, reconoce la cinta roja. Le dice a Owlman:

— Bruno, es suficiente. — Voltea a ver a su padre. — Debes dejar de sostener la barrera. — Owlman niega. — Rambo trae un mensaje del abuelo Bor. —

La barrera desaparece. El Gnomo trastabilla, continúa corriendo. Llega hasta Bruno, le entrega su preciado cargamento. Owlman abre el sobre, lo voltea, en su palma caen cuatro caramelos, con envolturas relucientes. Lanza uno a Ricardo, quien lo toma en el aire.

Talon sostiene el dulce en su mano, sonríe. Agradece en silencio a su abuelo. Bruno despierta a Tim, le da un caramelo. El pequeño se levanta con un salto, dice con mucho entusiasmo:

— ¡No puede ser! No es cierto, ¿verdad? — Ricardo le dice sin dejar de ver a sus posibles enemigos:

— Créelo. —

Tim se emociona aún más. Fotografía el dulce. Se aproxima a Ricardo, le pregunta:

— ¿Los Románov aún viven? — Ricardo se ríe.

— No se puede decir totalmente vivos. Tú fuiste amigo de un Románov y ahora lo eres de otro.

— ¿Qué?

— La mamá de Jason era Svetlana Románov. La mamá de Thomas fue Svetlana Románov. —

Tim permanece inmóvil un segundo. Mira a Ricardo, después a Bruno, sus ojos pasan por Rambo, después por Jason para volver a mirar a Ricardo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Jason es un Románov?

— Sí. — Las manos de Tim tiembla al ver su cámara, grita:

— ¡No lo puedo creer! — La Mujer Maravilla pregunta:

— ¿Por qué es tan importante? — Tim mira a la heroína al decirle:

— ¡La familia Románov es una familia real pérdida! Se dice que cualquiera podría ser un Románov. Eso no es lo importante. Es la única familia que hizo público ser una familia mágica. — Batman mira a Tim. Superman es quien cuestiona:

— ¿Qué son las familias mágicas? — Tim responde:

— Hay leyendas de ellas, pero nada se ha comprobado. Son familias que pueden usar magia. —

La respuesta del pequeño no les dice nada a los héroes. Él le pregunta a Ricardo:

— ¿Crees que por eso es un fénix? —

Ricardo piensa la interrogante que Tim le ha hecho. Revuelve el cabello del niño al decirle:

— No lo sé. — Mira a Batman, después a Tim. — Creo que en este mundo no hay familias mágicas Timbo. — Tim se desanima un poco. Ricardo se apresura en sugerir. — Ve con Bruno, él te puede decir. — Tim mira a Ricardo, lo ve guiñarle el ojo. — Te diré un secreto, no se lo digas a nadie. ¿Lo prometes?

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo prometo!

— La familia Díaz es una familia mágica. —

Tim corre hacia Bruno. Owlman ha despertado a Jason. El pelirrojo ve el dulce, suspira, lo desenvuelve y lo mete a su boca. Tim comienza a bombardear a Bruno con preguntas. Jason comenta al poner sus manos sobre sus tobillos e inclinarse al frente:

— Yo también quiero saber. —

Bruno lleva su dedo índice a su frente, suspira. Dibuja en uno de los biombos con un marcador dorado, observa a sus tres hijos, sonríe.

— Los mundos tienes jerarquías, las cuales se encargan de sus regulaciones internas. Cada planeta tiene un alma, la cual hace un compromiso. El representante de los seres vivientes es el Rey o Reina. Bajo el ser gobernante, estarán las familias mágicas y los seres mágicos. — Tim pregunta:

— ¿Qué hacen las familias mágicas? — Bruno se aclara la garganta:

— En las casas de las familias mágicas suelen existir las criaturas mágicas. — Señala a Rambo. — Las familias mágicas deben cuidar a estas criaturas, proveer a la tierra magia para que los campos sean prósperos, alejar los desastres en la medida de lo posible. Su principal función es alimentar las vetas mágicas del mundo donde viven. — Tim pregunta:

— ¿Eres un rey? — Bruno niega:

— ¡No! Ser un gobernante es una desgracia para su línea de sangre. Sin embargo, salen de las familias mágicas, ellos llevan un sello en alguna parte de su cuerpo, como un tatuaje. En nuestro mundo no ha existido un gobernante en siglos. — Tim insiste:

— ¿Por qué? ¿No es genial ser un gobernante? — Bruno sonríe, mira a Tim:

— Quien sea elegido deberá abandonar su familia a los trece años. Dejará de ser el heredero de su línea de sangre, su linaje se perderá y su poder se repartirá entre las otras familias. Cuando el gobernante muere otro toma su lugar, pero su descendencia queda desprovista de todo.

— Eso es feo. — Bruno asiente. Jason pregunta:

— ¿Y si la persona elegida no quiere ser gobernante? — Bruno responde:

— Las familias mágicas, el gobernante y las criaturas, deben amar a su mundo. Si no existe esta relación no pueden tomar su lugar. — Tim cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasa si no hay familias mágicas?

— El mundo se convierte un lugar sin magia, como esta dimensión. Las criaturas mágicas son casi inexistentes. Pueden presentarse seres mágicos, pero estos no vivirán directamente en este mundo o su poder dependerá de otro poder. Como los mestizos, los cuales dependen del cielo o del infierno. — Tim hace la pregunta:

— ¿Puedes enseñarme mágica? — Bruno sonríe, acaricia la cabeza de Tim al decirle:

— Podemos intentarlo. —

Jason sonríe, le agrada el entusiasmo, es refrescante. Sus ojos van a Ricardo, después a Tim y se detienen en Bruno. Es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que se siente como parte de una familia. Ellos no le temen, no hay desconfianzas ni sermones. Es como si fueran una familia. Los héroes no han interrumpido. No sabe cuánto tiempo van a permanecer en silencio.

Batman observa a Jason, aprecia su sonrisa. Recuerda los momentos en que ellos tenían una relación fácil, cuando eran padre e hijo. Esos instantes más allá de las patrullas, cuando fueron al museo, al partido de los caballeros de Gotham, su ida al zoológico, sobre todo cuando comían hamburguesas sobre el capó del Batimovil. Gruñe, siente celos por la interacción de Bruno con Jason.

Superman es quien se aclara la garganta al decir:

— Tenemos algunas preguntas. — Ricardo se pone frente al extraterrestre, lo desafía con la mirada, le dice:

— Bruno no puede responder preguntas. En su estado no es prudente. — Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué?

— Tiene estrés mágico. Él debe descansar. — Bruno se levanta, pone su mano sobre el hombro de Ricardo, le dice:

— Está bien, mi prodigio, está bien. — Ricardo ve a Bruno. — Cuida a tus hermanos. —

Ricardo asiente, va hacia los chicos. Observa como Batman y Superman se llevan a su mentor. La Mujer Maravilla se queda a cuidarlos. Tres pares de ojos la miran fijamente, la hacen sentir incómoda.

Bruno se sienta en la silla del interrogado, de nuevo, observa a los héroes. Espera. Es como si ellos hubieran pensado en todo, no se deciden por dónde comenzar o hubieran perdido sus tarjetas. Sonríe. Batman golpea sus palmas contra la mesa, se miran, cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué Jason es pequeño?

— Agotamiento mágico. — Batman entrecierra los ojos. Bruno suspira al hacer una mueca. — Los muertos no viven. — Batman y Superman se erizan. — Thomas me lo dijo. Jason ha pasado más de la mitad de su vida muerto. Los muertos no crecen, tampoco pueden acumular experiencias o desarrollarse como los vivos. Mi hijo le enseñó cómo usar su magia para crecer o verse mayor. Jason está sufriendo agotamiento mágico. ¿Sabes qué significa eso Batsy? — Batman no responde. — ¡Él no puede usar su magia! — Batman dice:

— Jason jamás tuvo magia. —

Bruno se ríe, mira a Batman y vuelve a carcajear. Batman gruñe. Finalmente, Owlman dice:

— Estoy seguro que te aseguraste que no fuera un meta. Sin embargo, jamás viste de cerca. Tú nunca conociste a Jason, por eso Thomas se burlaba de ti en tu cara. Tú jamás pudiste diferenciarlos. — Superman interviene:

— ¿Jason se quedará así? — Bruno niega:

— Cuando descanse, se alimente y juegue, podrá superar el agotamiento mágico. Entonces, él volverá a la normalidad. — Superman cuestiona:

— ¿A todos les afecta igual?…

— No. — Superman espera, al no recibir más, indaga:

— ¿Qué puede pasar?

— Depende de la profundidad del agotamiento. Hay cambios físicos y emocionales. — Superman pregunta:

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —

Owlman extiende sus manos y la mesa sale volando contra la pared, el espejo frente a él se fragmenta. Respira profundo, se obliga a reinar sobre su temperamento. Sus manos tiemblan. Le dice a Superman:

— Tú no lo comprendes. Jamás podrías hacerlo. ¡Los que son como tú no pueden! — Superman pregunta:

— ¿Quiénes?

— ¡Todos ustedes! — Batman ve la sonrisa de Owlman. — ¡Todos ustedes! —

Owlman se levanta, le da un puñetazo a Batman. Se pone la nudillera de Kriptonita y se lanza contra Superman. Derriba al hombre de acero y comienza a golpearlo sin descanso, mientras le grita en un idioma extraño. Batman intenta intervenir, pero es arrojado por el hueco dejado por el cristal.

Ricardo entra, salta sobre Bruno, le inyecta un tranquilizante. Owlman se levanta, extiende su mano para tomar el hombro de Talon, se detiene cuando escucha una voz:

— ¡Es suficiente Bruno! — Voltea, en la puerta puede ver parado a su hijo. Parpadea, se enfoca, ve a Jason. El pelirrojo le extiende la mano. — Vamos a casa… por favor. — Bruno toma la mano, es pequeña. Sonríe. — ¿Sí? —

Owlman abraza a Jason, lo levanta. Le da un beso en el centro de la cabeza. Sale del área de interrogatorio, lleva cargando en su espalda a Ricardo y a Jason entre sus brazos.

Ricardo salta, ve como Bruno avanza distraído con Jason. Le guiña el ojo a Owlman cuando voltea. Talon mira a ambos héroes:

— Les dije que no era el momento para sus estupideces. ¡Él tiene estrés mágico! ¿No lo comprenden? —

Superman respira profundo al sentir dolor. Ricardo recoge la nudillera de Bruno, la guarda en un compartimiento especial. El hombre de acero suspira aliviado. Batman pregunta a Ricardo:

— ¿Es inmortal? — Ricardo da un bufido, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho:

— Fue un Talon. —

Batman y Superman se están cansando de esto. Esa información que deberían saber, pero en esta dimensión no tiene significado. Ricardo está por irse. Batman pregunta:

— ¿Por qué Jason tiene magia ahora? —

Ricardo da otro bufido. Levanta la mesa. Saca un plumón dorado. Dibuja una línea sobre el metal. Hace un punto en el inicio y explica:

— Él siempre la ha tenido. Nadie podría sentirla o buscarlo por ella. Thomas y él se encontraron. Jasón le dio un fragmento de su corazón. — Levanta el plumón, sonríe a Batman. — Thomas lo usó para extraer toda la magia y energía no indispensable para Jason, de esa manera lo escondió todo este tiempo. Evitó que ellos vinieran por él. Temía no poder defenderlo. Él estaba solo, primero con una madre adicta y después solo. — Ricardo remarca el punto. — Aquí está la noche en que golpeaste a Jason. Roy lo salvó y se lo llevó. Tú no querías que nadie lo ayudara y Jason murió en un departamento desvencijado. — Dibuja otro punto. — Roy estaba llorando junto a Star Fire. Thomas se paró junto al cuerpo de su hermano. Le suplicó que regresara. Jason no tenía una razón, ni sentido para hacerlo. No quería seguir luchando. Thomas le devolvió su corazón al obligarlo a vivir. —

Ricardo dibuja una línea hacia abajo.

— Thomas regresa a casa, enferma y muere. Bruno comienza a buscar una manera de revivirlo. — Su mano va a la línea de tiempo del mundo de Batman. Dibuja otro punto. — Jason vuelve a quedar solo, sin familia o amigos cuando Roy muere. Jason le llama a un de tus aves asustado, cuando despierta con alas. La avecilla le cuelga y Jason cae en la desesperación. Él se ve como un monstruo. — Pinta otro punto. — Se enfrenta a múltiples pandillas en una noche y muere en un callejón entre la basura. — Su mano regresa a la línea alterna. — Thomas se le aparece a Bruno en un sueño, le pide dejar su locura e ir por su hermano. Bruno puede sentir la magia de Jason y va a buscarlo. — Hace una raya que se conecta con la línea principal. — Bruno lo encuentra entre la basura y lo lleva a casa. —

Ricardo hace una nueva línea. Mira a los héroes, suspira:

— Sin Thomas, Jason no podrá esconder su magia. Bruno y yo sospechamos que pertenece a una línea de sangre mágica. No hay manera de saberlo sin llamar problemas. — Lanza el plumón. — Esos bastardos no se permitirán perderlo. — Batman pregunta:

— ¿Quién? — Ricardo reclama al extender su brazo:

— ¡Tu jodido planeta! ¿Qué más? — Batman mira al joven. Superman cuestiona:

— ¿Puedes explicarte? — Ricardo responde con una gran sonrisa:

— No. No pertenezco a una línea de sangre mágica y no van a molestar a Bruno, con sus nimiedades. — Superman intenta:

— Si es algo importante debemos saberlo. Así podremos proteger a Jason. — Ricardo suspira, mira al techo por un momento, frunce el entrecejo. — Los planetas con vida, atesoran a las líneas mágicas. Imagina que las líneas son máquinas, las cuales empujan el flujo de la vida y la distribuyen. Si esos dispositivos desaparecen, la energía no avanza, se estanca en zonas y las inundan. Se encargan de zonas, son muy locales. Pero… pero Jason fue desterrado de su zona. Puede ir a cualquier parte. Su madre era de Moscú, esa zona tiene el derecho de reclamarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás… sin embargo… Los Románov fueron desterrados hace tanto, así que nadie puede reclamarlo. Él fue condenado a jamás tener un hogar, poder establecerse, en este lugar donde ustedes viven. Él es tan inusual, que temo que sea la última línea como dice la tradición Díaz. — Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Ricardo no mira a Batman, dice al mirar al techo:

— Sólo queda un dispositivo para mover toda esa energía. Si Jason es la última línea, quiere decir qué él lo ha hecho desde hace tanto. — Mira a Superman. — Bruno, los primeros días, me contó Alfred, que no podía levantarse, era tanto el dolor, la sensación de las personas de Gotham. — Ve fijamente a Batman. — Los sentimientos de todos ellos lo agobiaban. Imagina eso multiplicado por toda la gente de tu planeta. — Superman se pone frente a Ricardo:

— Espera, me estás diciendo… ¿Empatía? — Ricardo cuestiona:

— ¿De qué otra manera podrían ser candidatos a ser gobernantes? — Batman gruñe, le desagrada a dónde esta conversación apunta. — ¿Cuál crees que es la principal función de las líneas mágicas? ¿Ser sólo conductos? — Superman asiente sin comprender. — ¡No! Dar al gobernante. Ella o él, pueden cargar con el peso de toda la energía sin las líneas mágicas. — Batman vuelve a recalcar:

— Jason no tiene mágica. — Ricardo se burla al dar un salto y detenerse en la salida:

— Sigue diciéndote eso. Por mucho que lo repitas no se volverá realidad. —

Ricardo se encuentra a la Mujer Maravilla, la cual dice con premura:

— ¡Batman! ¡Es Jason! —

Ricardo corre, es seguido por los héroes. Encuentra a Bruno cargando a Jason, mientras mira por la ventana, lo escucha decir:

— Debemos llevarlo allá. — Ricardo cuestiona:

— ¿Qué está pasando Bruno? — Owlman responde:

— Él no mejorará aquí, sigue empeorando. Debemos ir allá. —

Ricardo pone su mano sobre el hombro de su padre. Asiente, intenta darle seguridad a su familia. Batman dice:

— Se quedarán en la mansión. —

Owlman sabe que no es lo conveniente, pero la seguridad de Jason es primero. No responde, abraza un poco más fuerte a su avecilla muerta. Tim dice con entusiasmo:

— ¡Nos quedaremos con los héroes! — Ricardo le recuerda:

— Debemos tener cuidado con ellos chico. No sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones o si van a traicionarnos y entregarán a Jason. — Tim se desanima un poco. Bruno les dice a sus hijos:

— Es el riesgo que debemos correr, el pago que se nos exige, lo cubriremos. Llegado el momento mis hijos… —

Ninguno de los héroes se siente tranquilo por el tono de esas palabras. Batman les muestra dónde está el transportador, les indica que suban y todos son llevados a la mansión.

Ricardo y Rambo se ponen al frente, están listos para defender en caso de un ataque. Owlman mira a los pupilos de Batman, los cuales parecen prepararse para salir o después de llegar. Llama a su hijo, quien guarda sus armas. Ellos esperan a que Batman hable, pero el murciélago mira a sus pupilos. Bruno suspira, señala a Nightwing:

— Tú, guíanos a las celdas. — Nightwing se señala a si mismo. — Sí, tú. —

Nightwing guía a Owlman y sus hijos a las celdas, todos entran a una, cierran la puerta y se acomodan en un rincón. Nightwing sale de su estupor, al notar que Owlman estaba escondiendo bajo su capa a Jason, un pequeño Jason. Intenta abrir la puerta, la llave da vuelta, sin embargo, no se abre. Ricardo le da una gran sonrisa.

Nightwing se agarrar de los barrotes, llama a su hermano. Ve a su doble malvado pararse, caminar hasta detenerse frente a él y hacerle una seña para que se silencie. Frunce el entrecejo, ahora grita, será escuchado. Owlman extiende su mano, crea una barrera que mantiene el ruido exterior lejos. Ricardo regresa saltando al fondo de la celda.

Ricardo acaricia el cabello de Jason, mientras mira a Nightwing. Sonríe, le da un beso en la frente al pelirrojo.

Nightwing sabe que está siendo provocado. Aprieta el metal, sabe que sus nudillos son blancos. Red Robin se aproxima, le indica que lo siga. Van a la baticomputadora, donde las cámaras captan el audio dentro de la celda. Ricardo le dice a Owlman:

— Haré la primera guardia. — Bruno asiente. — Timbo intentan dormir, al amanecer nos moveremos. — Tim pregunta:

— ¿Ellos van a dejarnos? — Ricardo se burla:

— Son estúpidos. Nos desconocen. No están preparados para enfrentarnos, a pesar que Bruno y Jason están débiles, ellos jamás serán una resistencia digna. — Tim mira a Ricardo:

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. ¿Quieres que mate a alguno? — Tim mira fijamente a Ricardo al pensarlo. — Sólo no elijas a Nightwing ni Robin, porque Batman podría seguirnos. Si matamos a alguno de los otros, él no se enojará. Incluso podría agradecernos, porque así puede buscar otra víctima para remplazar a su soldado caído. — Tim mira a Jason, después regresa su atención a Ricardo:

— ¿Eso le pasó a Jason?

— ¡Sí! Batman ya estaba harto de él, quería remplazarlo, pero no encontraba la excusa. Lo acusó de asesinato y lanzó a la calle. Para asegurarse dejó que el Joker lo matara. Es por eso que el tipo seguía causando problemas. ¿Tú crees que Bruno actuaría así? — Tim niega. Ricardo mira a la cámara al preguntar. — ¿Acaso miento Batsy? —

Batman comienza a odiar la manera en que dicen “Batsy”. Gruñe al murmurar que es una mentira.

Tim se lanza a los brazos de Ricardo, le pregunta:

— ¿Si alguien me hiciera daño ustedes van a remplazarme? — Ricardo niega:

— Jamás, porque no hay nadie como tú. Nadie podría remplazarte, ni la manera en que apareces de pronto en mitad de la noche. ¿Sabes cuántos sustos me has dado? — Tim sonríe, dice:

— Quiero quedarme despierto también. — Ricardo advierte:

— ¡Prepárate para ver una temporada de Power Rangers! —

Tim rueda los ojos. Ricardo saca un pequeño cubo, el cual proyecta una pantalla, donde comienza la serie. El menor sonríe, no sabe cuánto más se esforzará Ricardo para que construyan un robot gigante.

Batman les dice a sus hijos que suban, él se quedará. Las horas pasan, Tim y Ricardo siguen viendo las aventuras de los guerreros coloridos. Rambo está cerca de Owlman y Jason quienes duermen. Al observar medita cuál es la mejor estrategia. Debe tener un momento a solas con Jason, hablar con él y explicarle. En su mente suena fácil y la mejor solución, hasta que llega el momento y sólo lo estropea. Talla su frente, recuerda que, en el callejón, pensó que Jason estaba matando gente y casi lo golpea.

Se pregunta cómo Owlman lo hace. Qué los hace diferentes. Por qué, él parece poder entender a Jason y proporcionarle lo que necesita. Qué lo hace especial para que su hijo no se rebele. Sus ojos van a la vitrina, donde descansa el uniforme de Robin, de su Robin caído, la historia de terror que le contó a sus otros Robins.

¿Qué haría él por una oportunidad? Esa pregunta lo golpea. Se pregunta si la desperdiciaría y su hijo terminaría en la basura, de nuevo. Recuerda lo que Owlman le dijo, se cuestiona si Jason se sintió como una mascota. Suspira. La pregunta que lo atormenta gira en su mente: ¿Qué puede hacer para demostrarle a las personas que ama que las ama?

Nightwing pone su mano sobre el hombro de su mentor. Se obliga a sonreír y decir con convicción:

— Lo recuperaremos. — Sus palabras suenan vacías incluso para él. Quiere creerlo, lo necesita, pero ya no tiene la seguridad que tuvo al inicio. Batman asiente. Ambos se quedan en silencio.

Jason respira profundo, mira desorientado a su alrededor. Ricardo se levanta seguido por Tim, ambos le sonríen. El pelirrojo cuestiona:

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Ricardo dice de inmediato:

— En la mazmorra de Batman. Él nos encarceló porque nos odia como odia sus pezones. — Tim mira a Ricardo, niega:

— Bruno decidió que permaneceríamos aquí, porque era más seguro. — Suspira al mirar al techo rocoso. — No sé si Batman odia sus pezones. — Ricardo y Jason se ríen. Tim mira a los dos, grita. — ¡Qué! Estaban bromeando conmigo. — Ricardo se ríe aún más y Jason asiente. Jason les pregunta:

— ¿Quién es Batman? — Bruno responde:

— Batman Ruso es muy genial. Cuando sea grande quiero ser como él. — Todos miran a Bruno y se ríen. — ¿Están listos? — Los chicos y el Gnomo asienten. — Jason toma a Rambo. — Ricardo tú irás atrás y yo al frente. Jason cuida a Tim. Recuerden, debemos evitar ser interceptados. ¿Listos?

— ¡Sí! —

La puerta de la celda se abre. Ellos corren hacia afuera. Batman les bloquea el paso junto a Nightwing. Bruno les dice:

— Agradezco su hospitalidad, pero debemos retirarnos. — Batman cuestiona:

— ¿A dónde irán? — Ricardo grita:

— ¡No te importa Furro! — Jason se ríe. Batman lo ignora y se obliga a decir:

— La mansión es grande, pueden quedarse. — Tim tiembla al preguntar:

— ¿Nos quiere usar para remplazar a sus soldados caídos? — Ricardo asegura:

— Eso Jamás Timbo. — Owlman responde:

— Es muy magnánima tu oferta, pero debemos declinar. El mundo es vasto como para quedarse en el interior. — Owlman mira hacia el techo. — ¡Maldición! Estamos rodeados. — Voltea a ver a Jason. Se arrodilla, mira a los ojos a su hijo y le pregunta. — Cariño, es importante. ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? — Jason mira a sus pies. — Jason, debo saberlo. — Jason asiente. — Tengo dos preguntas, quiero que respondas con toda la sinceridad del universo. — Jason lo mira. — Siempre pudiste hacer algo que los demás no, ¿qué es eso? — Jason le responde:

— Yo tenía un perro, era muy bonito con su pelo suave, y una vecina muy amable. — Owlman asiente. — Ambos estaban muertos.

— Bien. Ves a los fantasmas y puedes tocarlos. — Jason asiente. — ¿Tienes un tatuaje o marca? Algo que siempre ha estado ahí. — Jason pone su mano sobre su pecho, le dice a Bruno:

— El abuelo vino. Me encontró en el callejón antes que conociera a Thomas y supiera que era mi abuelo. Me dijo que no se lo mostrara a nadie.

— Necesito verlo mi tesoro. Arriba nos esperan, si no es lo que ellos buscan nos dejarán ir.

— Pero… ¿si es? — Bruno pone sus manos sobre los brazos de Jason:

— Yo pelearé y de ser necesario los mataré a todos. —

Jason levanta la playera, deja al descubierto su pecho. Líneas forman un círculo, el cual se llena de símbolos brillantes. Tim toma una fotografía. Ricardo maldice. Bruno suspira, le sonríe a Jason y le ayuda a bajar la tela de algodón:

— Está bien mi tesoro. Puede esconderlo de nuevo. — Jason dice:

— Es lo que ellos buscan. Ahora que Thomas ya no está pueden verme. Entre más pasa, más visible soy.

— Lo resolveremos. — Owlman le acaricia el cabello. — Tal vez, debas quedarte unos días aquí, pero después podrás ir con nosotros a casa para siempre. ¿Te gustaría? — Jason asiente, pregunta:

— ¿Tim se puede quedar con nosotros?

— ¡Por supuesto! Tim tiene una habitación en nuestra casa y también es su casa ahora. — Jason sonríe. — Él no tiene que volver con sus padres si no lo quiere. —

Owlman regresa su vista a Batman. Da un paso y lo hace a un lado. Batman cierra su puño, va a golpearlo, pero al ver la mirada de Jason se detiene, es la de un hijo que no permitirá que su padre sea herido.

Batman se siente curioso por lo que dijo Owlman. Se hace un lado, les permite subir a la mansión. Él y Nightwing toman otra salida. Ve a Jason ir con Owlman, se dirigen a la puerta, pero cuando el pelirrojo quiere salir no puede, hay una pared invisible impidiéndolo.

Owlman vuelve a entrar. Abraza a Jason al exigir:

— ¡Quiero un juicio! ¡No una resolución sino un Juicio! — Un anciano entra, lleva una túnica y un batón de madera nudosa. — Él fue desterrado. — El anciano de largo cabello plateado responde:

— ¡Es la última línea y gobernante! Debe permanecer aquí. — Owlman se levanta, levanta el tono de su voz:

— ¡Lo repudiaron! No puedes exigirle nada. — El anciano da un golpe sobre el piso, hay una línea roja que conecta a Jason con Batman, acusa:

— No lleva tu sangre. Debe permanecer con su padre hasta que deba ser llevado. — Owlman repite:

— Su llamado padre lo asesinó. — El anciano mira a Batman. — Le cortó la garganta y después lo golpeó hasta la muerte. ¿Quieres dejarlo con alguien así? ¿Con la persona que lo repudió? — Jason mira a Batman. El anciano cuestiona:

— ¿Tienes pruebas? — Owlman asiente:

— Fue televisado el último incidente. Pero tengo pruebas de ambos. — El anciano anuncia:

— El juicio se llevará a cabo en tres días. Le recomiendo tener las pruebas que dice poseer. ¡El niño queda en custodia de sus abuelos paternos hasta entonces! No se le permite salir de esta casa. Habrá guardias cuidándolo. —

Jason da un paso al frente, pero Owlman le hace una señal. Bruno responde:

— Que así sea. — Mira a Jason. — Resiste mi tesoro. Volveré por ti. Ricardo vendrá. — El anciano crea un portal:

— Deben marcharse, no pertenecen aquí. —

Owlman se va junto a Ricardo y Tim, que antes de irse abrazan al hermano que deben dejar atrás. El portal se cierra. El anciano camina a la salida. Jason le advierte:

— Sabes que esto no va a quedarse así.

— Te estaré esperando niño. —

Batman sonríe, no puede creer que esto pasara. Jason está en casa sin poder escapar. Ni en sus sueños más positivistas lo hubiera imaginado. Su hijo finalmente está en casa y sin escapatoria. Podrán hablar y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Nightwing mira a su padre y a su hermano, sabe que esto no va a ser fácil para ninguno.

Jason da media vuelta, camina lejos de Batman y su pájaro azul. Va hacia la cocina, espera encontrar a Alfred o a sus abuelos. Pasa junto a una ventana, puede ver a la Dama de negro golpear frenéticamente la barrera, sonríe, porque ella no va a sacarle el corazón si no puede poner sus garras sobre él. Mira un mechón rojo, decide buscar antes tinte para cabello negro.


	11. La Reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce entra a la habitación de su hijo para tener una charla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que les agrade este capítulo.  
> Muchas gracias por sus amables comentarios a: ArtemisMay, Agnes00, Gala18 , lavimlaica57 , QueenLips y LadyBue

**La Reunión**

Batman busca a su hijo, sin encontrarlo. Pasa a la biblioteca, el estudio, la sala de juegos, cocina, debajo de las mesas y en los armarios. Suspira exhausto, porque si Jason no quiere ser encontrado, va a ganar el juego de las escondidillas. Decide ir a su habitación para prepararse.

Bruce Wayne no suele despertar temprano, las siete de la mañana es muy temprano para los estándares de su día, peor aún no ha dormido. Acababa de vestirse cuando escucha un ruido, sale corriendo de su habitación, como el resto de sus hijos. Zatanna está luchando con un dragón que parece una serpiente con pequeños brazos. Puede ver a Ricardo comiendo galletas mientras se apoya en dos paquetes, de cosas. Corre a la habitación de Jason, de dónde sale Bruno Díaz vestido con un pijama de seda negro y pantuflas felpudas. Bruno cierra tras de sí, le dice a Bruce:

— Te haré un favor, para evitar que mi tesoro esté en peligro. No quiero que otro Troll venga o más monstruos. —

Bruno levanta su mano, un circulo lleno de símbolos aparece en su palma y asciende hasta unirse al techo y extenderse por las paredes. Bruce Advierte:

— No te llevarás a mi hijo. — Bruno sonríe:

— Nada te ha preparado para tratar con Jason. — Bruce le responde:

— Lo conocí antes que tú, ha vivido bajo mi cobijo.

— Bajo tu yugo Bruce. Ambos sabemos que no te gusta la magia. ¿Qué harás con el chico?

— Jason no tiene magia, nunca la tuvo. —

Bruno niega y se marcha sin responder. Baja las escaleras, extiende su mano y el libro va a su palma, el dragón regresa a las páginas, truena sus dedos y todo regresa a la normalidad. Él y Ricardo entran a uno de los dos portales abiertos, cuando se han ido ambos se cierran.

Bruce sabe que deberá revisar después las imágenes en las cámaras de seguridad. Le lanza una mirada a Zatanna, quien se aproxima a Dick, el cual parece haber sido el primero en llegar, posiblemente él le llamó a la maga.

Se aleja del barandal de las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Jason. Abre la puerta, la habitación parece vacía. Se aproxima, se asoma debajo de la cama, su hijo está ahí, en posición fetal mientras abraza a su Gnomo mascota. Sonríe al llamar con suavidad:

— Jayland… no es cómodo el suelo. —

Ve los ojos azules de su hijo observarlo, sin rastro del pozo. Se recuesta bocabajo sobre el piso de madera, extiende su mano, observa a su hijo alejarse.

— Ven Jayland. No voy a hacerte daño. — Jason no le cree, intenta alejarse un poco más. — Jayland, soy tu padre. — Jason niega. — Vamos amigo, habla conmigo. —

Bruce usa el tono que utiliza para hablar con los testigos traumatizados. Trata de no caer en su pose de Batman, sino parecer accesible. Respira profundo, sabe que debe ir fácil, tranquilo. En momentos así, no sabe si prefiere la indiferencia o la ardiente furia de su hijo. Sigue intentando:

— Jayland, ¿recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas la ocasión que estuvimos todos en casa? Era navidad, estabas en la ciudad, Cass, Stephanie, Duke, Dick, Damian, Tim, Alfred, tú y yo, nos reunimos para cenar. Por la mañana abrimos los regalos y todos teníamos un horrible suéter de arcoíris. Tú juraste jamás usarlo. Yo sólo me lo puse para las fotografías. —

Saca su teléfono, muestra una foto de él con Alfred con vistiendo los suéteres, pone la pantalla de modo que Jason la vea. El chico suelta al Gnomo, quien toma el teléfono y entrega a Jason.

Bruce siente la mirada de Jason. Su hijo siempre ha tenido esa manera de mirar, llena de expresiones, la cual desnuda tu alma y pareciera que pudiera ver todos tus secretos. Jason murmura al darle el teléfono a Rambo para que lo regrese:

— No lo recuerdo. — Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Puedo acercarme? — Jason sigue observándolo. — No te haré daño. — Muestra las palmas de sus manos. — Sin armas. — Jason bufa al comentar:

— ¿Cómo si no pudieras matarme a puñetazos? — Bruce trata de no mostrar sus emociones, pero sabe que Jason lo sabe.

— No lo haré. — Jason se burla:

— Como si no lo hubieras hecho antes. — Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Qué recuerdas? —

Jason sigue observando a Bruce, piensa en si responder o no. Una parte sádica de su ser, le gusta ver sufrir a este sujeto. Si él quiere decirle verdades a medias, ambos pueden jugar.

— Yo recuerdo… — Finge pensarlo. — Recuerdo que quise robar tus ruedas, te golpeé y hui. Mandaste al Joker a cazarme y él me explotó en un almacén. — Disfruta ver en el fondo de los ojos de Bruce la desesperación. — Como el Joker no pudo terminar el trabajo y lo atrapé… Me costarte el cuello para salvar al Joker. Me cazaste de nuevo y arrojaste a Arkham de donde Tim me ayudó a escapar. — Suplica. — Por favor… no dañes a Tim, si vas a hacerle daño a alguien puedes volver a golpearme hasta morir de nuevo… pero no le hagas daño a Tim. —

Bruce siente ganas de vomitar. En su estómago hay un nudo helado. Se obliga a no soportarlo, no muestra su disgusto. Dice al mostrar su preocupación:

— No pasaron así las cosas Jayland. Yo jamás hubiera mandado al Joker a matarte. El Joker jamás va a hacerte daño de nuevo. — Jason pregunta:

— ¿Estás triste por tu amante? — Bruce exclama:

— ¿Qué?

— El Joker, tú y él. — Bruce se apresura a negar:

— No, jamás tuve una relación amorosa con ese loco. — Jason cuestiona:

— Entonces… ¿Por qué Bruno tiene una cinta porno de Batman con el Joker? ¿Por qué lo salvaste? —

Bruce suspira, esto está tan mal en muchos sentidos. Debe seguir mostrándose accesible.

— Hay muchas dimensiones, debió ser algo que obtuvo en alguna dimensión, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. —

Jason sigue mirándolo, la terrible pregunta gira alrededor de ellos. “¿Por qué lo salvaste a él y no a mí?”. Bruce le relata:

— Tú atrapaste al Joker, tenías un plan para hacerme matarlo. Talia te dijo muchas mentiras. — Jason le dice:

— Ella dice medias verdades. La verdad puede ser más devastadora que las mentiras. —

Jason suelta al Gnomo, le permite correr. Su amigo no tiene que pasar por este drama, tampoco soportar la incomodidad que el hombre irradia. Rambo sale de la habitación tambaleándose. Bruce se aclara la garganta al continuar:

— Ella te manipuló. Atrapaste al Joker y comenzaste una sangrienta brigada contra el crimen. Me citaste en edificio, peleamos. Me entregaste un arma, me pediste que lo matara, pero yo no pude. — Jason dice:

— Porque es tu amante.

— ¡No es mi amante! — Pasa su mano por su cabello. — El Joker y yo sólo éramos enemigos. Nos odiábamos.

— Pero me odias más a mí, por eso me mataste. — Bruce niega:

— ¡No! Lancé el batarang, quería golpear tu hombro, pero corté tu cuello. Había una bomba, quería tomar tu brazo. Salté por la ventana, al estar afuera escuché su risa. Intenté regresar, el edificio explotó. Te busqué entre los escombros. Yo lo intenté. — Jason cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué me golpeaste hasta la muerte y desterraste? — Bruce siente la lágrima que rueda por su mejilla.

— Yo… estaba herido… Yo… — Talla sus ojos. — Pasó lo de Selina… Tú le disparaste al Pingüino en la televisión. No pensé, era una furia irracional, era como si algo me arrastrara. Un impulso animal moviéndome por la ciudad hasta encontrarte en la azotea. — Vi tu expresión abatida… yo quería abrazarte y llevaste a casa, preguntar. Sin embargo, te golpeé… ¡Te hice daño! No podía parar. Tú no te defendías, quería que me golpearas, que me detuvieras. Intenté morder mi lengua para no decirte aquellas cosas hirientes. Yo sabía que eso podría terminar nuestra relación. Hay días que demo que ese sentimiento regrese y lastime a alguien más. —

Jason dice con una sonrisa soñadora:

— Yo puedo verlo ahora. En aquellos momentos yo quería morir, decidí dejar de luchar. Thomas vino a obligarme, sonrió al mostrarme su amor. Volví a levantarme, para desplomarme de nuevo y conocí a Bruno. — Se acerca a Bruce, pone su mano sobre su frente. — Se ha ido. Si hieres a alguien más será porque lo quieras, sin excusas. — Jason pregunta. — Eso es normal, los padres suelen golpear a sus hijos. Willis lo hacía, tú también si lo que escuché es cierto. ¿Tu padre te golpeaba? —

Bruce abraza a Jason, lo sostiene con fuerza a pesar que su hijo no reacciona a su gesto. Le acaricia el cabello, besa su cabeza. Aprovecha para sacarlo debajo de la cama y ponerlo sobre el colchón. Le duele ver a su hijo así, pensar en cómo podría ser su vida si no hubiera muerto. Le repite a Jason que no lo dañará, que los padres no deben golpear a sus hijos.

Jason piensa en lo que Bruno le dijo, él no se considera crédulo, pero quiere darle una oportunidad a Bruce, como le pidieron sus abuelos. Así que propone:

— Cuéntame tu versión de la historia. —

Bruce suelta a Jason, se ven a los ojos. Suspira. Se sienta en la cama, mira sus manos y comienza, a pesar que sabe que ya ha rebasado su número de palabras diarias, como suele burlarse Dick.

— Te conocí en el callejón del crimen. Me sorprendí porque habías quitado las ruedas al Batimovil. Mi asombro aumentó cuando me golpeaste con la llanta que tenías en tus manos, corriste y te seguí. Entré al departamento donde te escondías y volviste a enfrentarme. Yo te pregunté si tenías hambre y te invité a comer… —

Dick se asoma al cargar los paquetes que dejó Ricardo, escucha la voz de Bruce, se asoma. Sonríe al escucharlo, permanece parado al seguir espiando. Ve venir a Tim, quien parece haber tomado ya tres tazas de café.

Alfred termina de hacer el desayuno, ha comenzado a servirlo. Duke, Cass, Stephanie y Damian ya están sentados. Decide buscar al resto de la familia. Sube las escaleras y ve a dos de sus muchachos espiando. Se aclara la garganta, sus chicos voltean a verlo, les dice:

— El desayuno está servido. — Tim pide:

— Bruce le está contando a Jason su historia, por favor. — Alfred levanta su ceja al decir:

— Debo insistir. —

Dick y Tim se marchan tristes, por no seguir escuchando. Alfred sonríe al esperar lo mejor, se aleja de la puerta. 

Los minutos pasan y Bruce no quiere contarle sobre su muerte. Así que le pregunta:

— ¿Tienes hambre? Yo tengo hambre. Vamos a desayunar. —

Bruce no espera la respuesta de Jason, lo toma de la muñeca al sacarlo de la habitación. Bajan las escaleras y se dirigen al comedor. El resto de la batifamilia casi ha terminado de desayunar. Jason dirige su mirada a Tim, pero Dick se interpone sonriente al decir:

— Déjame contarte mi parte de la historia. La forma en que nos conocimos y te amé desde el primer instante. —

Jason mira fijamente a Dick al declarar:

— Mientes. — Dick intenta:

— Little Wing… yo… — Alguien dice con la voz de Red Hood:

— Hermano, ven conmigo, yo te contaré las terribles cosas que estas personas han hecho. — Jason voltea, sonríe al responder: 

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, incluso puedes usar tu poder para cerciorarte. —

Bruce ve a Thomas Díaz, sonriente, con su peinado de lado, vestido con un traje sastre azul marino de tres piezas con camisa blanca y corbatín. Jason extiende su mano al responder con una patada.

Thomas Díaz cae al suelo. Jason aparece en sus manos las All Blades al ponerlas sobre el cuello de su adversario.

— Revela tú verdad. —

El ser desaparece la ilusión, se ve como Nightwing, pero con cuernos, alas negras y cola, además de su ojo derecho lleno de sangre. El ser pregunta:

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Jason responde:

— No pueden existir tres jugando a ser Thomas D. ¿No es cierto?… Hermano. —

La sombra de Jason se hace más grande y de ahí emerge Thomas. Viste un traje sastre negro, camisa blanca y fajilla roja. Extiende sus alas al sonreír, salta y golpea al demonio. Jason le advierte:

— Tiene un parásito demoniaco. — Thomas D. responde:

— Lo veo. —

Thomas D. esquiva la masa sanguinolenta que sale del ojo del demonio. Se deja caer al piso al hacer una lagartija. Jason corta en dos al parásito, clava en el suelo los pedazos al incinerarlos.

Thomas D. extiende su mano, forma un círculo mágico alrededor del demonio, ataduras mágicas emergen las cuales atrapan al ser. Thomas D. sonríe al hacer que las ataduras restrinjan al sujeto. Jason pide:

— No te excedas. — Jason acusa. — Tú envenenaste mi comida en la mañana y trajiste a esos esbirros. — El ser se disculpa:

— Me obligó. — Thomas D. comenta:

— Es un hibrido… pero se siente… extraño. — Jason suspira:

— ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? — El ser repite:

— ¿Mis intenciones? — Jason asiente. — No vine a causar problemas… Tampoco quiero volver… Yo… ¡No lo sé! — Thomas D. se queja:

— Esto es un maldito desastre. Ya todos se enteraron que eres la última línea. Ahora esto. — Mira al demonio. — La cosa es ésta. Eres una amenaza para mi hermano y este estúpido mundo. No veo una razón o beneficio de dejarte continuar tu patética existencia. — El ser mira fijamente a Thomas D, ve esa sonrisa depredadora como la de sus captores. — Te dejaré salir, si juras lealtad a Jason Todd. — El ser grita:

— ¡Salí de una prisión para entrar a otra! — Thomas D. comenta:

— También puedes elegir morir. — El demonio observa las All Blades, niega sin perder de vista las cuchillas:

— Juro Lealtad a… — Jason interrumpe:

— Detente. No tengo un uso para ti. — Thomas D. observa a su hermano. — Me basta si juras no hacer maldades. Vendrán algunos invitados, puedes sentarte con nosotros. Cuando termine la reunión, serás devuelto a tu mundo… — Sonríe. — A menos, que demuestres tener un uso para mí. —

Thomas D. abraza a su hermano al decirle cuán orgulloso está de él. El demonio pregunta:

— ¿Qué eres? — Jason responde:

— Sólo una rata callejera sin cabida en este mundo. —

Thomas D. retira el círculo mágico, deja al demonio desplomarse al suelo de mármol. Jason observa a Tim, le dice:

— ¿Quieres venir a la reunión? Habrá galletas. — Tim observa a Dick, al demonio y al resto de sus hermanos:

— Yo… no… —

Thomas D. se burla y se carcajea. Jason frunce el entrecejo, comenta:

— Olvídalo, no eres bienvenido a la reunión. —

Miky aparece, truena sus dedos, observa fijamente a Thomas D. al decir:

— Te estaba buscando. — Thomas D. llama a Jason. — Tú, eres la causa de su estrés… — Thomas D. interrumpe:

— En realidad… Fue Bruce Wayne. Él trajo a Constan para que me invocaran. —

Miky aparece tras Bruce Wayne, mantiene su espada en alto. Jason interviene al amenazar a Miky con su daga:

— No me obligues. — Miky mira a Jason. — Él se decepcionará, si la espada del cielo se distrae de sus deberes por un mortal. ¿Eso quieres? —

Miky desaparece su espada, se aleja de la mesa. Jason suspira al guardar su arma. Luci aplaude desde un rincón:

— Siempre he amado esto. — Abraza a Jason quien comienza a luchar. — No tiene ni un día tu nombramiento como la última línea y ya hay tanto caos. — Miky advierte:

— Déjalo. — Luci se queja:

— ¡Oh! Mi hermanito está disgustado. Seré bueno, lo prometo. He venido a la reunión. — Thomas D. comenta al picar con un bastón el costado del demonio:

— Atrapamos algo por si no te dignabas en venir. — Luci le advierte:

— No seas insolente o te llevaré abajo. — Miky contrataca:

— Quieres que Jaz se ponga triste. —

Luci hace una mueca. Se aproxima al demonio que capturaron. Dice:

— No es natural. — Jason comenta:

— Mi color de cabello tampoco. — Thomas D. pide:

— ¿Podemos llevar esto a un lugar más privado? — Miky ve a los participantes que se dirigen al salón de baile de la mansión, le pregunta a Jason:

— ¿No invitaste a algún humano ‘Normal’? — Jason responde con rencor:

— Declinó mi invitación, no la consideró digna de alguien de su abolengo. — Miky comenta:

— No se podrán restaurar las líneas de sangre. — Luci comenta desde el fondo del pasillo:

— ¡Tanto caos y será fabuloso! — Jason dice:

— Los abuelos nos esperan. — Miky cuestiona:

— ¿No estás pensando en que Thomas Díaz tome el lugar de los vampiros?

— No conozco otro vampiro. —

Miki suspira, espera que esto no se convierta en un rotundo caos. Bruce intenta seguirlos, pero la puerta del salón se cierra antes que pueda pasar, corre para ver las cámaras de seguridad.

Bruce pone las imágenes. Ve a muchas personas, entre ellas Shazam, el sabio de la roca de la eternidad y el Doctor Fate. Trata de poner el audio, pero las bocinas le dan interferencia. Revisa lo que pasó por la mañana, puede ver a Jason salir de una pared, dirigirse al comedor, sentarse y tomar la cuchara. El Gnomo tira el vaso y el plato. Jason se sobresalta. Su hijo comienza a luchar enemigos invisibles. Le habla a una pared y desaparece. Dick es visible, él saca su celular, Zatanna aparece poco después.

La imagen muestra a Ricardo Tapia salir con los bultos, llama por teléfono y Owlman aparece. Los dos entran a la pared donde desapareció Jason. Dos minutos después salen. Ricardo lleva arriba a Jason. Owlman jala algo con una cuerda que ata un ser invisible para las cámaras.

Owlman le grita y lo golpea. Jason aparece, se interpone, su hijo vocifera. Intenta escuchar algo o leer sus labios, pero hay interferencia. Owlman deja ir a su presa, saca un libro, dice algo y lo entrega a Ricardo. Bruno Díaz carga a Jason y lo lleva arriba.

Ricardo le da una hoja al ser invisible y desaparece en la pared. Zatanna recita un hechizo y toma el libro. El dragón aparece y ataca a la maga.

Sus ojos se centran en las imágenes del salón. Teclea y busca información de quienes ve. Alfred pone a un lado un emparedado y jugo de naranja. Ve al gentil mayordomo, comenta:

— Es tan complicado Alfred. — El mayordomo le dice:

— Hoy más que antes, debe ofrecerle al amo Jason lo que jamás estuvo dispuesto a darle. — Cuestiona:

— ¿Qué es eso Alfred?

— Aceptación, aceptación, amo Bruce. —

Ambos observan a Jason tomando té, sonriendo y conviviendo con aquellos seres. Batman recuerda las palabras de Owlman, se pregunta si tiene razón y no está preparado para tener a Jason.

Bruce cuenta las sillas que parecen desocupadas, son veintidós. Llama a Dick, al ver a su hijo mayor, le pregunta sobre el incidente de la mañana. Él comienza a relatarle, también se disculpa por haber intentado mentirle a Jason.

Tim toca la puerta del salón, está dispuesto a disculparte. Abre y nota que el lugar está vacío. Entra, mira a su alrededor y ve que no hay dicha reunión.

Bruce sigue mirando por las cámaras, puede ver a los seres dentro y a Tim. Va hacia allá, encuentra el mismo resultado que su tercer hijo. Ambos regresan a la sala de vigilancia, donde logran ver a algunos invitados y a Jason.

La reunión se termina al medio día, porque Jason está exhausto. Miky se lleva a Thomas D. para que Jason se recupere. Shazam decide quedarse para hablar con su amigo. Doctor Fate es interceptado a la salida por Batman.

El Doctor Fate acompaña a Batman al estudio. Ambos se observan. Batman pregunta:

— ¿Qué se discutió ahí adentro? — El Doctor Fate observa a Batman, reflexiona:

— Batman… — Piensa la mejor manera de expresarle las cosas a su compañero de la liga. — La última línea apareció. — Reflexiona un poco. — Él deberá tomar posición del trono de este mundo, para restaurar el orden. — Batman cuestiona:

— ¿A qué te refieres con gobernar?

— No se trata de un gobierno sobre los países, la instauración de una dictadura sobre los humanos, ni algo parecido. El gobernante no interfiere en las vidas de sus gobernados, sino en el equilibrio de la energía. ¿No te has preguntado por qué han aparecido tantas personas con habilidades? Cada día hay más metas, ¿me equivoco? — Batman acepta. — Este mundo está tratando de restaurar las líneas mágicas; sin embargo, es el deber del gobernante. — Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo afecta a Jason? — El Doctor Destino pone su mano sobre el hombro de Batman al revelarle:

— No tiene tutores vivos. Talia Al Ghul fue rechazada como una opción. Él será llevado a un santuario para recibir educación, para prepararlo. — Batman dice:

— Soy su padre. — El Doctor destino niega:

— Todos saben que lo desterraste y negaste. A menos que demuestres ser digno, no se te dará su custodia. Lo siento. —

El Doctor Destino se marcha, deja parado a Batman en la oscuridad. Le permite tener tiempo para aceptar su derrota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tú no vuelves - Miguel Bosé
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo :D tal vez aparezca el tío borracho de Jay


	12. En tus sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owlman le dice a Bruce que despierte. Jason le pregunta si confía en él, mientras la ciudad se desmorona como si fuesen trozos de cristal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Muchas gracias ArtemisMay por tus comentarios ^^ Finalmente se sabrá por qué Bruce sólo se la pasaba mirando muajajaja

**En tus sueños…**

Él no llegó a ser Batman aceptando lo que otros dan por hecho. Ha ganado, vencido lo imposible, a la muerte, Superman, La Mujer Maravilla, los villanos y a la espalda partida en dos. Se ha levantado y prevalecido. El Doctor Destino lo dijo, debe demostrar ser digno. Mira la pantalla de la baticomputadora, se sienta en su silla, observa a Shazam conversando con Jason.

Pone la lista de sus observaciones de Owlman. Piensa en tachar: “Dar espacio a Jason”. Esta mañana, le ha mostrado que puede ser contraproducente, están pasando demasiadas cosas alrededor de su hijo. Lo medita, este es un problema de sus chicos, en especial de Jason; en un día pueden ser parte de un viaje interespacial, regresar, comprar un casino, salvar a un gato de un incendio y patrullar. Pone una palomita en “paciencia infinita”.

Reflexiona lo que le dijo Alfred, teclea la palabra y la observa: Aceptación. El hombre tiene razón, aunque duele admitirlo. Cuando Jason llegó a su vida, intentó que fuese un remplazo para Dick, exigiéndole comportarse sonriente y brillante, ser dulce con los maleantes. Jason jamás podría ser como Dick, no debió compararlos. Ninguno de sus hijos es igual.

Jason murió y regresó, pero no pudo aceptarlo. Busca sus archivos, pero no existen. Es como si Jason Todd y Red Hood jamás hubieran existido. Voltea a ver la vitrina. Suspira.

Aceptar a Jason, su violencia, uso de armas, su amor a los libros, su pasión, los comentarios mordaces, el asesinato y ahora la magia, El Fénix. Bruce aborrece la magia, es impredecible, misteriosa, inestable, difícil de replicar. Shazam sonríe emocionado por algo que Jason le cuenta, mira más de cerca, ve que los chicos están comiendo Pizza, se pregunta de dónde la sacaron. Pone el audio, se alegra de poder escuchar lo que dicen. Shazam pregunta:

— Señor Wayne, ¿es verdad que usted fue un espía? —

Bruce sabe que si no estuviera sentado se hubiera caído. Los chicos están hablando con sus padres. Va a quitarse su traje de murciélago, está decidido a pasar tiempo en familia, sin importar el desastre.

Bruce encuentra al resto de sus hijos acechando fuera de la terraza, donde se encuentra Jason y Shazam. Se aclara la garganta, todos sus pequeños voltean a verlo. Les permite hacerse un lado, toca la puerta. Shazam es quien responde:

— Adelante. — Bruce entra, pregunta:

— ¿Podemos unirnos a ustedes? — Shazam mira a Jason, quien responde:

— Es tu casa, no mía. —

Bruce entra, trata de no parecer molesto. Toma asiento frente a Jason, evita tomar asiento en las sillas frente a las cuales no hay una taza de té. Dick es el siguiente en entrar seguido de sus hermanos. Jason toma su té. El silencio incómodo hace que Shazam se mueva en la silla. Dick intenta:

— ¿Cómo te va Shazam? — El héroe de rojo responde:

— Bien. —

Nuevamente el silencio se arremolina entre ellos. Ninguno se atreve a preguntar sobre lo que conversaban o la reunión. Bruce se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿Ellos están aquí? —

Shazam pone sobre la mesa la pluma refulgente que le dio el Sabio de la Roca de la eternidad. La batifamilia observa el objeto. Jason responde:

— Sí. —

Todos saben lo que esto significa para Bruce. Otra pausa incómoda llena la terraza, afuera los pájaros cantan con ahínco, el viento mueve gentilmente las hojas, mientras el sol acaricia al mundo. El millonario pregunta:

— ¿Puedo verlos? —

Shazam le ofrece la pluma. Bruce la toca y la pluma se transforma en destellos. Shazam piensa en qué va a decirle al sabio. Tim observa a Jason, ambos se miran. Red Robin pregunta:

— ¿Cómo fue la reunión? — Jason responde:

— Lo usual. Todos discutiendo mi futuro sin consultarme. — Shazam siente mayor presión. — ¿No es verdad Shazam? —

Shazam traga, no le agrada estar inmiscuido en dramas familiares. Escucha a su amigo preguntar con malicia:

— ¿Tú qué opinas amigo? ¿Quién querrá llevarme al final? — Shazam le sonríe a su amigo:

— ¿Con quién te gustaría quedarte Jason? — Jason toma una galletita, la muerde, mastica, mira al techo, finge pensarlo, responde:

— Puedo cuidarme solo. — Las puertas se cierran de golpe. Las alas de Jason aparecen y hacen visibles a Martha y Thomas Wayne. — ¿No lo crees abuela? —

Red Robin nota que las alas de Jason han crecido, sus contornos son más definidos, han dejado de ser dos masas de fuego formando una figura, ahora puede notarse a detalle cada pluma. Recuerda lo que le escuchó decir a Bruno Díaz “…su poder aumenta…”.

Martha sonríe, pone un mechón de cabello tras su oído al decir:

— Me encantaría que te quedaras. — Thomas Wayne concuerda:

— La mansión es grande. Sería agradable tener a mi nieto de nuevo aquí. —

Damian pone sus manos sobre la mesa, piensa en vociferar, pero él jamás ha convido con estas personas. Jason sonríe:

— Debo declinar. — Mira a la ventana. — Voy a escapar, como lo hice de todas las casas sustitutas y orfanatos. Voy a ser libre. — Martha regaña:

— Debes regresar a visitarnos. También quiero saber por qué desapareciste de pronto. Nos has dicho cuando has muerto, pero no puedes confiarnos esto. ¿Por qué cariño? — Jason responde con una sonrisa:

— Pasaron muchas cosas malas. — Martha está por insistir, pero Thomas W. pone su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa. Ella suspira:

— Lo terminaremos sabiendo. Lo sabes. — Ella amenaza. — Si no lo dices, voy a salir y preguntaré. — Jason se levanta de la silla, le dice:

— Es mejor si jamás lo saben. —

Las puertas se abren, Jason sale y los fantasmas vuelven a desaparecer. Bruce sale de su estupor. Sus padres siguen en la mansión, ellos jamás se han ido. Él podría hablar con ellos.

Shazam se disculpa al ir tras su amigo. Piensa en buscarlo, pero alguien clama por su ayuda. Escucha la voz de Jason salir de debajo de una mesa:

— Vete… —

El héroe de rojo se disculpa antes de marcharse. Bruce sale de la terraza, va a buscar a Jason.

Jason reflexiona, mientras se esconde bajo la mesa. Se pregunta si sus abuelos desaprobarán lo que Batman hizo en aquella azotea. Ya no está enojado con Batman, lo ha perdonado, es como si esto le permitiera llenar su vida de cosas mejores. Mira sus manos, ya no las siente llenas de dolor, rabia, sangre, mugre, dolor y odio; sus manos cada vez están más vacías. Se pregunta si quedará algo de él cuando el fénix termine con él. Comprende cómo se sentía Thomas Díaz, cuando cada día de su vida, la gente le insistía que era un desahuciado, condenado a morir.

No teme a la muerte, ha estado ahí muchas ocasiones y ha regresado. No tiene una madre que lo espere. Sus amigos se fueron o murieron. Hermanos… su mente trae la imagen de Ricardo y el pequeño paparazzi que quiere matarlo, sonríe. Padre, su mente trae la imagen de Bruno Díaz cantando mientras cocina usando ese horrible delantal que dice: “El mejor padre del multiverso.” Se pregunta por Willis, Bruno dijo que está vivo y lo busca. ¿Qué haría Willis si lo viera ahora, si supiera lo que es?

Rambo lo encuentra, le entrega una barrita energética. Jason la toma, le quita la envoltura y la parte en dos, le da una mitad a su amigo. No quiere pensar demasiado, no le agradan las conclusiones que lo persiguen. Ve a Bruce acercarse, sale corriendo, pueden jugar todo el día, pero Batman no lo encontrará. Él es una rata callejera y Batman un murciélago que vive en lo alto. El tipo puede salir, ensuciarse un poco, pero regresará a las alturas.

Jason corre a la cocina, se mete al estante inferior de la alacena, del lado derecho, donde Alfred guarda pocas cosas. Espera en la oscuridad. Escucha los pasos de Batman, recuerda los callejones, muchas ocasiones se escondió del murciélago gigante, mientras rezaba para no ser encontrado.

Admiraba a Robin y Batman, pero los temía. Ellos siempre verían a los que son como él como escoria, futuros enemigos que se torcerían y se volverían villanos. Tal vez ellos siempre tuvieron razón, por eso Batman lo mandó a Arkham y a prisión, por eso fue asesinado y torturado.

Sale de su escondite temporal, se asegura de estar solo. Alfred le sonríe con complicidad. Asiente al seguir corriendo. Nota que las aves de Batman se han unido a su cacería. Se mete de manera rápida a un armario, ahí se encuentra al diablillo, el cual es una versión de otro mundo de Nightwing.

El diablillo observa a Jason, desde que se celebró la reunión el tipo ha estado callado. Jason lo dejó libre para irse, si causa problemas Batman y sus amigos lo solucionarán, pero aquí sigue. El diablillo extiende su brazo, quiere tocar a Jason, pero no se atreve.

Jason extiende su mano, toca la palma del diablillo quien toma esto como una invitación. El ser abraza a Jason con fuerza, lo huele, le dice mientras llora:

— Yo lo siento… perdóname… —

Ellos permanecen ahí. El diablillo dice llamarse Dark Wing, es el nombre que le dieron. Le cuenta cómo conoció en las calles a un chico llamado Jason, el cual lo ayudó a sobrevivir, hasta que se alejó una noche y lo atraparon. Ellos le hicieron tantas cosas, tantos experimentos. Pensó que jamás volvería a ver a Jason, su hermano. Su deseo se convirtió en una desgracia. Jason siempre fue un alma de fuego, entró a la instalación, colocó bombas, luchó y lo encontró. Su hermano estaba ahí, abrió su celda, lo dejó libre, lo llevó hacia la azotea donde un pelirrojo llamado Roy lo esperaba. Subió al helicóptero, volteó hacia atrás, su hermano no estaba. Jason murió por las balas y el fuego, se sacrificó por él a pesar de que ahora es un monstruo.

La puerta del armario se abre, Dick se asoma, termina de abrir. No sabe qué pensar de que una aparente versión alternativa de él, esté abrazando a su hermano. Jason parece haberse cansado de pelear, tiene una expresión resignada. Saca su teléfono y toma una fotografía. Jason le gruñe y el demonio lo observa antes de salir corriendo sin soltar a Jason.

Dark Wing se posa sobre la lámpara de araña que está en el hueco de las escaleras. Acaricia el cabello de Jason, quien vuelve a gruñir al decir:

— No soy tu Jason. — Dark Wing sigue sonriendo. — ¡Vamos! —

La batifamilia se ha reunido, forman un plan para quitarle al demonio su tesoro. Rambo busca la manera de llegar a su amigo. Dark Wing se divierte con el caos, además que por primera vez en siglos no se siente solo.

Alfred trae una escalera, sube con calma, se dirige al diablillo:

— Estimado señor, le agradecería si permite al amo Jason bajar. — Dark Wing mira al mayordomo sin dejar de mover su cola con alegría. — El amo Jason necesita alimentarse. — Dark Wing niega sin borrar su sonrisa. — Maestro Jason, le agradecería si le confirma al señor que requiere alimento. — Jason suspira:

— Alfi tiene razón, tengo hambre. Sólo he comido té, galletas y barritas energéticas. —

Dark Wing mira a Jason, al mayordomo y a los que están bajo ellos. Afloja su agarre, le permite al chico bajar junto al mayordomo. Los ve unirse a los demás, pero le agrada lo que ve. Dick voltea a ver al diablillo, quien sonríe sin dejar de ver a Jason.

Jason sigue a Alfred, pasa al ignorar a todos los demás. Llegan a la cocina, donde Jason saca dos platos, sus cubiertos y los coloca en la mesa. Ayuda a Alfred a poner la mesa principal, incluso a llevar la comida. Bruce le dice:

— Toma asiento Jason. — El chico lo ignora para regresar a la cocina.

Bruce suspira con cansancio. El resto de sus hijos se sientan, todos sonrientes, conversan amablemente. Se alegra que Damian ha mejorado su comportamiento hacia Tim. Siente una paz que no ha sentido en tanto tiempo. Es como si el calor y la luz regresaran a su mundo, lo llenaran de esperanza, fe y fuerza. Ahora, sólo debe saber cómo mantener a Jason en casa y todo será perfecto. Siente su corazón latir emocionado, feliz, es como si estuviera en un sueño. Alfred permanece impasible, pero en sus ojos puede ver la felicidad.

La mente de Bruce divaga por un momento en los problemas. Tiene que hacer algo con el Gnomo, el diablillo que parece quererse quedar con Jason, Bruno Díaz y sus aves. Respira profundo, mueve la sopa, el líquido dorado sobre el cual nadan las verduras, le recuerda algo, pero no parece tan importante, algo le dice que se está perdiendo algo, de nuevo esa sensación. Dick le habla:

— Bruce, ¿estás bien? — Él asiente sin responder.

La comida transcurre sin incidentes ni más seres mágicos. Bruce comienza a sentir inquietud, revisa los sistemas de seguridad. Nota que no puede ver a los supuestos guardias que apostaron fuera de la mansión, para vigilar a Jason. La magia siempre es una variable impredecible, se cuestiona si es esto lo que le perturba.

Cass se para a su lado, ambos observan por la ventana. Ella le sonríe al decirle:

— Bien. —

Bruce asiente, se quedan en un silencio cómodo, pero sus manos se mueven ansiando algo. Ve a Jason ir hacia la puerta, la abre al gritar:

— ¡Vengan por mí hijos de perra! —

Bruce observa a su hijo tomar impulso y dar una patada, con la cual rompe la barrera. Avanza para observar la escena, no quiere que su hijo se marche, no desea verlo cruzar el cerco. Se calma cuando ve a su bajar las escalinatas, va hacia una furgoneta, de donde baja Slade.

Su hijo se aproxima al mercenario como si fuese un viejo amigo. Siente a sus otros hijos observando. Siente algo de envidia por como Jason abraza a Slade, el hombre tuerto le da un empujón amistoso a su ave rebelde. Se pregunta por qué él no puede tener una relación así con su muchacho.

Slade pregunta:

— ¿Por qué me llamaste? — Jason se recarga en la furgoneta, pone un tobillo sobre el otro, mientras entrelaza sus dedos tras su cabeza, pregunta:

— ¿Sabes dónde está tu hija? — Slade observa a Jason. — ¿No? ¿Recuerdas que prometiste no cometer el error de Batman? —

Slade asiente, su expresión es como si se hubiera dado por vencido. Jason sonríe:

— Después de esto me deberás otro favor. Podríamos viajar por la Unión Europea embriagándonos, hasta que tu hija saque te trasero borracho de un bar de Perú y a mí me saque Talia. —

Ambos sonríen. Jason toma su daga, dibuja un medio círculo sobre el metal de la furgoneta. Slade abraza a Jason, antes de entrar corriendo con desesperación.

Bruce ve a su hijo cerrar el portal y regresar dentro de la casa. Ambos se observan por un momento. Batman quiere saber cuál es ese error fatal, algo tan terrible que ni Slade quiere cometerlo. Falló al impedir que Jason muriera, lo sabe, pero no parece tratarse de eso, quiere preguntar. Estura su mano, va a tomar el hombro de su hijo, sin embargo, se queda con el brazo estirado mientras el chico pasa a su lado.

Bruce voltea, ve a su hijo ante un monstruo, un ser gris, que le recuerda a una fusión entre Doomsday y Batman. El ser se ríe al decir:

—…Deberías estar agradecido… —

Bruce parpadea y no es un monstruo Doomsday sino un vampiro quien sujeta a su hijo. Quiere moverse, pero no puede. Ve las manos de Jason temblar como lo hicieron las de Owlman, su sonrisa y atestigua como el vampiro se desploma al piso por una patada. Su hijo grita con indignación y furia:

— ¡Agradecer! ¡Permíteme mostrarte mi puto agradecimiento! — Jason le da un puñetazo al Vampiro cuando intentaba levantarse. — ¡Estoy tan agradecido por el terror y el dolor! —

Jason salta sobre el vampiro y clava sus All Blades. Grita al lanzarse en un arranque de rabia hacia afuera, donde enfrenta a las criaturas mágicas. Él contra un ejército de seres mientras el sol se pone en el horizonte.

Batman quiere intervenir, pero debe comprender por qué los monstruos se ven diferentes por momentos. Una mujer deformada, con lo que parece una capucha de Batman, alguien con una armadura roja, el portador del casco de Ares y la cacofonía de la risa del Joker entre el viento.

Jason golpea a una vampira, mientras mira alrededor. Un ser pequeño, de piel blanca y enorme sonrisa le pone una corona a su hijo. Observa a su ave muerta arrojar el objeto, que rueda tintineando en el pasto al gritar:

— ¡No pueden controlarme! —

La tierra se estremece. El anciano del bosque se aproxima a Bruce al decirle:

— ¡Detenlo! Eres su padre, debes usar el sello de sangre. —

El sonido de un ukulele es audible, se sobrepone a la batalla. Owlman sale de entre los árboles al cantar sin dejar de tocar. Jason detiene sus golpes, observa al hombre que se para a su lado. Bruno sigue cantando, pero carga a Jason, lo aleja de sus enemigos al llevarlo dentro. Pasa junto a Batman al decirle:

— Despierta… —

Bruce cierra la puerta, aleja el caos que aún sigue en el patio delantero de la mansión. Sigue a Bruno al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Owlman responde al llevar en sus brazos a Jason, quien duerme:

— Este mundo no lo ama Bruce. Él está cansado, agotado. ¿Vas a dejar de luchar? ¿Permitirás que ellos lo arrastren a la oscuridad? —

Bruce recuerda lo que dijo El Fénix a Owlman, no debe permitir que Jason caiga a la oscuridad. Bruno recuesta a Jason, lo arropa, le da un besito en la frente y se marcha.

Bruce se asoma al pasillo y Bruno ya no está. Se queda junto a la cama de Jason, le acaricia el cabello, mientras le pregunta:

— ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? —

Jason sigue dormido. Dick se acerca, pone su mano sobre el hombro de Bruce, le sonríe al preguntar:

— ¿Saldrás a patrullar? —

Bruce mira a su hijo mayor, asiente y ambos salen de la habitación de Jason. Le permiten al chico descansar.

La batifamilia se reúne, conversan un poco sobre las rutas de patrulla, algunos chismes y sobre la relación entre Tim y Stephanie. Se alistan y salen. La ciudad está tranquila, las luces de los autos, las marquesinas y farolas hacen que las calles refuljan. Es como un mar de innumerables destellos. El aire no se siente tan viciado, es como si la frescura de Metropolis soplara sobre Gotham.

Hay un par de atracos, poco importantes. Nightwing corre, les grita a sus hermanos por una carrera. Batman observa a sus avecillas jugar, tienen poco tiempo para tales actividades. Red Robin se para a su lado, conversan un poco al observar al resto corretearse. Batman desearía que siempre existiera esta paz.

Batman le parece ver una sombra, decide ir a investigar, le encarga a Red Robin vigilar al resto de sus hermanos. Dispara su garra, va al edificio Wayne. En la cumbre encuentra a un hombre alto, de cabello negro alborotado, viste una túnica negra, le sorprende ver la arena que deja caer de sus manos y la deja esparcirse sobre la urbe. Escucha una risa, se fija un poco más, puede ver a Jason sentado en el canto del techo agita juguetonamente sus pies en el vacío.

Batman sigue sonriendo, extrañaba ver la felicidad en el rostro de su hijo. Se aproxima a su hijo, se sienta, disfruta de estar ahí. La arena comienza a formar figuras doradas, las cuales iluminan los callejones más oscuros de Gotham. Jason rompe el silencio:

— Bruce… ¿confías en mí? — Batman lo observa, salvaje pero tímido, temeroso al rechazo como los primeros meses en que vivieron juntos. — ¿No te gustaría estar aquí por siempre? —

Corresponde la sonrisa, el momento es tan perfecto, es tan bueno que sabe que algo está mal, algo horrible pasará. Evade la pregunta al cuestionar:

— ¿Te quedarías conmigo para siempre? — El pequeño Jason extiende sus brazos al responder con alegría:

— ¡Sí! —

Batman siente una lágrima caer por su mejilla, abraza a Jason, quiere creerlo, necesita creerlo. Escucha el sonido del seguro de una pistola, levanta su vista para ver a Red Hood, quien tiene el cañón contra la cabeza de Jason y dispara.

Bruce Wayne se cubre de sangre, de la sangre de su hijo, siente el calor apagarse. Su hijo vuelve a morir en sus brazos. Abre la boca, grita, pero todo sigue su curso. Red Hood le apunta a Batman al decirle:

— Mira al espejo. Bruce ayuda… —

Bruce mira a la ventana que está al fondo. No se refleja la ciudad, ni su hijo muerto entre sus brazos. Está de pie sobre las escalinatas de la puerta principal de la mansión, Jason está recostado sobre el concreto intentando levantarse y él sostiene una palanca en alto.

La ciudad comienza a desmoronarse. Todo cae como trozos de cristal. El Jason que abrazaba se ha convertido en polvo. Él recuerda que ganaron, ellos ganaron contra el Monitor. El Fénix apareció y los derrotó a todos. Sigue observando la ventana, es él quien carcajea mientras llora, no Talón.

Su mente comienza a funcionar y se da cuenta. Ricardo no le dijo nada relevante en el interrogatorio, era como si no supiera realmente las respuestas, así que giraba en lo mismo, las cosas que ya sabía. Zatanna apareciendo y desapareciendo, la furgoneta, el Gnomo que no mordía los dedos de Jason. Slade hablando de un grave error. El comportamiento de Jason, errático, complaciente, negándose a decirle a sus abuelos que Bruce lo golpeó, pero cuando siguieron a Jason en la dimensión intermedia no tuvo empacho para decirles como murió. Jason siendo un niño como cuando lo encontró. Miky y Luci, los cuales no son reales más allá del reino de los espíritus, tal vez. Owlman y sus palabras. Recuerda haber visto a Bruno caer con el cuello roto, no había manera que estuviera vivo. El Doctor Destino y todos gritándole que no puede ganar. El extraño comportamiento de Alfred. La incapacidad de él para actuar, porque no lo quería, no deseaba que esto se terminara.

Se siente tonto por no haberlo descubierto antes. Él jamás se quedaría sólo discutiendo con Hal en medio de una batalla.

Red Hood mueve el cañón, pregunta con su voz mecánica:

— ¿Confías en mí Bruce? —

Bruce quiere decir sí, pero hay tanta desconfianza entre ellos, tantas heridas supurantes. Así que toma el cañón de la pistola y lo pone sobre su corazón. Red Hood no dispara, lo arroja de lo alto del edificio.

Batman se desploma, cae, se estremece, escucha el tintineante sonido del metal. Toma un respiro, la palanca ha caído de su mano. Mira a su hijo quien sigue en el piso, lo observa sonreírle con sus labios llenos de sangre. Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Estoy soñando? —

Vuelve a escuchar la risa del Joker, voltea para ver una versión de Batman o del Joker, vestida de negro, con un visor con picos, dientes amarillos y cadenas. Sus ojos van a la punta de las cadenas, donde hay cuatro Robins grotescos. El ser le dice:

— ¡Es una pesadilla! —

Batman siente un estremecimiento correr su espalda. Uno de los Robins es Damian. No quiere imaginar qué pasó con sus otros hijos. El Batman que ríe le grita:

— ¡Los maté a todos! — Jason le dice:

— No lo escuches Bruce. —

Batman observa los dedos marcados con sangre que están impresos en su bota. Toma un instante para ver a su alrededor. Todos tienen sonrisas inquietantes, se golpean entre ellos para matarse. Los vampiros y Owlman intentan incapacitar al resto. Talón está peleando contra Nightwing, quien no para de carcajear. Observa a su Robin, su hijo luchar contra Red Robin, ambos parecen querer matarse. Cass le da una patada a Stephanie y Duke se eleva por el aire disparando contra todos. 

El Batman que Ríe golpea a Bruce, lo lanza al suelo al gritar:

— ¿Qué hace este mundo diferente? ¿Por qué si es la tierra negativa más oscura no se han destruido? — Bruce se levanta, le responde:

— Porque seguimos luchando. — El Batman que ríe se carcajea al gritarle:

— ¡Se matarán entre ustedes! — Mira a Jason. — Mi avecilla muerta, esta ocasión voy a conservarte… —

Bruce golpea en la cara al Batman que ríe, le asegura:

— No pasará. — Bruce le dice a Jason. — Confío en ti, Jayland. —

Siente el caos comenzar a consumirlo, mira al enemigo que debe detener, va a ganar sin importar lo que deba hacer. Debe pensar rápido. Recuerda la ciudad, sus hijos, va a salvarlos a todos.

Jason se levanta, saca las All Blades, le dice al Batman que ríe:

— Siempre fuimos tú y yo… — Tose. — Matarnos entre nosotros. —

El Batman que ríe carcajea, porque él siempre gana porque es Batman.

Los Robins que ríen, se lanzan contra Jason. Los cuatro son desmembrados por las All Blades, los trozos se desploman inertes y silenciosos. El Batman que ríe hace una mueca por un instante. Recibe una patada en el estómago que lo hace dar un paso atrás.

Jason extiende sus alas. Bruce no ve las plumas extenderse, girar en el viento y regresar la cordura a todos, no, hay fuego. Un incendio se desata, abraza a los contendientes, los quema, los hace gritar mientras las llamas incendian su piel. Tampoco hay un domo protector, las flamas se desplazan más rápido que Flash, hacen que el mundo parezca una bola de magma, incluso la noche es cortada por la luz que remplaza los tonos azules por rojos.

Bruce no sabe qué parte de esto es peor, saber que no está soñando o que sea una pesadilla.

Jason guarda las All Blades. El Batman que ríe lanza contra él cuchillas y explosivos. Jason lleva su mano hacia su espalda, se materializa en mango de una guadaña.

El Batman que ríe corre hacia Jason y el chico hacia su enemigo. La guadaña atraviesa el pecho del enemigo.

Bruce ve a una versión de Batman desplomarse al frente, mientras la locura del Joker es arrastrada por la guadaña. Mira su mano, el fuego hormiguea en su piel, no siente dolor o quemaduras. Lo comprende, la oscuridad no tiene dónde esconderse si todo se ha iluminado.

Red Robin se detiene antes de golpear en la cabeza a Robin. Robin evita que su katana se entierre en el corazón de su hermano. La batalla se ha detenido. Todos llevan su atención al monstruo que carcajea mientras se enfrenta a Jason.


	13. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El rey es coronado, mientras la luz debe luchar contra la oscuridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quien ha llegado hasta aquí y chutarse esta historia. Gracias a quien la subió a sus favoritos y dejó Kundos, gracias por los comentarios :D amé todos ellos. Gracias a ArtemisMay por su apoyo.
> 
> Estoy tan feliz y triste, xD porque ya llegó el momento de regresar a la nueva normalidad y no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir. Pero llegué al capítulo final, es cual es muy parecido a lo que pensé que sería en un inicio, después que Bruce y sus aves regresan a su mundo. 
> 
> Sólo falta el epilogo... De nuevo, gracias.

**Desahuciado**

Jason gira la guadaña al bloquear los naipes que la locura del Joker le lanza. Sabe que este no es el Batman que ríe, el cual al orquestado todo esto, sino una versión de él. Lanza su arma contra el ser de oscuridad. Su cuerpo se agota, jamás había necesitado usar tanta energía. Quiere mirar alrededor, asegurarse que todos están bien, aprieta con más fuerza el mango al bloquear batarangs explosivos. Tiene que enfocarse, respira profundo, inhala al abrir la boca, porque la sangre que escurre por su nariz le impide respirar. Da un salto hacia atrás, esquiva una palanca.

El monstruo carcajea, él intenta no recordar su muerte en el Valle de Santa Elena ni Arkham. Sigue intentando respirar, pero las costillas rotas se lo impiden, como la sangre que ha comenzado a llenar sus pulmones.

El ser oscuro de gran sonrisa roja, le da una patada. Trastabilla, pero logra mantenerse en pie. Sus movimientos son cada vez más lentos. Ambos lo saben, está muriendo, si cae la oscuridad se comerá este mundo también, como los otros universos oscuros.

Bruno se para a su lado con los puños en altos. Bruce lanza las boleadoras contra la locura del Joker y activa la electricidad. Owlman crea una barrera alrededor del ser para intentar contenerlo.

Jason clava la guadaña en la tierra, aparece las All Blades y las lanza contra la oscuridad, pero esta al sentirse amenazada escapa. Los tres observan al ser desvanecerse.

Batman da un paso, va a ir por aquella cosa. Bruno lo detiene al mirar a Jason. Bruce se apresura a tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos, está por cargarlo para llevarlo a la enfermería. Jason le dice:

— No… — Traga para no escupir sangre. — Es… momento… de… despedirnos. Lo… siento… Bruce… — Batman dice:

— Vas a recuperarte, te quedarás en la mansión hasta que puedas escapar de mí. — Intenta sonreír, pero no pude. — El sueño… ¿Fuiste tú? — Jason le sonríe, muestra sus dientes ensangrentados:

— Sólo… di… pistas… —

Batman lo sabe y Bruce no puede aceptarlo. El Fénix debe ser libre, pero debe romper el recipiente. Las palabras de Alfred aún resuenan en su mente: “Aceptación”, el aceptar que El Fénix y Jason son el mismo, un reflejo, como el espejo que Owlman le dio a Jason en su sueño. Teme por el final. Intenta cargar a su hijo y llevarlo adentro, pero los vampiros los rodean, como los súper amigos. Evitan que los aliados de Batman interfieran.

Jason dice al alejarse unos pasos de Bruce:

— Lo siento… —

Owlman se quita el guante y se agarra su muñeca derecha. Jason está parado frente a él, lo escucha decir:

— Sabes… que… es…

— ¡No!

— Tienes… que… — Jadea. — Terminarlo… — Jason tose, lleva su mano a la boca, mientras la sangre escurre entre sus dedos. —

Owlman mira al chico, su hijo elegido, se quita la capucha, se acerca, pone su frente contra la suya mientras deja sus lágrimas caer.

— Por favor… Por favor Jason. ¿Qué puto sentido tiene?… — Solloza. — ¿Cómo puedo ser un padre si debo matar a mi hijo? — Bruce se deja caer de rodillas, mira a Jason. — No quiero ser rey, jamás lo quise… ¡No quiero matar a mi hijo! — Jason le dice:

— No hay… nadie más… sólo tú Bruno… —

Batman ve el símbolo, el sello en la mano de Bruno Díaz, el mismo que apareció en su sueño en el pecho de Jasón. Aparece un revolver en la mano de Owlman, lo apunta al corazón de Jason, quita el seguro. Batman lanza un batarang, pero Bruno dispara antes al decir:

— Te amo mi hijo. — Jasón responde al caer de espaldas:

— Yo… también… —

Bruno da un alarido, deja caer el arma mientras la corona aparece en su cabeza. Cumplió con el sacrificio, él sabe que no por amor al universo sino a su hijo. Al hijo que sostiene muerto entre sus brazos. Jamás quiso ser Owlman, tampoco Talon, ni héroe, mucho menos rey si eso significaba alejarse de su familia, perjudicarlos. Se siente tan miserable, por no poder evitar su destino, por verse obligado a hacer lo que no quería, por no poder escapar de lo que otros parecieron dictar antes que incluso naciera. Él quiere una familia, ser feliz y verlos felices, protegerlos y amarlos.

Batman golpea a Owlman, quien no suelta el cuerpo de Jason, lo abraza con más fuerza. La Mujer de negro se abre paso, llega hasta el cadáver Jason, extiende su mano, tiembla por la anticipación, intenta sacer el corazón, sus esfuerzos son en vano. Bruno le dice:

— No puedes tener su corazón de héroe. Lo anclé a su cuerpo. — Ella toca el pecho del joven. — ¡No lo toques perra! — La mujer cae por un agujero que se forma bajo sus pies.

Ricardo se para junto a su padre, pone su mano sobre el hombro de Owlman, mira al cielo, observa al fuego elevarse con cálidos destellos y lanzarse al universo. Le dice a su padre:

— Él regresará y lo hará en casa, rodeado de quienes lo aman. No volverá a un mundo donde nadie lo espera, dentro de un oscuro ataúd. — Owlman voltea a verlo, ambos siguen llorando. Ricardo se obliga a sonreír. — Nosotros vamos a esperarlo Bruno. —

Los vampiros gritan en aceptación, mientras la oscuridad ha vuelto a reinar en el firmamento. Ricardo prende la luz de su celular, los súper amigos y vampiros hacen lo mismo. Forman una procesión digna del príncipe que ha caído temporalmente.

Las aves de Batman intentan aproximarse, pero Clark y Diana se los impiden. Batman sigue intentando recuperar el cuerpo de su hijo, pero comienza a ser desplazado por la muchedumbre de personas. Rambo muerde insistentemente el dedo índice de Jasón, gruñe, intenta despertar a su amigo como lo hace cada oportunidad, pero su niño se siente frío.

Ricardo abre el portal, entra junto a Owlman, seguidos por los demás. Batman pelea, golpea, intenta capturar a alguien. Logra atrapar a algunos vampiros, pero trabajan en equipo y se protegen los unos a los otros. Intenta colarse sin éxito, por el portal sólo pueden pasar los que pertenecen a la dimensión de Owlman.

El portal se cierra. El fuego se ha ido llevándose al Batman que era poseído por la locura del Joker junto a sus secuaces y el Monitor. Batman y sus aves buscan pistas, evidencia. Es inútil.

Los linternas tratan de usar su poder, pero les es imposible, ya no hay luz en sus anillos. La Liga de la Justicia tiene que repatriar a varios extraterrestres.

Batman se detiene cuando se ha quedado solo con su familia. Los reúne bajo las estrellas y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, les dice todo lo que sabe, su sueño y cuánto los ama.

Bruce Wayne retoma las riendas de su compañía dándole más libertad a Red Robin. Concreta una cita con un psicólogo de confianza, especializado en héroes traumatizados. Está decidido a no seguir siendo el niño que llora en el callejón, mientras quienes ama mueren o son destruidos. Estará listo para cuando Jasón regrese, lo esperará y va a demostrarle, por primera vez, va a aceptarlo.

Investiga en la baticomputadora sobre las Líneas de Sangre, Reyes, los seres legendarios y dos que recuerda Jason dibujó en su sueño: El Dragón y El Forjador. Sabe que son importantes, cruza sus dedos al ponerlos bajo su nariz. En el sueño Bruno Díaz tenía dragones, Thomas Díaz tenía alas cuando vivía. Todos hablan de Thomas Díaz como si hubiera sido profundamente malvado, como si no hubiera conocido otra cosa que no fuera destrucción. Sus ojos van a la poca información del dragón, quiere estar desatinado, mira a la vitrina donde está el uniforme de su Robin Muerto, espera estar equivocado.

Alfred le deja un emparedado y chocolate caliente. Agradece, voltea y ve un celular, es como el que Jason apareció cuando estaba envenenado.

— ¿De dónde salió esto Alfred? — El británico responde:

— Estaba bajo un estante, Señor. —

Bruce asiente, toma el celular. Presiona el botón de encendido y la pantalla se ilumina con una foto de Rambo mordiendo la nariz de Ricardo. Ve las apps, abre el navegador, busca a Bruno Díaz y hay resultados. Sonríe mientras conecta el aparato a la Baticomputadora, ahora tiene acceso a la información del mundo de Owlman, cuando Jason regrese lo sabrá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arcos que pensé en desarrollar:  
> 1\. Jason quedando catatónico, pero Owlman no pudiera llevarlo de regreso, así que compraría la casa Drake junto a la mansión Wayne, donde cuidaría a Jason y habría interacción entre las dos familias. Aquí me imaginé mucha conexión y perdón entre las aves de Batman  
> 2\. Damian Díaz se lleva a sus hermanos a una guerra ninja para salvar a su madre, con mucha vinculación fraternal. Muchas aventuras, esta también me emociona  
> 3\. Las locas aventuras de Timbo y Jay aves espaciales, con su equipo de científicos.   
> 4\. Jason cumpliendo sus deberes con ambos mundos, intentando no ahogarse por la furia del Fénix.   
> 5\. Todas las locuras que Batman encuentra en el cel. incluidos clubs de Fans de Jason, uno de ellos llamándose: "Las seguidos de papi rico Jason" xD se me hace divertido jajajajaja  
> 6\. Bruno le explica a sus aves, por qué es importante la heladería y lo que significa poder llegar a salvo a ese lugar. Esta es muy emotiva T.T  
> 7\. El regreso de Red Hood al callejón del crimen.   
> 8\. La búsqueda del dragón de la forja y los seres legendarios :D Esta me emociona. Tal vez la escriba.   
> 9\. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Jason y como Ricardo quema media ciudad mientras va sobre un elefante xD jjajajajajaa  
> 10\. El abuelo Bor le enseña a Jason magia *-*
> 
> Todo esto pasa entre este capítulo y el epilogo.


	14. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman escucha a Jason, lo busca con su mirada, sabe que no es posible, porque él está muerto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D gracias ArtemisMay por tu comentario. 
> 
> Gracias a los que leen, los que dejan kundos y comentarios ^^
> 
> ^^ Un capítulo extra, porque realmente quería que Gotham saliera :D

**Me soñaste**

El Batman que Ríe ve llegar al murciélago de enorme sonrisa, lo toma en sus manos pálidas al absorberlo. Observa en su mente las memorias de Bruce Wayne, padre biológico de Jason Todd y Batman que no sucumbió a la infección. Repasa todos los eventos que han ocurrido. Se pregunta cómo este parásito regresó y aquel que tenía el Batman que mandó no. Su respuesta llega con una sensación cálida, la cual intenta aplastar, ese maldito sentimiento que desterró hace tiempo.

Carcajea, porque el pajarillo tildado como idiota, siempre ha logrado timarlo de una manera u otra, desde aquella noche que robó las llantas del Batimovil. Gruñe, no va a recordar las cosas que lo hacen débil. Cierra su puño, golpea el descansa brazos. Escucha la voz del chico:

“Vamos Bruce, no es tan malo.”

El Batman que Ríe se levanta de su silla, la escucha desplomarse y golpear el concreto. Mira alrededor, Jason no está, está muerto. Vuelve a escucharlo:

“Bruceeee… No estoy realmente muerto. Sabes que reviví antes y reviviré esta ocasión. Sabes ya de lo que se trata.”

El Batman que Ríe lleva sus ojos de un lado al otro. El muchacho no está. Pone su mano sobre su pecho, carcajea. El hijo de perra le hizo algo. Sin embargo, lo piensa. ¿Qué haría el multiverso si la luz se corrompe? ¿Cómo podrían girar los acontecimientos si tiene al Fénix en sus filas? No, no su soldado, su hijo. Extiende los brazos, mientras comienza a crear un plan para atrapar al muchacho, a su muchacho. Él es un Rey del Terror, necesita un príncipe… ¿Por qué conformarse con uno? Si puede volver a tener a su familia, ya tiene a la Liga de la Justicia. Primero traerá a Alfred y matará a Jason Todd de todas las dimensiones hasta que quede el suyo como único. Escucha la voz del chico:

“Jefe, ese plan apesta.”

**En la dimensión negativa – 649**

Bruce Wayne puede oler la hierba y las flores, la calidez del sol sobre su piel, el viento moviendo su cabello. No recuerda cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que pudo. Se obliga a recordar, fue en el callejón, donde una versión de Batman oscura y malvada acababa de matar al Joker. El cuerpo de su enemigo fue arrojado sobre él, sintió un líquido pestilente caer en su cara. Intentó lavarlo, pero el otro Batman le dijo con una gran sonrisa Roja: “Ahora eres como yo.”

Regresó a su casa, intentó mantener los pensamientos caóticos, oscuros, perversos. Alfred entró a su habitación. Le dio una gran sonrisa a la cual respondió. Tomó por la espalda a Alfred, su padre y… No quiere seguir recordándolo. Escucha la voz de Jason:

— Bruce… ¿A qué teme el grande y malo Batman? — Intenta no caer en la trampa, escucha de nuevo la voz de Jason. — Abre los ojos. — Bruce no quiere hablar, odia como suena su voz ahora. — ¿Vas a llorar? Eres más fuerte que esto. ¡Abre los putos ojos! —

Bruce Wayne abre los ojos, puede ver las hojas de un árbol, los rayos del sol que se filtran por los espacios. Se sienta, voltea para ver la mansión, es un día soleado y hermoso. Puede ver a Alfred regando su huerto. Se levanta, quiere correr hacia su padre, pero alguien le toma la muñeca, voltea para ver a Jason, quien le dice:

— Alto ahí viejo. —

Bruce Wayne observa a su hijo, sabe que no es su Jason, este tiene cabello rojo y un anillo de bandas multicolores, porque al suyo él lo mató. Este otro Jason, posiblemente el del Batman al cual atacó, le dice:

— Esto es un sueño, porque tú soñaste conmigo. Destruiste tu mundo, no obstante, hay una posibilidad por un precio. — Recuerda cuánto le disgusta la magia, los metas y las incógnitas, cuestiona:

— ¿Cuál?

— Yo. — Bruce Wayne mira fijamente a Jason. — No debes buscar a Jason Todd, jamás deberás cruzarte con él ni hacer algo por él. Si aceptas, volverás al momento en que me soñaste. — El hombre pregunta:

— ¿Por qué?

— Él sabe ahora que existo y dónde me escondo. Me buscará y destrozará todo a su paso. — Mira un momento al cielo, sonríe. — Si jamás conoces a Jason Todd, será un nuevo universo alternativo, uno alejado del Batman que Ríe. — Bruce Wayne cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasará contigo? — Jason le responde:

— No es tu responsabilidad B, no será algo por lo que debas preguntarte. El Jason de este mundo podría morir como un héroe, un loco, como todos los niños que mueren en el callejón… en el olvido y entre la basura. — Bruce Wayne pide:

— Quiero recordarte… quiero recordar a Jason Todd… — Ve al chico mirarlo con sus ojos azules:

— Si tienes la fuerza para recordar a Jason Todd, también la tendrás para prevalecer a todo lo que aguarda en el futuro. — Bruce Wayne cuestiona:

— ¿Mi mundo es uno de los universos oscuros? — Jason asiente. — ¿Por qué siempre estuvo destinado a perecer? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

— B, este mundo vive, cada persona en él puede decidir luchar y cambiar. Nació podrido, inestable, pero tienen la oportunidad de salir de la oscuridad e ir a la luz del amanecer. Despierta B… —

Batman se desploma por la pendiente húmeda, es de noche, está en el drenaje. Escucha la voz de Alfred, se tiene las costillas rotas. Recuerda esta noche, luchó contra el Espantapajaros y un culto en las alcantarillas. Siguió a Cara de Barro, pelearon hasta que él lo lanzó por una cañería. Respira, le duele hacerlo, intenta calmarse, se concentra en la voz de Alfred.

Sus rodillas seden, sus manos tocan algo en el fondo, saca una pistola, sigue buscando, hay cientos, tal vez miles de armas. Escucha una voz pequeña decirle:

— Ellos las lanzan. — Voltea, encuentra a un niño pequeño, de cuatro años o menos, vestido con pantaloncillos verdes, zapatillas de deporte negras, una playera roja y un impermeable amarillo brillante. El niño señala la alcantarilla abierta que está sobre ellos. — Cada noche las tiran aquí. — Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Sabes quién? — El niño responde:

— Los malos. — Batman pregunta:

— ¿Dónde están tus padres? — El niño de cabello negro da un saltito a un lado al responder:

— Estaban peleando y yo me escapé. — Batman mira las pistolas que tiene entre sus brazos y al pequeño. — Winky no dejará que ellos las tomen, a él no le gustan porque dice que el payaso malo vendrá por mí para matarme. —

Batman se sobresalta, las pistolas caen al agua de nuevo. Le pregunta al niño:

— ¿Te llamas Jason? — El pequeño asiente. — ¿Quieres salir de aquí? — El niño niega al decir:

— No tengo un lugar. Aquí ellos no van a golpearme ni venderme. Aquí nadie me toca. — Ve la sonrisa del niño. — ¿Quieres salir de aquí? —

Batman asiente, se aproxima e intenta tomar la mano de Jason, pero es imposible, es como si el niño fuese un fantasma. Sabe que es el precio. El hombre sigue al chico hasta la salida, donde el Batimovil lo espera. Sube al auto, su vista se fija en el espejo retrovisor, ve el tubo de drenaje desaparecer en la oscuridad. Regresa a casa, salta del auto, va a ducharse y abraza a Alfred en cuanto lo ve. Ese día no va a trabajar, se queda en casa, se asegura que su padre viva y no sea una pesadilla.

El comisionado Gordon lo llama por la noche. Acude a un almacén en ruinas, hubo múltiples explosiones la noche anterior. Hay dos bolsas para cadáveres. Batman se dirige a la pequeña, el comisionado comenta:

— Era valiente. Todo indica que peleó contra el Joker y provocó que ambos quedaran en el fuego. — Batman abre el cierre, descubre al niño que vio en las alcantarillas. — Willis Todd y Catherine Johnson fueron asesinados ayer, su hijo fue secuestrado: Jason Todd. —

Batman asiente, quiere darle un sepelio, pero debe pagar el precio. Va a la siguiente bolsa, quedan huesos y polvo, del Joker. Horas después se entera que el cuerpo de Jason ha desaparecido. Quiere creer que su hijo se levantó y ha revivido.

Slade observa una persona pequeña caminar por un lado de la carretera. Se detiene, ve que se trata de un niño con la ropa quemada, lo que parece un impermeable amarillo, una playera roja y pantaloncillos verdes. Toma la mano del niño, quien no responde, sólo observa con sus ojos azules vacíos. El mercenario lo sube al auto, le pone el cinturón de seguridad, cierra la puerta y se lo lleva.

**El Universo de Owlman un mes después:**

Jason abre los ojos, se sienta al tomar una bocanada de aire gélido. Desactiva la alarma antes que suene. Está en su habitación, pero la temperatura es muy fría. Se pone sus pantuflas, camina fuera de la habitación. Está en la mansión. Avanza con calma, evita que los sirvientes lo vean.

Sus fotografías están aún en la pared. Baja las escaleras, llega al comedor. Escucha la voz de Bruno:

— Richard, tienes que ir a la gira. — Richard se queja:

— No, pondré a alguien en mi lugar. Quiero estar aquí el día que mi hermano regrese. Incluso el abuelo Bor no se ha ido. — Timbo comenta con una sonrisa:

— Estamos aquí para él. —

Rambo salta sobre Jason, le muerde el dedo índice sin dejar de sonreír. Jason se ve rodeado casi de inmediato por Bruno, Ricardo, Tim y Alfred. Damian se aproxima tímidamente, le extiende la mano al atraerlo al abrazo grupal. Jason no puede evitar llorar, finalmente ha llegado a casa. Escucha a Ricardo exclamar: “Gracias a la Santa Revivisión estás vivo”

Ellos lo sueltan, lo llevan a la mesa, ve que hay una silla con su nombre tallado, un plato listo para ser usado. Sonríe al ver que a un lado están los puestos de Svetlana y Thomas. Ellos cumplieron, lo esperaron. Los mira con una gran sonrisa al decirles:

— Estoy en casa. —

Ese día no salen, permanecen en casa, le muestran los avances del proyecto espacial, el cómo todos se fijaron como meta resolver problemas. Ahora pueden continuar el diseño. Cocina galletas junto a Alfred, tienen que sacar a Ricardo en más de una ocasión para que no se robe las galletas calientes. Damian se aproxima en el estudio, pregunta:

— ¿Es cierto que eres un All Caste? — Jason muestra las All Blades. — Tienes que ayudarme a salvar a mi madre. —

Jason reflexiona sobre su vida esa noche y cómo el mocoso del demonio, lo embarcó a él y a sus hermanos a una cacería ninja. Ricardo coquetea con una vendedora de Burritos, Tim revisa las rutas de viaje y las mejores zonas para tomar fotografías. Rambo parece estar destruyendo todo dentro de su mochila. Mete unas monedas en la máquina expendedora, presiona el número 13 y espera que salga su jugo, pero la lata se atora, así que le da un golpe a la máquina y nada. Escucha una risita, voltea para ver a la dama de negro, es ella y no. Esta mujer parece en sus veinte, su vestido de encaje es color marfil con perlas, lleva un paraguas blanco con encaje rojo, su piel sigue siendo pálida. Su cabello negro ondulado, tiene una trenza de la cual cuelga una pluma roja de fuego. Ella lo saluda:

— Me alegra que finalmente nos viéramos. Intenté hablarte antes, pero te fuiste.

— Me disculpo. — Ella asiente:

— Eres un gentil caballero, al verte de cerca sé por qué tu Gotham ambicionaba tu corazón de héroe. — Jason niega:

— No soy un héroe, me inclino más a la villanía. — Ella se ríe al negar:

— Ambos sabemos que no es así. — Ella gira su paraguas. — Espero que puedas sentirte bienvenido mi príncipe rojo. Esperaré por ti y tus hermanos. —

El aviso de su vuelo lo distrae un instante, al regresar su atención ella se ha ido y la lata de jugo cae. Sonríe al decir al viento:

— Gracias. —

A Jason no le importa la jovencita que le toma una fotografía.

**La dimensión negativa originaria de Jason**

Batman escucha la campanilla de una notificación. Deja por un instante el informe, toma el teléfono, abre el aviso. Ve la foto de su hijo sonriendo al sostener una lata de jugo. El hombre se alegra, la observa unos instantes más al guardarla. Regresa a sus informes, tiene que terminar para continuar su proyecto: una forma para ir a rescatar a su hijo Jason de Owlman.


	15. Caer en la oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lutor presenta un nuevo avance tecnológico (que robo de Batman), bebe la atención de la prensa y la incomodidad de Bruce Wayne. Bruce sonríe, posa para los fotógrafos, mientras todo se va al carajo más rápido que Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esto :D
> 
> Gracias especiales a ArtemisMay, quien se ha chutado esta historia (160 paginas), mil gracias. ;) Si te interesa ArtemisMay, voy a escribir lo que falta de esta historia, las partes lentas y suaves xD pero por la nueva normalidad sólo sabrá dios cuando se actualizará jajajaja u.U 
> 
> Gracias Gala18, idilioatomico y LadyBue por leer esto desde un inicio :D
> 
> Gracias por los Kundos, los comentarios y favoritos. 
> 
> Prometí terminar y así es como me imaginé el epilogo desde un inicio ^^ 
> 
> Mil gracias de nuevo.

**Epilogo: Caer a la oscuridad…**

Jason sabe que está soñando. Ha tenido esta pesadilla en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida. Él se desploma, la oscuridad lo agarra al arrastrarlo a las profundidades. Lucha, grita y traga el líquido negro y amargo, comienza a ahogarse, el aire le falta, sigue manoteando al intentar conseguir oxígeno. Desde que Bruno lo encontró en la basura y lo llevó a su familia, ha sido rescatado por alguien. Esta ocasión es diferente, no hay el sonido de la presión en sus oídos, sino una voz, se parece a la de Flash:

“¡Jasón! ¡Jasón! ¡Despierta!” El sonido de barras de metal. “¡Jasón! Por favor… hijo… despierta…”

Jasón intenta abrir los párpados, hay oscuridad, alguien vestido de rojo. Puede notar que está en una jaula y todo le duele. Intenta moverse, pero su consciencia es arrastrada lejos. La voz de Tim lo despierta:

— Jasón, se supone que ya estarías listo. ¡Hoy desplegaremos la nueva sección de la base internacional! Es importante. —

Jasón mira a su hermano, ya lleva su armadura blanca, con líneas rojas que forman un búho, el casco donde el visor delinea el rostro de un búho. Sonríe, lo hace enojar un poco más. Se sienta al decir:

— Tuve ese sueño… Timbo… —

Tim lo abraza, no reclama, ni dice más, se quedan así unos minutos. Jasón respira profundo al recordar el año y medio que ha vivido con Owlman (Bruno Díaz). La forma en que Owlman lo sacó de la basura y le dio un hogar, lo ayudó a conseguir ayuda, terapia e iniciar una carrera espacial. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. No quisiera, pero aún se preocupa por Batman, Bruce Wayne, se pregunta por un instante qué estará haciendo. 

Bruno Díaz está molesto, ha pasado un año desde la pelea contra el monitor, año y medio desde que robó a Jason a Batman, sonríe al recordar que le hurtó un hijo a Batman, se sigue regodeando de su hazaña. No puede concentrarse ni darle importancia al informe trimestral, la adición de La Corporación Lutor a las empresas Díaz. Bebe su té. Los súper amigos están al pendiente, todos están listos en caso que algo pase. El Doctor Destino, Zatanna, Constantin, Shazam y toda familia mágica están en busca de anomalías. Se alegra que Tim convenciera a Jasón de desplegar la nueva sección de la Base Internacional.

Revisa el estado del clima espacial, no hay anomalías del sol, viento interestelar, rayos cósmicos o alguna otra cosa peligrosa. Ricardo le dice a Bruno:

— Es suficiente castigo Bruno. Él estará bien. — Bruno le dice:

— Prometí que no caería en la oscuridad. — Ricardo pregunta:

— ¿Qué podría salir mal? — Bruno no quiere responder a eso, quiere creer que todo estará bien.

En otra dimensión, Batman despierta al dar un grito que se atora en su garganta. Talla sus manos en su rostro, quita el sudor, intenta controlar su respiración y su cuerpo. Odia estas pesadillas, después de la pelea contra el monitor comenzaron. Son terribles, oscuras, llenas de desesperación y sangre. Esta es una de las peores, recibe un mensaje de los villanos, ellos le dicen que debe llegar en diez minutos o matarán a su familia. Conduce a toda velocidad por la ciudad, pero no lo logra. Ellos matan a Alfred y sus aves. Llega a la mansión, encuentra las paredes llenas de sangre y trozos de sus hijos. Sí él fuera más rápido, más fuerte lo hubiera logrado. Corre de nuevo al Batimovil, persigue a Flash y lo amarra al Batimovil, conduce hasta que ambos se fusionan. Caza a los villanos, los asesina, pero nada puede regresar a su familia.

Batman mira sus manos, siente las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Esta pesadilla fue diferente, aún podía escuchar la voz de Flash en su cabeza, pero estaban en un lugar oscuro, había una jaula como las que existían en los zoológicos antiguos, en la sección de aviarios. Se acercó y pudo ver a Jasón, su hijo estaba ahí inerte, esposado en la parte superior de sus muñecas. Tomó las barras, comenzó a moverlas intentando romperlas, mientras llamaba a Jasón y le pedía que despertara.

Alfred entra, abre las cortinas, falta poco para el amanecer. El mayordomo pregunta:

— ¿Una pesadilla señor? —

Bruce mira a su mejor amigo, padre, no puede poner en palabras lo que le molesta. La alarma le indica que hoy se cumple un año de la pelea contra el monitor, hace año y medio perdió a Jasón sin saberlo, hace un año intentó recuperar a su hijo de las garras de Owlman. Bruno Díaz, se llevó a su hijo de nuevo a otra dimensión, una muy lejana, desde entonces no ha parado de buscar la manera de recuperarlo. Le responde al mayordomo:

— Estoy bien, Alfred. — Alfred no le cree, se limita a decirle:

— Hoy debe ir a Metrópolis para la presentación de Lex Lutor. — Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Dónde están? — Alfred responde:

— La señorita Stephanie en Nueva York en una misión con las aves de presa. La señorita Cassandra llega esta tarde. El amo Dick informó que está en camino. El amo Tim dormido en su habitación. El amo Damián paseando a Titus. El amo Duke en su Washington en su viaje escolar. La señorita Gordon dijo que vendría por la noche, está en la torre del reloj. —

Bruce asiente. Desde la pérdida de Jasón está más al pendiente de sus aliados e hijos. Si él no le hubiera dado espacio, si hubiera sido más grande Jasón seguiría en esta dimensión. Recuerda el interrogatorio de Owlman, después de la pelea contra el monitor, la forma en que Bruno Díaz le dijo a Diana: “Si le muestras amabilidad, Jasón se detendrá. Él no sabe qué hacer cuando alguien le muestra amor.”

Bruce tapa su rostro con sus manos, si él hubiera mostrado amor por su hijo no lo habría perdido. Le dice a Alfred:

— Bajaré en cinco minutos, Alfred. —

El mayordomo asiente al marcharse. Bruce acicala, sale de su habitación vestido con un traje costoso color azul marino, camisa de diseñador y zapatos de mil dólares. Toma su café en camino al aeropuerto, su Jet privado ya lo espera. Termina su café cuando llega a Metrópolis.

Odia cuando las cosas salen por la borda. Lex Lutor, con ayuda de Slade, lograron sustraer los planos de una nueva tecnología de Wayne Tech. No cree que podrá acostumbrarse a la deslumbrante ciudad de Superman. Bruce mira por la ventana, ve a las personas con cubrebocas, alejándose unas de las otras, ha surgido una enfermedad que fue llamada ‘El Virus del Moco Sangriento’, explotó una pandemia la cual no ha llegado a Gotham. Cree saber la razón: Jasón.

Su investigación lo ha llevado a ver que el mundo se ha descarrilado, no por los villanos ni corporaciones malévolas, sino por el hambre y la enfermedad. Todo comenzó a salirse del carril hace un año, pero comenzó hace año y medio cuando Owlman robó a Red Hood.

Bruce estaba tan ocupado, planes malvados del Espantapájaros, una invasión extraterrestre, el Guasón, Hiedra Venenosa clamando que la tierra estaba muriendo. Estaba concentrado en su trabajo, la ciudad, el crimen que no pudo notar la desaparición de Jasón. Si Barbará no les hubiera gritado y arrojado a la cara los videos de Owlman robando a Jasón, si no hubiera visto la prueba de paternidad y comprobado, la cual afirmaba que Jasón es su hijo de sangre; tal vez aún no se hubiera dando cuenta.

Él y sus hijos pensaron que sería fácil, entrar, golpear a Owlman y traer a Jasón; pero no esperaron un mundo mágico con Gnomos, perros de sombras, armaduras mágicas y dimensiones intermedias donde cayeron. Estuvieron unos días en esa dimensión intermedia sin poder interactuar con Jasón, hasta que Red Hood los sacó de ahí con una daga mágica y regresó a casa. Todos podrían estar juntos, pero Owlman apareció de nuevo, lucharon contra el Monitor y Bruno Díaz volvió a robar a Jasón.

Bruce suspira, ha llegado. Sale de la limosina, los Flash de las cámaras explotan de inmediato al igual que las preguntas. Levanta su mano, sonríe, da respuestas tontas y entusiastas al tener la careta de Brucie. Entra el edificio al ser seguido por Clark y el resto de la prensa. Lutor aparece, se dan la mano, sonríen para la cámara como si fuesen los mejores amigos. Batman quiere darle un puñetazo a Lutor por robar su tecnología, pero debe seguir fingiendo, mientras la sensación que todo saldrá mal hace que los cabellos de su nuca se ericen.

Lex sube al estrado, extiende sus brazos, sonríe al dar su discurso. Bruce no le pone atención, coquetea con una periodista pelirroja. Lutor promete mejores tiempos, prosperidad sin fronteras, el transporte de gran cantidad de materia en segundos sin importar la distancia. Sonríe al afirmar que él es el futuro.

La prensa observa la pared de cristal, del otro lado hay un tráiler cargado con dos remolques de piñas. El conductor se arregla su gorra con el logo de Lutor Corp., levanta su pulgar y saluda a la prensa. Lex da la señal.

Los científicos hacen una última revisión, apuntan el rayo. Bruce mira hacia los remolques al escuchar el sonido, ese silbido parecido a la presión del agua sobre los oídos lo ha percibido en sus pesadillas. Un portal se abre y llamaradas solares emergen como lengüetas.

Instantes antes, Tim escucha de nuevo a Jasón quejarse mientras ambos están afuera de la nueva sección de la estación espacial, el universo está a su alrededor y la tierra hermosa y azul al fondo como su testigo:

— Timbo tenemos que entrar, algo no está bien. — Tim rueda sus ojos al responder:

— No es divertido Jay si te quejas todo el tiempo. Sólo falta encajar una pieza y estamos cerca de la escotilla… —

Tim no logra terminar sus explicaciones razonables. Jasón se lanza sobre Tim, lo empuja dentro de la escotilla, intenta entrar, pero la llamarada solar lo arrastra. El joven de traje con líneas negras se agarra al fuselaje, avanza hacia la escotilla, escucha a Tim llamarlo.

Jasón se agarra del borde de la escotilla, mira por un instante, se agarra de la puerta y el seguro. La siguiente marejada vuelve arrastrarlo, pero logra cerrar, se asegura que Tim esté seguro al igual que el resto de la tripulación. Escucha a su hermano gritarle, mientras él es arrastrado hacia el universo por una eyección de masa coronal.

Bruce ve el cristal agrietarse, Superman ha llegado para llevar a los civiles a un lugar seguro. Observa como del portal emerge al parecer un astronauta. El cuerpo es estrella contra el vidrio mientras las cortinas de metal se bajan. Reconoce la armadura blanca con franjas negras y azul fluorescentes, es Jasón, su hijo. Saca el teléfono de su bolsillo, presiona el botón, la noticia aparece, el capitán del Argos y su equipo desplegarían una nueva sección de la base estación espacial, aparece una foto de Jasón y Tim Drake ambos con el mismo tipo de armaduras.

El cristal se agrieta, el astronauta es lanzado contra la pared contraria antes que la cortina termine de bajar. Jasón golpea la pared, cae bocabajo, da un quejido al levantarse aturdido. Mira a su alrededor, su vista se fija en el metal al rojo vivo que se hace líquido.

Los ojos de Bruce y Jasón se encuentran. Puede ver el reconocimiento en la mirada de su hijo, da un paso para aproximarse. El chico saca su arma de la funda de su pierna derecha, corre hacia el agujero que se ha formado en la cortina de seguridad, salta dentro.

Superman impide que Bruce corra tras su hijo. Jasón apunta su arma a la fuente de poder del rayo, saca su daga, cierra el portal mientras ve la estación espacial la cual resiste inamovible. Va a la cabina del camión, saca al conductor quien está dentro de una burbuja de energía roja transparente, ayuda al hombre a salir y estar seguro.

Lex Lutor se para frente, es rodeado por guardias disfrazados de equipo médico. El conductor del camión es llevado en camilla. La prensa observa. Lex sonríe, al decir:

— Debe estar confuso, no tienes que temer, estás en Lutor Corp. Lamento el desaguisado, pero permite a mi equipo brindarte ayuda médica. — Jasón apunta a la cara de Lex sin vacilación. — Permíteme ayudarte a regresar a casa. —

Jasón mira fijamente al millonario. Sabe qué él miente. Nota a los civiles y a Batman, decide guardar su arma, no quiere discutir con los héroes. Lutor pregunta como parte del circo mediático:

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿De dónde vienes? —

Jasón no piensa regalar información al hombre, levanta sus manos en señal de rendición. Acompaña a los “médicos” para no comenzar algo que deje daño colateral. Bruce manda un mensaje a Oráculo y sus aves sin dejar de ver a su hijo.

Lutor da un nuevo mensaje a la prensa, finge alegría porque nadie salió herido. Su mente comienza a correr miles de planes, cientos de preguntas, como el material de la armadura del astronauta, de dónde viene, si hay algo interesante en su fisiología para levantarse tan rápido después de recibir tanta presión. Se pregunta si este sujeto es extraterrestre. Quiere comenzar de inmediato a estudiarlo.

Clark saca a Bruce de Lutor Corp. Bruce quiere regresar, partirle la cara a Lex y sacar a su hijo para no perderlo de vista nunca más. Clark es la voz de la razón, como aquella vez que casi mata al Joker, necesita un plan, debe asegurar el bienestar de Jasón.

Superman intenta ver a dónde han llevado al chico, pero todas las paredes del edificio están recubiertas de plomo. Oráculo ya tiene listos los planos, ha intervenido las cámaras y micrófonos disponibles.

Bruce se dirige a su base en metrópolis, toma en batimovil que escondió ahí, se pone su traje. Sus aves están en camino con el batiavión. Clark comenta:

— El cielo se ha oscurecido. — Batman observa por el monitor, en efecto, faltan unas horas para el medio día, pero parece de noche.

En esos momentos, en la estación espacial, en otra dimensión. Tim Drake se comunica a la mansión Díaz, le dice a Owlman:

— Bruno… Jasón fue arrastrado por viento solar. — Bruno deja caer la taza que tenía en sus manos. — Repito. Jasón fue arrastrado pro viento solar. Te mando las imágenes. —

Bruno Díaz, observa a su hijo ser arrastrado por el viento solar a un portal. Ricardo Tapia, ataviado con su traje de Talon se para junto a su padre al decirle:

— Tengo una corazonada. Te mantendré ocupado. — Owlman cuestiona:

— ¿Irás al mundo de Batman? — Ricardo asiente. — Buscaré rastros de energía y los seguiré. —

Ricardo toma su motocicleta, dispara la pistola interdimensional a la pared de enfrente, sabe que saldrá en la baticueva, pero no tiene tiempo de buscar algo mejor. Arranca al entrar, sale frente a la baticomputadora, derrapa las llantas, espera una confrontación. Las aves de Batman no están. Se encuentra a Alfred, quien sugiere:

— Señor Talon, le sugiero ir a Metrópolis, al edificio de Lutor Corp. — Talon asiente, agradece y se marcha.

Dick aparece al salir de los vestidores, vestido con su traje de Nightwing, le pregunta al mayordomo:

— ¿Qué fue ese ruido Alfred? — El mayordomo responde:

— Algo de ayuda amo Dick. —

Batman está impaciente, quiere ir y sacar a Jasón no esperar, porque esperar apesta cuando se trata de Jasón. Esperó a que su pajarillo apareciera y Owlman lo robó, esperó que Jasón regresara a casa y no pasó. Nightwing le informa que se ha desatado una tormenta, la cual hace peligroso viajar. No puede perder a sus otros hijos al intentar recuperar a Jasón, así que aguardará al atardecer, mientras tanto formulará los mejores planes, debe ser infalible. Observa la pantalla, donde se ve a Jasón en una sala de interrogatorio, sentado en una silla y esposado.

Lutor entra a la sala de interrogatorio, sonríe, le dice al astronauta:

— Quiero saberlo todo. — Jasón rueda los ojos al mirar al hombre. — Habla. ¿Eres como Superman? —

Jasón carcajea, nadie puede ser tan bueno y santo como Superman. Le dice al millonario calvo:

— Soy un humano normal. Una rata callejera encontrada en la basura por alguien con mucho tiempo libre. — Eso no desanima a Lutor, pero es un golpe invisible para Batman quien escucha el interrogatorio:

— ¿Sabes qué es tu armadura? ¿Tienes conocimientos científicos o sólo eres un trabajador ignorante? — Jasón bufa:

— No es algo complicado. — Lutor dice con interés:

— Lo es. Una armadura capaz de soportar llamaradas solares y una radiación extrema. Imagina cuántas vidas se salvarán con esa tecnología. — Jasón dice:

— Tú no lo quieres para el bien, sólo piensas en derrotar a Superman. — Lutor dice:

— Un hombre no puede tener tanto poder.

— Un hombre que no sea usted, ¿cierto? — Lutor cuestiona:

— ¿Está mal tener ambiciones? — Jasón responde:

— No es difícil derrotar al chico azul. — Hace una seña de pistola con los dedos de su mano derecha. — Una bala de Kripnonita en su cabeza y listo. No es difícil. — Lutor hace una mueca:

— ¿Qué demostraría eso? — Jasón responde:

— ¿Qué tienes que mostrar? Si lo quisieras muerto el tipo ya lo estaría. —

Superman se estremece por la facilidad con la cual hablan de su muerte. Como si hablaran de ganar en un juego de cartas. Se recuerda que el chico es uno de los hijos de Batman, no le cabe duda que si Bruce quisiera matarlo ya no viviría. Sigue observando las pantallas.

Lutor es quien se mueve en la silla. Jasón se burla:

— ¡Vamos viejo! No tienes que ser mojigato. Comenzaré a creer que tu relación con Superman es como la del Joker y Batman. — Lutor cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo es esa relación? — Jasón responde sin tapujos:

— Sexual, hasta hay un video porno. —

Batman niega de inmediato como si su voz pudiera pasar hacia el interrogatorio. Le dice a Superman que no se trata de él y no hay ninguna relación con el Joker. Escuchan al chico seguir:

— Si estás interesado en el tipo, invítalo a salir. — Lutor se cabrea:

— ¡No tengo esas intenciones con Superman! — Jasón pregunta con interés:

— ¿Cuáles son esas intenciones entonces? —

Lutor nota que el joven tiene sus manos sobre la mesa, las esposas cuelgan de la silla. Batman ve que hay una interrupción en el video. Oráculo comienza a arreglarlo. Batman decide que no puede esperar, así que sube al Batimovil y se marcha.

Lutor no puede reaccionar, el chico lo agarra, lo inmoviliza al ponerle una pistola en la cabeza. Jasón sale de la sala, avanza por los pasillos, amenaza con matar a Lex. Las alarmas se encienden, hay un aviso de evacuación urgente, el edificio está comprometido.

El sonido de una motocicleta es audible, los hombres de Lutor disparan contra la motocicleta, pero sus balas rebotan sobre un campo de energía roja. El vehículo se eleva para sostenerse sobre su llanta delantera, mientras con la trasera golpea a los guardias.

Talon detiene la motocicleta y permite que Jasón salta a la parte trasera. Lutor los ve marcharse, antes de ir por su visor y traje armado para salir de ahí.

La motocicleta avanza por los pasillos, hasta que salen por la puerta siendo perseguidos por fuego, metal, vidrio y escombros. Jasón le reclama a su hermano:

— ¡Pudiste ponerle más tiempo para salir! — Ricardo responde al reír:

— Eso no es divertido. —

Jasón ve el Batimovil y a Batman. Las lentillas blancas de la capucha del murciélago no le permiten saber si sus miradas se han cruzado. Talon no se detiene, acelera más, deben estar lejos cuando el edificio colapse.

Ricardo escucha el rugir del motor del Batimovil. Acelera un poco más, no le agrada seguir por tierra, quiere subir a los edificios. Va a una torre que funge de estacionamiento, dispara un misil contra la puerta, sube por la rampa. Las luces fluorescentes los iluminan, esquivan lo que Batman les manda.

Batman mantiene su mira en la motocicleta, sigue intentando detener a los chicos. Pronto llegan al último piso, piensa que los ha acorralado, pero Talon conduce directamente a uno de los huecos de la estructura. La motocicleta se desploma al vacío, mientras los chicos lanzan sus líneas para ir por los techos.

Batman baja del batimovil, lanza su garra, comienza la persecución. Ambos son hábiles, Talon da giros acrobáticos, parece disfrutarlo. Jason avanza con un plan en mente, enfocado.

Superman vuela tras ellos, sopla con fuerza, agita las líneas, los obliga a bajar en una azotea. Batman cae frente a los muchachos. Talon se burla:

— ¿Te gustan mucho las azoteas para golpear? ¿Eh? Batsy… —

Los cuatro saben a qué momento hace referencia Talon. Batman advierte:

— Un imitador de Nightwing no va a alejar a mi hijo de mí. — Talon responde:

— No tienes derecho de llamarlo así.

— ¡Soy su padre! — Jason interviene:

— ¡Vamos! Mi viejo se llamaba Willis Todd y no tengo otro padre. Era un tipo de mierda, no merecía ser llamado padre, pero era lo único que recuerdo como “padre”. No sé qué diablos pasa, pero nosotros nos iremos, no queremos causar problemas. —

Talon no borra su sonrisa ante la micro-expresión que pasó por el rostro de Batman. El murciélago dice:

— Jasón, soy tu padre… — Jasón carcajea, le parece que Batman está bromeando. — No puedes recordarlo, Owlman te robó… — Jasón da otra carcajada al preguntar:

— ¿Crees que voy a tragarme esas patrañas? No sé qué tramas, ni por qué intentas engañarme, pero no funcionará. — Talón dice:

— Puedo matar a los dos. — Jasón pide:

— No uses fuerza letal si ellos no lo hacen. — Talon hace una mueca al responder:

— Yo el chico de azul y tú el viejo constreñido. —

Talon corre hacia Superman, lanza su línea, finge ir a darle un puñetazo al héroe, pero se lanza más alto, para caer con su daga de Kriptonita lista. Batman sabe que debe convencer a Jasón:

— Acompáñame a la cueva, habla con Alfred… — Jasón responde al poner sus puños en alto:

— No voy a ningún jodido lugar con un loco que piensa que da miedo por vestirse así. — Escupe al piso, como ha visto al abuelo Bor hacerlo. Batman vuelve a intentarlo:

— Jasón, hablemos.

— No creo que seas un gran conversador. —

Batman no quiere pelear, no desea volver a repetir esta experiencia, sus puños impactando contra su hijo. Este año se ha esforzado por ser mejor para él, sus otros hijos, Selina y sobre todo Jasón. Sabe que en su cinturón hay sedantes, puede arrojar uno, dormir al muchacho y llevarlo a casa. Observa los ojos de su muchacho, siempre llenos de fuego y pasión. Toma el dardo, lo pone entre sus dedos al levantar sus brazos, muestra sus palmas al asegurar:

— No quiero pelear. Eso nos ha llevado a esta situación. Lo siento Jasón… —

Jasón da un salto mortal hacia atrás, evita que una bala se impacte en su pierna. Mira al cielo, al igual que Batman, donde puede ver a Lex Lutor con su armadura violeta y verde. El calvo dice:

— Mi espécimen, te escapaste de tu jaula. — Jasón se burla:

— Experimentar conmigo no hará que te crezca cabello. — Batman interviene:

— ¡Lárgate Lutor! No es tu asunto. — Lex responde:

— Tú eres quien no debería meterse Batman. —

Batman lanza contra Lutor un pulso electromagnético. La armadura no sufre daños. Lex decide pelear contra el caballero de Gotham, si es necesario para tener la tecnología del astronauta, mejor dicho, el posible hijo adoptivo de otra realidad de Batman.

Lutor aprovecha mantenerse en lo alto, levita sobre los edificios, mientras dispara. Superman quiere ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero Talon lo sigue cortando con las dagas de Kriptonita.

Jasón lanza su línea, usa el impulso para ascender. Aprovecha que Lutor está concentrado en Batman, se deja caer con su puño listo, golpea al millonario calvo en la cúpula trasparente del traje, la agrieta.

Lutor se desploma contra un techo dos edificios adelante, rebota sobre su protección la cual se hace añicos. Lex se incorpora, ve al astronauta, sabe que no podrá llevarlo vivo, si lo mata Batman también perderá interés. Sonríe al decir:

— Buen luchador, me gusta. Te usaré para programar robots. — Jasón exclama:

— ¡Ja! Va a ser divertido ver el resultado de eso. —

Lutor comienza a disparar, la inteligencia artificial del traje y su intelecto, descubren el momento exacto de lanzar el máximo impacto, antes que Batman llegue.

Batman se balancea con furia, llegará a tiempo. Talon nota que las armas de Lutor se están cargando, observa un instante, se deja caer sin dudarlo. Jasón siente un golpe en su costado, lo lanza al suelo y lo hace deslizarse sobre el concreto, ve a Talon recibir el rayo que atraviesa su pecho. Grita al levantarse y correr mientras dispara su arma de rayos laser.

Talon arroja su daga, corta ambos ojos de Lutor, lo deja ciego. El millonario calvo se desploma al piso con heridas en las articulaciones. Jasón toma a Talon entre sus brazos, se desploma de rodillas, le quita la capucha a Ricardo. Ambos saben que un Talon puede morir sin un corazón o cabeza.

Ricardo sonríe, mira a Jasón y al cielo azul de Metrópolis, preferiría que fuera su Gotham con sus olores peculiares. Escucha a su hermanito decirle:

— Te tengo hermano, te tengo… Por favor Ricardo… Por favor… No me dejes… —

Ve a Jasón quitarse el casco y lanzarlo, puede escucharlo rodar. Le parece gracioso, se siente en paz, su cuerpo se adormece como si estuviera flotando en el mar. Casi puede oler la sal, sentir la quemadura del sol y escuchar las gaviotas. Una lágrima que cae entre sus ojos lo regresa al momento. Jasón mira a los lados, busca algo que pueda ayudarlos. Le dice:

— Te amo… hermano… — Traga. — Ve… casa… — Intenta mantener su aliento. Se obliga a no dejar de sonreír y ver el rostro de Jasón, lo escucha sollozar, ve su barbilla temblar y la sonrisa que hace con todo el dolor de esta situación. Levanta su mano, limpia las lágrimas de su hermano, lo escucha decir:

— También yo… — No se decepciona, Jasón no ha dicho te amo a nadie, es como si le fuera imposible, como decirle a alguien padre. Una superstición aprendida por las malas experiencias. — Ricardo… No me abandones… — Acaricia la mejilla de su hermano, le dice:

— No… yo… — Traga. — en… corazón… —

La mano de Ricardo se desploma, sus sentidos se apagan con premura, se hunde en la calidez y la paz de ese mar imaginario. Escucha en la lejanía los gritos de Jasón, quiere volver, pero la corriente lo está llevando.

Batman se estremece, ve a su hijo cargar el cuerpo de Talon, mientras grita, al suplicar y llorar. Le recuerda tanto dolor y pesadillas. Su muchacho pide:

— Hermano, por favor… No me dejes. ¡Despierta Ricardo! ¡Tienes que volver a casa! —

Inesperadamente la tormenta se detiene, es como si Jasón entrara en Shock. Coloca con suavidad el cuerpo de Talon en el concreto. Besa su frente, se limpia las lágrimas con un movimiento violento y fuerte. Sonríe al prometer con un tono soñador que hace que Superman tema:

— Te tengo hermano. — Limpia su llanto. — Regresarás a casa y ellos jamás te abandonarán… — Mira al frente sin dejar de tocar el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. — Me amaron tanto, que jamás aceptaron que todos los otros tenían razón, soy malo. — Susurra como si fuera un secreto. Uno tan horrible que hace doler el corazón de Batman. — Catherine solía gritarme que siempre fui malo y por eso me quedaría solo, porque nadie podría amarme. Yo era una maldición para ella, trayendo dolor y destrucción a quien me amara. — Sonríe. — Por eso Batman me dejó atrás, ¿cierto? Yo los escuché cuando lo dijeron. Talia lo sabe, por eso no pasa tiempo conmigo. Ustedes no me dejaron y ahora pagaste el precio. No voy a dejarte Ricardo, escúchame, no voy a dejarte aquí, muerto. —

Jasón aleja sus manos temblorosas del cuerpo de Ricardo. Levanta su puño al gritar:

— ¡Yo pago el sacrificio! ¡Una vida por otra es el trato! — Batman da un paso al frente, grita:

— ¡No! ¡Jasón no lo hagas! —

Jasón coloca su puño sobre el pecho de Ricardo, como hace años lo hizo con Damian, hay un destello y Ricardo abre los ojos al tomar una inhalación. Jasón sonríe, se incorpora al sentir sus alas desplegarse y convertirse en cenizas. Batman intenta tomar la mano de su hijo, pero por el borde del techo emergen listones oscuros que se enredan en Jasón. Lucha por sostenerlo, intenta lanzar un lazo, pero la oscuridad hace infructuosos sus intentos.

Talon se sienta al comenzar a toser. Mira su entorno, ve a su hermano ser arrastrado hacia el borde del techo. Se levanta, corre y se lanza al vacío sin dudas. Nota el portal por donde salen aquellos tentáculos negros. Trata de ganar velocidad en su caída, estira su brazo, intenta tomar la mano de Jasón, logra rozar sus dedos antes que la negrura se trague a Jasón y desaparezca. Batman intenta salvarlo de hacerse pedazos en el suelo.

Ricardo lanza su línea, se catapulta hacia las alturas, mira la ciudad y quiere destruirla, matarlos a todos, porque su hermano se ha ido y todos son indiferentes. Se deja caer a la orilla del techo, observa fijamente al vacío donde Jasón desapareció.

Superman se para frente a Talon, él también intentó intervenir, pero traspasó la oscuridad como si se tratara de un holograma. Intenta decirle algo al joven, alguna palabra de consuelo, sin embargo, parece inútil. Lo escucha decir:

— Owlman, El Fénix cayó en la oscuridad. Repito ha caído. Requiero ayuda urgente. Repito, es urgente. —

Talon voltea a ver a Lutor, pone su pie sobre la espalda del sujeto, le dice:

— Los héroes no te dejarán morir. Puedes agradecerles que perpetúen tu sufrimiento. Atrapado en tu mente, condenado a ser torturado por tus temores. —

Un portal se abre, del él emerge Owlman, seguido por Tim ataviado con su traje espacial de líneas rojas, Damian con su ropa tradicional de la Liga y Rambo. Talón se aleja del millonario calvo, le dice a su padre:

— La oscuridad se lo llevó. Tenemos que ir por él. — Owlman se aproxima, revisa a su hijo, se asegura de su bienestar. Tim corre para tomar el casco de su hermano. — Lutor me mató, creo que Jasón ha hecho el sacrificio. —

Owlman abraza a su ave con garras, le besa la frente al asegurarle:

— Lo traeremos de vuelta. — Tim exclama:

— ¡Jasón sabe que iremos por él! Tengo una señal, es débil, pero nos llevará a él. — Damian da un paso al frente al decir:

— Iré contigo padre. Es mi deber como último miembro de la Liga y como tu hijo. — Owlman asiente. Talon niega:

— Las puertas del infierno se abrirán. — Mira a su padre. — No soy parte de una familia mágica, pero como Talon podré soportarlo. Usaré mi fuerza vital para mantener las fuerzas del mal en la dimensión intermedia, seré el pilar. — Tim se burla:

— Dijo el pájaro no heroico. — Talon le muestra los dientes a Tim. Damian interviene:

— Me quedaré con Tapia. Mi fuerza vital podrá aumentar el tiempo. — Owlman abraza a ambos al decir:

— No. No es este la carga que deban llevar. Será doloroso y terrible, este mundo los desangrará, morderá, masticará y escupirá. Seré el pilar. — Talon se aparta, le dice a su padre:

— Es una locura Bruno. Tienes que ir, tú puedes abrirles el camino. — Tim comenta:

— Puedo quedarme. No es como si mis padres me esperen. — Owlman dice:

— Tim, eres parte de una familia maldita. Estadísticamente, eres la mejor apuesta para traer a Jasón. — Tim niega:

— ¡Yo no he hecho mi tributo! No tengo los poderes de la familia Drake. — Owlman se arrodilla frente a Tim:

— Lo sé, como sé que puedes rastrear a Jasón con su casco y sacarlo de ahí. Yo creo en ti. — Tim mira a sus hermanos, quienes asienten. — Jasón cree en ti. ¿Confías en mí? —

Tim asiente. Damian saca la daga de Jasón, se la da a Tim. El joven heredero Drake toma la empuñadura, dice al clavar la cuchilla en el corazón de Bruno:

— Lo siento. — Owlman lo abraza:

— Estaremos bien… Perdóname por haberte pedido tanto… —

Tim siente las manos de Bruno caer a los costados, retira la Daga, da un paso atrás y deja al cuerpo de su mentor desplomarse. Ve la sangre del único hombre que le mostró qué es tener un padre. Levanta su puño al gritar:

— ¡Soy Tim Drake! ¡Heredero de la familia maldita Drake! ¡Exijo el poder de mi familia pues he pagado mi víctima elegida! —

Un aro de relámpagos aparece sobre el edificio, espectros emergen de el al rodear a Tim. Uno de ellos intenta arrancar el alma de Tim de su cuerpo, para remplazarla por un demonio, pero una barrera lo impide. El espectro grita. Batman mira a Owlman, quien se ríe al hacer una seña obscena con sus manos.

— ¡No puedes llevártelo perra! ¡No tienes un cadáver! —

Tim sonríe al ver a Bruno de pie, lo abraza sin importarle mancharse de sangre. Ricardo salta sobre la espalda de Owlman al exclamar:

— ¡Santas preocupaciones Owlman! —

Escuchan aplausos. Batman observa al hombre que camina sobre la azotea, vestido con un abrigo largo gris, traje sastre negro, camisa de diseñador blanca, lo reconoce como Luci, el que vio en el viaje con Thomas Díaz. Los espectros regresan al halo de relámpagos. Luci felicita:

— Bien pensado Owlman. Jasón me ha hablado tanto de ti y no me decepcionas hasta este momento. — Le dice al halo. — Perdiste Abadón, no puedes llevarte al chico. No me crees. ¡Ja! ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y haces el trabajo? —

Ellos ven a un ser parecido a una serpiente gris, con múltiples tentáculos negros emerger del halo. Se lanza sobre Tim con las fauces abiertas. El fétido aroma es casi insoportable. El joven Drake no quiere temer, saca su arma de rayos láser, pero la pluma que le dio Jasón sale de la armadura de Tim, brilla y crea la forma traslucida de Jasón. La figura de Jasón corre, salta al sacar sus espadas, corta a Abadón calcinándolo. El halo desaparece.

Tim extiende sus manos y la pluma cae sobre sus palmas. Luci extiende los brazos al informar a las criaturas infernales:

— El alma de Tim Drake no puede ser cobrada. La familia Drake ha vuelto a ser una familia mágica, bajo la protección del Fénix. ¿Alguien quiere desafiarlo? —

No hay respuesta o la presencia de algún otro ser buscando el alma de Tim. El chico mira a Luci, externa su preocupación:

— Ellos me tomarán cuando yo… — Luci pone su mano sobre el hombro de Tim, le informa:

— Nadie se atreverá joven ave espacial. Haz dejado de ser un caminante de las sombras, para ser nombrado un caminante estelar. Eres el inicio de una nueva línea de sangre mágica. Confía más en ti. Jasón cuenta contigo. — Tim se estremece, no quiere esta responsabilidad. — Tu familia sabe que eres fuerte para esta prueba y más. — Guiña el ojo. Tim sigue sin estar convencido, así que lo señala al decirle. — Tú eres el fuego. — Señala a Ricardo. — Viento. — Apunta a Damian. — Tierra. — Termina con Bruno. — Agua. — Explica. — Ustedes cuatro se ganaron el título de los guardianes del Fénix en su mundo, un mundo donde no había, sumido en la oscuridad por el dragón. Su universo condenado a colapsarse, el cual ha ido contra todo pronóstico. Todos ustedes, se han opuesto al destino y sé que podrán volver a obrar un milagro. — Tim niega:

— No es posible. — Luci le responde:

— Su mundo lleno de magia está repleto de cosas que en otros sería imposibles. Los ayudaré, traeré ayuda para sacar a Jasón de este problema. Nos veremos del otro lado. — Luci desaparece frente a ellos. Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Damian hace una mueca de desagrado. Ricardo rueda los ojos con furia. Tim responde abrazando el casco de Jasón y sosteniendo la daga ensangrentada:

— La oscuridad tomó a Jasón. Ahora ellos abrirán las puertas del infierno. — Batman le da una mirada. — Quieren destruir todos los multiversos, usarán a Jasón como una batería, la fuente de energía y llave de un arma terrible. — Ricardo se queja:

— No pierdas el tiempo Timbo. — Owlman asiente:

— Corre Tim, corre. Traeré a los súper amigos y nos veremos en la entrada. —

Tim se prepara para irse, pero Rambo le muerde los dedos de su mano derecha. El joven sonríe, no quería hacer esto. Inhala, corre y salta a la sombra que proyecta Batman, desaparece.

Ricardo extiende sus manos, Damian entrelaza sus dedos. Owlman hace otro intento:

— Ricardo, yo seré el pilar, tú y Damian…

— ¡No! — Interrumpe Ricardo. — No, Bruno. Ellos necesitan mágica. — Owlman levanta sus manos con frustración:

— ¡Morirán! — Ricardo le sonríe:

— Entonces, no tardes y todo estará bien. —

Owlman abraza a sus muchachos, les promete llegar a tiempo. Abre un portal en el suelo y desaparece. Ricardo y Damian comienzan a recitar el mantra, el cual dará forma al pilar.

Batman se comunica con Oráculo, le pide que encuentre la señal de Jasón o la del Tim de otro mundo. Mira a Superman, le pide que lo lleve con la liga de la justicia oscura.

La oscuridad ha puesto a Jasón en una jaula, como la usada por los humanos para las aves. Lo han encadenado al techo de las muñecas. Los lacayos del Batman que Ríe lo llevan hasta su amo.

El Batman que Ríe acaricia la mejilla del chico, el cual parece estar dormido, pero está muerto. Le hace un rasguño, el cual no sangra. Quiere sacar de ahí a su muchacho, pasar tiempo de calidad enseñándole con una palanca de metal. Desea tocarlo, corromperlo, dejar al multiverso sin luz y sumirlo en la oscuridad para siempre. Antes de hacer algo más, el rugir de la oscuridad le dice:

— ¡Llévalo al centro! Una vez que no me sirva podrás hacer lo que quieras. —

El Batman que Ríe odia las órdenes, pero si esto es para un caos mayor, permite que su hijo sea llevado lejos. Pronto Jasón será como él, será Jokerisado.

La Muerte Roja sigue la jaula con su mirada. A pesar de la armadura que parece salida de una serie infantil, lo reconoce, es Jasón, su hijo. Cuando los villanos atacaron, ellos mataron a todos, encontró sangre de Jasón, pero no su cuerpo. Sonríe, uno de sus polluelos está vivo. Corre tras la jaula, ve a los lacayos del Batman que Ríe dejarla frente a una puerta enorme. Espera un instante, son dejados solos.

Toma los barrotes de metal, los mueve con la fuerza de la velocidad para romperlos, pero es imposible, sólo hace ruido y sus manos queman. Llama:

— ¡Despierta Jasón! ¡Despierta Hijo! ¡Vamos! ¡Jasón! ¡Por favor! — Ve que su avecilla frunce el entrecejo. — ¡Sí! ¡Abre los ojos! —

Jasón mira a su alrededor, sigue la voz que es una mezcla de Flash y Bruce. Pregunta con la vista aún borrosa:

— ¿Batman? — La Muerte Roja responde con entusiasmo:

— ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! — Jasón le sonríe al decirle:

— Estás soñando. — La Muerte Roja dice:

— No, es una pesadilla que es real. — Jasón respira, intenta explicar:

— No. Estás soñando B. ¿Si te digo un secreto no se lo dirás a nadie? Ni a Alfred. —

La Muerte Roja responde, mientras piensa en la manera de sacar a Jasón:

— Sí, lo juro. — El chico asiente:

— Los universos oscuros… la mayoría son pesadillas. No son reales. — Traga. — Parte de tu consciencia, va a ese lugar… y experimenta tu temor… Tienes que despertar B. Lleva a Flash a casa. — La Muerte Roja se sorprende:

— Voy a sacarte de aquí. — Jasón niega:

— No es una pesadilla para mí, ellos me capturaron. Ha pasado un año y medio B desde ese día. — Toma un respiro. — Tu familia te espera. — La Muerte Roja niega:

— Están muertos. Los mataron… yo no llegué a tiempo.

— Piensa B. Dos cuerpos no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio. El Batimovil no puede correr más rápido que Flash. Sigues dormido. Ellos viven y te esperan. — La Muerte Roja cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasará contigo? Si esto es cierto. — Jasón mira a la lejanía:

— Tú dijiste que no soy tu familia. Sólo soy un villano más. Lo dejaste claro aquella noche en las azoteas.

— ¡No Jasón! Yo estaba furioso y…

— Está bien. Soy malo. Sabía que esto pasaría. No te sientas culpable. Tienes que despertar y volver con tu familia. — Jasón mueve sus manos, logra sacar un boleto dorado, pregunta:

— ¿Lo recuerdas B? Esa noche en la que estaba enfermo, no fuiste a patrullar y te quedaste conmigo. — La Muerte Roja asiente. — Vimos tantas películas. En una salía un puto boleto dorado que te permitía entrar a la pantalla. — Jasón suelta el boleto esta gira hasta llegar a los pies de La Muerte Roja. — Un amigo querría que lo tuvieras. Con esto puedes despertar, corre y dile que quieres ir a casa. —

La Muerte Roja toma el boleto. Mira a Jasón. Niega al decir:

— El universo se destruyó. — Jasón niega:

— No, el dragón está perdido. Sólo estabas por despertar. Ellos viven.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — Jasón rebela:

— Estabas en una misión con la liga, en el espacio. Regresaste al escuchar los informes, los villanos entrarían a la mansión comandados por El espanta pájaros. — Sonríe. — Yo lo escuché antes. Tomé mi motocicleta, intercepté el convoy a las afueras de Gotham. Rompí la promesa y lo siento. Maté a tantos secuaces, herí de gravedad al espanta pájaros. Golpeé al acertijo. Sé que me odiaste un poco más después de eso. Algunos escaparon, los seguí a los muelles. Me dejé caer del techo y seguí masacrando, fue como dejarse llevar por el pozo. Estaba herido de gravedad, no tendrías tiempo de darme otra golpiza. — Da un bufido. — No quería morir de nuevo en explosiones. Salí como un zombi tambaleante, hasta que caí entre la basura en un callejón, donde un pobre diablo me encontró y revivió. —

La Muerte Roja mira a Jasón y después el boleto. El chico lo alienta con una sonrisa:

— Está bien B. No sería la primera vez. — Batman escucha la voz de Flash en su cabeza decir: “No podemos dejarlo.” — Deben dejarme. — Jasón mira a sus zapatos. — Ya no soy familia… — La Muerte Roja escucha pasos, agita de nuevo los barrotes al gritar:

— ¡Te llevaré a casa! —

El boleto brilla. La Muerte Roja ve como sus manos comienzan a destellar, desaparece, intenta obligarse a quedarse, tiene que sacar a Jasón, no puede dejarlo ahí con el Batman que Ríe.

Batman se estremece, casi se cae de su silla, no se da cuenta que deja caer un trozo de papel dorado medio quemado. Se limpia el sudor, escucha la voz de Dick al fondo:

— ¿Qué querrá Bárbara? ¿Por qué nos mandó a llamar con urgencia? Me dijo que buscara información de un tal Doctor Drey. —

Batman se levanta, mira a sus hijos, ellos están vivos. Su sueño se desvanece con premura, le deja desazón. Se durmió pensando en qué hubiera pasado si El espanta pájaros hubiera llegado la mansión hace seis meses. Si un tirador desconocido no los hubiera atacado, alguien que se hizo llamar El Caballero Arkham, el cuál no ha vuelto a reaparecer.

Bárbara llega, los ve a todos con molestia, les pregunta:

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Jasón en los últimos seis meses? —

Bruce se pregunta cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo sin preocuparse por su hijo. Recuerda todas las crisis que han pasado, no se siente orgulloso y no quiere justificarse. La pelirroja, pone las imágenes en la pantalla, el video de alguien parecido a Bruce encontrando a Jasón en la basura. Le parece recordar algo de su sueño, su hijo diciendo:

“…que caí entre la basura en un callejón, donde un pobre diablo me encontró y revivió…” Deja de prestar atención a lo que Bárbara dice, sigue mirando las imágenes, la prueba de paternidad, la confirmación.

Kate les comenta de su encuentro con el sujeto, el cual se dijo llamar: Bruno Díaz. Recuerda a Owlman, se los hace saber.

Sabe que no tiene tiempo, debe ser rápido y no llegar tarde. Busca entre sus cosas, encuentra la pistola de Owlman, abre el portal, está decidido a salvar a Jasón, su hijo.

........

Continúa en **El Fénix y las pesadillas**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D gracias por leer... hasta luego. Tal vez nos leamos en lo que sigue después del epílogo. El Fénix y las pesadillas.


	16. El Fénix y las pesadillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una misión de rescate, un boleto mágico y una promesa. Donde aquel que llegue no consigue el premio al final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los que leen. Gracias especiales por el apoyo y los comentarios.
> 
> Gracias ArtemisMay por seguir esto de inicio a Fin ;) poco a poco iré editando los capítulos anteriores donde todo se torció xD
> 
> idilioatomico, Gala18 y LadyBue gracias por sus comentarios.. disculpen que no fuese un final digno, xD pero desde el inicio lo imaginé así.

**El Fénix y las pesadillas**

Dejó de ser Bruce Wayne y Linterna verde hace muchos años, tantos que no los ha sentido. No confía en este supuesto hijo de Batman. Lo observa desde la oscuridad, ve a la Muerte Roja intentar liberarlo, se regocija de su ingenuidad. No espera que el muchacho aparezca un boleto dorado y lo deje caer, el papel debió desplomarse en la jaula, pero giro para grácil topar contra las botas del Batman Rojo. Se inclinó al frente, el intercambio es interesante. Sale de su escondite cuando ve a la Muerte Roja esfumarse en destellos rojos.

Flota hasta el joven enjaulado, apunta con su anillo al cuestionar:

— ¿Qué hiciste con La Muerte Roja? — Le disgusta la mirada del chico, sus iris azules luminiscentes, su expresión de curiosidad. Esta basura debe temerle. — Responde pedazo de mierda. —

Escucha al joven carcajear. Apunta dispara el rayo que destruirá a este sujeto, sin embargo, la luz no afecta al chico. Mira su anillo, esto no había pasado. Jasón se balancea juguetón al cuestionar:

— ¿Se descompuso tu anillito? —

El Rompe Amaneceres siente el poder ser arrancado de él, cae de rodillas, se obliga a no mostrar dolor. Es la primera vez que siente algo en mucho tiempo, no le agrada la agonía. Cuestiona al estar en el suelo, jadea al intentar recuperar el aliento, ve a su anillo convertirse en cenizas:

— ¿Qué eres? — Jasón responde:

— Una rata del callejón del crimen. — El Rompe Amaneceres intenta levantarse, pero el dolor aumenta, ve sus manos, observa líneas negras surcar su piel, algo lo está envenenando. — ¿Qué pasa chico rudo? ¿Sólo eres un riquillo mimado sin tus joyitas? — El Rompe Amaneceres cuestiona:

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — Jasón sonríe, le muestra los dientes:

— Destruiste tu universo. — El Rompe Amaneceres lo sabe, lo recuerda. — Sin el poder del anillo. —

El Rompe Amaneceres lo comprende, va a desaparecer como su universo. Mira la negrura sin fin que está sobre ellos. Pregunta:

— ¿No me darás consuelo? — Los ojos de ambos se encuentran. — ¿No vas a decirme que despierte? — Jasón responde:

— Tu universo era real, las personas y cada ser que aniquilaste. Ambos estamos aquí, no somos parte de esta pesadilla. — El Rompe Amaneceres ríe:

— Eres un tipo de mierda. — Jasón sonríe al decir:

— Siempre he sido malo, la peor ave de Batman, el fracasado, que no vale el tiempo ni esfuerzo. Si querías consuelo, tal vez debiste preguntar por el primer Robin. — El Rompe Amaneceres no desea en este momento el silencio:

— ¿Cuántos de ustedes son? — Jasón encoge los hombros:

— Bruce tiene la costumbre de acaparar huérfanos, estoy seguro que ya tiene nuevos hijitos desde la última vez que lo vi, hace un año. — El Rompe Amaneceres se queja:

— Suena como un sujeto que no puede estar solo. —

El silencio cae entre ellos. El Rompe Amaneceres siente como si el agujero en su alma estuviera lleno al estar cerca de la jaula, cerca de Jasón, es como si el chico fuese una fogata y él una polilla que va feliz a su destrucción. Se pregunta si Batman siente esto, si es por esto que persigue a Jasón Todd. Cuestiona:

— Mis padres… ¿Ellos están en el cielo? Jamás encontré ese lugar. — Jasón da un bufido, responde:

— No es un lugar como tal. Ellos están en paz. — El Rompe Amaneceres comenta:

— No volveré a verlos… ¿cierto? — Odia este silencio, que se llena de algo pesado y ruin. Pide como si aún fuera un niño. — ¿Puedes contarme algo?… — Jasón observa, piensa un instante. — Cualquier cosa… — Jasón comenta:

— Si quisieras podrías ver de nuevo a tus padres. — El Rompe Amaneceres observa al chico, busca una trampa. — Hay mundos de pesadillas, también los hay de sueños. No habrá superhéroes, súper villanos, ni anillos luminiscentes, sólo gente con los problemas de las personas comunes. — El Rompe Amaneceres intenta levantarse, pero le es imposible:

— ¿Cómo? — Jasón responde:

— Cierra los ojos y recuerda algo lindo. El mejor recuerdo de tu vida. — El Rompe Amaneceres comenta:

— Me hubiera gustado conocerte. — Jasón niega:

— No, la verdad no. —

El Rompe Amaneceres cierra sus ojos, se sumerge en sus recuerdos. La sala de la mansión, una mañana de Navidad. Su consciencia se sumerge en aquel mundo de sueños, donde todo sale bien, lejos de su cuerpo inerte que yace junto a una jaula en un lugar maldito. 

Los pasos llegan, los tacones se detienen para observar la escena. La Ahogada, lanza su tridente a Jasón lo atraviesa de costado a costado. Ella sonríe al decir:

— Malditos metas. Su lugar es muertos. — Jasón se burla mientras su sangre cae entre los barrotes, pinta el suelo y activa los símbolos de la puerta:

— El comal le dijo a la hoya… —

La Ahogada corre y empuja la jaula para que pase la puerta. Extiende su mano para llamar al tridente, pero este no deja el cuerpo del chico. Intenta entrar para tomarlo, pero es arrojada hacia atrás. Ella siente algo, como cuando los metas mataron a su esposo, el terror, la furia, la traición y la impotencia, como si lo que acaba de suceder fuese imperdonable. Mira sus manos, las cuales están cubiertas de sangre, ha matado a tantos y jamás importó, grita cuando siente la quemadura en su piel, la cual se extiende por todo su cuerpo que está en llamas.

Owlman corre a las coordenadas que Tim le manda, está en el corazón del Callejón del Crimen, en el edificio donde Jasón vivió con los Todd. Diana lo carga, ellos llegan en instantes.

Encuentran a Rambo poniendo en alto un trozo de tiza y Tim dibujando símbolos frustrado. El joven dice al ver a Owlman:

— ¿Qué ocurre Timbo? — Tim lanza el trozo de tiza, lo ve hacerse añicos, grita al ver a Owlman:

— ¡Aquí está la puta puerta, pero no se abre! — Owlman regaña al suspirar:

— Lenguaje. —

El Doctor Destino se aproxima, mira lo escrito, hay muchos símbolos mal, imprecisiones y dibujos ajenos. Puede decir que el chico no ha recibido educación mágica. Owlman levanta su mano para crear los círculos necesarios. El Doctor lo detiene:

— Me quedaré atrás con Zatana, nosotros nos quedaremos en la puerta. — Clark da un paso adelante:

— Los respaldaré. —

Los magos crean los círculos mágicos y abren la puerta, por la cual entran: Tim, Diana, Owlman, Constantin y el hombre plástico.

Batman encuentra la casa del misterio, donde la Liga de la justicia Oscura lo espera. Constantin sale corriendo, mientras fuma al decir que irá por otra cajetilla de cigarrillos. Doctor Fate los recibe, puede ver a Jason Blood, Deadman, Zatanna. Zatanna dice:

— ¿Ellos tienen a la luz? — Batman asiente. — Todos hemos intentando encontrarlo, pero nadie ha podido. — Batman dice:

— Debemos hacerlo, debemos sacarlo de ahí. — Oráculo sigue sin encontrar la señal de la gente de Owlman. — Debo salvarlo. — Flash llega corriendo, toma aliento al decir:

— Por fin los encontré. — Va con Batman, se recarga en él. — El Fénix es una avecilla emo huérfana. — Comienza a correr en su lugar. — Batman, sé que es una locura, pero los dos estábamos ahí. — Agita sus manos. — Me ataste al batimovil, nos fusionamos, hiciste un montón de mierda y fuimos con el loco que ríe y es un cosplay entre tú y Joker. — Batman mira fijamente a Flash:

— Ve al punto. — Flash levanta sus manos con frustración:

— ¡Es tan triste que me desperté llorando! Debimos sacarlo, pero es tu jodido hijo y nos jugó… — Batman interrumpe:

— ¿De qué hablas Flash? — Flash muestra tres cuartas partes de un boleto dorado, como el de la película.

— ¡Creí que fue una pesadilla hasta que encontré esto en mi mano! Me puse a ver la película. El chico dijo que era como el de la película. En la película ellos pueden entrar y salir con esto. — Batman sigue pensando que Flash enloqueció. — ¡Batman! ¡El muchacho! El tío del casco rojo que usaba un Bate rojo en su playera. Él estaba ahí, encadenado a una jaula para pájaros gigante. Él te dijo que era una pesadilla y debías despertar, porque la batifamilia estaba viva. — Flash levanta las manos. — ¡Mierda! Él te habló de una noche de cine. ¡Sí! Estaba enfermo, tú no saliste y se quedaron en el sofá viendo películas y salió la del boleto. —

Batman piensa, intenta recordar, está seguro que pudo ser un sueño, tal vez hace tiempo. Flash sigue intentando:

— Él dijo que te fueras, porque ya no era familia. —

Batman recuerda un poco, toma el boleto, ve el papel, él vio un trozo quemado cuando despertó en la silla, el día que Bárbara les informó de la desaparición de Jasón. Flash da un salto de victoria, porque la pesadilla fue horrible, pero sería peor dejar al chico en ese lugar. Zatanna se aproxima, quiere ver el boleto, Flash le grita antes que lo toque:

— ¡No! Él dijo que desaparecería si alguien más lo tocaba. — Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo se usa? — Flash responde:

— Él dijo corre y dile que quieres ir a casa. Tú le dijiste que lo llevarías a casa y salimos de ahí. — El Doctor Fate comenta:

— Visualizar y decir a dónde ir podría funcionar. —

La liga de la justicia oscura se toma de las manos, Zatanna le da la mano a Batman quien toma su palma. Flash dice:

— Primero promete que jamás va a atarme al Batimovil para robar mi velocidad. — Batman mira a Flash, le dice:

— Lo Juro. —

Flash toma la mano de Batman, donde sostiene el fragmento del boleto. Se sienten caer al vacío, para detenerse de pronto. Abren los ojos, ven el cuerpo de El Rompe Amaneceres, las cenizas de La Ahogada y a Owlman con su equipo intentando abrir la puerta gigante.

Batman observa el lugar oscuro, cavernoso, lo recuerda. Siente que podría vomitar, su hijo estaba dentro de la jaula. Se agacha para tocar las marcas de ruedas. Escucha a Owlman gritar:

— ¡Atrás! —

Owlman invoca un enorme minotauro el cual se estrella contra las puertas, pero no logra abrirlas, sino desaparece. Tim mira a Owlman al decir:

— Puedo pasar a través de la puerta. — Se escucha una voz parecida a la de Jasón, pero el acento, el tono y el hecho que parece tener una papa en la boca al hablar no se ajusta:

— No lo recomendaría mi mascota. —

Batman observa a alguien parecido a Jasón, sin embargo, parece pocos años más grande y tiene alas de murciélago. Owlman corre abraza al joven con fuerza al decirle:

— Mi amado príncipe. — Thomas Díaz abraza a su padre al decirle:

— Hola, papi. —

Batman siente un cosquilleo bajar por su espalda hasta sus pies, no puede imaginar a Jasón diciéndole: “papi”. Sin embargo, observa como Owlman abraza libremente a su hijo, quien sonríe feliz al corresponder el afecto. Recuerda las pocas ocasiones, cuando pudo hacerlo, Jasón aún era Robin, después de ganarse su confianza, antes de perder su confianza.

Thomas suelta a su padre, camina hasta ponerse frente a las puertas, extiende su brazo izquierdo, de su palma emerge energía oscura la cual golpea las puertas y las hace caer. Camina hasta tomar el cuerpo de El Rompe Amaneceres, lo lanza hacia el suelo de la cámara donde está la jaula de Jasón, todos observan el cuerpo desvanecerse en la oscuridad. Es como si Jasón fuese una bombilla iluminando la negrura. Thomas dice:

— Diana, lanza tu lazo para jalar la jaula. —

Diana avanza, toma su lazo, lo gira al lanzarlo, su fiel compañero cumple su petición, se enreda en uno de los barrotes. Ella jala, pero las llantas no se mueven. Owlman, Tim y el resto de los presentes se unen, logran moverla y sacar la jaula.

Owlman corre, quiere sacar a Jasón de ahí. Todos pueden verlo, encadenado del techo de la jaula, con un tridente como el de Aquaman travesando sus costados. Thomas le grita:

— ¡No lo toques papi! — Owlman se detiene. — La jaula está maldita. — Todos miran a Thomas, quien se aproxima y toca la jaula. — En esta dimensión los sueños y pesadillas pueden ser físicos. — Sonríe a Owlman mientras busca la cerradura. — Sólo un ser onírico puede tocar la jaula sin ser afectado, alguien real no podría tocarla sin morir. — Owlman mira a su hijo. Tim es quien comenta:

— Tú puedes tocarla… — Thomas asiente al responder:

— Mi papi me soñó. Él lleva mi recuerdo con él cada segundo, siempre me lleva en su corazón, por ello puedo ser real, porque soy un sueño para Bruno Díaz. —

Thomas encuentra la cerradura, le lanza un encantamiento y la abre. Salta, entra a la jaula, usa sus alas para elevarse, toca los grilletes que sostienen a su hermano y estos se abren. Jasón se desploma al suelo de la jaula.

Thomas agarra el mango del tridente y lo jala con premura, lo lanza fuera de la jaula. El sonido del tintineo del metal es lo único audible por unos instantes. Pone a su hermano bocarriba, se arrodilla al poner la cabeza de Jasón sobre su regazo, le sonríe al darle golpecitos en las mejillas, le da un beso en la frente al decirle:

— Despierta amado. — Batman vuelve a sentir un escalofrío, le recuerda cómo Talía solía llamarlo así. — No hagas esperar a papi. —

Jasón inhala con fuerza, abre sus párpados, extiende su mano, toca el rostro de su hermano, le sonríe al decirle:

— Viniste. — Thomas asiente al disfrutar del contacto:

— Sí, papi también vino. — Thomas le da espacio a Jasón. Jasón se sienta, sus ojos se fijan en Owlman, se levanta, salta de la jaula y abraza al hombre búho al decir con felicidad:

— Llegaste. — Bruno abraza a su avecilla muerta al decir:

— Siempre vendré por ti. No sólo yo, mira. —

Jasón se percata de todos los que han venido por él. Le sorprende ver a Batman, se aparta de Owlman, va al hombre murciélago al preguntar:

— ¿Ellos se llevaron a alguna de tus aves? — Bruce siente su corazón estrujarse, niega. Constantin del mundo de Batman comenta:

— Él vino por ti. — Flash se acerca al chico:

— Venimos por ti, para llevar a casa. — Jasón pregunta con desconfianza:

— ¿No vinieron a meterme a la cárcel por herir a Lutor? — Zatanna del mundo de Batman comenta:

— No creo que nos tomáramos tantas molestias si pensaran meterte a prisión. — Thomas interviene:

— Suficiente. Tienen que salir de aquí, antes que El Batman que Ríe venga. —

Tim apunta su arma a Jasón, al cuestionar:

— ¿Eres nuestro Jasón? — Jasón mira a Timbo, le pregunta:

— ¿Por qué lo dudas Tim? — El chico responde:

— La jaula, tú la tocaste sin recibir daño. Esto ha sido muy sencillo, nadie ha muerto. Presiento que es una trampa. —

Jasón se acerca, toma el arma y la apunta a su corazón, le dice al fruncir el entrecejo:

— Dispara, vamos Timbo. — La mano de Tim tiembla. — No saques tu arma si no piensas usarla. —

Thomas se burla de Tim:

— Pero mi querida mascota, por supuesto que es mi amado. — Tim insiste:

— ¿Por qué puede tocar la jaula? — Jasón responde:

— Porque soy real, pero también una pesadilla. Soy lo que odia Batman, aquello que desearía olvidar, su mayor fracaso, aquello que mora en lo profundo de sus peores pesadillas. —

Batman da un paso, niega:

— No Jasón… Tú no… — Jasón mira a Batman, niega:

— Está bien, B. Después del evento Leviathan no he tenido dudas, como no las tuviste al acusarme. — Jasón mira a todos. — Debemos salir de aquí. —

Thomas cae de rodillas, dice mientras intenta recuperar el aliento:

— He gastado mucho poder… — Jasón le sonríe al decirle:

— Gracias hermano. Sin ti, no lo hubiéramos logrado. — Tim acusa:

— ¡Tú peleaste antes que llegáramos! ¡Despejaste el camino para nosotros! — Thomas asiente al decir con una gran sonrisa:

— Los maté a todos. — Jasón felicita:

— Sí, eres magnánimo. Además, te ayudó Luci y Miky. Ahora deja de alardear y ven aquí. —

Thomas salta pasa sobre Jasón con giro mortal y entra a la sombra de su hermano. Owlman se aproxima a Jasón, le pregunta:

— Thomas, ¿estará bien? — Jasón le dice con suavidad:

— Él lo estará, porque siempre habrá un espacio en tu corazón para él, por eso él algún día volverá a ti. Como yo volveré si hay un espacio en tu corazón para mí. — Owlman promete:

— Siempre. — Tim grita al mover sus brazos:

— También en mi corazón hay un lugar para ti. — Jasón sonríe, se acerca al ave espacial, quien usa sus colores:

— Traes mi casco. — Tim acepta:

— Así pudimos localizarte. —

Jasón asiente. Tim observa la ropa de Jasón, ya no trae su armadura de capitán del Argos, sino botas militares hasta la rodilla, pantalones grises con fundas para armas, playera gris de cuello alto con mangas tres cuartos con un agujero donde el símbolo del Batman fue arrancado, chaqueta café de cuero con las mangas recogidas y guantes cafés. Timbo cuestiona:

— ¿Dónde está tu armadura? — Jasón sonríe al darle un empujón juguetón:

— No es importante ahora. Tienen que salir de aquí. —

Jasón se adelanta y una palanca lo golpea en el rostro derribándolo. Ellos escuchan las carcajadas enloquecidas. Ven al Batman que Ríe, su sonrisa roja, sus dientes amarillos por donde cae su saliva, su piel blanca y su ropa oscura cubriendo su esquelética figura. El ser dice:

— ¿Adónde piensas ir mi pajarillo? ¿Me dejas antes que inicie la fiesta? — Jasón responde:

— Yo jamás te abandonaría en este lugar. —

El Batman que Ríe carcajea al volver a levantar su palanca. Owlman le agarra la muñeca al decirle antes de darle un puñetazo:

— No te permitiré herir a mi hijo. — El Batman que Ríe da un paso atrás antes de regresar y darle un cabezazo a Owlman:

— Él me pertenece. —

Owlman aprieta su puño, obliga a sus pies a impulsarlo a delante para comenzar a luchar contra el Batman que Ríe. El resto está por intervenir, pero aparecen la liga de la justicia y la batifamilia jokerizadas.

Diana se enfrenta contra la Mujer Maravilla y Dona Troy. Zatanna le hace frente a su versión Jokerizada. Superman se enfrenta al Superman que Ríe. El Doctor Destino acepta el reto de Shazam. Constantin observa a el Detective Marciano. Jason Blood se transforma para hacer frente a Nightwing. Dead Man va por la Superchica. Tim y Jasón se quedan frente a los Robins, los cuales parecen un ejército. Tim cuestiona:

— ¿Acaso nunca son suficientes huérfanos para Batman? — Jasón niega al sacar sus All Caste. — Hagamos esto y regresemos a casa. —

Tim saca su pistola y comienza a disparar contra los escurridizos Robins. Batman se une a la refriega junto a Owlman. Ambos le dan un puñetazo en la cara al Batman que Ríe, lo lanzan contra la jaula, pero esta no lo daña.

El Batman que Ríe levanta la jaula y la arroja contra sus enemigos, sin dejar de disfrutar el enfrentamiento. Owlman salta, llama uno de sus familiares, invoca un dragón que se lanza contra su enemigo.

El dragón abre sus fauces, va a cortar en dos a al Batman que Ríe, pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo es detenido por una barrera roja. Owlman voltea a ver a Jasón, quien tiene en alto sus espadas, pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Jasón junta ambas espadas, las transforma en una guadaña, dice:

— Lo siento Bruno. — Owlman asiente al ir a ayudar a sus compañeros. Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Estás infectado? — Jasón gira su guadaña al negar. — ¿Estás trabajando con él? —

Jasón se lanza contra El Batman que Ríe, lo atraviesa con la guadaña al arrancarle algo del cuerpo. Owlman sonríe al darle una patada giratoria a Batichica y un balazo entre los ojos a Batwoman.

Batman observa a su hijo arrancarle al Batman que Ríe, un joven Bruce Wayne. El niño viste con un pijama blanco con rayas azules, parece tener seis o cinco años, se abraza con fuerza a Jasón al pedirle:

— ¡Jazz! No dejes que me atrape. — Jasón lo consuela al decirle:

— No mi pequeño Bruce. —

El Batman que Ríe, grita:

— ¡Regrésamelo! — Jasón responde:

— No lo sueñes viejo. — El pequeño Bruce suplica:

— No me dejes convertirme en eso. — Jasón lo calma:

— No, sólo di mi nombre y yo vendré de inmediato. — Jasón entrega al niño a Batman. — Quédate con el Bat malo un momento. —

El pequeño Bruce le grita a Jasón, intenta escapar de los brazos de Batman, le grita a su amigo. Detiene su lucha cuando ve las alas de Jasón, al observarlo extender su mano derecha y convertir en destellos al Batman que Ríe. Mira a su alrededor, ve al resto de las pesadillas convertirse en cenizas.

El pequeño Bruce salta, corre hacia Jasón, lo abraza con fuerza mientras llora. Jasón lo carga, deja al niño tocar sus alas, lo escucha preguntar:

— ¿Eres real? — Jasón sonríe al responder:

— Sí. —

El niño se limpia las lágrimas, toca el rostro de Jasón, comenta:

— ¡Eres real! — Cuestiona al ver la ropa de su amigo. — ¿Por qué no estás vestido de hamburguesa? ¿por qué falta una parte de tu playera? — Jasón responde:

— Tú me quitaste esos colores, se los diste a alguien que consideraste mejor, más digno de ellos. — Señala su pecho. — Me encontré con el Bat Malo. ¿Recuerda qué pasa si te encuentras al Bat Malo? — El niño se ríe y canta:

— Jugaremos en el bosque, mientras el Bat no está. Si el Bat Malo aparece a todos nos golpeará.

— Sí. —

El lugar comienza a estremecerse. Jasón usa su guadaña para cortar esa realidad y abrir paso a otra. Entra al ser seguido por el resto. Batman y Owlman conocen este lugar, es la mansión antes de la muerte de sus padres. Jasón camina por los pasillos, es de noche, las luces se encienden, la puerta frente a la cual se para se abre, entra. Superman lo sigue de cerca al igual que Batman.

En la cama está dormido el pequeño Bruce. Jasón deja que el alma del chico regrese a su cuerpo. El niño abre los ojos, se sienta y ve a su amigo parado junto a su cama, se levanta al abalanzarse a los brazos de Jasón, quien corresponde el gesto.

— Estaba muy asustado. — Jasón le promete:

— Si vuelves a dormir olvidarás lo que estabas soñando. — Bruce niega:

— ¡No quiero dormir! — Suelta a Jasón, le ordena. — Siéntate. — Jasón lo hace. — Dijiste que era malo hacer tratos con criaturas como tú. — Jasón asiente. — Yo quiero hacer un trato. — El pequeño Bruce se deja caer sentado a la cama. — Yo Bruce Wayne, prometo jamás abandonarte, nunca hacerte daño, nunca te golpearé, siempre estaré ahí como tú lo has estado. — Jasón dice:

— Está bien Bruce, no tiene que prometer nada. Algún día vas a tener muchos amigos, también mejores amigos como un tipo vestido de azul que es un chico dorado. — Bruce se queja:

— No me interrumpas. Los amigos se van Jazz, yo no quiero que tú te marches. Yo seré tu papá. — Jasón se ríe con diversión. El niño infla sus mejillas antes de desinflarlas y seguir. — Si soy tu papá no te irás, eso dijo mi padre, como su hijo yo no tendría que irme nunca. Si soy tu papá te voy a amar, nunca nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar y siempre estarás conmigo. Yo no te correría nunca. — Jasón le dice:

— Lo digo en serio Bruce, no es necesario. No tienes que hacer promesas imposibles de cumplir. — Bruce se queja:

— No es imposible Jazz. Ahora eres real, así que funcionó. ¡Estoy seguro que vienes del futuro y somos una familia feliz! — Jasón suspira. — ¿Cierto? — Jasón responde:

— Claro, tienes hijos a los cuales amas. — Sonríe. — Tienes una gran familia. — Bruce urge:

— Tu parte del trato. — Jasón responde:

— Tengo una petición.

— ¿Cuál? — Jasón sonríe:

— Jamás debes intentar domarme. — El pequeño Bruce salta con alegría:

— Sí, claro.

— Yo juro quedarme a tu lado hasta que me corras. Prometo protegerte y hacer lo que no puedas hacer. Labraré un camino fácil lejos del dolor, pero siempre dejaré que hagas tus elecciones. Mientras mantengas tu palabra y tengas un lugar en tu corazón para mí, siempre volveré. Sólo tienes que decir mi nombre y vendré de inmediato. Me esconderé en lo profundo de sus pesadillas, para traerte de regreso. Yo mataré a quienes te hagan daño. — Jasón bromea. — Me vestiré como caperucita roja y jugaremos. Tú serás el Bat malo. — El pequeño Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasaría si fallo? — Jasón responde:

— Tendré que fingir que intento matarte como a aquello que ames. Pero no lo haré en serio. — El niño dice con convicción:

— No fallaré. —

El pequeño Bruce levanta su dedo meñique, Jasón levanta el suyo y sellan su trato. El pequeño Bruce sonríe contento, se mete entre las mantas, más confiado de poder dormir. Jasón le da un beso en la frente y lo hace sumirse en hermosos sueños.

Batman cierra su puño, él rompió todas las cláusulas del contrato, se pregunta por qué no lo recuerda. Escucha la voz de Jasón, pero la del niño que fue su hijo:

— Mi pequeño Bruce pedirá olvidarme. — Huele a Batman. — Hueles como mi pequeño, pero no eres él. —

Batman y Superman voltea, ven una versión de Jasón de niño con el pelo rojo, vestido con pantalones verdes, playera roja y una chamarra amarilla, con los colores de una hamburguesa. Batman siente que se corazón se detiene un momento, ve la ‘R’ negra dentro de un circulo amarillo. El pelirrojo acaricia la insignia de papel, les comenta a los adultos:

— Mi pequeño me la dio al pedirme ser Real. Le expliqué que era imposible sin un trato. — Superman sonríe, quiere decir algo, pero sus palabras se han atascado en su garganta. — A él le gusta que me vea así, no me teme cuando me veo así. —

Jasón se para frente a su versión de este tiempo, del pasado, se arrodilla, extiende su mano derecha. Se disculpa:

— Lo siento. — El pelirrojo niega:

— Está bien. Él aún me ama. — Jasón le dice a su versión del pasado cuando corresponde su saludo:

— Sin embargo, conocerás a otras personas. Incluso a otro niño. — Jasón señala a Tim quien habla con Owlman del otro lado del pasillo. — Míralo, él nos ama. También conocerás al padre de Thomas y al abuelo. Será muy divertido. — El pelirrojo se queja:

— Pero no durará mucho. — Jasón cuestiona:

— ¿Acaso renunciarías al finito tiempo que pasarás con el pequeño Bruce? — El pelirrojo niega. — Este tiempo se quedará en lo profundo del corazón y será atesorado. — El pelirrojo acusa:

— Sin embargo, Jasón renuncia a todas las memorias felices que tuvo al lado de Batman. — Batman se sorprende por tal revelación, él no lo sabía, pensó que Jasón fingía. Jasón responde:

— Era necesario para salvar el mundo del pequeño Bruce. Hay cosas que vienen al ser real, como el dolor y la decepción. Jasón pensó que ya no era necesario, así que no necesitaba esas memorias. — El pelirrojo vuelve a acusar:

— Puedes recuperarlas, pero no lo harás. — Jasón sonríe al tocar la nariz de su contraparte:

— ¿Quieres que lo diga? — El pelirrojo asiente. — No lo haré, yo voy a borrar toda memoria de Batman de Jasón, porque él mintió. Nos abandonó, jamás nos amó, sólo fuimos un sustituto para su hijo, pero no lo suficientemente bueno, por lo cual tomó al remplazo adecuado y se olvidó de nosotros. — Batman interviene:

— Eso no es verdad. Yo no te quería como remplazo. — Ambos jóvenes miran a Batman al decir:

— Mientes. —

Batman no puede evitar dar un paso atrás. Se topa con alguien, es Owlman, quien lo aparta, sonríe al inclinarse frente al pequeño Fénix:

— Hola, soy Bruno. — El pelirrojo mira a Owlman, comenta:

— Tú no eres mi pequeño.

— No. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que estoy agradecido por el tiempo que has pasado conmigo. Mi mundo y yo nos sentimos honrado con su venia. — El pelirrojo responde:

— Han pasado milenios sin que alguien mostrara amabilidad. — Jasón comenta:

— Y aceptación. — Owlman sonríe, hace una reverencia:

— Llena mi corazón saber la buena impresión que han dejado mis acciones. —

Jasón y el pelirrojo sonríen. El chico pelirrojo asiente antes de entrar en la habitación, sentarse junto a Bruce sobre la cama y dejar sus alas iluminar la recamará. Jasón dice:

— Es hora de regresar a nuestro tiempo. —

Jasón chasquea sus dedos, todos sienten como el suelo se disuelve bajo sus pies. Superman levita. Batman y Owlman aterrizan con gracia. Tim activa los propulsores de su armadura. Diana cae de pie. Los demás chocan contra el concreto con menos gracia.

Owlman ve a sus avecillas, corre hacia ellos. Los abraza al interrumpir el mantra. Ricardo y Damian ven a Bruno. Talón pregunta con una sonrisa:

— ¿Ganamos? — Bruce comenta:

— Aún no lo sé. — Jasón se aproxima a ellos y a los seres de la dimensión de Owlman:

— Sí. — Ricardo da un salto de alegría al decir:

— Santa maldita y perra suerte. — Jasón sonríe. Constantin comenta:

— Sin embargo, las puertas del infierno están abiertas. — Jasón asiente. Diana pregunta:

— ¿De qué ha servido ir a ese lugar? — Jasón responde:

— Ustedes me salvaron — Su sonrisa es tenue. — Nadie luchó nunca antes por salvarme. Ustedes están aquí, acompañándome, más personas de las que hubo en mi funeral. — Diana lo abraza, comenta sin soltar a Jasón:

— Podemos pelear y cerrarlas. — Jasón niega:

— No, debo ir. — Ricardo dice:

— ¡Podemos ayudar! ¡Queremos ayudar! Por favor… — Owlman habla:

— No. Jasón ha decidido que es su lucha y quiere afrontarlo. Es nuestro deber respetar esa decisión. — Se aproxima a Jasón. — Te esperaré en casa. —

Ellos ven un portal que se ha abierto a unos metros. Lentamente comienzan a entrar, sintiendo esto como una derrota más que una victoria, no es satisfactorio. Es como si se hubiese quedado inconcluso, como ser mandados a casa con una palmadita y las palabras: “Gracias por intentarlo, mejor suerte para la próxima.”

Diana abraza con fuerza a Jasón, le da un beso en la mejilla y su lazo colgando de una de sus pistoleras, ella corre al portal, lo cruza sin ver atrás porque arrastrará al niño a casa. Zatana y el Doctor Destino aparecen, observan el portal, ella se acerca, le da la mano a Jasón al dejarle una muñequera mágica. El Doctor Destino le da un libro al desearle suerte. Padre e hija regresan a casa.

El hombre plástico le da sus gafas a Jasón, lo hace prometer que irán a surfear en algún momento. Clark le da un abrazo al hijo de su amigo, le desea un buen viaje antes de entrar volando al portal.

Tim se aproxima, le entrega su casco con líneas rojas a Jasón, mientras Rambo salta de su hombro para aferrarse a uno de los dedos de Jasón. Le dice:

— Puedes olvidar esto, podemos ir a casa. — Jasón asiente. — Sin embargo, no lo harás. — Mira a sus pies. — Dices que no eres un héroe, pero no dejas de hacer estupideces heroicas. — Tim grita. — ¡No digas que Batman dice que eres malo! ¡Batman es un pendejo!… — Murmura. — Pero… gracias por ser pendejo, nos conocimos. — Tim siente sus lágrimas caer. — No quiero perderte… Aún no minamos el asteroide que vinos… no hemos lanzado al Argos más allá de Marte… Tienes que volver. ¿Me escuchaste? —

Jasón abraza a Tim, le da un beso en la cabeza y le cuelga a Rambo de una ranura que tiene en la espalda. Le dice:

— Lo harás bien. Timbo, si tienes esa pluma contigo, siempre estaré acompañándote. — Tim grita al soltarse:

— ¡Te quiero a ti! ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero verte quejándote del partido, de la economía y las instituciones. Quiero que me hables de libros que jamás he pensado leer. Juguemos videojuegos y construyamos cosas. Tienes que volver, tienes que regresarme mi casco o no te daré el tuyo. —

Tim le muestra la lengua a Jasón al correr al portal sin poder contener el llanto. Ricardo toma la mano de Jasón, le deja sus guantes con garras favoritos. Le dice a su hermano:

— Te estaremos esperando. — Abraza a su hermano que es un poco más alto. — Te amo hermano. —

Ricardo se aparta, deja que Damian se aproxime. El niño extiende a Jasón la daga. Damian dice cuando Jasón la ha tomado:

— No falle su prueba. —

Damian y Ricardo caminan con calma al portal y entran. Owlman se aproxima, abraza con fuerza a Jasón, lo suelta, rasca su nuca, no quiere despedirse, tampoco irse. Se retira la capucha. Comenta:

— Yo quiero ir contigo. — Se adelanta a las palabras de Jasón. — Soy consciente que no puedo ir. Yo sé que sientes que no eres Jasón. — Sonríe. — Jaz, El Fénix. — Batman se sorprende, lo sospechó, las reacciones y gestos de su hijo no parecían suyas. — Jaz, agradezco que les permitieras despedirse. Sin embargo, sé, que eres Jasón. —

Bruno aparece en sus manos un espejo cuadrado, el cual entrega al Fénix, le explica:

— Mi familia hizo un compromiso, encontrar estos cristales y la joya que ya te he dado. Puedes ver tu reflejo en ellos. — El Fénix lo hace, ve a Robín, Jasón, devolverle la mirada. — Me dijiste que puedes obtener energía de los recuerdos de Jasón, ambos sabemos que perderlos es renunciar a una parte de tu historia, de ti y lo siento. —

El Fénix rompe el espejo, lo deja caer en miles de destellos. Bruno sonríe, abraza a su hijo al decirle:

— Te esperaré en casa. — Jaz le dice:

— El asesino de Jasón ha muerto, no hay un espacio en este universo para mí, nadie espera por mí aquí. No puedo ser real sin un trato. —

Batman los observa, intenta moverse, le es imposible, mira a su alrededor, todo se ha vuelto blanco y negro. Superman levita, su capa no ondea, es como si hubiera sido congelado en el tiempo. El viento mueve los cabellos del Fénix y Owlman. Jaz fije desinterés mientras Owlman sonríe como si fuera el mejor día de su vida. Bruno extiende su mano al jurar:

— Yo Bruno Díaz juro amarte y respetarte, en el bien y en el mal, nunca dejarte atrás ni abandonarte. Prometo acompañarte en las alegrías y el pesar, apoyarte y amarte, mi hijo. Ofrendo seguir con el deber de mi familia, sin importar el costo o el riesgo. — Jaz pide:

— Tengo una petición. — Owlman asiente. — Jamás debes intentar domesticarme.

— Juro jamás intentar domesticarte, te acepto como eres Fénix. — Jasón toma la mano de Bruno al decirle:

— Yo El Fénix juro regresar a ti si hay un espacio en tu corazón para mí, ser real si hay un lugar en su vida para mí, marcharme si así lo deseas. Acudiré a tu llamado si dices mi nombre. Prometo protegerte ti y tu familia, asesinaré a cualquiera que intente o los hiera. Traeré paz y prosperidad a su universo. Si llegaras a romper estos bonos, voy a eliminarte a ti, tu familia, tu universo y cada multiverso donde Owlman exista. — Bruno no pierde su sonrisa, asegura:

— No fallaré. —

Owlman nota que en la playera de Jasón ya no hay el agujero, donde Batman arrancó el murciélago, ahora el espacio es ocupado por el símbolo de Owlman. Abraza con fuerza al Fénix al agradecerle e irse lentamente, antes de entrar le da una última mirada a su hijo. Cuando Bruno ha desaparecido por el portal, este se cierra.

Batman siente que la fuerza que lo mantenía inmóvil lo deja dar un paso. Mira a su hijo, le duele cuando ve la insignia de Owlman sobre su pecho. Lo que sale de sus labios es una pregunta:

— ¿Por qué? — Escucha la voz de un hombre tras sus espaldas, es el Doctor Drey de la grabación que Bárbara le mostró:

— Jaz sigue intentando mantener tu estúpido mundo a salvo. — Sonríe. — Deberías dejar que este multiverso se consuma. — El Fénix mira al Infinito, le responde:

— No. —

Batman se aproxima a su hijo, toma la tela de la playera, quiere arrancar el maldito emblema de Owlman. Mira los iris azul fluorescentes, la expresión que le enseñó a Robín a darle a las victimas traumatizadas, escucha las palabras suaves:

— Estarás bien Bruce. Ya eres un niño grande. Has dejado de necesitar un amigo imaginario hace mucho tiempo.

— No. Jasón… ¡No!

— Hace tiempo que dejaste de ser bueno para hablar. Cuando eras pequeño no dejabas de hablar. ¿No es gracioso?

— Te amo. —

El Fénix mira a Batman, quien lucha con su boca para seguir hablando, le parece memorable, pero el tiempo se ha agotado. Le sonríe al héroe al prometer:

— No te darás cuenta que me he ido. —

Batman ve a Jasón dar un paso atrás, intenta seguirlo. Su tiempo se congela como el del resto en ese universo.

Jaz mira al Silencio y el Infinito, ambos asienten antes de saltar por la orilla del edificio para ir a la batalla.

Batman termina de dar el paso, los colores han regresado, es de noche. Las calles se llenan del sonido de los autos, las personas. Zatanna comenta:

— Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza. — Superman pregunta:

— ¿A dónde se fueron? —

Batman toca el piso donde su hijo estuvo parado, las huellas han desaparecido como los rastros, como su hubiera pasado mucho tiempo. Se incorpora, deja al viento ondear su capa, mira al cielo al dejar que sus pensamientos se eleven, con la esperanza que lleguen a su hijo:

“Regresa a casa.”

La vida continuó, misiones, crímenes, locos, un bucle sin fin, donde el territorio de Red Hood no pudo volver a ser ocupado, se convirtió en un sitio fantasma cuya sentencia para cualquiera que lo profanara era la muerte. Batman estaba fuera de la tierra, tres años después que Jasón desapareció, una importante misión, cuando Alfred le habló urgentemente: Jasón había sido llevado a la mansión por un joven.

Bruce regresó de inmediato, lo más rápido posible, pero no lo suficiente; cuando llegó Jasón había desaparecido de nuevo. El teléfono celular que le permitía acceso a la información del mundo de Owlman, se apagó cuatro años después. Su vida comenzó a desmoronarse después de ello.

Dick buscando una vida normal se alejó de él. Damian regresó a la liga. Cassandra y Stephanie se establecieron en Asia. Bárbara recuperó la movilidad de sus piernas e ingresó a la policía. Tim se dedicó a las empresas Drake. Selina lo abandonó. Alfred murió.

Ahora le queda un perro, un bastón, la cojera de una lesión en sus rodillas, la vejez que no le ha sentado tan bien como a Diana y Clark. Se ha recluido en su mansión hasta que conoció a Terry. Sin embargo, cada noche busca entre sus recuerdos y sueños, debe recordar el nombre del Fénix. Una parte de él, desea despertar, como lo hizo hace tanto tiempo, encontrarse que todo esto es una pesadilla y tiene la oportunidad para redimirse. No puede imaginar cuándo despertaría, a quién vería; pero amaría que estuvieran sus hijos ahí, en la mansión, todos, felices.

Bruce cierra los ojos, vuelve a intentarlo, obligar a su mente a encontrar la respuesta que de niño sabía.

Ve los pasillos de la mansión, lleva un pijama rayado y una bata, se mira las manos son pequeñas. Camina por los pasillos, busca a alguien, la mansión está sola y polvorienta como si estuviera abandonada. Sigue adelante, las lámparas se apagan sumiéndolo en la oscuridad, mientras una tormenta comienza afuera. Escucha los relámpagos, el viento, la lluvia. Siente el frío.

Llama a Alfred, le desagrada escuchar su voz infantil, no recordaba que fuese tan molesta. Siente impotencia, las emociones vienen a él como una avalancha. Respira profundo, se recuerda que esto es un sueño, uno donde puede estar la manera de recuperar a Jasón, intenta calmarse. Lleva sus manos a su rostro y lo talla, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió su piel tersa y turgente.

Su cuerpo hace un sonido involuntario, un hipo, gemido que indica que está al borde del llano. Se recuerda que debe permanecer consciente, es un sueño, no debe quedar atrapado en él. Escucha una voz tras él:

— Tú no eres mi pequeño. — Bruce voltea, frente a él está su amigo “imaginario” vestido con el pantalón verde, playera roja y chamarra amarilla. — ¿Por qué me buscas? — Bruce respira, quería encontrarse con Jasón:

— Estoy buscando a mi hijo. Si digo tu nombre él vendrá. — El chico con la ‘R’ de papel en su pecho mira con detenimiento a Bruce, ladea su cabeza como si fuese un ave:

— Mi pequeño sabe mi nombre. — Bruce intenta:

— Yo soy…

— No, tú decidiste olvidarme. —

Bruce se despierta, grita algo que no entiende, respira profundo, mira alrededor, está en su cama, en su habitación sumida en oscuridad, con su perro al pie de su cama. Talla su rostro lleno de arrugas, quiere gritar, golpear algo. Suspira, se deja caer sobre su cama, se siente derrotado.

Bruce no ve el portal que se abre en el ático, del cual cae Jasón. No supo que al despertar gritó el nombre del Fénix.

Jasón mira alrededor, los muebles tapados con sábanas blancas y polvo. Se levanta, se alegra dormir vestido, de lo contrario estaría en un lugar desconocido en pijama o peor, desnudo. Camina, busca reconocer el lugar, se parece a la mansión de Bruno, pero este lugar se escucha hueco y muerto.

Bruce se despierta, sabe que algo no está bien, hay un olor en el ambiente. Se levanta, toma su bastón, se pone las pantuflas. Su perro lo sigue, bajan las escaleras. Van a la cocina, de donde viene el aroma. Detiene su andar, se cubre en el borde de la puerta, ve a Terry sentado sonriente mientras come panqueques. Escucha una voz que no ha escuchado despierto, desde hace décadas:

— Buenos días… ¿Señor Wayne?… —

Bruce sale de su escondite, observa a Jasón, quien se ve joven, como la última vez que lo vio en el teléfono. Su bastón se resbala de sus manos. Ve a Jasón mirarlo con incomodidad:

— No quise irrumpir en su casa… — Bruce camina hacia su hijo, extiende sus brazos, quiere creer que es realidad, luego la paranoia regresa a detenerlo. — No se preocupe, ya mandé un mensaje, vendrán a recogerme pronto. —

Bruce abre la boca para protestar, cuando ve el maldito portal. Ya no tiene dudas, es su Jasón. Del portal no sale Talón u Owlman, sino una niña de seis o siete años, vestida con un pijama azul rey, sosteniendo su enorme conejo blanco con un moño rojo. Ella infla sus mejillas al reclamar:

— ¡Hermano! ¡Prometiste llevarme al acuario y te fuiste! — Jasón la mira, se inclina al sonreírle:

— Helena, iba a recogerte en diez minutos. — Bruce siente su mundo estrellarse, si hubiera tenido una hija se llamaría Helena. — Bruno te dijo que no uses la pistola multidimensional, él estará decepcionado. — Ella vuelve a gritar:

— ¡Él no se ha despertado! Mami lo tiene encerrado en su cuarto. — Jasón enarca su ceja izquierda, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho al cuestionar:

— ¿Y Ricardo?

— Salió anoche y no ha regresado.

— ¿Damian?

— Fue… él… — Jasón le dice:

— Sabes que no debes revisar las señales de auxilio. — Ella hace un puchero al poner su cara más adorable:

— Yo… quería un momento a solas. Hay una tarea en la clase de magia… — Deja caer dos lágrimas. — Tenemos que llevar algo de un ser mágico. Yo quiero una pluma como la que tiene Timbo. — Jasón mira al techo, saca a Rambo de un tarro polvoriento, lo pone frente a la niña:

— Te prestaré a Rambo.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero algo del Fénix! — Jasón suspira, le dice a la pequeña:

— No te voy a dar algo así. Además, estás siendo grosera. Esta no es casa, es el hogar del señor Wayne. —

Helena mira alrededor con sus ojos azules, observa a Bruce y Terry. Terry le sonríe al compadecer a Jasón, nombre con el que se presentó el joven. La niña tiene la decencia de parecer apenada. Jasón continúa:

— Pasaré por ti en cinco minutos, puedes seguir peleando o ir a alistarte, porque me iré contigo o sin ti. — Helena mira a Jasón, frunce el entrecejo al decir:

— No te atreverías.

— ¿Quieres probar? — Ella hace otro puchero al acusar:

— ¡No! ¡No seas malo como Thomas! — Jasón cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué no despertaste a Thomas? — Ella dice:

— Él me da miedo. —

Jasón se ríe al negar. Le dice a la mocosa:

— Te quedan cuatro minutos. —

Helena regresa al portal. Jasón saca las galletas del horno, las coloca sobre los quemadores de la estufa. Se asegura de apagar todo al decir:

— Adiós. — Terry se ríe al decir:

— Suerte. —

Jasón entra al portal. Bruce lo toma del brazo al mirar a su hijo, quien no lo reconoce:

— Esta es tu casa. — Jasón mira la mano de Bruce, sabe que él debería moverse bruscamente y decir algo sarcástico, pero tales acciones ya no están en su corazón. Agradece con gentileza:

— Agradezco su amabilidad señor Wayne. — Se suelta con suavidad. — Sin embargo, tengo compromisos que cumplir. —

Bruce vuelve a agarrarlo, esta vez de la playera roja:

— Jasón esta es tu casa, esta es tu dimensión, tu perteneces aquí. —

Jasón se quita la playera con un movimiento rápido, entra al portal el cual se cierra tras él. Bruce se queda con la prenda en su mano. Siente su suavidad, mira a la pared. Sabe que hay algo mal con su muchacho, Jasón jamás sería tan dócil.

Bruce va a la cueva, tiene que encontrar el modo de arreglar todo esto. Nota el brillo de una lucecilla, al fondo, va hacia allá. Mira el teléfono y ve que se ha encendido. Sonríe, no está dispuesto a rendirse. Ahora cree saber cómo poder contactarse con Jasón en sus sueños.


End file.
